


But You Touched Me & Suddenly I Was A Lilac Sky & You Decided Purple Just Wasn't For You

by Breakingthetide



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:05:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 96,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And he hated himself and hated her, too, for the ruin they'd made of each other.” </p><p>-Dennis Lehane, The Given Day-</p><p>Set between sometime in season 2 and eventually drifting into season 3. Love gone wrong, lives lost, bad blood between two people who loved each other more than anyone. </p><p>Or when Skye and Ward were in love on the Bus and he turned out to be Hydra. Almost a year later the two find themselves coming back to one another despite the wreckage and painful memories they've made with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Days It's Hard to See If  I Was A Fool Or You A Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be a long story, just something that popped into my head this morning.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Grant Ward takes a sip from his coffee slowly, careful not to burn the skin of his tongue. He looks around the small diner which is right off the highway, with expert eyes that see nothing out of place. He glances at the watch on his wrist, late again. Supposes he should be surprised but he's not. Nothing about these meetings are on his terms anyway. Besides it's the least he could do, all things considering. It's been nearly a year since Garrett died, that's still hard to come to terms with.

　

He's fully aware that John was not a good man, he was a monster who only used Ward for his own personal benefit. Taught him how to survive, how to shut himself off from everyone and everything. It's the way Ward has lived his life for years and years, even if Garrett is gone Ward still can't shut that part of him off. He's a survivor, he can't be anything else. Since John's death, his imprisonment at Shield and then escaping, Ward has lost something inside himself.

　

Which has more to do with losing _her_ than anything else. If there's one thing Ward regrets out of all the terrible ugly things he's done, it's lying to her. Letting her believe he was someone he wasn't. A white knight, a clean cut folded tightly Specialist who only saw the world one way. Someone who was willing to die for the cause, to fight the good fight until the end of the world. When all Grant Ward really wanted was to save John, save the man who saved him from hell.

　

She never understood that and he doesn't blame her. All he has left of the woman he loves is the scars on his side from where she let out all her hate, and bitter memories that leave a bad taste in his mouth. He didn't deserve her. She was his guiding light, one he would have followed gladly if not been for John. If it was possible he'd go back in time and change it all, tell Coulson about Hydra and John the second he stepped on the Bus. But he didn't and here he is alone.

　

No one to give him orders, no organization to pledge himself to. It's a lifestyle he's adapted to over the past months and for the most part he's okay. There's always going to be that piece of him missing though, the one she took when she left him. John always taught him that he couldn't get attatched to anyone or anything, and Ward obeyed perfectly. He never broke any orders that Garrett gave, and that never changed up until the day he died.

　

Ward was a perfect solider for Garrett, until she came along. John could see right through Ward, almost as if the feelings he had were spread out across his sleeve. Suppose that's why she was shot, why she almost died. It wasn't just to make Coulson desperate to find a cure, it was to torture Grant. To make him choose between the life he had always known and the potential for another. A happier one perhaps, away from the bullets and bombs.

　

He will regret that forever, not choosing her when it all came crashing down. He pulls his thoughts away from the past and looks out the window. Rain has started to fall almost violently, thunder rumbles a fair distance away. He continues to sip his coffee in silence. ''Are you sure I can't get you anything else honey?'' The waitress asks him as she walks by the table. Ward glances at the parking lot two more times before telling her he's fine.

　

He's about to give up, walk back to the car and wait for another email to appear in his inbox. And he'll come to whatever location given without hesitation, no questions asked or a second thought entering his brain. When the door opens and everything inside him just knows. He doesn't have to look up to see the figure walking towards him, almost silent foot steps that pad across the clean tile floor. The dark leather jacket slips into the booth across from him.

　

Dark doe eyes meet his with a cold hard stare. There's no light left inside them and that makes him ache, because it's all his fault. He's responsible for it all, for the bitterness and plain hatred being thrown at him currently. ''You're late''. Is all he says while the waitress fills up a second mug and slides it over to her. ''Something came up''. Her voice is different now as well, no longer holding warmth or affection in her tone. Not that he expects it after what happened.

　

Ward studies Skye slowly, from her head to her feet without her noticing. Her hair is the same as it was when she used to visit him in Vault D for information. Shorter than it was when they first met, Ward prefers it long if he's being honest. Not that she cares anymore. Her body has changed also, Melinda May trained Skye well. Maybe too well, if he protested to The Calvary becoming Skye's SO he'd be met with a punch to the mouth.

　

He doesn't approve at all with the way Shield has made Skye into an agent. Not only has it made her an almost completely different person, it's taken something inside her and crushed it. Maybe most of that is because of what happened between them, but she isn't the woman he used to know. In fact neither of them are who they used to be, the reveal of Hydra seeped into every pore like spilled inked and wrecked everything.

　

Skye pulls a beige file from inside her jacket and tosses it at him, folding her hands atop the table and looking out the window. ''We're looking for Daniel Whitehall, any ideas where he might be?'' Ward skims through the file quickly, all the intel Shield has on the Hydra member he already knows. ''How are you?'' Skye clenches her jaw and crosses her legs. ''Whitehall, where is he?'' ''Are you hungry? I can order breakfast for you''.

　

She turns in the booth to glare at him, the Calvary must also be teaching her to stare a man down. It's supposed to be intimidating but he doesn't cave. ''Don't start. I'm here for information, that's all''. These meetings between them are always the same, starting to become almost like a broken record. She whistles he comes running, he always asks her about her well being and if she needs anything. Skye in turn throws him harsh words, her hate almost bleeding out of her. It's nothing he doesn't deserve.

　

Eventually after getting the intel she needs she'll leave him again without another word. It could be a week or six months until she contacts him again for information. And he'll come every time, no matter where he is in the world. Ward always comes back to her. Grant finishes the coffee and hands the file back to her. ''Whitehall isn't just a Hydra member Skye, he's the Director''. Surprise brushes across her face but she quickly wipes it off.

　

''He likes to experiment on Gifted individuals, he's a twisted son of a bitch''. She gives him a smirk, ''you two have that in common''. Ward sighs and leans back in his seat. At one point in time in what almost seems like another life, Skye loved him. She never would have been this harsh with him, but since he chose Garrett over her that's all down the drain. She hates him just like Shield does, proved that when she shot him several months ago.

　

Skye may not love him anymore but he loves her, and will continue to until the day he dies. ''Are you going to tell me where he is or has this all been just a waste of my time?'' ''I'm not in Hydra anymore Skye, I don't know where he is''. ''Liar''. ''Not to you, never again''. Pain is on the surface of her skin when he says this, like she wants to believe him but can't. ''Ward I know you can get his location for me''. Her voice has turned soft, she's playing him.

　

It makes him sick to his stomach, that she thinks she has to act like she's calm around him to get what she wants. Ward has flashes of Skye in his arms, smiling into his chest. Her hair spread out over his shoulder as she slept, the taste of her kiss on his lips, the sound of her sighing his name. Those memories are all tainted now, he wonders if she ever thinks about it. Those long months they were blissfully happy, so in love they couldn't see straight.

　

''Give me a minute''. She sits in silence as he reaches out to an old trusted Hydra contact, sends a message on an encrypted line. While waiting for a response he tries yet again to engage her into conversation. She just sits there with her arms crossed glaring at him. ''Ward I come to for help, nothing else. I don't know what you hope to achieve by these meetings''. She mutters five minutes later, her voice flat and empty. ''I don't hope for anything, I just want to make sure you're okay, that you're safe''.

　

The atmosphere is filled with her laugh, so bitter and unlike her. ''You want to make sure I'm okay? What like all of a sudden you care? We've met four times in the past five months since you escaped Shield. I'm supposed to believe that you're worried about me? What do you get out of all of this anyway?'' She plays with sugar packets on the table while he responds a few minutes later. ''I care Skye, I've always cared''. ''You have a funny way of showing it''.

　

Both of their minds drift back to that day on the Bus after she found out he was Hydra, that he'd been lying to her their entire relationship. The venom in her words as she spit them at him, her fists flying for his face out for blood. And the look on her face when she realized he was not at all the man she fell in love with. ''You. I get to see you''. She has nothing to say after that, her eyes unreadable even to him. His phone beeps, he has Whitehall's location.

　

Once she has what she came here for she gets up, puts her jacket back on. He tries to stop her, naturally. But she doesn't even look back as she leaves the building, leaves him yet again. The waitress is full of sympathy when she comes to the table again, refills his mug with sad eyes. An hour later Ward leaves as well, heading back to the hotel room where Kara is waiting for him. He never thought that this would be his life when he first stepped foot onto the Bus.

　

Skye makes it back to the Playground an hour later. She's had time to compose herself, slow her heart rate and get her breathing under control. Slips the mask she's perfected over the course of almost a year, the one that May uses on a daily basis. No one can know where she's been or what she's done, they can't know about Ward or that he can affect her so easily still. He got under her skin and he knows it, he can still read her like a book.

　

Once upon a time Skye loved him with her whole heart. She would have given up everything she had to be with him. They fell in love slowly and quietly over the long months they were on the Bus together. Skye really thought she was done for good, that he was the one she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. She trusted him with her heart, body and soul. Believed that he was the one person who would never lie to her, never hurt her beyond repair like so many others.

　

She had never been so wrong. Her perfect boyfriend with his warm eyes and rough hands that were so gentle on her skin turned out to be a snake. Lying in wait in the Garden of Eden, hiding in the shadows. Prepared to strike at any given moment. He's Hydra. She hadn't been expecting that, it broke her. Ward broke her heart, she's still looking for the pieces to put back into place. To this day sometimes it's still hard for her to accept, to see the darkest part of him.

　

''I found Whitehall''. She announces as she walks into Coulson's office. May and Bobbi are there, Bobbi smiles at her. ''You did? Where is he?'' She gives them the location and Coulson sends her, Bobbi and Mack to check the source. If they need back up to call, do not engage until he and May get there. Coulson has drastically changed since the fall of Shield, he's no longer the funny awkward agent she met last year. In his place is a man with the world on his shoulders.

　

Her and Bobbi pass the lab on the way to get Mack and Skye pauses at the glass doors. Fitz is sitting at one of the computers talking to himself, a hand covering his right shoulder. Sorrow and fresh anger enter her bloodstream. Fitz didn't deserve what happened to him, her heart breaks for him. He lost himself and Simmons, only Coulson knows what happened to her. ''Hey, you okay?'' ''Yeah I'm good''. Bobbi gives her a sympathetic nod like she knows how it feels when the person you love turns out to be a Hydra traitor.

　

Everyone at Shield for the most part knows about Skye and Ward. The agents that knew Grant were surprised that he had any emotions at all, that he allowed a small girl Coulson picked up in LA to get inside his head. Now instead of the respected glances she used to get for proving that the Tin Man does indeed have a heart, all she recieves now is pity smiles and sad eyes like they feel sorry for her. It's disgusting.

　

Skye, Mack and Bobbi board a quin jet and head off to find the new Director of Hydra. ''Who was your source anyway? How'd you find Whitehall?'' Bobbi asks her when they are nearly there. Skye puts a gun in her holster and grabs an ICER. ''An old Rising Tide friend''. Bobbi and Mack believe her without question. If they only knew. If only Shield knew just where Skye was getting her information, if Coulson knew how she knows so much.

　

She's walking a thin line here, but somewhere inside no matter how hard she shakes him, she just can't get rid of Ward. She finds herself always coming back to him one way or another. Even if she hates him now, she just can't let it go. Let them go, the people they used to be. The people they should of been, that love she bled for only for it all to be stripped away. Skye couldn't get it back even if she wanted to.

　

 


	2. You Know It Used To Be Mad Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting!

Skye wakes slowly, her hand gliding through the sheets onto the other side of the bed. Searching for the body that's no longer there. That hasn't been in her bed in almost a year. But it never fails, each morning she always searches for him beside her. Sleeping soundly with his smooth face free of worry, how young and carefree he looked when he was dreaming. Skye had no idea that this was how things would all end, her and Ward are different sides.

　

She never meant for any of this to happen, and she sure as hell didn't expect to fall in love when she joined Shield. Skye didn't do love, it never worked out well when it was all over. But there was just something about Ward that drew her in. Maybe it was the way he said her name or how he believed in her, how he was so locked into himself allowing no one to get within miles of his heart. Skye broke all of his defenses down and he didn't even mind.

　

They were both extremely guarded people, harsh childhoods and trust issues will do that to you. But once they started listening to each other and accepting one another for who they really were, it all fell into place. Their relationship was as easy as breathing, Skye had never been so devoted or tied to another person before. She honestly believed Grant Ward was a robotic Shield agent that only had a soft spot for her. That he would of burned down heaven for her.

　

So when she found out he had been lying to everyone it was a blow to the chest she's never recovered from. He's Hydra. Everything about him had been a lie, a play, he didn't care about her she was just a job. The entire team was a job to him, he said it wasn't personal. He was just a spy on a mission to save Garrett. To go through that with a man you'd given your entire self to was devestating, Skye doesn't believe she'll get over that.

　

Ward said his feelings for her were real, that they always had been. And maybe a small part of her believes him because those small intimate moments they shared couldn't of all been a lie. In the back of her mind she doubts it though, perhaps he was just that good at his job. Ward sucked her in with the promise of forever, his warm hands a solid comfort on her skin. He was good. So good, every detail of his cover was flawless and perfectly executed.

　

That's one of the main reasons she's so bitter, that her out of all people couldn't see Ward for who he really was. A wolf in sheep's clothing. Every night when she fell asleep in his arms she had no idea that he was a traitor, no clue that he was working for a monster like Garrett. All of that hate and anger factored into her training as a Shield agent, Skye needed someone like May to push her. To make those feelings Ward left inside shrivel up and die.

　

The Calvary has been ruthless as Skye's SO. Waking her up long before the sun, not stopping until well into the afternoon. Skye wants to make sure that what happened with Ward will never happen again, no one will take advantage of her, play her like that. And she will never let anyone get that close to her again, there are walls around her heart so tall and thick they are beyond scaling. That's more her fault than Ward's though, if she's being honest.

　

After Shield captured Ward and put him in Vault D, Skye really considered breaking him out. She couldn't stand to see him suffer like that, and she hated herself for it. So when Coulson sent her down to get Hydra intel she locked all of her emotions away. Didn't give Ward an inch to play with, to manipulate himself back into her life. It was the hardest six months of her life. Torn between still loving him and this new found hate that made her want to kill him.

　

So when he escaped she was slightly relieved. He was out of her life, she wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. His escape wasn't exactly a surprise, she knew the second he found out Christian wanted him Ward was desperate more than ever to break free. He was terrified of his older brother and Skye completely understood why he did it. In fact when she heard that Coulson was giving Ward back to his abusive older brother she didn't approve.

　

It was the only argument her and the Director of Shield ever got into. It was so bad that May had to pull her out of his office because she kept screaming that it wasn't right, that even after all the things Ward had done he didn't deserve that. Skye can still remember seeing him being led down the hallway of the Playground, barefoot and quiet. Almost like he was accepting his fate. Right before they put a bag over his head he looked at her dead in the face and a small part of her broke at the way he was looking at her, like it was the last time.

　

Ward had breathed her name as the matieral of the bag came over his face, he told her he loved her and nothing could ever change that. Skye acted like she brushed it off, but in reality it left her crying in her bunk for hours. She may hate him but at one point in time he was everything to her, and that can't simply just go away. Things are different now though between them, the meetings are weak attempts to salvage something inside both of them.

　

Skye has no idea why he keeps showing up, every time without hesitation. He'll meet her wherever and whenever she wants, all she has to do is call. It still baffles her, she shot him for god sake, he should be as far away from her as he can get. Skye blinks that day back, the echo of the bullets as they struck his side. She was just so angry with him, she wanted him to suffer to break like she did when he wrecked her. When he took thier love and burned it down.

　

She'll never forget the look of betrayal on his face as he went down in that dark alley, blood spilling out of him like a river. Skye had no intention of actually shooting him at first, he wasn't even supposed to be there. She was on a mission with Bobbi, some Hydra stake out. It was late at night and she was walking into an alley, looking for anything out of place. When a hand snaked around her waist and the other covered her mouth. She was about to panic when a familair voice warm and inviting brushed across her ear.

　

Ward said he wasn't going to hurt her, that he just had to see if she was alright. She whispered that he shouldn't be there that he needed to go, all the while ignoring that relief in her bones when she saw that he was safe and unharmed. He didn't listen, instead he made a move and on instinct she drew her gun. Shock crossed his face and he held up his hands, saying in a calm voice that he wasn't going to hurt her, that he was sorry. That apology loaded the gun.

　

Later both her and Ward will realize that she shot him in non-essential areas, she had a perfect head shot and didn't take it. Which is probably the reason why he keeps coming back to her whenever she needs him. Late at night Skye wonders if he's forgiven her, if so how? She hasn't forgiven herself, despite everything he put her through how could she not be disgusted at what she'd done? Ward may have hurt her, but he would never try to kill her.

　

With a sigh she gets up, throws the covers back and pulls on her watch. Three a.m. She gets in the shower and is waiting in the gym at four on the dot, May walks in and throws her a water bottle. They start with Tai-Chi for an hour and then move onto traning. Learning the perfect ways to turn your body into a weapon. Half of Skye tells her that Ward did the exact same thing, molded himself into the perfect solider for Garrett just like she is doing for Shield.

　

It's not a thought she likes to dwell on. ''What happened with Whitehall? He escaped?'' May asks her as they are taking a break. Yesterday after Ward gave her Whitehall's location they found him on a Hydra base. Right before Bobbi was about to call for back up the man escaped on a helicopter, there was no chance to grab him. ''Yeah but we have an idea where he might be headed next''. Ward emailed her this morning with another possible location.

　

By the time Coulson has them mission ready on a quin jet to retrieve the Director of Hydra, all thoughts of Grant Ward are put on the back burner in Skye's mind. She's ready to cut off one head and wait a few months for the next one to grow back. Maybe she has a personal hate for the organization, after all they are the reason her and Ward are no longer together. He wasn't the only one who ruined their relationship, Hydra played a part as well.

　

''We find Whitehall and bring him in, ICERS only''. Coulson tells them and they all nod in agreement. They make it to the base in over an hour. Skye and Bobbi take the back entrance while May Coulson and Mack handle the front. Hunter takes the only side door and he's making his dislike of this plan known on the comms. ''Here we go''. Bobbi says as the walk inside, ICERS ready and waiting. It's quiet, not a Hydra agent in sight.

　

And then it all explodes. Agents swarm them at alarming speed, twenty minutes later Skye finds herself seperated from the rest of the team. She's ducking for cover behind a pillar, gunfire loud in her ears. In her comms Bobbi is yelling that they need to abort the mission, that they are sadly outnumbered. ''We need Whitehall and we're not leaving without him''. Coulson says and Skye focuses back on the mission. All of these men don't matter, Whitehall does.

　

She's not leaving here without him. Which ends up being her downfall, she's too involved with proving something to Coulson, to Shield and yes maybe even Ward. That she can be the picture perfect Shield agent, that she can handle this by herself. She doesn't need May or anyone else to have her back. She's not that scared little girl anymore in Ian Quinn's basement. Skye can handle whatever Hydra has to throw at her.

　

Whitehall evades them once more and Skye takes a bullet in the leg. While she's in the lab May is lecturing her on next time she needs back up to make sure she speaks up, that she's not a super solider. ''I was fine''. May gives her _the look_ before walking off and telling her that she needs to take care of herself more. Skye winces as Simmons finishes digging the bullet out and stitches her up. She's got her legged propped up in bed when her hand reaches for her phone.

　

Automatically her fingers go to her email, one Shield can't track. With a sigh because she regrets doing it every time but hasn't stopped in five months, she emails Ward. Asks him to help her with Whitehall because she doesn't understand how he keeps escaping. She gives him another location this time in Texas, he replies an hour later and says he'll be there. Is this what her life has come to? Reaching out to her ex-lover because she has no other options?

　

It's like Vault D all over again. Her bitter and sad but needing him nonetheless and Ward dying to make her believe that he is everything she's ever wanted. But he's not. He never was.

　

The next time Ward sees Skye he's sitting on a park bench in Texas, the warm sunset bleeding into the fading clouds. She walks towards him trying to hide the limp in her step but of course he notices. Sunglasses are hiding her face and her hair looks unkept. Still beautiful and he's hit with a wave of missing her, missing the people they used to be. At one point he'd considered the prospect of marriage, but quickly ruled it out. They would never have that.

　

Garrett and their lifestyles would have never allowed it. Her face is full of a frown like she'd rather be anywhere else than here with him. She would. Grant longs to hold her one more time, tell her how sorry he is for destroying the only home she'd ever known, for hurting the most precious thing to him, for breaking her heart. But the words always seem to die in his mouth and she's too wrapped up in her hatred to hear him clearly anyway.

　

''You alright?'' He asks as soon as she's close, she sits next to him her posture stiff and ready to bolt at moment's notice. ''Whitehall keeps escaping, I want to know how''. ''And you expect me to know that?'' ''I do''. ''Well it's not like a can walk into his base and ask him''. ''It's the least you can do''. ''I told you before I'm not in Hydra anymore''. ''But you were, I'm sure they trust Garrett's lap dog''. ''You'd be surprised''. Skye adjusts her sunglasses and crosses her arms.

　

''Are you going to help me or not? Coulson thinks I'm in physical therapy and if he finds out''- ''You were shot''. She detects a small amount of anger in his voice, like he's still protective of her. Where was that attitude with Quinn? With Garrett? ''I'm fine. Look just get Whitehall in a trap for me okay? We'll handle the rest''. He gives her a small smirk that she tries and fails not to have any affect on her. ''And what do I get in return?'' ''I don't shoot you again''.

　

He hates that she means every word, that she has nothing left inside of herself for him except all of her anger and sadness. Ward sighs and puts on his own pair of sunglasses, ''I'll email you when it's done''. She doesn't respond, Grant looks over to her, the sun splashing across her cheeks and the wind in her hair. Skye has always been the best part of him and he hates himself for runing her and all the potential they had. The life they could have built.

　

''What are you going to do when this is over?'' He asks her, eyes still warm on her skin. ''What do you mean?'' ''When you don't need intel from me, what are you going to do?'' This stumps her for a moment, she's never actually thought about it. Is she going to tell Coulson? Is she going to try and bring Ward in herself? Or is she finally going to let him go? Let him get on with whatever life he wants, never to see her again. He's a fugitive, he belongs behind bars.

　

So why hasn't she done it yet? Why has she spent the last five months meeting him in secret? If he was back in Vault D Skye has no doubts that he'd give her all the information Shield needed. So she can't use needing intel as an excuse for why she hasn't arrested him after all this time. And Skye is the one who contacted him first, Ward had no intention of getting involved with Shield ever again. Ward already knows all of this, it's why he asked.

　

''I don't know''. She confesses, her hands folded together on her lap. ''I'm not going back into Vault D''. ''And I can't let you walk away Grant. I'm a Shield agent''. He doesn't respond, just stands up and starts to leave. She doesn't give chase. If push comes to shove and she has to bring him in, what will he do? What will she do? Coulson wants him dead, does she? Can she honestly say with every peice of her heart that she wants Grant Ward dead?

　

No. No she doesn't. And that is the greatest problem of all.

　

 


	3. & A Swelling Rage

Due to me recently moving our wi-fi has not been set up in our new house yet, it's going to take a week for the company to come and get everything together. So I apologize in advance that I won't be able to update this until next Sunday more than likely. 

 

Thank you you for your patience and understanding. If anything changes I will update as soon as possible!


	4. Nobody Said It Was Easy, It's Such A Shame For Us To Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye finds out the truth on several subjects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank the gods for internet. Also to those who were patient for an entire week for another chapter, it was terrible not being able update.
> 
> So here you go, hope you enjoy and as always, feel free to comment.

Skye wakes to the sound of her phone vibrating against the night stand. She leans away from the sheets as the screen lights up, it's an email. Ward has given her the green light, he's set up a trap for Whitehall. All she needs to do is get Shield to the location and take him in. Before something goes wrong. Skye freezes up at this thought, pauses halfway as the blankets fall around her. What is she worried about? That something will happen to Ward?

　

That if Shield isn't quick enough Hydra could hurt him for capturing Whitehall? Why is that even crossing her mind? It's stupid. She hates him, he deserves to suffer for everything he's done. She should take her time to tell Coulson where Whitehall is, she shouldn't rush around the room to change and get ready for the mission. Ward means nothing to her anymore. Skye does none of these things. Instead she runs across the room and slides into the first shirt and pants she sees. Grabs a gun and an ICER hurridly without a second thought.

　

Coulson doesn't even blink as she tells him about Whitehall, that she has another possible base he's at. Skye wonder if one day he or May will get curious about who her very reliable source is and start asking questions. Would she tell them the truth? No. She'd lie, and she hates herself a little more for it. Instead of sending agent after agent with Skye, Coulson just sends Bobbi and Trip, no need to waste a large force if this turns out to be a bust. It won't. Grant wouldn't let her down, not anymore, not ever again. That is the only thing she trusts with him.

　

''Who would do this?'' Trip asks aloud when they make it into the Hydra base to find Daniel Whitehall knocked out and tied to his desk chair. Skye discreetly looks around the room for Ward, in case he decided to linger. She finds no trace. Even if he was here and didn't want anyone to know, she'd have no chance in spotting him. ''Guys we have a bigger problem''. Bobbi says and the two agents follow her gaze to a note set on the top of Whitehall's computer.

　

Skye recognizes the hand writing with wide eyes. Ward. In his perfect neat and straight letters.

　

_For Skye._

　

Why would Ward out himself like this? No one has any doubts about who hand delievered them the Director of Hydra, they just aren't saying anything out loud for her sake. They think that even the mention of Ward will break her into tiny little pieces, that he damaged her beyond repair. No matter how many gruesome hours she puts into training, no matter how cold and distant she makes herself out to be, everyone still knows that what happened with Grant changed her. Coulson has gone silent in their comms.

　

Trip and Bobbi are staring at her like she's supposed to have some horrible reaction to this news. ''It was Ward''. She says, no emotion in her voice. May would be proud. Skye calmly asks Coulson for orders, in the end they take Whitehall back to the Playground and wait for him to awaken so Coulson can interrogate him. The second Skye has a moment to herself May finds her, the Calvary's expression giving nothing away as she approaches Skye in the kitchen.

　

''You want to talk about it?'' When Skye looks back on all of this later in her life, this is the moment she would pin point when it all started to shift. To fall. In this moment Skye is an avalanche, waiting just waiting for the right amount of pressure to crack. Because right here and now is where she starts lying. Lying to protect herself and Ward. Everything that happens from here on out swam into motion as soon as May asked her the question.

　

Skye looks down at her coffee mug and says, ''there's nothing to talk about''. ''Don't do that, don't bottle all of it up Skye''. She could laugh at her new SO's words, isn't that what May has been teaching her for a year? Lock up all your emotions, don't let them become a weapon for the enemy. Don't let anyone see your weaknesses. Dimly Skye wonders if these training methods were similiar to the ones Garrett used for Ward.

　

She quickly dismisses the thought because she doesn't want to even shake hands with the subject of John Garrett. He is one of the main reasons her and Grant are no longer together. ''Ward captured Whitehall for us May, there's nothing more to it than that''. ''He didn't do it for Shield, he did it for you Skye''. ''I don't believe that, I think he's just trying to show redemption, to prove in some sick way that he's still one of us, like he did with Bakshi''.

　

''Maybe, but it's still personal Skye. Ward is trying to get your attention''. ''I don't care, I want nothing to do with him, Coulson should have killed that son of a bitch when he had the chance''. The sentence burns her throat on the way up, May believes her. It's a lie lie lie. ''We'll get him Skye, after we're through with Whitehall Coulson is planning to send out a hunting party for Ward''. Skye doesn't understand why this makes her uneasy. Why it chills her to the bone.

　

May is watching her face very very carefully, looking for a spark. She finds none. The Calvary remembers all to well Skye's melt down when Phil released Ward into his brother's care. No one at the Playground needs a repeat of that. But much to May's relief Skye's expression remains blank and impasssive. ''I think that's for the best. I want to be there when it happens''. May nods, ''I'll speak to Coulson about it''. Skye wonders how in the hell May couldn't tell that since the moment she walked into the room, Skye hasn't breathed one word of the truth.

　

Trip and Mack are in the shell of the Bus when Skye walks in, they smile at her as she approaches the table full of the markings Garrett was working on before he died. The same ones Coulson has been drawing, the same ones she's been seeing in her dreams. But he doesn't know that. ''Any luck with the research to figure out what the hell this stuff is?'' Trip asks her. ''Not a clue. Maybe these markings and symbols are just the signs of a man going absolutely insane''. ''Maybe, but maybe not''. Mack winks at her before leaving her and Trip alone.

　

Skye adjusts herself as she sits on the table, she does not think about all the times Grant had pressed her up against the surface of it and kissed her endlessly. Like he could for the rest of his life. God. No matter how hard she tries she just can't wash herself free of him. Skye closes her eyes briefly and focuses on these strange markings, sets her mind on something else besides the feel of Ward's hands on her. You'd think after a year it'd get easier. It hasn't.

　

He has tainted her, ruined her perhaps. Maye that was his goal all along. To get inside, to settle into her chest so securely and tight. So that when he left, abandoned her heart she wouldn't know what to do with herself. She'd become someone else entirely, someone who hated him and hated herself too. Trip brings her out of the dark thoughts with a wide smile and a cold beer in his hand. He offers it to her and he takes a seat next to her.

　

''Coulson is questioning Whitehall now, thought you might want to know''. ''Thanks''. ''You know that note is going to fall out of your pocket. Might want to put it somewhere safe''. Trip nods to the back of her jeans and Skye flushes as she scrambles for the piece of paper she snatched from Whitehall's computer when she was sure no one was looking. She stutters out something that she doesn't even comprehend as she stuffs the note full of Ward's hand writing.

　

''Not judging you girl, sometimes it's just hard to let go''. Skye takes a few minutes to respond. ''You understand? This is Ward we're talking about, Hydra sleeper agent, lied to me, tried to kill Fitz and Simmons''.''Look you and Ward were together for a long time, that's not something you can forget over night. Even if he is a back stabbing traitor you thought he loved you once, and I know how you felt about him. Time is the only thing that will heal you''.

　

Skye sips her beer in silence. Stares and stares at the blue glow of the markings in front of them. ''I hate him''. She turns to see Trip give her a smirk, ''no you don't. But keep telling yourself that''. He pats her shoulder and turns away, leaving her alone with that damn note she shouldn't have in the first place. _For Skye._ She huffs out of the room, the paper buried deep in her jeans, she just can't let that go either.

　

Much to her surprise Whitehall asks for her. Skye is sitting in Coulson's office when he comes in and tells her that Whitehall wishes to speak with her. ''What? Why?'' ''I have no idea. But see what he wants, if you can get something out of him''. ''Yes sir''. Skye remembers what Ward said about the Director of Hydra, how twisted he is. ''Has he said anything else?'' Skye asks Coulson as they walk towards the room he's being held in. ''No''. ''Coulson how does he even know who I am?'' Did Ward say something to Whitehall about her? Why would he?

　

''That's what we're trying to figure out''. May meets them by the door and nods at Skye. It's an unspoken decision that she will accompany Skye with Whitehall. ''What do you think he wants?'' Skye mutters at her SO who shrugs, ''whatever it is you can handle it''. With that she shoves the door open, May at her heels. Daniel Whitehall sits calm and collected at the table, hands folded on top of the cold steel. He looks Skye over twice, his face revealing nothing.

　

''You wanted to see me''. Both Skye and May remain standing, Whitehall doesn't even blink in the Calvary's direction. His cold eyes fixed on Skye, suddenly a look of wonder comes onto his face. He breathes out a sigh slowly, like he's just figured something out he's been stuck on for many years. ''Did you give youself the name Skye, or did the orphanage choose it for you?'' Skye refuses to ask how he knows her name or that she was an orphan. He doesn't have the power here.

　

''What do you want with me?'' Whitehall gives her a chilling smile. ''What I want to know is why John Garrett's lap dog attacked me, in my own base and took out all of my men? He's Hydra, he turned against us''. Skye's eyes remain tight and uninterested. ''I don't know, not really my concern at the moment''. ''Oh I think it is. You don't think Shield was the only one to find out about your romance do you? Hydra wasn't thrilled, perhaps that is the reason Ian Quinn shot you''.

　

''We're not here to talk about Grant Ward''. May growls from behind Skye, walking closer to Whitehall. ''Suppose you're right. His betrayal will be handled soon enough''. Skye takes a seat across from him and Whitehall looks her over from the tops of his glasses. ''You asked for me personally, why?'' ''You look just like her, do you know that? Oh she was so beautiful, on the outside and inside''. ''Who? Who are you talking about?'' Whitehall gives her a smile full of teeth that sends shivers down her spine. ''Your mother''.

　

Your mother.

　

Your mother.

　

Your mother.

　

Your mother.

　

The air falls out of her lungs. Her vision tunnels, hands shake and mouth goes dry. Skye is there but not, she hears the words out of his mouth but doesn't recognize them. Her mother. Whitehall knew her mother? Skye remembers Ward's words, how Whitehall likes to experiment on gifted individuals, did that happen to her? Skye is staring open mouthed at the Director of Hydra, who meets her confused eyes with a blank expression.

　

''I wonder if you are just as beautiful on the inside as she was?'' Whitehall asks aloud, a whisper that brushes against Skye's skin and she just. She can't. ''What did you do to her?'' Skye's voice doesn't sound like her's at all. It's heavy, shaking. Full of venom. Because all she wants to do right now is leap over this table and rip him apart, somehow some way Skye knows exactly what Daniel Whitehall did to her mother. Her hands won't stop shaking.

　

May and Coulson try to usher her out of the room but Skye won't budge. She gets her emotions in check, stores the information to reflect on later. Right now she wants answers, no matter how hard it is to hear them. ''I was looking for something she had''. She tries to get more out of him but that's all he gives her. ''And my father? Did you know him?'' She shouldn't be asking any of this, he could be lying. Once again May tries to get her to leave but Skye refuses.

　

Ward told her back in Vault D that he was still alive, she hasn't had the time to check that yet. ''I know that he loves you very much, that Shield took you from him. And ever since then he's been looking for you, for his baby girl that was stolen from him''. Skye can't hold it together anymore. She chokes and bolts out of the room. Coulson follows but she locks herself in her bunk. Shaking shaking shaking. Her father is alive. Her mother is dead. Hydra murdered her.

　

Her father has been looking for her. Skye's entire life she'd been searching for her parents, it's what led her to Shield's doorstep. There's a chance Whitehall could be lying, but why would he? What would be the point? She can't breathe. Her lungs feel like they are on fire, her eyes swim with warm unshed tears. Skye sits on her bed, draws her knees up to her chest. ''Skye? Skye can you open the door?'' It's Coulson, she doesn't respond. Stays in her room for six hours, in the same position without waivering. Feeling numb and cold.

　

Ward is half asleep when he hears a knock on the hotel door. Kara is gone for the night on a personal errand and she has a key, so he knows it can't be her. Kebo is fast asleep in the other room, he too has a key. Ward keeps the light off and grabs the gun on the night stand, walks quietly to the window to peek out the curtains. He keeps the weapon tucked into the back of his jeans and opens the door, the rain and thunder lighting up the small room.

　

She's standing there looking at the ground, already soaked to the bone. Arms wrapped around her body, shaking, shoulders slumped. ''Skye?'' He's surprised, never in a million years would she be at his door step, this has to be a dream. She meets his eyes, she's been crying. He steps out into the rain, ''are you alright? Are you hurt?'' Nothing. No response. She just stares at him. Ward doesn't see any blood on her clothes or the ground around her.

　

He takes a step closer to her, ''are you hurt?'' He asks again, this time she shakes her head. Over the thunder he can hear her begin to sob, loud and broken. Her face crumbles, looking as if she just lost the entire world at her feet. ''Skye what's wrong?'' He doesn't even have time to register what's happening before she's hurling herself into his arms, she's freezing. Buries her face into his bare chest that's warm despite the chill in the air.

　

Out of habit he supposes, his arms wrap around her. He's home. In this second that he prays will last forever, she is in his arms again. Right now he doesn't even care that she will regret this in five minutes or five hours. Time does not exist. Ward holds her as she breaks down against him, her small cold hands clutching his back like some sort of life line. Ward says nothing, just shelters her as best he can from the rain and rests his chin on her head. Not once does he ask if she wants to talk about it. They should go inside, he doesn't want her to get sick.

　

''Do you want to come in?'' He expects that she won't, that she will pull away from him at any given time and tell him that she shouldn't be here. That he is a monster and she doesn't even know why she's here. But taking him by surprise again she nods, not letting him go once they are in the hotel room with the door shut. Ward hands her a warm towel and a blanket, she sinks onto the floor, he joins her. The only sound is the clock on the wall and their breathing.

　

Ward has always been good at reading people, so when he studies her face he can see the grief there. It's the kind of crushing sadness he is all too familiar with. She still does not speak, just takes his hand that's resting on his knee and crushes it to her own. It takes her an hour to calm down, until her face dries. ''We found Whitehall''. Her voice cracks, it's hoarse and dry. Like she's been screaming for hours on end. ''Did he hurt you?'' Ward's voice has taken a sharp turn and Skye doesn't have the energy to snap at him for it.

　

''No''. Skye glances down at their entwined hands and wipes the wet hair away from her face. ''He said that he knew my mother. And that my father has been looking for me since Shield took me from him. Ward, tell me everything you know about my parents''. Her eyes fill with tears again, he longs to wipe them away but doesn't. She is in charge of whatever happens here, not him. ''I don't know much''. He confesses and Skye nods. ''I want to know, whatever it is''.

　

Ward knows that Skye will be gone by the time the sun rises, he has no clue what led her to his door in the first place. But he doesn't care. All that matters to him is that Skye isn't looking at him like she hates him. All he sees in her eyes is pure sorrow, and he'd do anything to make that go away. So he tells her everything he knows, holds her again as she cries. Her cold hair making him shiver but he doesn't move. ''I promise I'll find out more Skye, as much as I can''.

　

She falls asleep on his chest. Ward never breaks a promise to her, she can trust him on that.

 


	5. I Hate You, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward deal with the aftermath of the night before.

Ward can tell the second she leaves the room. The feel of Skye's body pressed against his vanishes, he hears her shuffle around the room quietly. The door shuts softly, he sees her silhouette against the sun of the curtains as she walks by. He rolls to the side to check the clock, it's seven in the morning. He's been awake since five but had no desire to get out of bed. He just laid there with the blanket and Skye's body wrapped around him like it used to be. Like she trusted him.

　

He didn't expect a goodbye, not from her. She awoke during the night from a nightmare, jumping out of bed, breathing hard. It was only after he managed to calm her down that she confessed what Whitehall told her about her mother. He murdered her, Ward can only assume she was a Gifted. If that's the case does that mean Skye could be too? He hasn't forgotten what Raina said about Skye, about the darkness that lies inside her. Is that what she meant?

　

Could Skye become like her mother? He promised her that he'd find out everything possible concerning her parents and he will, he just has to be discreet about it. Ward gets out of bed and strips the sheets, pillows and blanket off, tossing all of it in the closet. They smell of Skye and it's driving him mad. He's out of the shower and drying his hair when the lock of the door clicks, and Kebo walks in. ''Morning robot''. He hands Ward a cup of coffee and sits on the bed.

　

Kebo and Ward have been friends for a very long time, a little over a decade. They met when Kebo was trying to rescue his girlfriend from the hands of Shield, with the help of Garrett they saved her. She was gifted and they ran tests on her, wanted to see what she was capable of. His girlfriend was put on the Index, Kebo was able to save her from whatever Shield did to her, but not from herself. In the end she endured too much and couldn't handle it, took her own life.

　

Ever since then Kebo has never been the same. If anyone in the world has the right to hate Shield, he's more than earned it. He joined Hydra simply because they wanted the same thing, to destroy Shield. And because he too wanted to save Garrett, even if he hated the man he was Ward's only parental figure. No matter how messed up that relationship was, Kebo couldn't just stand by and watch the one of the only people Ward cared about die.

　

But it happened anyway and Ward lost everything. His mentor, his girl, his freedom. Kebo never actually met Skye but on more than one occasion he saw what she did to his best friend. The light she brought into his life, how she was able to bring something out in Ward no one ever had before. He told Ward to tell her who he really was more than once, that if he didn't the lies would destroy them. But Grant didn't listen and here they are. Two men who have loved and lost, come out on the other side damaged and broken.

　

''Where's Kara?'' ''Went to go see her mom''. ''Isn't that a little dangerous all things considered?'' ''She can take care of herself, besides Kara wants to thank her in person for the picture''. Kebo shivers, thankful that Melinda May's face is finally gone from Kara's face and she's her own person again. Ward finishes his coffee and glances out the window, hoping that Skye just might return but knows she won't. ''What's wrong with you?''

　

Ward begins to clean up the room, ''what are you talking about?'' ''Robot I've known you a long time and you might be creepy good at masking your emotions but I know you. Something happened last night, what was it? Come on, spill. Are you going to make me guess? It's too early in the morning for that''. Ward rolls his eyes, hesitant to speak of Skye. Ever since she shot him Kebo hasn't exactly been her number one fan. If given the opportunity he'd return the gesture.

　

''Nothing happened last night''. ''Not buying it''. Ward doesn't respond, just makes the bed with fresh sheets and starts packing up. ''Are we going somewhere?'' Kebo asks as the door opens and Kara walks in. ''We're going to visit an old friend''. ''Boss you don't have friends''. ''Fine, John's old friend''. Both Kara and Kebo frown at the mention of Garrett. ''He has answers that I'm looking for''. ''Answers about what?'' ''That's classified''. Ward glances at Kara and they smile at each other. ''How was your mom?'' ''Good, thanks''.

　

Kara tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and grabs her own bag from the closet. ''So where are we headed?'' ''California''. Kebo groans and grabs his bag, ''why?'' ''You'll find out when we get there''. ''Boss what are you up to?'' Ward says nothing and the three of them file out of the room, leaving no trace that they were there at all. They're driving on the highway a few hours later, Kebo in the back seat when he finally grasps at a hunch. How could he be so blind? There's only one thing that Ward would keep a secret about, one thing he'd protect.

　

''Skye''. He says, just her name, watches Ward's reaction. Grant's hands clench on the steering wheel. Bingo. ''Whatever you're planning has something to do with Skye''. Kara puts a hand on Ward's arm and he relaxes slightly. ''Yes''. Ward's voice is tight, controlled. Giving nothing away. Kebo groans and kicks the back of Ward's seat, hard. ''What the hell is wrong with you? Skye hates you, do you not remember her trying to kill you? Or did you just brush that off?''

　

''Kebo I''- ''She shot you! Kara and I had to pick up your bloody body and drag you out of the alley she left you in! She wanted you to die just like the rest of them, why in the world would you ever consider involving yourself in anything Skye related?'' Ward switches lanes three times before giving an answer. ''She needs my help''. ''And how do you know that? Skye wouldn't ask you for help if she was bleeding out and you were the only one around''. ''She came to me last night''. Kebo lays his forehead against the back of Kara's seat. ''What? What did you say?''

　

Ward tells them about how Skye came to his door last night, what Whitehall said. ''Wait so you captured the Director of Hydra for Shield? Or I'm sorry let's just be honest here, you did it for Skye. Because she asked you to''. ''Ask is a loose term''. Ward replies and Kebo grits his teeth. ''So we're off to California so your ex-girlfriend can get some kind of closure with her parents? The same ex-girlfriend who allowed you to be thrown in Vault D, kept encouraging you to attempt suicide and didn't stop Coulson when he tried to send you back to Christian?

　

What in the bloody hell is wrong with you? Get it through your thick head Ward, she doesn't love you anymore. She hates you, she's a Shield agent and wants you to die''. ''Kebo lay off''. Kara says, observing Ward who looks as if he's about to throw Kebo out of the window. ''This isn't about love, I owe her''. Kebo shakes his head at Grant, ''no you don't. You don't owe her or Shield anything. They don't deserve your help and neither does Skye''.

　

For a while Kebo and Ward bicker back and forth until Kebo finally throws his hands up and pouts the rest of the drive in silence. ''When she shoots you again boss, don't come crying to me''. Kebo says when they reach their destination and get out of the car. ''I'll keep that in mind''. Kara just shakes her head at the two of them, she hasn't really had a family in a long time. But the three of them work nicely together, and she couldn't ask for a better life.

　

Skye slips back into the Playground unnoticed, hurries into her bunk to shower. She can still smell Ward on her clothes and it's driving her insane. Skye isn't entirely sure what led her to him last night. Just that she was so sad and she wanted someone to hold her. Comfort her. In a way that only Ward could, quiet in that way of his. Not asking her any questions or pressuring her for asnwers. Just accepting her into his life like it used to be. Before. When they were still in love.

　

She shakes off the feeling of his arms, clears her head. It didn't mean anything. She was just desperate, for information for personal contact she wouldn't get at Shield. Plus she knows Ward is still involved in Hydra somehow or another, he can get answers she can't. That is how she is justifying last night. It was a momentary lapse in judgement that will never happen ever again. The last thing Skye wants it to reopen the flood gates.

　

Skye hits the gym and goes a few rounds with the punching bag, by the time May finds her she's drenched in sweat and her knuckles are bruised. ''Whitehall could be lying''. ''You and I both know he wasn't''. May hands her a water bottle and sits on the bench beside Skye. ''You know that I joined Shield to find my parents, my mom maybe dead but there's a chance my father is still alive. I want to find him May''. ''How are you planning to do that?''

　

Skye removes herself from the punching bag and catches her breath. ''Don't know. I'll figure something out''. ''I'm here, if you want help''. Skye gives her an SO a tight smile, ''thanks''. They spar for a few hours, Skye let's out all of her emotions into training. Her parents, Ward. Ward with his warm hands holding her close to his side, like he was protecting her from whatever was hurting her. Like he could talk on the entire world if she asked.

　

''Something else is bothering you''. May comments, reading in between the lines. How ruthless Skye is being today, taking no prisoners in her strikes and kicks. Skye shrugs and aims for the side of May's face and it's easily blocked. ''I'm picturing you as Ward''. ''We'll get him Skye''. ''Counting on that''. If it really happens, if Shield does somehow catch up to Grant, what is she going to do? Will she stand with Shield and let him die?

　

Or will she protect him, turn her back on her only family for a traitor? For a man who played her, lied to her the entire time they were together? She doesn't have an honest answer. Over the past year she has gone through the motions of grieving for Ward, their lost love. Denial, hurt, anger, hate, what emotion is she going through now? Numb. Maybe she's just tired of dwelling on the past, what could have been. Is she ready to move on?

　

In the days that follow she hears nothing from Grant. Her phone remains silent. Her and the team, Coulson included are on the Bus (which has finally been repaired after a year of work) going back to the Playground after a mission that went south. They were transporting Whitehall to the Fridge when the convoy was attacked. He got away, thanks to Hydra. Skye can't say she's surprised, Whitehall is a powerful man with powerful friends.

　

''Skye see if you can find anything on the location of Whitehall, who he's talking to, if he's at a safe house''. ''Yes sir''. She forces herself to concentrate on the task at hand, she does not think about all the memories that the Bus holds. Full of better days, wide smiles and the kind of trust that only comes around once in a lifetime. Coulson, May, Skye, Fitz, Simmons and Ward were a family, they would have died for each other. Skye honestly thought nothing could tear them apart. That the outside world couldn't break the bonds they forged.

　

That they were stronger than anything the world could throw at them. But all of that is gone now, their house crumbled and burned, Ward can never return. He will always be that peice missing, the one Coulson has tried so hard to replace but just can't. No matter how much no one wants to admit it, it's true. Ward took something from all of them that they won't ever get back. Leaving everyone homesick and sad. ''I've got nothing on Whitehall sir, he's a ghost''. ''Damn it. Keep looking''. ''Yes sir''.

　

Trip comes to sit next to her, Bobbi and Hunter do the same. They all look at the screen at the same time just an alarm goes off. Skye rises from her seat and Coulson comes over. ''What's wrong?'' May then informs them that there's a jet headed directly for them, over riding their systems so they can board. ''Skye take care of it''. Coulson growls and pulls out his gun. ''May do we know who's on board?'' ''Negative''. ''Hydra?'' ''Possibly, but why? They have Whitehall''.

　

''Coulson we should let them board''. Bobbi says, twirling her batons. ''Why?'' ''See what they want, besides you have more than enough agents here to take them down''. Skye and Coulson share a glance and he agrees. Trip, Bobbi, Hunter, Skye, May, Coulson, Mack and a few other agents circle around the stair case, waiting. ''If it's Hydra we shoot first, ask questions later''. Coulson says as shoes start to walk down the stairs. ''Oh Phil come on, isn't that a little dramatic even for you?'' Everyone freezes as the voice carries down the floor.

　

Guns are expertly trained on his chest as the figure comes into view. Ward pauses at the base of the steps, hands lingering at his side. Eyes only for Skye who meets his gaze with nothing but anger. ''Ward? What the hell are you doing here?'' Grant ignores Coulson, his stare telling everyone exactly why he's here. They all look at Skye who doesn't lower her weapon. ''Hey Skye''. And when he smiles at her it's full of all her secrets, everything she's been doing for a year. He wouldn't tell Coulson would he?

　

He wouldn't expose her like that, right? He's looking at her like he can see all of her ghosts. Has he found something about her parents? If so, why did he come in person to tell her? Why didn't he call? What the hell is Ward up to?

 


	6. Baby Girl Don't Get Cut On My Edges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Ward really up to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really enjoyed this chapter.

Skye and Ward stare at each other for a full twenty seconds before anyone moves. Grant gets that cocky smirk of his (which she still isn't used to because Agent Grant Ward was anything but smug when it came to women, especially Skye.) She has to remind herself once again that the man she knew wasn't real. Just a cover for him to save Garrett. This is the real Grant, right here and now. And she doesn't like him. ''Hey baby''. He tells her, his voice smooth like bourbon.

　

''Don't talk to her''. May growls, stepping in front of Skye so Grant can no longer see her. The rest of the Shield agents crowd around her in a similiar fashion, creating a barrier, a wall between her and Ward. Protecting her from him. Guns are trained onto his chest but Ward acts like he couldn't care less, pacing up and down a small path as they watch him. ''What do you want Ward? Why are you here?'' Ward doesn't even bother to be subtle, his eyes on Skye again telling everyone exactly why he's on the Bus.

　

''I'm just here to keep a promise Coulson, hand over Skye and no one gets hurt''. So he did find something out about her parents. But why go to all this trouble? Why put himself in the hands of the people who want to kill him just to tell her about her mother and father? Why not just keep sending messages and meeting at random places like they agreed upon all those months ago? What's he got up his sleeve? ''No chance in hell Ward''. Coulson growls, raising his gun. Ward smiles again, ''thought you might say that. I'll make it easier for you, give me Skye and I won't blow this plane to pieces''. ''You don't have that kind of power''.

　

And because these days Ward is nothng if not dramatic, Mack yells from across the plane that missiles have been locked onto the Bus. Ward spreads his arms out in front of him, ''you were saying?'' Bobbi twirls her batons and May takes a step closer to Ward. ''You want her? Come get her''. The Bus is filled with Ward's small chuckle. ''Oh I think she's going to come willingly, aren't you Skye?'' He looks at her again and she grits her teeth, shares a look with May. ''Don't listen to him, you're not going anywhere''. ''Skye look at me''. Ward's voice is soft, rich.

　

Skye meets his eyes and his expression is open, perhaps even honest. Reminding her of the night in his hotel room last week, his warm arms around her once again. Comforting her, holding her close almost as if he was sheltering her from the truth. Like he wanted to save her. Grant can tell the second she falters, just a tad. A small crack in the armor she's built to keep him out, the taste of this small victory is flowing across his lips. ''I promised you I'd help you with your parents. That's all I'm trying to do''.

　

''Don't listen to him Skye, he's lying''. Ward rolls his eyes, ''Skye you know me''. She could laugh at this. ''I told you I would never lie to you''. ''That's all you ever do Ward, Skye isn't going anywhere with you. And you won't blow up this plane, especially if she's on it''. The air is thick with tension as Grant and Coulson stare each other down. Skye's choice is obvious, he has information on her parents that she's been so desperate for. ''Fine. I'll go with you''.

　

May turns to galre at her and Coulson takes her wrist in his hand as she moves to walk up to Grant. ''Coulson I don't have a choice''. He frowns at her but let's her go. ''This isn't over Ward, we'll find her and I'll kill you''. ''Good luck with that Coulson''. Grant looks down at her and holds out his hand. She clenches her jaw and gives him her gun. ''Skye''. Bobbi calls as they are halfway up the stairs. ''Next time you shoot him, aim for his face''. She nods, Ward winces.

　

Grant has a firm grip on her arm as they board a small jet. Once the ramp is closed he releases her. ''Wait here''. He mutters before disappearing behind a corner. The jet is cold, nearly empty save for a few bags on the floor. She half wonders if someone else is flying as they take off, Ward wouldn't of left her alone if he was going to be gone for long. What the hell is his plan? Why didn't he stick to what they originally agreed upon? ''Ward?'' No answer.

　

Without warning a man ambushes her. He's fast and has an arm wrapped around her torso before she can blink. But the Calvary taught her well. At first he has the upper hand but she strikes back with a kick to the ribs and her fingers crushing his wind pipe. She slams him into one of the steel walls and breaks his nose, nearly shattering his jaw as well. After a few minutes she has him on the floor in a headlock, cutting off his air ways. Nails biting into the skin of his neck. He starts gasping Ward's name.

　

Just as his body is starting to relax into her Ward is behind her ripping her away. She breaks out of his hold as the man struggles for air below them. Skye lands a few swift kicks to his kidney before Ward is grabbing for her again. She spots a gun holstered to the man's thigh and goes for it, but with the last of his energy he manages to shove her off, his fist meeting her chin. ''Skye enough!'' Ward's hold is steel this time, strong and hard. She can't fight her way out of it.

　

''What the hell is going on? Kebo what's wrong with you?'' The man, Kebo, shakily gets to his feet and glares at Skye. Wipes the blood from his face. ''Thought she deserved that. Who the hell trained you?'' ''Melinda May''. Kebo visibly pales at this before recovering, getting a rag from the floor and putting it to his nose. ''Grant what is going on? Was this your plan? Get me off the Bus and have your buddy attack me?'' ''No, Kebo wasn't supposed to do this''.

　

Ward's tone is dark, the edges sharp as razors as he glares at his friend. ''She shot you robot, figured she needed to pay for that''. At this Ward let's her go, but not before checking her face and the rest of her for wounds. He turns to Kebo, towers over him. And hits him square in the jaw, he goes down with a groan. ''Bloody hell super spy she already hit me! That was over kill don't you think?'' ''You touch her again and I will throw you out of this jet''.

　

Skye watches as Ward then helps Kebo up and throws him a medical kit. ''Get cleaned up and come back''. ''Yes sir''. Kebo doesn't meet her eyes as he leaves them alone. Grant looks back at her, asks if she's alright. ''Just tell me what's going on. What's that guy's problem?'' Skye crosses her arms as Ward moves in a little closer to her. ''Kebo is an old friend''. ''You have friends?'' ''Few. Look I don't know what got into him but I'll deal with it. I'm sorry''. ''It's fine''.

　

He pulls out a phone and hands it to her. ''I wasn't lying when I said I was keeping my promise. I found your dad''. Skye sucks in a breath, starts to shake. ''I've arranged a meeting, after that Shield will pick you up and we're good''. ''No Ward we're not good. We've played let's kidnap Skye before, and it didn't end well for you''. The small space is filled with that fateful day last year on the Bus, when they lost it all. Each other, their love they fought and bled for.

　

''I just want to help you. The other night''- ''The other night was a mistake Grant. A momentary lapse in judgement. Something that will never happen again''. He expected as much, he knows for Skye it didn't mean anything. But to him, for those few hours he had her back. Safe and warm in his arms, something he thought he would never have the privilege of doing again. He brushes those emotions off, his hurt at Skye's words. Knows he deserves it.

　

But there's just something in her eyes right now, it makes him pause. For a second. A breath. She's staring up at him with her brown eyes, struggling to mask her feelings like May taught her. Skye seems almost child like, vulnerable. She must be afraid to meet her father. Or she's scared of him, of what he did today. The lengths he went to get her alone. ''You were really going to blow up the Bus if I didn't go with you?'' She asks, the fact that she even has to proves how far apart they really are.

　

He doesn't answer. Turns on his heel and walks in the direction Kebo went. Skye runs her fingers lightly over her jaw, she'll have a bruise in the morning. She takes a seat and crosses her legs, closes her eyes. Feels a another body enter the bay. Skye looks to see a woman with dark hair holding out an ice pack to her. She seems familiar but can't put her finger on it. ''Figured you could use it''. The woman says and Skye takes the cool package and puts it to her face.

　

'Who are you? Why are you with Ward?'' The woman offers up a small almost private smile. ''He saved my life''. ''Wow Ward saving a life instead of taking one, that's new''. ''He's a good man, you believed that once''. Skye raises an eyebrow, ''who are you?'' The woman takes the seat across from her. ''Guess it's hard to recognize me without your SO's face''. ''Oh my god. Agent Thirty Three?'' ''It's Kara''. ''Oh''. ''Yeah, nice to meet you too''.

　

''What happened to you?'' Skye presses the ice pack harder into her cheek. ''You mean after Shield betrayed me? Turned me over to Hydra and once I escaped tried to kill me? I found Ward in the alley where you shot him, cleaned him up and he helped me. Got me out from the damage Hydra did to me, I've been with him ever since''. Skye detects the depth of emotion in Kara's voice when she talks about Ward. Kara notices how stone Skye is on the subject of her ex-boyfriend. ''That's why Kebo hit you, he wanted you to suffer like Grant did''.

　

Skye has no response to this. Grant and Kebo never come out the entire flight. Skye and Kara sit in silence. Once they land Ward is at Skye's side once more, gets a pair of cable ties from his back pocket and binds her wrists. ''Don't look at me like that. If I remember correctly you don't mind these''. Ward winks at her and Skye wishes her hands weren't tied so she could punch him in the face. They are at a base, Hydra more than likely and Skye glares at Grant.

　

''Pick a side Ward''. She mutters as they walk through the building. ''I have''. Is all he says. Ward comments at how well May has trained Skye, the way she checks out the exits, how many men there are. Doesn't mention how he is the one who taught her everything she knows, May just picked up where he left off. When they get to a pair of double doors Skye stops, digs her heels into the floor, she starts shaking in Ward's hands. Knows that her father is right on the other side.

　

Ward cuts the ties and she rubs her wrists, feels his thumbs ghost across her skin but doesn't comment. ''You ready?'' ''Don't really have a choice do I? Coulson is going to come for me''. ''Skye I'm not going to make you do this. You came to me for help and I'm giving it to you. Not once have you told me you didn't want this. If you changed your mind, fine. Tell me and I'll get you back to Shield''. She flicks her bangs out of her eyes and runs her hands across her arms.

　

''You're afraid''. Ward observes, longing to hold her again. To calm her fears. Her father is a dangerous man, which is why Ward is going to be on the other side of this door the entire time. Waiting, listening. Nothing is going to happen to her. But he loves Skye, and Ward can't fault Cal for that. ''Oh now you care about my feelings?'' Slightly, she almost doesn't feel it, his fingers roam across her knuckles. ''Just say the word and we'll leave''.

　

Skye takes a deep breath. Calls on her training. ''No. I want to do this''. She's waited years to find her parents, she won't give up now. Ward leans around her and opens the door. It feels like she's going to have a heart attack, her stomach clenches. A man sits on the leather couch, rises from it with a hesitant smile. ''I'll be right out here''. Ward promises to Skye, it's a threat to Cal. Who narrows his eyes at Ward as he leaves them alone. ''Look at that, the way you tilt your head. It's just like- is it nature or nurture?'' Skye can't breathe.

　

In the end she should have known this would all crash and burn. Everything does when Grant is involved. Her Cal and Grant are all taken hostage by Hydra agents, well Skye and Cal are. She really isn't sure what Ward's play is here. It also hasn't escaped Skye that Ward hasn't taken his eyes off her once. They're led down a hallway and stop in front of Whitehall and much to Skye's surprise, Raina. ''Should of known you'd be involved''. Skye tells Whitehall who smiles at her.

　

''Agent Skye wonderful to see you again. I see you've met your father''. Skye turns her hand to look at Cal, fights off tears again. She knows the horrible things he's done, he's a monster. But she can't help it, there's a part of her that wants to save him. The way she couldn't save her mother from Whitehall. He starts talking about the Diviner which is something Shield has been searching for for ages, the alien writing Coulson has been doing is finally explained.

　

That's what this is all about. Hydra got their hands on the weapon, that has to be the reason Ward is also here. It wasn't just to lead Skye to Cal, he's still working with Hydra. Whitehall opens a container that holds the obelisk and he tells her to pick it up. ''You first''. Ward tenses, shuffles closer to Skye who shares a look with Cal. Stick to the plan. Until a gun is pointed at her head, which she rolls her eyes. Both at the situation and at Ward who looks like he's about to lose her.

　

He calls her name as soon as the obelisk hits her skin, fear clawing at him. It glows. Calls to her. Skye feels the rush of something enter her. She only has half a second to be afraid and then she strikes. Jams the weapon into the neck of a Hydra agent, Cal attacks and Ward shoots a few agents next to her. But they're sadly out numbered and Skye tells him to stand down. ''I hope you're as speacial as your mother''. Grant looks at Skye who's shaking, fighting off her emotions.

　

''You are the piece of the puzzle I can't decipher''. Whitehall tells Ward, who sighs as the gun is taken out of his hands. ''Why are you really here?'' ''Is it really that hard to see?'' Raina asks, knowing full well the relationship between Skye and Ward. ''It's love. Agent Ward believes if he reunites her with her father, she'll see him for who he really is''. Skye bites the inside of her cheek, igores the look Grant is giving her right now. They don't have time for love and broken hearts.

　

''It's a pity you won't get to see that''. Whitehall tells Skye who hasn't stopped glaring at him. ''Secure him''. He tells his men as they turn to Ward after knocking out Cal. The other men have Skye in a hold and now they know Ward will do whatever they ask if she's in danger. ''Remain alert around Agent Ward he's a trained killer, one of the best. I have a feeling that in time I can make you comply''. Skye fights at this, and Ward gives Whitehall a deadly smirk.

　

They're tied up to chairs, Cal is still out cold. Ward is on the other side of the room. ''You okay?'' ''I will be as soon as I get out of here''. ''I'm working on it''. ''How are you going to get out of a chair that you're tied in? I can't''. Ward smothers his smile, ''always doubting my skills Skye''. They remain quiet, the only sound is their breathing. ''Whitehall is going to pay for what he's done''. Ward tells her after a while. ''Isn't he your boss?'' ''When are you going to believe that I'm not in Hydra anymore? I told you I was loyal to Garrett, that's it''.

　

''Whitehall said he was going to deal with you after what you did to him, when you captured him for me''. ''I can handle it''. Skye doesn't understand why she suddenly gets the worry for Ward, why she's concerned for his well being all of a sudden. ''Coulson is going to send a team after you''. Why is she telling him this? Why is she warning him? He's the enemy here, he's been the enemy since they found out who he really was. What's wrong with her?

　

Grant looks over to her, ''you shouldn't tell me that. I'm the enemy, remember?'' ''How can I forget?'' Ward's expression turns sad. ''There was a time when you weren't so hard, bitter''. ''There was also a time when you weren't a lying disgusting back stabbing traitor who lied to me the whole time we were together. Things change Ward''. The feeling is back in her chest, the raw aching one that hasn't gone away since the day she left him.

　

''I'm sorry Skye''. She winces, screws her eyes shut. ''I don't want to hear your apologies. Why are we talking about this? What happened between us is dead and gone, in the past''. He's about to say it isn't, that there's always going to be something between them they can't escape from. But he doesn't. ''Because you're tied to a chair and can't run from me. I am sorry Skye, I want you to know that. I never wanted you to be hurt''. ''Was that before or after Quinn shot me?'' ''I told you I had nothing to do with that''. ''And I was supposed to believe you?''

　

''Yes. I would never hurt you''. She laughs, harsh and broken. ''A little too late for that. I trusted you and you took advantage of that''. ''I know''. She drops her gaze and Whitehall comes in. Grant strains against his ties to see him in front of Skye, threatening her and touching her knee. And then the Calvary arrives, Shield is here. Skye could smile in relief as Whitehall leaves them again. ''Told you Coulson would come for me''. She tells Ward who rolls his eyes, ''do you want a gold star?'' ''What happened to your friends?''

　

Skye hasn't seen Kebo or Kara since they left the jet. ''They're around''. Cal wakes then, knocks out a guard and tells Skye to wait while he takes care of Whitehall. Which is when Ward manages to get a knife off the agent and untie himself. Gets over to Skye and can't help himself, brushes his hand across her knee as he unties her. Walks to the doors prepared to leave when a sea of Hydra agetns approach them. He slams the doors shut and braces it with chairs and the rope from their chairs. ''What's going on?'' Ward gets a gun loads it.

　

''We're surrounded''. Skye peaks out from a crack in the door and sighs. ''Is there a back way to get out of here?'' Ward nods to the corner of the room where there's a small door. She walks to it alone, turns around to see Grant getting another gun in his hand. ''Aren't you coming?'' ''I'll hold them off while you get out. Go find Coulson''. She gapes at him, ''there's like a hundred guys out there''. ''There's twenty five''. Neither of them thinks about the janitor's closet, the way she kissed him. ''Ward it's suicide''. ''I'll be fine''.

　

She's next to him once more and the doors begin to shake. ''As long as you're safe I'll be fine. I can handle it Skye''. Fear eats away at her suddenly, she doesn't know why. It shouldn't matter to her if he lives or dies, hell she should do what he wants and leave him here. He's not going to make it out of this. Ward looks down at her to see her eyes filling with tears which she blinks back. ''Skye, don't. Go''. ''You'll die''. ''Guess it's a win win for you''. ''Grant''-

　

He pulls her back as bullets fly aroud them, presses her into the wall, his body covering hers. Skye opens her eyes to find Ward's whiskey gaze burning into her, everything he can't say swimming in his face. In this moment she forgets about the immediate danger, can't breathe as his breath brushes against her cheek. She can't stop him from doing this, this is his way of making up everything to her. He thinks that dying so she can escape is the right thing to do.

　

The doors are begininng to be kicked in, the wood cracks under boots. ''Skye go''. ''Grant I''- In a flurry of movement he grabs her face, the guns in his hands cool against her face. ''Skye I love you. Now go''. Then his mouth is warm and smooth against her own. Her hands move of their own accord as she tangles them in his hair, then roam over his back. Crushing him to her. Like she can force him to go with her. He pulls back just as the doors open and shoves her to the way out. The last thing she sees is Ward pull the trigger. Then she's gone.

　

When Skye woke up this morning she had no idea any of this would happen. She didn't plan on losing Ward, possibly for good. She had no intention of almost killing her father when he nearly killed Coulson, and she had no plans to go down into a temple to stop Raina from destroying the world. But all of it happened. Skye lost herself down there.

　

Lost Trip. Became someone else entirely, something else. And when the obelisk freezes her bones and she feels her skin harden, her lungs scream for air. The last thought she has is how sorry she is. For everything. That she's going to die here right along with Trip and Ward.

　

 


	7. You Can Tell Me When It's Over If the High Was Worth the Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye deals with the aftermath of her transition, and finds the Afterlife.

In the weeks that follow her transformation Skye learns to live again. For the most part. Coulson protects her, her and May work out a new training that adjusts to her powers so she can use them in the field. They begin to treat her more like a weapon, like a bomb that could go off any minute. As each day passes Skye begins to feel less like an agent and more like a prisoner. A feeling she never thought Shield could ever bing out. It's unsettling.

　

On the twenty second day since she became Gifted, she gets a report on her laptop. Another news feed confirming what she already knew, she knew the second day after what happened in the temple. Grant Ward's death. Shield reports confirmed that he went down like some part of her always knew he would, fighting. He took out nearly every single Hydra agent in sight, but there were just too many, even for him. Usually once a week a file will be sent out with the news, in case anyone missed it.

　

Skye tries not to think about it, she knew when she left him in that room there was a slim chance he'd survive. So she prepared herself best she could, focused on her new life now. During the day it's easier to throw all of the attention on work, on training, learning how to cope with her powers. She can make things shake, Skye is sure there's a better term for what and who she is, just hasn't found it yet. But at night is a different story.

　

Ward meant something to her once, he was the most important person in her life. She trusted him, gave herself to him. She loved him, and no matter how hard she tried that couldn't just go away. Ward always had a piece of her, no point in denying that now. He got under her skin with a hesitant smile, a tickle spot behind his ear and his warm hands holding her close. Promising that no matter what the world wouldn't ruin what they had, he wouldn't let them.

　

A year later and everything is changed. She's different now, messy and fragile. And he's dead. So far the only time she's lost control of herself is when she first heard about what happened to him. Simmons and May didn't know she could hear them outside the module she was in. Skye listened as they whispered Ward would never be a problem again, that the traitor was finally dead and gone. Shield could breathe easier now. He got what he deserved.

　

She cracked. Something inside just snapped, her hands shook as did the room. Every glass product in range shattered, the lights above her went out. It took Simmons an hour to calm her down and in the end they had to give her a sedative. After that May put her in the shower and Skye just lost it. Sobbed into the warm water until it ran cold. All this time she claimed she wanted him dead, wouldn't mind seeing him bleed out in a dirty alley.

　

Hell she shot him, had every intention of letting him go. But this time is different. This time there were pictures of his body on the floor of that Hydra base, a pool of scarlet all around him. His face pale, eyes closed. He could of been sleeping, but Skye knows he wasn't. The thought of never seeing him again puts weights in her chest that haven't gone away. When she found out he was Hydra Skye didn't think it could get any worse, that he could no longer surprise her.

　

She always thought of him as the man who cheated death. Time and time again. Garrett taught him how to survive, how to crawl out of even the most terrible situations. But not this time. He lost. Late at night when she can't sleep Skye will cry into the sheets on the bed, praying that by some miracle he made it out of there alive. It's hopeless, she's seen the images and read report after report. He's not coming back. And if her heart wasn't already broken by Ward, it has been damaged beyond repair now.

　

''I'm worried about Skye''. Coulson tells May when she comes into his office. ''We all are. But she's trying, she's getting better''. ''I'm not talking about her powers May''. She takes a seat by his desk and frowns, ''what do you mean?'' ''I'm talking about Ward''. ''Phil you and I both know she hated him as much as we all did. No one is sad to see him go''. ''You know that's not true. You were there on the Bus when they were together, you know how much Ward meant to her''.

　

May sighs and crosses her legs. ''That was before''. ''You haven't noticed her nightmares? Her lack of appetite, how she hasn't been sleeping?'' ''I think that has more to do with her powers than Ward. Coulson she's going to be fine, she will get through this. Skye may have cared about him once but he lied to her, I can understand she might be upset over his death for a little while but she'll get over it''. Coulson takes a seat and opens his laptop.

　

''I think I need to take her out of the field. She's dangerous, unstable. You may not think Ward's death is taking it's toll on her but I do. Give it a few weeks in Fury's safe house and I'll let her come back. This way it's keeping her safe and the rest of the world''. ''Coulson she isn't going to like that''. ''It's her best option. Besides it will give her time to grieve, and she can't do that here''. May raises an eyebrow, ''since when do you care so much about Skye and Ward?''

　

''Since he died and my agent isn't herself. She needs this May, once she accepts what happened to Ward the sooner she can be my agent again. I need her back on her feet and her head in the game, her powers and Ward and Trip's deaths are slowing her recovery process down. We need her to find Cal, to help us with the new head of Hydra that's going to pop up soon now that Whitehall is gone''. May stands and nods, ''have to spoken to Andrew about this?''

　

''I have, Dr. Garner agrees with me. We'll get Skye out of here as soon as possible''. ''Yes sir''. Neither of them had any idea that once Skye got to Fury's secret cabin, they would lose her.

　

*

　

Skye sits quietly as she can, the wind brushing against her face. Rocks are digging into her back and the air is just on the edge of cold but she doesn't mind. ''I always love it up here too''. She turns to find Jiaying waling up the path with a smile on her scarred face. So many things have happened since Coulson dropped her off at Fury's safe house all those weeks ago. Gordon found her and told her about the Afterlife, a place where people like her live as one.

　

She didn't believe him at first, thought she was too much of a monster to deserve something like that. That changed when Shield started hunting her. In almost the two years she'd been with the organization she never had any doubts that they wouldn't protect her. Knew in her heart that Coulson wouldn't let anything happen to her. And while May informed her on that frantic phone call that it wasn't the Shield they know, it still hurt.

　

Gordon took her away after she killed a Shied agent, something she still on occasion has horrible dreams about. The Afterlife isn't terrible like she originally thought, there's people just like her who thought they were all alone in the world once too. Skye has also learned that Jiaying is her mother, which took time to process. All her life Skye has been searching for her parents and now she found them, Cal is here as wel, they had dinner the other night like a normal family.

　

She knows both Jiaying and Cal want this place to feel like home to her. She's apart of something bigger now, something more than just being a Shield agent. Skye is powerful, people are afraid of what she can do. The Afterlife is a safe haven, but it will never be home. Home is warm whiskey eyes softly closing at the touch of her hand. Home is a quiet laugh early in the morning as the sun rises and she refuses to wake up. Home is strong arms and a constant heart beat under her ear. A smooth jaw that whispered how much he loved her.

　

The heart that's no longer beating. And that home is dead. Skye has managed to deal with Ward's death in her own way, Shield wasn't helping. But her powers have. With a flick of her wrist she can channel all of her emotions into her hands, into the vibrations that move all around her. She can take everything that's heavy and sad and make it crumble into dust. Make her feel lighter, able to breathe easier. Make that rock in her chest lessen.

　

She still wakes some mornings with the sound of his voice lingering from a dream. Her fingers still drift across the sheets like they have for the past year, searching for him. Knows that she will never find him again. ''Time heals all wounds, you know''. Jiaying says as she takes a seat next to Skye, facing the mountain. ''No it doesn't. Just makes them easier to manage''. Her mother brushes a stray hair from Skye's face. ''You're thinking about him, aren't you?''

　

When Skye first came to the Afterlife Jiaying saw something in her eyes that was all too familiar. A grief so strong it was burying her. She thought it was about her powers, that Skye wasn't handling the transition well. Over time she expected that to fade, especially when Skye got a firm handle on who she was and what she can do. It didn't. And Jiaying realized after listening to nightmare after nightmare from her daughter, that there was something else going on.

　

Jiaying has experince in lost love, only difference is her's came back. Skye's won't. She learned that the man Skye loved died protecting her, saving her from Hydra. But the situation was more complicated than that. Her mother learned that Grant Ward played Skye, lied to her throughout their relationship. That while Skye loved him she also hated him, and treated him as such. Guilt eats away at Skye most nights, that she couldn't save Grant from Shield, from her, from himself.

　

''Trying not to''. Skye asnwers, glancing out at the sun blazing through the clouds. ''It's alright to miss him you know''. ''I know''. ''You loved him, at one point in your life he meant the world to you, there's nothing wrong with that''. Skye looks away and to her mother, a woman so strong, a savior to people like them. When she first learned that Jiaying was her mother, that she'd been alive this entire time the first person she wanted to share that information with was Ward.

　

On the Bus he supported her in the search for her parents, after he was Hydra he still promised her he'd help her look for them. He's the reason she found Cal. He'd be happy for her, she thinks, even if she doesn't deserve it. Skye wishes he was still here. Even when she pushed him away, hated him, hurt him in a way that would make most people never want to see her again or even want revenge, Ward never ran away from her. He was always there when she needed him, and Skye took advantage of that. She will regret it forever.

　

He told her someday she'd understand. Now she'll never get the chance to find out if that day will ever come.

　

''If you could go back, change things would you?'' Jiaying asks, placing a hand on Skye's shoulder. ''Maybe. Maybe I'd go back to that very first time I met him on the Bus. Tell him I know exactly who he is, save him from Garrett somehow. Maybe then I wouldn't hate him so much''. Her mother frowns, ''you don't hate him because he turned out to be Hydra, there's another reason''. Skye sighs deeply, ''yeah there's another reason. I've never told anyone what it is. Guess it doesn't matter anymore anyway''.

　

''Do you want to test your powers a bit more? That always seems to help''. Skye gives her a tight smile, ''sure''. While she is stretching her hands Skye thinks about Shield. The Afterlife feels right, like she's meant to be here. But she doesn't belong here, there's a difference. She's a Shield agent, is she going to go back? Something happened while she was at Fury's cabin, May mentioned it wasn't the Shield they knew. What does that mean? Did someone overthrow Coulson, if so who? She needs to get back to the real world and find out.

　

''How did training go today?'' Skye turns from closing her bedroom door to find Lincoln walking over to her. He grins at her, his blonde hair shimmering in the warm sun. Lincoln is nice, sweet, he's helped her with her transition. She doesn't feel like a monster anymore thanks to him. ''It went good. I moved a mountain again''. Lincoln gives her a high five and they walk the grounds of the Afterlife together. ''How's Cal today?'' Skye asks, notices how Lincoln tenses.

　

''He's asking for you''. ''Dinner was awkward''. Lincoln listens on as she tells him about the family dinner she's wanted since she was a child. All the while she thinks he shouldn't be listening. That someone else should be by her side, offering her advice and calm words as she gets worked up. But that someone is long gone. She will never see Ward again. She'd be a liar if she said that pained her in way she never could imagine.

　

*

　

''We need to find Skye''. Coulson, Hunter and Fitz are aboard a quin jet, miles away from the Playground. Gonzalez and his men sent a hunting party for Skye at Fury's cabin some weeks ago, she vanished. The Inhuman who took her they are unable to track. Coulson has no idea where she is. ''And how are we going to do that? Skye could be anywhere in the world. Coulson I told you you should of put a tracker on her''. He ignores Lance and pulls out Fury's tool box.

　

''We know that Hydra is tracking Gordon right? Which means we need to get inside''. ''And how do you intend to do that? All of our spies inside are gone''. Fury's tool box lights up the jet and Coulson swipes through the images. Fitz pales when a picture comes up. ''Grant Ward''. It's a younger version of himself, smooth cheek bones and all. Both Coulson and Fitz think of their days on the Bus, better days when they trusted him with their lives. When he was a brother, a son to them. They'll never get that man back.

　

''Sir Ward is dead. We saw his body, he died protecting Skye''. Coulson shakes his head, ''I don't think so. Ward wouldn't go down that easy''. Hunter and Fitz share a look. ''Coulson there's no way he could have survived that. We all saw the body, he's gone''. ''I have reason to believe he's not, that he faked his death''. ''What? Why? Why would he do that?'' Fitz answers, his voice shaking. ''To get away from Shield, to make us stop hunting him''. Hunter crosses his arms, ''okay let's say this theory of yours is correct, how the hell do we find him?''

　

''I have my ways. Besides if there's anyone in the world who can find Skye, it's Grant Ward''.

　

No one denies this.

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a wide gap in this chapter just to speed things up. We will be entering the season 3 timeline soon.
> 
> Also Skye is under the impression that Ward is dead, but we all know I can't really kill off Grant Ward.
> 
> I'm not heartless like the AOS writers.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. What Have I Done With My Heart On the Floor? I Must Be Out of My Mind To Come Back Begging For More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson locates Ward and needs his help to find Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so fun to write. Enjoy!

 

''How exactly do you think Ward faked his death? And do we really need his help anyway? I'm sure we can find Skye on our own''. Coulson flips up his sunglasses and looks back at Hunter. They're parked across the street from a diner in Mexico that Coulson knows Kara is in. That's the key. Find Kara, get Ward. ''He's the only lead I have Hunter, and I plan to find out exactly how he faked his death, we all saw the images, they looked real''.

　

Earlier Fitz picked up an image from a street camera, Kebo was in it clear as day. There was a man next to him, not facing the camera, angled away so seeing his face wasn't an option. But judging by the profile and leather jacket, there's no one else it'd rather be. ''I still think this is a bad plan, we can't trust him''. ''I don't trust him. Right now the only thing I trust is that once I tell him Skye is gone he'll help us''. ''And if he doesn't?'' ''He will. He won't be able to say no''.

　

Hunter and Lance stay behind while Phil and Mike Peterson walk into the diner. It's empty. Only two people reside in the cracked leather booths under the red and green lights. Kebo is the first one to turn, his eyes widen slightly and he stands, hand on his gun. Kara jumps up as well, cell phone in her palm. ''Agent thirty three''. ''It's Kara''. Coulson ignores her and turns to Kebo, ''we haven't met but I recognize you. Kebo right? Still running with Hydra I see''.

　

''And what's the better alternative, Shield? Shield and Hydra are one in the same. Only difference is Hydra takes responsibility for the cruel things they've done while Shield buries them. Or just says since they're the good guys they can do whatever they want in the name of justice. Killing people, locking up abuse victims who clearly need help and encourage them to continue to attempt suicide. Or better yet here's my favorite, you really need to listen to this one''.

　

Kebo pauses to take a breath, enjoys the look of outrage on the Director of Shield's face. ''Take an agent and put her undercover in Hydra, while betraying another fellow agent in the process. Leaves her to be brain washed nearly beyond repair. And then try to kill her for your mistake, blame her for something that was your fault Director. I'm not even going to mention my own personal experience with your organization, because right now all I want to do is put a bullet in your head and burn Shield to the ground''.

　

Kebo's voice takes a sharp edge and Kara puts a hand on his arm. In an unconscious gesture he runs a finger across his chest where the name of his dead lover is forever imprinted upon his skin. Coulson clears his throat, ''I'm here for Ward''. ''Ward is dead''. Kara automatically responds, her voice just the right amount of sorrow not to be questioned if Phil didn't know any better. ''You and I both know that's not true''. Kara and Kebo share a look.

　

''Look I don't know what to tell you, he's gone. There's nothing left for you''. ''See I have reason to believe otherwise. Call him''. ''And if we don't?'' Mike steps in at this, close to Kara. Which Kebo gently pulls her behind him and scowls at Coulson just as Mike loads his weapons. ''See what I meant about Shield agents doing anything they want in the name of peace? You're a disgusting man Phil Coulson. Haven't we all been tortured enough by Shield?''

　

''Call Ward, now. Or Mike will shoot''. ''No he won't. You'll have to kill me''. Kebo says, and Coulson sees the man is not bluffing. You can't buy loyalty like that. How did Ward come by him? What happened between them to make Kebo give up his life for Ward? ''I need help and he's the only one who can get me what I need''. The diner is filled with Kebo's laughter, ''isn't that ironic? The answer is no. To you and everyone else at Shield Grant Ward is dead''.

　

''Last chance''. ''Do it''. Kebo's squares his shoulders, eyes clear. Which is when Mike snatches the phone out of Kara's hand and tosses it to Coulson. Kebo only has it in him to sigh loudly. ''Why can't you people just leave him alone? He's been through enough''. Coulson ignrores him and scrolls through the screen to find the last placed call. The number that pops up is the only one the phone has ever contacted, it has to be Ward. ''Well this was a nice two month vacation from Shield, wish it could have lasted longer''. Kara nods in agreement.

　

It only takes a few minutes and a light threat from Coulson that Kebo brushes off for Ward to arrive. Kebo sighs in defeat when Ward enters the diner, eyes searching for Kara and him, relief enters him slightly when he sees they are unharmed. ''They didn't hurt you did they?'' Grant asks Kara who shakes her head. Kebo has been able to sense something brewing between Kara and Grant these last few months. Something has changed between them.

　

Grant still cares about Skye but Kebo can tell he's starting to shift his attention to Kara. Which is good Kebo thinks, Ward deserves someone who will care about him with her whole heart. Who will love him like he deserves. Skye had that chance and ruined it, didn't even try to understand why Ward was the way he was even though she claimed to stand with him no matter what. It only took her seeing the dark side of him to go running, to hate him like everyone at Shield.

　

Skye doesn't deserve Ward in Kebo's opinion. She's no good for him. You don't nearly kill the the person you love just because they made a mistake, because they trusted the wrong person.''You know what needs to happen''. Mike tells Ward who rolls his eyes before taking out all the weapons on his person. Kebo and Ward share a smirk when the small arsenal in Ward's leather jacket is all laid out on the table. Kara and Kebo crane their necks to watch as Ward joins Coulson at the booth halfway across the room.

　

''So you are alive and well. Not going to lie Ward you had me relieved for a bit there. Happy even. I was thinking you were never going to be a problem again, that'd I wouldn't have to see your face anymore''. ''Sorry to disappoint''. He's not sorry at all. Ward looks around and his gaze lands on Mike once more. ''The fact that your robot hasn't killed me yet means you need me. I'm flattered. Bringing him a long just for a sit down with me''. ''There's no need for false modesty we both know you're that good. You took down all those Hydra agents for Skye''.

　

At the mention of Skye Ward looks around once more, in case he missed her. ''She's not here''. Ward folds his hands atop the table. ''So why are you? What do you want?'' ''First thing I want to know is how you fooled all of us into thinking you were dead. We saw your body, our agents checked you there was no pulse''. Ward smiles in that way of his, ''not telling''. Leans back in the booth. ''Fine you don't want to talk? I will. I need to get into Hydra''. ''Then you came all this way for nothing, not in Hydra anymore''. ''But you were''. ''Only to save Garrett''.

　

Phil winces at the name but doesn't comment. ''I need Strucker, List''. ''Not helping you''. ''Ward I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important''. There's desperation in Coulson's voice that gives Grant pause. ''The last time I suggested we work together you called me a deluded son of a bitch''. ''Things change''. Ward studies Coulson closely, he's worried about something. He's all out of options if he came to Grant for help, something that only Ward can do.

　

''This is about Skye''. Ward breathes, easily reading between the lines. ''Is she okay?'' ''You know when you and Skye first got together I was happy for you, believed that you really did love her. And then you turned out to be a lying bastard and she hates you now. I'm here because I'm counting on the fact that it wasn't all a lie with Skye, that there's some part of you that couldn't fake your feelings towards her. Was it genuine? I'm betting you couldn't fake the way you looked at her. How you still look at her, like back on the Bus when you took her to see her dad''.

　

Ward keeps his gaze blank and uninterested, Coulson continues. ''A few weeks ago she was taken, I know by who but I don't know where. I'm at a dead end. I figure if anyone can find Skye it's you''. Across the floor Kebo groans loudly and tells Ward not to do it. To just get up and walk out of here, leave Skye and Shield to the fate they deserve. Grant sees her face clear as day, her expression when he kissed her and told her he loved her one last time. She was afraid.

　

Afraid of losing him? Of telling him goodbye? Right after he took down the Hydra agents in Whitehall's compound Kara and Kebo found him. Ever since Skye told him about the hunting party Coulson was assembling in order to kill him, he made a plan. Something final to make Shield leave him alone once and for all. So he can continue in the life he found after he escaped Vault D. No orders, no missions, just him figuring out who he can be without a gun in his hands.

　

He should of known it wouldn't last. Nothing ever does. ''You let her think you were dead. Don't you think you owe her?'' ''Don't bait me. I'm sure Skye was happy about it''. Coulson shakes his head. ''She wanted us to think she was, but I could see it. She grieved for you Ward, she wasn't happy at all''. Ward searches his old boss's face, doesn't detect a lie. How was this time any different than when she shot him? She left him for dead then too.

　

But she could be in trouble, Coulson wouldn't be here otherwise. Whoever took her is going to burn. Ward decides. He can't just leave her. ''Tell me everything you know''. When Kebo hears this he jumps from his chair and starts yelling of how much of an idiot Ward is and if he does this you can count Kebo's involvement out. ''Seriously boss I am not jumping aboard the Let's Save Skye train. She deserves whatever the hell is coming to her''. ''No she doesn't''.

　

''I'll help you find Skye, on one condition''. ''That's not how this works Ward''. ''It is if you don't want me to walk out that door''. Coulson narrows his eyes, ''fine, what do you want?'' ''Assurance that when this is over you aren't going to throw me back in Vault D''. ''Deal''. ''Just like that?'' ''All I care about right now Ward is finding Skye. Once you do we're clear, I hope to never see you again''. ''Likewise''. Kebo drifts closer to the table as Coulson and Ward discuss a plan on how to find Skye. Kebo does not approve at all.

　

It leads to a showdown with Hydra in an abandoned building where Fitz found Skye on a camera minutes before. ''Remind me again why we're rescuing a woman who shot you three times?'' Kara yells over the roar of gun fire at Ward. ''It was four!'' Ward and Kebo yell back. Of course Kebo came with in the end, someone has to save Ward from doing anything stupid where Skye is concerned. ''And we're doing it because Ward is in an idiot and wants to get us all killed!''

　

Coulson leans around Hunter to take a shot at a Hydra agent. ''We need to split up!'' ''We'll cover you go find Skye''. Kebo sees Ward perk up at the mention of her. ''Don't even think about it super spy''. He grabs the back of Ward's vest as he takes a step forward into the hallway. ''Kebo I really don't want to punch you again, back off''. ''Go ahead and punch me then. Skye doesn't need your help! You found her and that's all Coulson wanted you to do''.

　

Ward turns and slips out of Kebo's grasp. ''Damn it. I'm going to shoot you!'' Ward ignores him and follows Coulson. ''Where the hell is your boyfriend going?'' Hunter shouts and Kara, who in this moment likes the way that sounds. Kebo just rolls his eyes at the lot of them and trails after Ward. They pass hallway after hallway with no sign of Skye. Suddenly Deathlock and another man fall from a room in a heap on the floor. Ward has his gun trained on the blonde before him.

　

''Who the hell is that guy?'' ''Don't know. But he has a mean spark, I think he's protecting Skye''. Honestly Ward has no right to be jealous, Skye hasn't been with him in a very long time. But it still grows heavy and strong in the pit of his belly and he has a hard time fighting it off. Knows that it's cruel of him to hate the thought of her with someone else, someone else with their hands on her skin. But he still does and hates himself a little more for it.

　

Grant's search for her becomes frantic, he follows Coulson hallway after hallway, calling her name. Finally as desperation and the worst possible scenarios are entering him, he sees her.She crashes into the hall before them, her hair like a curtain across her shoulders. It's a little longer, lighter. And then she freezes. Eyes widen in disbelief as Ward meets her eyes. Time stops. The world jerks to a halt. Nothing and no one matters in this moment as they stare at each other.

　

It's like the world outside doesn't exist.

　

Memories of Ward sneaking into her bunk at night on the Bus to hold her while she slept.

　

Skye finding herself being pulled into corners of the plane by strong arms, his mouth hot and heavy against hers.

　

The first time he told her he loved her, he just looked at her like she held every single answer he'd been looking for. He looked so afraid, vulnerable in that moment.

　

And Skye took his face in her hands and told him she loved him too.

　

Grant with his warm smile and smooth hands on her skin.

　

Skye with her light that snuffed out his demons, made them silent.

　

In this moment Ward knows that he chose wrong. He should of picked Skye that day on the Bus after she found out he was Hydra. He should of fell down on his knees and begged her to help him, he shouldn't of gone back to Garrett. It was the biggest mistake of his life. Right now in this hallway Skye is looking at him like she's seen a ghost. Like he's back from the dead and she loves him. She still loves him with everything she has.

　

''Ward?'' Her voice is below a whisper, she takes a step to him, ignoring Coulson entirely. ''Skye''. Grant still says her name like he always has. Like she is the balm to all his wounds. Grant steps around Phil and Skye is so close he can nearly smell her vanilla perfume. Then it's all gone. He nearly reached her when another man came out of nowhere in a flash of blue. Skye's eyes widen as she screams at him that she's not ready, Ward has his aim locked and- she's gone.

　

Vanished. Just as quickly as she came, into thin air. ''Damn it, I had her!'' Coulson rages and Ward takes out his frustrations on a nearby Hydra agent. Kicking him repeatedly until he feels just a fraction of a bit better. Ward and Coulson then come up with another plan while Kebo listens on silently behind them. In the end it's decided that Coulson will stay behind for Gonzalez to find and everyone else goes back to Shield.

　

''You okay?'' Ward asks Kara as soon as he reaches her. ''I'm fine''. ''Coulson where in the hell did he take Skye?'' Ward demands as Coulson is holstering his gun. ''That's what I need you to find out, the teleporter has to be stationed somewhere''. ''I'm on it''. Kebo glances at the people around him before opening his mouth, ''that guy totally cock blocked the Skye and Ward reunion, how sad. We'll never get to see if she'd shoot Ward again''. Grant rolls his eys, ''not now Kebo''.

　

''Do we need to have a beer and talk about our feelings?'' ''Don't make me punch you in the face again''. ''Empty threats boss, empty threats''. They leave the building and Ward looks back one more time at it. He had Skye in the palm of his hand, he won't lose her again. He's going to find her and when he does he's going to save her from whatever has happened while he's been away.

　

 

 

*

　

Skye gets back to the Afterlife. She can't breathe. He's dead. Ward is dead. He's dead he's dead he's dead he's dead he's dead he's dead she saw his body he can't lie about that he's gone she was never going to see him oh god. ''Skye?'' Lincoln puts a hand on her shoulder and she muffles a sob and her attempt to move away from him. It's wrong it's wrong she shouldn't of come back. She should be back with Shield, with Ward, finding out what the hell is going on.

　

She doesn't understand. Shield confirmed his death, he had no pulse, no heart beat. He was shot multipule times. No way he could of survived that. But he must have. She didn't imagine that. Ward was there with Coulson, ready to defend her until the end like nothing changed. But how? Nothing makes sense. ''Sweetheart are you alright?'' Jiaying asks her as Cal is taken back to his room. Skye hasn't stopped gasping for breath since Gordon brought her and Lincoln home.

　

''He's alive''. She mutters, blinking back the tears that are about to spill over. Jiaying reaches her and is surprised when Skye flings herself into her mother's arms. ''Shield was there, I think they were looking for Skye''. Lincoln tells her and Jiaying nods, running a soothing hand through her daughter's hair. No one notices that Raina has made an appearance until Skye has calmed down and is able to think clearly. ''A lover back from the dead, your reaction is very interesting Skye''.

　

''Raina now is not the time''. ''Oh I think it's the perfect time. I saw him Skye, Grant Ward in all his glory trying to save you. He's searching for her Jiaying and he'll find her here. It's only a matter of time, he's dangerous. If he walks into the Afterlife it will be the death of us all''. They all turn to Raina and Skye bites the inside of her cheek, ''you've seen this?'' Raina shakes her head, ''no. But I think we both know that Agent Ward would do anything to help you if he thinks you're in danger. He's cursed with trying and failing not to love you Skye''.

　

Skye turns and sobs into Jiaying's shoulder. She has no idea what to think anymore.


	9. Is It Too Late To Come On Home Are All Those Bridges Now Old Stones?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Ward be able to find Skye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved this chapter and can't wait for the next one.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting.

 

''This was such a bad idea''. Kebo is sitting on the floor in the cock pit while Ward is on the stick, Kara is in the seat next to him. ''We should of stayed in Mexico. I could still be drinking a magarita on the beach right now but no. Ward decides to play hero to his ex-girlfriend who couldn't care less about him, left him for dead not once but twice''. ''Hey the second time I didn't give her an option. Those Hydra agents would of killed her''. Ward comments.

　

''She deserves it. Look I know you have some weird relationsip with her, the kind where she takes and takes and you get nothing in return but when will it end? Ward when are you going to finally let her go? Do you think saving her is going to make her take you back? You swoop in like some kind of Prince Charming and she fall for you again? You and I both know if she was going to ever forgive you she would have done it already, it's been a year''.

　

Kara places a soothing hand on Ward's shoulder and it relaxes him a bit. ''It ends after this. I just want to make sure she's safe Kebo''. ''Sure you do. Skye doesn't deserve anything you've ever done for her, she shot you. In my book someone should return the favor''. ''That's enough Kebo. Drop it''. Kebo recognizes the edge in Ward's voice and shuts his mouth. Ward locks Skye in a box and focuses on the route back to the Playground.

　

He won't think about how Skye looked at him in that hallway. Like she used to. Like he meant the world to her again, that for a fraction of a second they were still so in love and nothing ever mattered. He was there and she was safe, it was them against the world. And then she was taken from him again, vanished right from the air. ''You wanna take the stick?'' Ward asks Kara who looks away from the clouds to smile at him. ''I can teach you, come on I think you'd like to fly''.

　

She teases him for a few minutes more and then her voice turns serious. ''Grant Shield makes me nervous. I know that you want to find Skye and I'm fine with that but''- She pauses when he covers her hand with his. ''I'm not going to let them hurt you. I promise''. ''For a long time Shield was my life and then they bertayed me. Is our plan still intact? Even though Skye is involved now?'' Ward glances behind him to see if Fitz or Hunter are listening in.

　

''Nothing about our plan has changed''. Kebo scoots a little closer to Grant and says, ''but what if it puts Skye in danger?'' ''It won't. For once one of my plans doesn't involve her. Look after we find Skye and get her back we move on to Bobbi. Simple. Kara gets her revenge and we can go wherever we want''. ''And what do you get out of all this Ward? Like Kebo said if Skye was going to forgive you don't you think she would have by now? Do you think the team ever will?''

　

Grant doesn't answer for a long moment. What does he get out of saving Skye? Besides the obvious. Coulson doesn't trust him, he's just using him to get to Skye. When they make it back to the Playground no one is going to treat him like the agent they all thought he was. When Coulson told him Skye was taken he just reacted, she was in danger and he had to save her. Didn't even have to think about it. Skye whistles, he comes running.

　

Maybe Kebo was right, maybe some small part of Ward believes that if he continues to try and prove to Skye he's the man she thought he always was, she'll forgive him. Ward knows that she will never love him, that part of his life with her is over. He's accepted it, learned to live without her. Maybe that's why he's doing all of this, to earn her trust back. ''I don't know''. It's an honest answer, could Shield ever forgive him for his sins?

　

When they make it back to the Playground Ward tucks a gun into the back of his jeans, Kebo does the same. ''I know that look Ward, you've got a plan''. ''I do''. ''Care to share with the class?'' Kebo and Kara stop in front of him. ''Not yet, too many ears''. They walk down the ramp with Hunter and Fitz and come face to face with May. Her stone glare fixed on Ward. ''What the hell are you doing here?'' ''Good to see you too, didn't Coulson tell you? I'm here to find Skye''.

　

''Like hell you are''. Gonzalez comes up beside May. ''He is. Coulson told me''. ''And why would Phil recruite you?'' Grant gives her a smile, ''I think we both know the answer to that question''. ''You three will be accompanied by gaurds at all times. You even think about making a move and we will shoot first ask questions later''. ''Was that supposed scare me? You and your little Shield buddies are nothing. Whatever leadership you think you have here Gonzalez is a lie''.

　

The older man takes a step closer to Ward. ''If I were you I'd keep your mouth shut''. Grant gives him a smirk, ''if you were me''- ''I wouldn't have betrayed my entire team for a mad man. I wouldn't of ruined the woman I loved for John Garrett, and I sure as hell wouldn't of joined Hydra just because he told me to. You are a weak man Grant Ward and I pray you take one foot out of line just so I can have the pleasure of shooting you''.

　

The Playground is silent. Kebo's hand is brushing the back of hus gun, waiting for Ward to respond. But he doesn't. Because in his mind everything that Gonzalez has said is true. Grant should have been a better man to Skye, a better friend to his team. May leads all of them into Coulson's office without a word. Grant is walking past Fitz when he hears him whisper, ''Gonzalez is the one who put the hit out on Skye. He's the reason for all of this''.

　

Ward takes this in. Looks around the office. May, Gonzalez, Bobbi, Coulson and Hunter and a few other agents are spread out around the room. Kebo and Kara are huddled close to Ward, he shifts so he's in front of them. Blocking them from any kind of danger. Why would Fitz tell him that? Grant looks at him but Fitz is ignoring him. His eyes fixed on May. And why was Gonzalez hunting Skye? What does he want with her? And why was she taken in the first place?

　

Coulson refused to tell Ward anything when he asked. What exactly is going on here? What has Ward gotten himself into? He listens as May and Gonzalez drone on and on about the teleporter Hydra is tracking (what they don't know is Ward is doing the exact same thing. All he's waiting for is a location.) ''Coulson why exactly did you bring him here?'' Bobbi asks, not bothering to hide her disgusted look as she glares at Ward.

　

''Because of him we found the teleporter''. ''Then why is he still here?'' ''Because I can find Skye''. ''And why are you the only one who can do that?'' Bobbi asks, it's Coulson who answers. ''Because Ward isn't tied to any organization, he can go places and do things we can't. Once he finds Skye our deal is at an end''. ''And then what?'' May wonders aloud. ''We'll cross that bridge when we get to it''. Kebo snaps his jaw together and everyone pretends not to of heard it.

　

After an hour the meeting is over, Coulson has given Ward full clearance to do whatever needs to be done to find Skye. ''You were hunting Skye''. Grant says as Gonzalez passes him, no one misses the look in Ward's eyes. Full of fire. ''Yes I was''. ''Why?'' ''Nothing you need to concern yourself with''. ''Oh I beg to differ''. Grant towers over the other man, hands resting at his sides. ''I'd be very careful Ward''. The guards have their guns trained on his back.

　

''Oh no Gonzalez you need to be careful. When I get Skye back you're not going to lay a hand on her''. ''Or what?'' The older man takes a wide step backwards when everything about Ward in this moment screams danger. ''We all know I'm not above killing Shield agents. You touch her and I'll shoot first and ask questions later''. Kebo pulls him out of the office before anyone gets the wrong idea. When it comes to Skye Ward doesn't exactly think straight.

　

''Do I have to remind you Skye isn't your girlfriend anymore? You can't just go around half cocked and threaten anyone who might be a danger to her. Especially when they have guns pointed at you!'' Ward throws off Kebo's hold and leads him and Kara into a dark empty hallway. Those guards that were supposed to following them are nowhere in sight. ''Look something else is going on here, something about Skye that no one wants to tell me''.

　

''Boss they're not going to tell you anything because they don't trust you, especailly if it involves Skye''. ''I know. I have a plan, I know how to find Skye''. When Ward tells them what it is, Kebo does not approve. ''No. Nope not happening. We need to think of a better plan''. ''There is no other plan, I have to do this''. Kebo sighs loudly. ''You going after Skye alone is the stupidest idea you've ever had. Actually no scratch that every time you're with Skye is stupid''.

　

''Kebo don't start''. ''Boss she could kill you''. Ward shakes his head, ''no she won't''. ''And how do you know that? I'm coming with you''. ''No you're not. You and Kara need to stay here, we're still after Bobbi and you two need to contribute your part of the plan''. Kebo throws his hands up and paces the hall. ''If you do this I hate you''. ''I'm fine with that''. Grant looks at Kara and places a hand on her cheek. ''You can do this, you'll be safe here. Kebo will protect you''.

　

She leans into his touch before responding. ''Just be careful okay? I don't want to lose you''. Ward smiles at her, ''you won't. I'll be fine''. He turns to walk away and she grabs his hand, ''after you find her and bring her back, promise me we'll go somewhere with a beach''. Kebo doesn't even try to pretend like he's not watching this exchange. ''I promise, when all this is over we'll go somewhere Shield will never find us''. Kara hugs Ward and watches him disappear.

　

Kebo leans against the wall and chuckles at Kara. ''What are you laughing at?'' ''Just the fact that you're in love with him and he has no idea. Some Specialist he is, right?'' Kara's eyes widen. ''Is it that obvious?'' ''No''. She looks back to where Ward was a few seconds ago and sighs. ''It would never work out between us''. ''If you say because of Skye I'm going to scream''. ''But it is because of her Kebo. He's still in love with her''. ''But they will never be together again Kara. Skye hates him just like the rest of Shield does''. She chews on her lip, unsure.

　

 

*

　

Skye lays on her bed, legs curled under her. The pillows her are softer than the ones at the Playground, so are the sheets. It's a comfortable bed. But it's empty, too big too much space. All beds seem to be that way these days without Ward in them with her. He's alive. He has to be. She wasn't hallucinating he was with Coulson, helping find her? Why? How is he alive? Skye read the detailed reports on his death, saw the pictures. He faked his death, but why?

　

How? It shouldn't surprise her really, Ward is nothing if not a survivor. He beats the odds, it's how Garrett trained him. Did he fake his death to get away from Shield? Because she told him about the team Coulson planned to strike him down with? Or was it to just escape her? Skye quickly rules that out, if Ward wanted to be free of her he wouldn't have to fake his death to do it.

　

There's a soft knock on her door, Jiaying enters the room. ''I brought you some tea''. She hands Skye the cup and takes a seat on the edge of her bed. ''Thanks''. Skye drinks without really tasting it. ''Do you want to talk about it?'' Once Skye calmed down from the shock of seeing Ward she escaped to her room. That was hours ago and she hasn't come out since. ''Hydra came after Cal and I, I was running away turned a corner and found out Shield was there''.

　

''When you arrived you kept saying he was alive, who?'' Skye takes a breath. ''Shield was there to protect me, Mom, Ward was there too''. Jiaying is surprised. ''But I thought you said he''- ''I thought he was dead. I saw report after report, pictures of his body. I don't understand. He faked his death but I don't know why. If he wanted to run away from Shield he could of without all of this drama. Without''- ''Putting you through the torture of thinking he was dead''.

　

Jiaying mutters, finishing Skye's sentece. Skye nods, ''yeah''. ''Sweetheart, do you still have feelings for him?'' ''No. But he was apart of me once, I think I'm justified to be a little upset when I find out he's dead and then he's not''. ''I'm not judging you if you do. Take your father and I for example, when we lost you I thought it would tear us apart. But it didn't, it made us stronger. I thought those feelings we once had for each other would vanish when you were taken from us. But somtimes a horror in a relationship doesn't always mean the end''.

　

Skye wipes her eyes. ''I see what you're trying to do and it's not going to work. Cal didn't lie to you, he didn't try to kill your friends and then claim he still loves you. I will never forgive him for what he did''. Jiaying brushes a stray hair away from Skye's face. ''I don't know Grant Ward but from what you told me, this John character seems to of led him astray. Brain washed him, maybe Ward isn't entirely to blame for all the bad things he's done''.

　

Skye scoffs in the middle of drinking her tea. ''Are you saying that Ward killing people wasn't his fault? John didn't pull the trigger and make him do it''. ''But John did load the gun. So tell me Skye is it right to hate the gun or the man behind it? Because it sounds to me like your hatred shouldn't be directed at Ward, but at John who made him that way. I'm not saying the things Ward has done is alright because it's not, but he doesn't sound like a cold blooded killer to me''.

　

''So what does he sound like to you?'' Jiaying gives her daughter a small smile. ''A broken man who asked for love his entire life and was never given it, until he met you''. At this a few tears drip onto her cheek and Skye brushes them away. She has flashes of Ward's smile, his lips on her neck. The look on his face when he told her about his family, how cruel they were to him. How desperate he was in Vault D to make her believe that he was never loyal to Hydra.

　

Skye sits up when she hears some kind of commotion going on outside. ''What's going on?'' Both her and Jiaying walk outside to see everyone gathering in the court yard. The night is dark, a few lanters are lit but Skye can't see with the crowd that's starting to form. Jiaying pushes her way through and at the sight of her they all part like the red sea, Skye trailing after her. ''What's going on here?'' Jiaying arrives at the heart of the problem before Skye.

　

Lincoln and Gordon are standing in front of a man, he's tall. Dark shirt, leather jacket. Gun in a holster, looking as if he's going to set the world on fire. He gives Jiaying a smile that's dripping venom, every cell inside her body is screaming to have caution. Whoever this man is, he's screaming dangerous. ''Can I help you?'' ''How in the hell did you find us?'' Lincoln asks, who the man doesn't even awknowledge. ''I'm looking for someone''. Jiaying feels Skye at her elbow, and then feels her freeze. Her sharp intake of breath.

 

''Grant?''

　

Skye just stops. Stops breathing, thinking. Ward is standing before her looking like some kind of predator. At the Afterlife. How did he get here? What the hell is he doing here? ''Skye''. And then his expression softens like it always does when he says her name. ''You found me''. Is all she can think to say in this moment, and he smiles at her, full of adoration. ''Told you once I always would''. No one speaks as they stare at each other.

　

It's Raina who breaks the spell Skye and Ward have created. ''This is where we've come to die''. Jiaying looks sharply at the other Inhuman, then back at Ward. Who hasn't taken his eyes off Skye. Was Raina right? Is Grant Ward going to be a danger to them all?

　

 


	10. We Fall For Each Other At the Wrong Time Only For A Moment But I Don't Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will the Afterlife handle Grant Ward?

''I thought you were dead''. Skye mutters as she watches Ward look around the low lit room. After the intial shock of seeing him before anyone could ask questions she dragged him into her bedroom. She needs answers before anyone else. ''Grant they told me you were dead, I saw pictures of your body''. He smirks, ''yeah Kebo did a good job with those, think he enjoyed it a little too much''. ''It's not funny Ward. What happened? What the hell are you doing here?''

　

''Think it's pretty obvious what happened Skye, I faked my death''. ''Why?'' If there are tears in her eyes they both ignore them. ''You told me Shield was going to send a hunting party after me, I had to do something''. ''And you didn't tell me''. He gives her a puzzled look, ''why would I?'' She catches herself, they aren't together anymore he doesn't have to tell her anything. ''Don't act like you've started to care about me Skye''. But she does. God she does.

　

The scene at Whitehall's base comes back to her in flash. Grant's hands cupping her face when he kissed her, told her he loved her. Sacrificed himself for her, or so she thought. She has spent weeks thinking he was dead, how is she not supposed to care? He meant something to her once, that isn't going to go away. ''What are you doing here?'' ''Coulson sent me''. Her eyes widen at this, ''and since when do you work with Shield?'' ''Since they told me you were missing''.

　

Skye crosses her arms and fights back the memories on the Bus she'd kill to get back. Those days where it felt like she could take on the universe itself as long as she had him and the team beside her. Drinks in the sight of Ward in front of her from his unshaven face that she still isn't used to, the dark leather jacket and the Henley covering him. The same on she wore on numerous occasions after him, early in the morning when he woke her up at the crack of dawn.

　

''Why did you come?'' Her voice is very small, hushed. He looks at her like he did back in that hallway. The space between them isn't very far at all but it feels like it. She's built a gap between them that neither of them know how to breach. ''How could I not?'' At the depth in his voice Skye turns away, sits on her bed. She's too vulnerable right now, losing him and finding him again is making her soft. Because all she wants in this moment is to hold him.

　

To reassure herself that yes he's really here, he's alive. Ward isn't dead, he's here right in front of her. She thought she lost him, and there's this relief in her bones she didn't expect to have. Skye looks up at him now from where he's observing her in that way of his, like he can see who she really is beneath that hard exterior he helped build. ''Why are you here?'' Grant asks her and the question takes her by surprise. ''Coulson didn't tell you?''

　

''All he said was that you were in trouble and I had to find you''. ''And you didn't ask any questions?'' ''He wouldn't answer them''. So Ward has no idea she has powers, what she's really doing here. Maybe that's a good thing. He can't look at her like she's a monster, like there's something wrong with her like Shield did. There's a tiny part of her that whispers Ward wouldn't see her as a monster, there's no way he ever could. Skye shuts those thoughts off, refusing to go down that road.

　

''Skye just tell me what's going on''. ''I can't''. So quietly she doesn't hear it, he walks up to tower over her. ''Why was Gonzalez hunting you? Why are you here?'' ''Wait Gonzalez? Who are you talking about? May said it wasn't our Shield that was looking for me, what's going on?'' He tells her about the power struggle happening at the Playground, that Gonzalez has some kind of temporary control over Shield for the moment. ''That's impossible Coulson is the Director''.

　

''That's all that I know, been out of the loop for a while now''. There's some kind of expression that comes across his face, something between longing and sadness. And Skye knows he doesn't mean he's been gone from the team since he faked his death. He's been out in the cold since his Hydra reveal. And not for the first time Skye aches for the people they all used to be. ''I need to get you out of here. Get your stuff and let's go''.

　

She arches a brow and doesn't move. ''Want to run that by me again?'' Grant gives her a confused look. ''Coulson sent me here to get you. That teleporter we were tracking took you from Fury's cabin against your will''. She actually giggles and Ward narrows his eyes. ''Grant no one kidnapped me, if I remember correctly you're the only one who does that. I came here of my own free will''. A heavy sigh escapes Ward. ''What?'' ''Coulson doesn't know what's going on, I don't know why I'm surprised that he thought I was in danger''.

　

''These people aren't holding you hostage?'' ''No. They're helping me''. ''Helping you with what?'' A knock on the door stops the conversation, Ward's hand in steady on his gun. Skye gives him a warning look and answers the door. It's Jiaying. ''I need to speak with you''. She says and Skye let's her inside. Jiaying observes Ward carefully, the weapon on his hip doesn't escape her. ''I need to talk to you alone''. ''Not happening''. Grant says, making himself comfortable.

　

Jiaying and Skye share a look. ''He can stay it's fine''. ''My name is Jiaying, you must be Ward''. Grant's face is expressionless as he takes in the woman before him. Scars on her face, on the outside she seems kind, hopeful even. Some kind of beacon perhaps that people cling to. But Ward is very good at reading people, she's hiding something. There's another person behind her skin that she doesn't want anyone to see. He understands that all too well.

　

''Can I ask how you found us Ward?'' ''No''. ''Well then I'm assuming you're here for Skye. But she told me you were dead''. If Ward is surprised at Skye speaking to this woman about him he doesn't show it. ''She was misinformed. I'm clearly alive and well. What is this place exactly? Doesn't look like a fun summer camp to me''. ''Skye didn't tell you''. ''No she didn't''. Skye steps in and places a hand on her mother's arm. ''Coulson sent him to find me''. ''Why?''

　

''I guess they thought I was in trouble''. Jiaying puts her hands together and slowly walks around the room. ''Well then Ward you can go back to Shield and tell them Skye is fine. You coming here was a waste of time I'm afraid''. Ward shifts and Skye ever so slightly puts herself in front of Jiaying. ''I came here on a mission and I'm not leaving until I finish it''. Skye rolls her eyes, ''Grant I'm fine, okay? Just go''. ''You know I can't do that''. ''Then I'm afraid we have a problem''.

　

The bedroom door opens and Lincoln and Gordon walk in, along with a few other Inhumans. Ward prepares himself for a fight, his arms hanging lose and ready at his side. ''Skye you alright?'' Lincoln asks her and she nods. ''Everyone just calm down, Ward isn't a threat''. Grant scoffs at that and glances over to Skye. ''You come with me and I won't be''. The lights in the room flicker. ''Ward you have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. Coming here was suicide''. ''Not if I don't die''. She rolls her eyes just as the tension in the room snaps.

　

Lincoln is the first to move, hands out. His powers strike Ward in the chest and he crashes into the dresser beside the bed. ''Lincoln stop!'' Skye steps in between the Inhumans and Ward. ''This doesn't have to turn into a fight''. Quick as lightning Ward is on his feet and Skye braces her hand on his chest to hold him back. ''What the hell was that?'' Jiaying moves so she's closer to Skye. ''Raina lied Skye, when you came back from escaping from Hydra and she told us Ward was going to be the death of us all, she had a vision. I'm not sure why she didn't tell us the truth''.

　

''Raina is here? What vision? Skye tell me what's going on''. Her hand tightens on his chest when she looks up at him. ''What's happening is Coulson should have told you what this place was before you came here. Why in the hell would you come here blind Grant? That's not like you''. ''I thought you were in danger''. That's why. He was so afraid something had happened to her he was willing to do whatever to save her. ''Humans aren't exactly welcome here. Especially when they are with Hydra''. Gordon says.

　

''And how do you know that?'' Skye asks. Wondering why the hell she's protecting Ward. Gordon smiles, ''Raina told me. She told me all about Grant Ward, what he's done. He's Hydra Jiaying, and we all share the same feelings on Hydra agents''. Lincoln and Gordon seem to be bracing themselves and Jiaying gives Skye an uneasy glance. ''Skye for the time being it would be safer for everyone if we put Ward in with Cal''. Skye looks at her mother with wide eyes.

　

''What? No. What about everything you said to me about him? The advice you gave me''. ''That was before Raina had a vision of him burning the Afterlife to the ground. I have to think about what's best for my people right now. And that's making sure he doesn't hurt anyone''. ''Okay I'm just going to stop you right there. I don't know what Raina told you but I have no intention of hurting anyone. I just came here for Skye, that's it''. ''And she clearly doesn't want to come with you''. Lincoln comments. Ward's hand very carefully brushes his gun.

　

''Jiaying, please. Just give me a second with him. No one needs to be locked up, let me talk to him''. ''Okay''. Ward doesn't relax his position and he catches Lincoln's gaze. Just as the other man strikes. ''Lincoln no!'' Grant shoves her out of the way fully prepared to be hit again when Skye throws her hands up from her place on the floor. Her powers flowing through her like water, catching the charge Lincoln released and throwing it back to him.

　

Lincoln hits the wall and Gordon helps him up. Skye is out of breath as she looks back up at Ward. Fully expecting him to be staring at her wide eyed, opened mouth, afraid, unsure of what she is. Not accepting the person she is now. Just like Shield did. Like she's something else, a thing that needs to be taken care of and locked up. But he's not doing any of those things. There's just an easy calm expression on his face, nothing related to fear or repulsion.

　

''So that's what happened in Puerto Rico''. The way he says it, like it doesn't matter to him that she's changed. That accepting whatever she can do is the easiest thing in the world. She actually gives him a smile. ''The least you can do is thank me''. He says, a smirk of his own on his lips. Skye gets up and looks to her mother. ''Five minutes''. Jiaying, Gordon and Lincoln all look at each other. ''Alright''. They leave Skye and Ward alone.

　

Skye stands back up to find Ward studying her slowly. ''You okay?'' He asks and she nods. ''Why are you looking at me like that?'' Ward takes a step closer to her. ''Like what?'' ''Like I'm not a monster, like Shield did''. The thought never even crossed his mind. ''Because you're not. Skye you could never be a monster. What did you think I'd look at you differently when I found out?'' ''Yeah, Shield did''. ''And since when does my opinion of you matter?'' ''I don't know''. Skye doesn't exactly know what's going on with her. Just that one minute he was dead and now he's not.

　

''Relax. You're still that girl I met in L.A.''. A moment passes between them, all those quiet nights she spent in his arms. Before the world changed one day. ''No I'm not''. Ward takes a step back from her. ''So you're Gifted''. ''We call ourselves Inhumans''. He nods, accepting this. ''And that's what this place is, isn't it? A safe haven for Inhumans''. ''Yeah''. ''That's why you came here, to be with people like you''. ''I was scared, and Shield didn't exacty give me a warm welcome when I changed''. He waits for her to continue and she sighs, sits on the bed.

　

Tells him about Trip and just for a moment Grant grieves for Trip. He was everything Ward was supposed to be. A Specialist that didn't get sucked in by Garrett's darkness, able to resist the monster inside the man. Trip was there for his team, for Skye. She cries when she tells him about the temple, about Trip trying to save her but ended up losing himself instead. Grant longs to hold her but stops, knowing that's not what she would want.

　

He clenches his fists when she tells him about how Shield locked her up. How they treated her like she was someone else, someone dangerous. How Coulson sent her away to Fury's cabin and then Gonzalez hunted her down, she killed an agent. ''I was terrified, I didn't know what was happening. He tried to shoot me and I just reacted''. ''It was self defense Skye''. She then explains about the Afterlife, how she feels safe here. Like she belongs.

　

''Then I guess you don't need me here''. She stands up and looks deep into his eyes. ''You can't be here Ward. Whatever Raina saw has them all on the defense''. Skye briefly explains Raina's powers and he isn't surprised. ''So she saw me here coming after you''. ''Apparently. But I don't know why she'd lie about it. She trusts you doesn't she? Hail Hydra and all of that''. Ward brushes that comment off. ''Look just wait here, give me a few minutes to talk to Jiaying. You know you're going to have to tell us how you found where we were''.

　

He says nothing, just sits on her bed while she walks out of the door. Finds Jiaying, Gordon and Lincoln in her office. ''Did he tell you how he found the Afterlife? Did he tell Shield? Skye agents could be on their way right now''. ''They're not. Coulson sent him alone because he didn't want to send the wrong message. Ward's mission was to find me and bring me back to Coulson, that's it. Shield isn't going to come storm the castle''.

　

''If you go back with Ward''. Lincoln fills in what she didn't say. ''Ward didn't know why I was here in the first place, now that he knows I wasn't being held here against my will he's going to leave''. Lincoln raises an eyebrow, ''just like that? He seemed pretty hell bent on taking you out of here''. ''Trust me Lincoln I don't want Ward here and he knows that. He'll go. And I'll get him to tell me how he came in. Mom trust me he'll be out of here in no time''.

　

Jiaying gives her a look, ''are you sure you want that?'' Skye takes a deep breath. Yes she's relieved Ward is alright, but she has her own life now. And he needs to get back to his, whatever that may be. ''Yeah, Ward and I are different people now. He understands that''. Jiaying nods, ''alright. Do what you have to do. But it's very late, he can leave in the morning''. Skye doesn't know it, but secretly Jiaying is hoping that her daughter realizes how very much in love she still is with Grant Ward. ''Okay''. ''He can stay with you''.

　

Once Skye is out of the office she leans onto the door, closes her eyes and composes herself. Thing will go back to normal after this. Grant will go back to Kebo and Kara, Skye will eventually go back to Shield, she's still an agent after all. And they will continue to dance around each other until one of them is dead or they move on. Completely cut the other out of their life. Isn't that what Skye has wanted since she found out who he really was?

　

Why does the thought of never seeing him again like when she thought he was dead make her chest hurt? She goes back to her room to find it empty. ''Damn it Ward''. Knowing him he's scouting the area, taking in every single piece of information, every person that resides here. He's making sure there's nothing dangerous going on. The courtyard is nearly empty save for a few souls who whisper as she passes them. It takes her ten mintues but she finally spots Ward. He's not alone amoungst the trees he's covered under.

　

She approaches them silently, like he taught her. ''Tell me about this vision you had''. ''It's good to see you too Ward''. ''Raina''- ''I saw you coming into the Afterlife looking for Skye, she refused to come with you and Shield came in guns blazing. The rest ended in flames and smoke''. ''The last thing I want to do is start a war''. Skye leans in closer to see Raina smile at him. ''You didn't come here just to ask me about the vision''. ''I want to know why you lied to Skye about it. You told her you didn't see anything''. ''I have my reasons''.

　

It's silent for a moment and Skye holds her breath. ''That's not the only reason you came here Ward''. He doesn't say a word and Raina continues. ''You came to ask''- ''If Skye would be okay if I left her here. If she didn't go back to Shield with me''. Raina doesn't comment on how he still cares about her despite everything she's done to him. ''As far as I can tell she'll be fine. No one is going to hurt her. If you leave the Afterlife the vision I have dies with you''. Ward turns on his heel, ''good that's all I wanted to know''. ''Do you remember what I told you that day on the Bus?''

　

Ward turns back to her and Skye backs away slowly so he doesn't see her when he leaves. He keeps his mouth shut and Raina gives him a smile full of ice. ''I told you one day you could be monsters together. Looks like that day has arrived''. Skye beats him back to the room, her head in tangles. So she doesn't see how Ward blanches at that sentence, how hard his hands shake when he reaches Skye's room as he grabs the door knob. He doesn't know that Skye heard what Raina said to him.

　

''Jiaying said you can leave in the morning''. She says after he's shut the door and faced her. ''Okay''. His expression is cold, a mask she's all too familiar with. ''Grant you didn't have to come for me''. He sits on the small couch next to the bed and runs a hand over his face. ''Not anymore''. He looks up and she's so close to him, he can smell her perfume. Feel her breath across his cheek. His eyes meet hers as he glances up, her brown eyes burning into his.

　

''Yes I did''. It takes every ounce of training inside him to not react when her fingers draw a trail up his arm. ''What are you''- She cuts him off by the emotion in her eyes. Warm and inviting, like she used to look at him in their days on the Bus. Like she cares for him. ''You're the only person who looked at me like I wasn't a monster when you found out about my powers''. He sucks in a breath when she takes his hand in her own.

　

''You just looked at me like you loved me. Like I was still that girl you and Coulson found in my van''. Whatever he was about to say is gone when her lips meet his. He's too surprised at first to kiss her back. Which she takes the wrong way. Breaks away from him and spins around, the room shaking lightly. ''I shouldn't of done that''. Hand over her mouth as she walks to the other side of the room. ''You should go before we''-

　

She didn't hear him approach her. But suddenly he's right in front of her, his hands on her shoulders. And he kisses her. For once not caring about what's going to happen in the next five minutes, if they'll regret this later. Because all he can think about is Skye's lips on his, her hands roaming across his back. She slips her fingers under the fabric and onto his skin. God, he's missed the feel of her. He pulls away and breathes her name.

　

''We really''- She opens her eyes and places her hand over his mouth. ''Just shut up and kiss me''. He obeys, grabbing her chin and kissing her hard enough to bruise. His hands holding her tightly to his chest. He couldn't care if the world ended right here and now. Because he's home again. He's been gone for so long he forgot what it felt like. But Skye tastes like heaven and he's going to drown in her.

 

 


	11. I'm the King of Everything & My Tongue Is A Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward, the morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this is just a filler chapter so Skye and Ward can reflect on what happened.
> 
> The next chapter is possibly going to be the season finale, which has a twist.

 

It's familiar in the way she touches him. Her skin tangling with his. The feel of her beneath his hands, the taste of her kiss lingering on his lips. The way she sighs his name, her nails scraping across his back. He knows all the ways to stroke and strum every cord tied inside of her skin, ones that she's kept long coiled and they break free underneath his fingers. Slowly he makes his way through the tides and rivers of her skin, marvels at how she falls apart, unravels below him.

　

But Skye is different these days. She hardly notices how the room shakes, but he does. And Grant has to brace himself against the sheets to keep his footing. The smug smile that lights his face doesn't go unnoticed but Skye is too wrapped up in him to care. All she sees is Grant above her looking into her eyes in that way of his, all she feels is the weight of his ribs between her hips and in these hours where night burns into morning all is right in the world.

　

The planets align when he says her name against her mouth, the sun shines warmly against them when stars flash behind her eyelids and she can no longer form any words or thoughts. Skye for the past year has been drifting out at sea for so long, and now she's home. She's back where she belongs and that's the only thing she cares about. The last thing she's aware of Gran't smile and strong arms holding her close as she drifts off.

　

Skye wakes to hands in her hair. Soothing as they roam across her scalp, eventually moving over to her bare back tracing her spine like it's some kind of secret he's trying to decode. ''Break up sex''. She mutters into the pillow, hears Ward chuckle. ''Is that what that was?'' Opens her eyes to find him staring down at her, a fond expression on his handsome face.''Yeah''. Sits up to find the bed in shambles, the room isn't any better.

　

Clothes are scattered over the floor, her jeans are hanging off the dresser. Ward's shirt is draped across the couch where she threw it last night. The few chairs that were in the room have been knocked over, the walls are lined with cracks, long jagged, deep. Pieces of the ceiling are lying by the foot of the bed and Skye looks over to Ward who can't keep the proud smile off his face. ''Shut up''. She laughs and falls back into the pillows, pulling him with her.

　

He traces his thumbs along the lines of her cheeks and Skye leans into his touch. ''What time is it?'' ''Seven a.m.''. ''You slept in''. Surprise colors her voice until he shakes his head. ''Didn't sleep much''. She knows why, he's in a strange place and doesn't want to let his guard down. Especially if Skye is involved. She arches a brow, ''you didn't sleep after last night?'' He doesn't answer but kisses her instead. Hovering over her, kisses her nose.

　

Grant doesn't want to question what happened last night. He has no idea why all of a sudden Skye has changed her entire attitude towards him, maybe it's because she thought he was dead. He refuses to think about the fact that at any minute she might regret this and kick him out of her bed, out of the Afterlife. Skye will remember all the ugly things he's done and be repulsed with herself and him, that familair hate taking her far away from him again.

　

''Stop that''. Skye says, lazily dragging a finger tip up his back. She feels his shudder and places a small kiss on his shoulder.''I don't know if this was break up sex or something else, just be here with me, okay? Right now I just want you''. He never could deny her anything. Chases after her lips as she hooks her legs around his hips. Ward listens to her, forgets about everything else and loses himself in her. Holds her hand as he whispers her name.

　

''So since you weren't dead, what have you been doing the past few weeks?'' She asks sometime later, playing absentmindedly with his fingers. ''You know besides hiding from me''. Grant kisses the top of her head before responding. ''Nothing really. I was laying low until Coulson found me and told me you were missing''. At the mention of Coulson Skye stiffens slightly. ''I want to go back to Shield with you''. ''Really?''

　

''DC is probably worried about me. I need to check in. I am still an agent after all''. Ward has been holding his breath for the longest time, waiting just waiting for her to realize that they've made a mistake, that he cares about her still. And the last time he checked Skye didn't want anything to do with him. Shield and Grant Ward were still bitter enemies. He knows the team will never forgive him for his crimes, and Skye despite what happened, probably won't either.

　

He broke her heart, one night isn't going to repair it. Skye looks up at him and frowns. ''What if they lock you up again?'' ''They won't. That was part of the deal, I find you and I get to walk away free and clear''. It was the wrong thing to say. Skye turns away from him, pushes until he gets the message and drops his arms from her waist. Throws on clothes and won't meet his gaze. ''Skye''. She pauses putting on her jacket and finally looks at him.

　

Slipping on his jeans and walking up to her, placing her small hand in his. ''I didn't mean walk away from you''. ''But you will''. Her voice is sad as she runs a hand down his chest. ''Not if you don't want me to''. He's being very careful with his words, doesn't want to scare her off. ''Whatever you want Skye, I'm here''. Her fingers graze over the scars on his side and she winces. ''You shouldn't. You should hate me Ward''. ''I don't''. ''But I shot you''.

　

''I survived''. She takes a breath and wipes her face. ''This was a bad idea''. It's a blow to his chest. He expected this moment, prepared for it. But it still hurts. Something must show on his face because Skye's eyes widen. ''That's not what I meant. Look I just, I just don't know what this means. All I know is that you were dead and then you weren't. You show up here and look at me like I'm still Skye, that I haven't changed''.

　

Ward places his hands heavy on her shoulders. ''It was just one night Skye. It's not like I asked you to marry me. We'll figure it out''. ''And what if we don't? What if we're just searching for something that isn't there?'' Grant keeps his expression cool. ''Like I said, it was just one night Skye''. Slowly and carefully so she has time to pull away he leans in to kiss her. She closes the distance and wraps her arms around his neck, feels her teeth on his lips.

　

''Are you sure this will be safe?'' Jiaying asks aloud, looking between Skye and Ward. ''Mom I'll be fine. Shield isn't going to hurt me''. Ward is still so happy for Skye, that she found her parents after all this time. She told him some time late last night, on the brink of sleep. He smiled and kissed her forehead, surprised that she opened up to him so freely. ''I'm just going to check in with Coulson and then I'll be back''. ''What about you? Will you be back?''

　

Grant looks at Jiaying and then to Skye. ''Thought humans weren't allowed''. ''I think we can make an exception for you''. The way she looks at her daughter has Skye hiding her red face underneath her hands. It's decided that Skye is to return to Shield and when she's ready to return call for Gordon. ''I'm just going to say goodbye to Cal''. Skye says as Ward grabs her bag. ''Okay, I'll wait''. Cal is not thrilled at her leaving, but she hugs him and that seems to soothe his mood.

　

On their way out Ward catches Raina tailing them in the shadows. ''This is going to end Ward. She will never forgive your sins''. And then she's gone. Skye looks over at him but doesn't respond as they leave the Afterlife. Cal and Jiaying watching their every move. Gordon drops them off a few miles from the Playground before disappearing. ''Here we go''. Ward mutters, Skye does nothing but winks at him before finding her way back home.

　

When they enter the Playground it's Coulson who greets them. ''Skye''. ''Hey DC''. He envelopes her into a hug, closing his eyes briefly in relief. ''Feel free to say you're welcome any time''. Ward comments as he makes his way through the building, Coulson and Skye on his heels. ''Just be lucky I don't lock you up again Ward''. ''I'd have to kill you''. ''Go ahead and try, I dare you''. Guards surround him once more, he rolls his eyes.

　

Glances back at Skye who jerks her chin in the direction of the lab. Ward leaves her with Coulson and walks through the glass doors. Fitz and Simmons are not present, probably in Phil's office waiting for Skye. Kebo and Kara turn to him and sigh in unison. ''You're okay''. Kara is the first one to approach him, hugs him hard. ''Of course I'm okay. You two alright?'' Kebo claps him on the shoulder, ''we're just peachy. I feel like I'm in prison boss''.

　

They talk for a few minutes more and it only takes Kebo a total of five minutes to realize something has happened with Ward. Something that has him lighter, not so heavy in his steps. Which has Kebo uneasy, because from his experience every time Skye is involved nothing good comes from it. ''The plan is ready to go''. Kara's voice is very low so no one hears. At the brief hesitation that crosses Ward's face, Kebo sighs.

　

''Can I talk to you alone boss?'' ''Sure''. Kara watches quietly as they leave the room. ''What did you do?'' Ward takes in Kebo's expression, weary and annoyed. ''Don't get me wrong I'm very happy Skye didn't kill you, but what the hell is wrong with you? Since you walked in you've been different''. ''I don't know what you're talking about''. Kebo snaps at his friend. ''Don't use your Specialist tone with me''. ''You know Kebo it's really none of your''-

　

''You didn't''. ''Kebo''- ''Please tell me you didn't sleep with her''. ''I''- ''Oh my god. You did didn't you? You stupid idiot, she hates you! Did you forget that? Did you forget that she bloody shot you? Or am I the only one who does? Skye is not your friend Ward, she's only going to hurt you again''. ''She might''- ''I can't even look at you right now''. Ward sighs. ''Can you stop being dramatic? What happened isn't your concern''. ''Yes it is. You know it is''.

　

''Kebo''- ''How long have we known each other Ward? Fourteen years now, yeah? And in all that time I've saved your life, you've saved mine. You rescued Lauren, went to her funeral with me. Helped me through my great depression that I'm still not over. So I'm here for you, and I see how deeply Skye hurts you every time she's around you. We had to literally fake your death just to get away from her. Once upon a time she was good for you, but not anymore mate. And now you're sleeping with her? I don't see this ending well''.

　

Grant crosses his arms, ''are you done?'' ''And what about Kara?'' This stops Ward. ''What about her?'' ''Oh my god. And they say you're the best since Natasha Romanoff. How can you not see it? Kara is in love with you. But you are so far up Skye's ass you can't see that. She wouldn't drag you around like a dog, won't bloody shoot you that's for sure''. Ward is silent for so long Kebo nearly gives up. ''It was just one night Kebo, with Skye''.

　

''No it wasn't. Not for you anyway''. ''You know you could just be happy for me''. ''Happy about what? The fact that the only woman my best friend has ever loved is just going to hurt him again when she's done getting her fix? How can you expect me to be happy about that?'' Kebo leaves him in the hallway, shaking his head and wondering aloud why in the hell he sticks around for this circus. Grant doesn't have any answers for him.

　

''We call ourselves Inhumans''. Skye keeps her voice controlled and indifferent. After the surprise at seeing her again, and the hugs Fitz and Simmons greeted her with it was time to explain where she's been. So she told Coulson, May, Bobbi, Hunter, Fitz and Simmons about the Afterlife. About her powers and how she's finally in control of them. ''I just came here to check in. I'm going back''. Coulson objects, afraid of losing her again.

　

''Coulson I just need assurance that you'll leave the Afterlife alone, we don't want any trouble. We just want to be left alone''. ''Well that's not really his call''. Skye looks over May's shoulder to find Gonzalez walking in, and she thinks about what Fitz told her as he hugged her. That Bobbi and Mack were with him the whole time, they betrayed Coulson too. And for a second Skye paused. Because didn't they do the same as Ward?

　

Why weren't they locked up too? She doesn't dwell because Gonzalez approaches her slowly. ''I'm afraid Shield can't just ignore the problem at hand. We know nothing of these people, how they live. If they mean the world any harm''. ''They don't''. ''And how do we know that? I can't just take your word for it Agent Skye''. ''Well I don't care. You're not the Director, Coulson is''. Phil smiles slightly at her.

　

After arguing back and forth for thirty minutes it's decided that Skye will go back to the Afterlife. Request a meeting between Shield and the Inhumans, that they can make a peaceful agreement. ''Jiaying doesn't want a war. Do you?'' ''I'll see once I meet her. You have twenty four hours Skye''. Skye looks to Coulson who tells her it's out of his hands. ''So that's it? You're giving up? Giving up on Shield, on us?'' He pulls her into the hall.

　

''Skye I'm not giving up. We built this organization back up, Trip died for us. I don't take that lightly. But right now I just need to be patient until the time comes to take Shield back''. For some reason she looks away and sees Kard and Ward slowly walking in their direction. Kara is laughing at something he's said, her arm looped through his. And there's just this way Kara looks at him, a light on her face that Skye recognizes. The truth slaps her in the face.

　

Kara is in love with him. It's almost written across her cheeks. Ward had a life before this, before chasing after Skye. Dropping everything to find his ex-girlfriend because he thought she was in trouble. What kind of man does that? She's told him she hated him, nearly killed him, has been so cruel and nasty to him, why help her? Why bring himself out of the shadows, out of the potential for a normal life just for her? She doesn't deserve that.

　

''Skye?'' Coulson brings her attention back to him and she frowns. ''DC if Shield goes there this could blow up in our faces''. ''We can't ignore their existence Skye''. They argue for a few moments and Skye closes her eyes. ''You know how this works, you're a Shield agent''. ''I don't know what I am anymore. Look I'll take the twenty four hours and explain to Jiaying that you just want to help. She'll listen''. ''How can you be sure?'' ''Because she's my mother''.

　

Grant approaches them then, eyes on Skye. ''Everything okay?'' Skye has tears in her eyes, hands shaking. It doesn't escape any of them the way Coulson tenses at the sound of Ward's voice. ''I think you've done what I needed you to do Ward, you brought Skye back to us. You're free to go, may want to hurry before I change my mind''. A glance between Kara and Ward isn't missed. Skye refrains from commenting.

　

''Coulson I think Ward should come with me''. Coulson looks at Skye like she's just punched him in the face. ''What?'' ''Why?'' Kara asks, looking at Grant who's looking at Skye, an eyebrow raised. ''Jiaying likes him, I think he can help defuse the situation''. ''You want Ward to come with you? The man who breaks everything he touches?'' ''I think he can help''. Skye can't say that she really needs to talk to Ward about last night, about Kara.

　

After much coaxing on Skye's part Coulson agrees to Ward leaving with her. ''What about Bobbi?'' Kara whispers in Grant's ear as he's following them to the front door. ''Relax, there will be plenty of time. I promise. Kebo will keep you safe while I'm gone''. Kara tells him to be careful, pats his arm. ''I honestly hate you right now''. Kebo comments as Skye pauses at the entrance to wait for him. The rest of the team already said goodbye to her.

　

''No you don't''. ''Yes I do. Robot, just be careful okay?'' ''I will''. Kebo glares at Skye as Grant goes to stand next to her. ''You do realize that Ward going with her was a terrible mistake right?'' Kebo asks Coulson who nods. ''I'm begininng to regret it''. ''You and me both''.

　

 


	12. I'm Searching For Something That I Can't Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Afterlife draws to a close, what will become of Skye and Ward?

 

Skye sits on the cold table, the chill of the metal soaking past the fabric in her pants. The A/C feels as it's on full blast. She can't stop shaking. Can still taste blood in her mouth. Everything inside aches and tears, Skye could blame it on her injuries. On surviving the past few hours. But the breaks run deeper than that. She _hurts_ inside. Her heart, her soul. That last shred of herself Skye held close, protected at all cost from the world is gone. Dead. Stripped from her.

　

And it only took twelve hours.

　

Twelve hours ago she had something, a possible future. A life she had always hoped for since she left the foster care system. Now it's gone, disappeared for good. Dust in the wind. Never to return. She tries to scream but nothing comes out. She's just empty, blank, void. A ringing in her ears that won't go away, a weight in her chest that refuses to move.

　

 

 

*

　

_Twelve Hours Earlier_

　

Ward stands quietly in the corner of Jiaying's office, not saying a word. Listening as Skye tells her mother about the meeting Shield has planned. He can tell the minute Skye begins speaking about it Jiaying wants no part in it. That her people have maintained secrecy all of these long years and that is not going to change. ''Coulson just wants to help''. ''He wants to help you, he has no interest in the rest of us''. Lincoln chimes in, Skye visibly tenses.

　

''Shield doesn't want to hurt us, I promise''. Jiaying turns to Ward, ''and you? What's your take?'' ''I think you should meet with them, if you don't it could send the wrong message''. Gordon comes into the room with a frown on his face. ''What is it?'' ''Shield. They're coming here, Raina had a vision''. The way Jiaying reacts to this has Grant interested. He perks up, trains his focus from Skye to her. There's just something off about the woman he can't put his finger on.

　

Eventually Skye convinces her mother to meet with Gonzalez, that it's in the best interest of everyone involved. Skye and Ward leave the office and Skye goes to talk to Cal, tells Ward to meet her back in her bedroom. He almost does, but then decides to linger. Hide in the shadows undetected, see what's really going on when Skye isn't around. Jiaying and Gordon come outside well into his hearing range, Jiaying does not seem concerned as she was when Skye was inside.

　

''And if this turns into a war, what about your daughter?'' ''I'm confident Skye will stand with us''. ''And Grant Ward? I'm very surprised you've let him live this long considering he's a Hydra agent''. ''He cares about Skye, and from what I've heard he has no ties to Shield anymore. If it comes to a fight I know he will do anything it takes to ensure Skye's safety, even fight Shield''. She's right. ''If he doesn't? If he becomes a problem?'' Jiaying considers this, sighs softly.

　

''Then we take care of him''. Ward almost snorts, let them try. ''The plan remains the same, by tonight Skye will be on our side Gordon, I can assure you''. ''What about Raina? She's becoming a problem''. ''I'll take care of her''. Grant has heard all he's needed to. Jiaying wants this to happen, wants Skye to fight against Shield. She's planning all of this. Ward heads off to tell her, but decides at the last minute to warn Raina instead.

　

''Grant Ward, back again. Are you here to ask me about your future?'' Grant shuts the door to her bedroom, checks to see if she's alone. ''You're in danger''. She cocks her head to the side, ''really?'' ''But you already knew that didn't you?'' Raina moves to a side table and strokes a vase full of daisies. ''My fate has already been sealed. There's nothing I can do to stop it''. He runs a hand over his face, looking for the self indulged woman he used to know. But she's gone.

　

''I can get you out of here Raina. I know the way''. She smiles at him and for once it's not bitter or sharp. ''You're trying to save me?'' ''Jiaying is going to kill you. She wants to start a war with Shield''. ''I know''. ''And you're just going to stand by and let her?'' ''I have to''. ''Why?'' ''Because of Skye''. Grant pauses his pacing. ''What about Skye?'' ''My destiny is over Ward. Her's has barely begun''. A sadness sweeps through him, Raina is so young and full of potential.

　

''You don't have to sacrifice yourself for her Raina''. He's taken by surprise, suddenly desperate to change her fate. ''You would do the same thing''. ''That's different''. Raina shrugs and the room is full of silence. ''I can't just watch you die''. Raina turns back to him. ''They were all wrong about you Ward. You're a good man. But you're going to have to. It's my destiny. I was made to do this, so let me''. Ward clenches his jaw.

　

''She'll forgive you, you know. Eventually''. Raina mutters a few moments later. ''She will find her way back to you one day''. He picks up on her words and frowns. ''You told me she would never forgive me for my sins''. ''Not while she's at the Afterlife. But one day perhaps, when she finally understands you''. Ward's hand is on the door knob when he looks back at her. Raina is watching his every move with big eyes. ''I can save you Raina''. ''Goodbye Grant Ward''.

　

There's a lump in his throat as he leaves her. Garrett's voice is in his head telling him to fight that weakness. But it's hard. Raina is literally going to die so Skye can become who she's meant to be. And who is that exactly? He needs to get her the hell out of here. Ward supposes he should warn Coulson but he won't, Shield hasn't exactly treated him well recently. When he walks into Skye's room she's sitting on the bed, leg bouncing up and down on the mattress.

　

''Hey''. ''Hey''. He joins her, keeps a modest distance between their bodies. Despite Raina's words that Skye will not forgive him any time soon, he feels that pull to her. That draw to move closer, to touch her skin. Skye meets his gaze, puts her hand on top of his. ''Shield isn't coming until morning''. He reads in between the lines, they have hours alone together. Skye is looking at him like she wants to say more but refrains. Instead leaning in and kissing him.

　

Her lips smooth and warm against his. She wants to ask about Kara, about what's going to happen when she goes back to Shield. If this is going to turn into anything, or if it's just the closure they never got. But Ward's hands are on her back and he's kissing his way down her neck, she forgets all of it. Loses herself in the feel of his skin and his chest pressed against hers. Night has fallen when she comes back to the surface, Ward's hand in her hair.

　

Grant broaches the situation at hand carefully, he's on thin ice and has no desire to fall through. ''Do you really think Shield is going to make a peaceful arrangement?'' He asks her, reading her body language. ''Yes. I don't trust Gonzalez but I trust Coulson, he's just trying to protect me''. ''And your mom? Didn't sound like she wanted them here''. Skye props herself on her elbow and looks at him. ''She's just worried about her people, she hasn't exactly had good experiences when it comes to organizations like Shield. Why? What are you getting at?''

　

''Nothing''. ''No you know something. Something I don't''. Skye removes her palm from his chest, searches his face which is no use because it's a blank mask that she hates. ''Ward I know you and Shield aren't friends anymore but''- ''After you left Jiaying's office I heard her and Gordon talking. Skye they want a fight with Shield, she wants to start a war''. And that is when he begins to lose her. She leans away from him. ''What?'' He tells her what Jiaying said, tries to pull her back in his embrace but she pushes his hands away.

　

''Skye I know that this is something you don't want to hear but''- ''Shut up Ward''. She gets out of bed and starts dressing. ''She's my mom, she wouldn't use me like that''. ''Skye I'm just trying to protect you''. ''No you're not. Grant she's my mother, she isn't trying to start a war. Jiaying is just trying to keep us safe''. ''Then how do you explain what I heard?'' He then tells her the conversation between himself and Raina, which has Skye immediately on the defense.

　

He doesn't mention what she said about the two of them. ''And you trust her?'' Grant nods, stands up and slips on his jeans. ''Guess I shouldn't be surprised, you did both follow Garrett and look how that turned out''. He keeps his expression nueutral. ''Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to ruin this for me?'' ''I'm not ruining anything for you, I'm trying to save your life. Skye your mother is using you, trying to turn you against Shield''. ''And you got that from one conversation?'' ''Yes''. ''I don't believe you''. He walks up to her slowly.

　

''And since when do you care about Shield? Shouldn't you be happy if this does turn into a war?'' ''Not if it hurts you. You know how I feel about you Skye''. She narrows her eyes at him, sharp and angry. ''Don't''. ''I didn't mean, Skye I just want to protect you. And your mother is putting you in danger. She's going to mislead you. I know what kind of person she is, and she's going to hurt you Skye. She's trying to turn you against your family''.

　

Skye takes a step back, her voice cold and low. ''Please don't tell me you're comparing Jiaying to John Garrett''. He was trying to build a bridge between the two, to make her see that Jiaying will do exactly to Skye what John did to him. ''Skye''- ''My mom is nothing like that sick son of a bitch. How dare you''. Grant sees the warning signs, he's just fallen into the frigid frozen water. ''I just don't want you hurt''. She's shaking her head, ''the only person in this place who has ever hurt me is you''. And that's when he gets it. Realizes how this is going to end.

　

The thought of losing her again leaves a bad taste in his mouth. He's just got her back, got to hold her again. ''Skye''. She softens momentarily at the way he says her name, allows him to put his hands on her shoulders. ''It's not safe for you here. Come with me, let me help you''. She looks at the floor and he tilts her chin up to meet his eyes, doesn't like what he sees. Tears she's fighting back, her shoulders tense beneath his fingers. ''I can't''.

　

''You don't believe that I'm telling you the truth, I swore I'd never lie to you''. ''Grant I believe that you think this is going to end in a fight, but I don't. Maybe you misunderstood the conversation''. He's almost offended. ''I didn't''. ''Jiaying wouldn't do that to me''. She removes herself from his grip and starts pacing, a habit she picked up from him. ''We were so stupid''. She says a little while later, Ward has moved back to the bed. ''What are you talking about?''

　

Skye gestures between the two of them. ''You and me. What were we thinking? We can never go back to how things used to be. Ward I don't think I'll ever be able to get over what happened''. He gets up, hides the devestated feeling that begins to spread. ''I'm not asking you to. Skye we can still''- ''What about the life you were living before you found me? What about Kara?'' ''She's just a friend''. ''I saw the way she looked at you''.

　

They stand a few feet apart but to Ward it feels like oceans. Skye is slipping through his grasp again and there's nothing he can do to stop it. ''You should go back Ward, pretend like this never happened''. ''But it did''. ''I know, but maybe it shouldn't of. I wanted this to heal us, to make me see you the way I used to. When we were in love. But I can't. I can't look for something that's already gone''. For a moment he wonders if the discussion they just had about her mother brought this on, or if she's been thinking about it for a while.

　

He was foolish to think he'd ever get her back. That she was capable of loving him again. ''Was all of this just because you thought I was dead?'' His tone is tight and controlled. Devoid of any emotions. Skye turns back to him and wipes her eyes. ''I don't know''. He nods, bites the inside of his cheek as he grabs his jacket. He can't be here anymore, she doesn't want him here. Maybe he'll turn out to be wrong, maybe Jiaying really does have true intentions with Skye.

　

''Grant I''- He turns back to her, the bedroom door halfway open. ''I hope you find everything you're looking for Skye''. And then he's gone. Hours later she will still be able to smell his aftershave in the pillows. It turns out that she should of listened to him, Ward was right all along. Jiaying wanted to start a war, she wanted to burn Shield to the ground. And she used Skye, made her pick a side. And in the end Jiaying showed her true colors.

　

Cal is the only reason Skye is still alive. But in order to protect his daughter he had to kill the only woman he'd ever loved, to save Skye Cal had to destroy her own mother. And that is something Skye will never be able to live with, no matter how much time has passed.

　

 

 

*

　

_Present Day_

　

''Please tell me again I made the right choice''. Skye tells Coulson as they watch Cal walk away from them. On his way to the T.A.H.I.T.I. program. ''You made the best decision for him Skye. He's been through so much, he deserves a fresh start''. Skye sobs into his shoulder and Coulson holds her tightly, mindful of her injuries. He has no idea that she was also asking about Ward, if sending him away was really the right choice. Because she misses him now more than ever.

　

Summer fades to winter, and it's the start of December that Skye realizes what a terrible mistake she's made. She's in the middle of an op, her gun trained on a man who just tried to shoot Mack. She just stands there and realizes how empty she is. Without Ward. She never should of let him leave the Afterlife, she should of fought for him. Because she loves him, she never stopped. He was right, he was just trying to keep her safe.

　

And she understands. He said that someday she would, and it's someday. He has to know that. He has to know she's sorry, that she will beg and plead for him to give her another chance. Because she gets how easy it was for him to be taken in by Garrett, to do whatever it takes to save someone that you love. That you believe in. She did the same thing with Jiaying.

　

So she goes back to the Playground and searches for him. It takes a few days but she finds him, tells Coulson she's taking a few personal days and goes to find the man she loves. Because this can't be how it ends, they belong together. Skye could punch herself for taking so long to realize it, he's the love of her life. She hated him, but she didn't actually hate him at all.

　

Which is how Skye finds herself bundled up in a coat in the middle of a sidewalk in New York. She found Grant's face in a traffic camera not too far from here. It's snowing lightly, the flakes clining to her face. Each frantic nervous breath she takes shows in the air, her hands are shaking so hard the ground below rumbles. Why is she so scared? The worst he can do is push her away.

　

It turns out there are worst things Ward could do. She spots him finally coming out of a coffee shop. A smile lights her face because in just a few minutes she could possibly have her other half back. Skye takes one step in his direction and then stops. Kara joins his side and wraps her arms around his waist, a bright smile on her lips. Ward returns her grin before bending down and kissing her softly. Neither of them notice Skye.

　

Who feels like she's just lost him all over again. She has.

　

Fitz walks into the kitchen at the Playground, reaches into the fridge for a beer when he hears what sounds like crying. He leans around to find Skye sitting at the table, sobbing. Fitz rushes over to her and pulls up a chair, holds her tightly. ''What's wrong?'' It takes her a long moment to answer. ''He moved on''. ''Who?'' She starts crying hard into his shoulder, it takes him twenty minutes to soothe her into telling him what happened.

　

''Ward. He, he's moving on with Kara''. ''Well that's what you wanted, isn't it?'' Skye doesn't have an answer for him. She deserves this. She's the one who pushed him away, who burned every attempt Ward made to get close to her again. She shot him, hurt him. Slept with him and gave him hope just to turn around and steal it from him. He deserves to be with someone who treats him like he's her entire world, who didn't try to kill him.

　

Skye had him and then threw it all away again. They will never be together again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, don't hate me here. What's Skyeward without a little pain? All I ask is for patience, the next chapters are going to fall into season 3 which I'm really excited about.


	13. They Say I'm Better Off Now Then I Ever Was With Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since the fall of the Afterlife, and now we catch up to Ward and Skye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one isn't very long, but the next chapter will make up for it!

Ward looks down at the empire he's created and satisfaction slowly spreads through him. He did it. He climbed up the ladder, stumbled over Shield, John and his family and grew into a stronger man. He's the Director of Hydra now, and while he was never loyal to them he enjoys the power that comes along with the job. The plan him and Kara mulled over nearly two years ago over a bottle of scotch is finally here, they did it together.

　

He glances to his left to see her walking towards him, an easy smile on her face. ''Hey''. She wraps her arms around him and sighs. ''Still no word on Hunter yet''. Lance Hunter has been on the hunt for Ward for a year now, seeking revenge for what happened to Bobbi. Kara and Kebo took it upon themselves while Ward was at the Afterlife to strike, to get even with the agent responsible for Kara being tortured and brain washed by Hydra. For some reason Coulson blamed the entire situation on Grant, and he wasn't even present when it took place.

　

''I'm not worried about him. Morse got what she deserved''. Kara nods in agreement and follows his gaze out into the filled wearhouse. Hydra agents occupy most of the building, weapons swim in and out of trucks it seems nearly every hour. The new Hydra Ward has created is a living breathing master piece, he has torn down every idea the organization ever had and brought to life new ones. It is a better Hydra, one that doesn't scream World Domination. Kara smiles up at him, proud and in love.

　

Kebo walks up the stairs and joins them, watching over the men and guns below. ''The mission is all set sir''. ''Good. I want updates every half hour''. ''You got it boss''. Ward catches Kebo's worried eye, ''what?'' ''And if Shield gets in the way?'' ''Shield hasn't been a problem in a year''. They both know Kebo doesn't mean Shield as a whole, he means a certain agent that has a habit of messing things up for them. Grant hasn't seen or heard from Skye since she ended things between them at the Afterlife.

　

He tries not to think about it. How the only reason Skye even entertained the idea of being with him is because she went weeks thinking he was dead. Grief over took her, made her weak. Ward understands that. She will never forgive him, never look at him the same way she did two years ago. He's accepted that, moved on with his life, with Kara. Kara is gentle and kind, a calm sip of whiskey admist all the chaos in their world. She's smart and dedicated, she understands him and all the monsters John and his family left him with.

　

Grant doesn't know if he loves her. He's only ever had that experience with Skye and it terrifies him to put the two women in the same category. Skye will always be apart of him, she will always carry a piece of him around. She was his first love, but Ward doesn't think she has to be his only. ''If Shield is a problem I don't care, the mission stays the same''. ''Yes sir''. Kebo leaves them alone, gathers a small army and they go off.

　

The base slowly turns quiet and Kara looks up at him. ''You know you can't hide here forever, eventually they're going to find you''. ''I know. I'll be ready when they do''. She kisses his shoulder and they wait for Kebo to return. They're sitting in his office when Kebo comes back, demanding a drink. ''Everything went fine boss, no complications''. ''Good''. The next mission to recruit more Hydra agents goes awry. In a way Grant wasn't honestly expecting.

　

For the past year Shield has been quiet, they've had no conflicting missions with Hydra at all. They have left Ward alone and he's returned the favor. Lance Hunter is the only one who's still looking for him, and Ward plans to deal with that when the time comes. A few days later Kebo rushes into his office like the world has caught on fire. ''We have a problem''. Ward only has time to raise an eyebrow before bullets rain down on them.

　

Ward throws himself to the ground and uses his desk as a shield, Kara drops down beside him while Kebo covers the two of them. ''Kebo what the hell did you do?'' Ward leans around the desk to return fire while glaring at his right hand man. ''In my defense it seems Shield has got a lot more stealthy than I realized''. After a few seconds Ward figures out that there's only one shooter and he's out of ammo. ''Come on Ward it's not like you to hide from a fight''.

　

Grant rolls his eyes, it's only Hunter. Nothing to really worry about. Beside him Kara tenses momentarily. ''Not hiding Hunter''. ''Then come out and face me''. Kebo is shaking his head and Kara grabs a fistful of his jacket. ''You know Hunter I hoped you would have brought Bobbi with you, make this even''. ''Don't say her name''. ''I wish I could of been there when they were torturing her, would of loved to see the Mockingbird break''.

　

At this Lance loads his weapon once more and fires. Grant notices that the Shield agent doesn't have the best aim. ''I should of killed you the second you showed up to the Playground last year''. Grant cranes his head to see Kebo move towards the window, about to break the glass. He shoves Kara in Kebo's direction. ''Everyone is trying to kill me Hunter, get in line''. Hydra agents begin to swarm the building and Lance takes cover.

　

Ward had this all under control, until the Calvary showed up. Took out half his men in just a few minutes. ''Don't make this hard on us Ward''. She says as she ducks behind a crate close to the office. ''Coulson wants you alive when we bring you back''. ''Oh don't lie to him May, we all know Coulson wants to kill him. Only reason he won't is because Skye wouldn't want it''. At the mention of her both Kebo and Kara turn to look at Ward who shrugs it off.

　

''You know Ward I never understood what she saw in you. You're nothing but a cold blooded killer''. May says, inching even closer to the door. Ward could escape, that's what Kebo wants him to do. But he's been itching for a rematch with May ever since that day in the Cybertek building. She damaged his larynx and he wants to return the favor. ''Baiting me with Skye isn't going to work May''. ''But it is. You know she has no idea you're the Director of Hydra. Coulson didn't tell her''.

　

Grant doesn't believe any of it. No way does Skye not know Ward's position these days. ''I figure we bring you in, let her see what you've become and she'll give Coulson the green light''. Ward takes a grenade out of his pocket and stands slowly, nodding for Kara to get out. ''You know Hunter you talk too much''. He runs for the window, throws the weapon out of the door and jumps. A single shot goes off and strikes him in the shoulder but he makes it out just as the small explosion takes over the building.

　

Later Kara is patching up his shoulder in one of his safe houses and Kebo is off pouting because Ward yelled at him for thirty minutes straight. ''This is my fault''. She says, finishes wrapping his wound in guaze and he throws on a shirt. ''Kara''- ''No it is. If I hadn't of grabbed Bobbi none of this would have happened. I wanted her to suffer like I did but I didn't know they'd be after you. If I did I wouldn't of done it Grant''. He puts his hands on her shoulders, ''I don't blame you''.

　

Her dark eyes are wide. ''Kara Shield has been after me for a long time, what happened with Bobbi was just an excuse to start looking for me again. To blame me for something, to look for a reason to kill me. Because they can't get over what I did, that I betrayed them''. She frowns and runs a hand down his side. ''I'm afraid for you''. He gives her a smirk, ''don't be. Bobbi got what she deserved. Don't worry about Shield alright? I can handle it''.

　

He doesn't mention what May and Hunter said about Skye. That she's the reason the kill order on him was lifted. If that is true, why? Yes what happened at the Afterlife made her tender and soft to him but Grant knows it was only because she believed him to be dead. Once the shock of him being alive wore off she remembered all the terrible things he'd done and sent him away again. And the things he said about her mother didn't help, he was just trying to protect Skye.

　

To make sure what John did to him Jiaying didn't do to Skye. He wonders what happened with her parents, if she got the life she always dreamed about. No matter what they've been through, despite that they will never be in love again he still hopes for her. Hopes that she ends up happy and safe, that life gives her all good things because she deserves it. Grant knows eventually they will cross paths again.

　

No matter how big the world is it seems to always bring them back together. One way or another.

　

Daisy Johnson walks the halls of the Playground with her arms crossed. As she enters Coulson's office she runs her fingers through her now short hair. Something she's still not used to. ''You wanted to see me sir?'' They've changed a lot her and Coulson over the course of a year. The man she met two years ago on the Bus has all but vanished, actually Daisy could say the same thing for everyone on the Bus. Those versions of themselves are dead and gone.

　

Coulson has become more drawn into himself, digging himself into a hole filled with nothing but mission after mission. May has disappeared into herself as well, Daisy hardly sees her anymore. Fitz is no longer the awkward and shy man she met either. He's bloomed into a strong and capable agent who saved Simmons. Dove through a hole in the universe to bring her back home a few months ago. While he's recovered the same can't be said for Jemma.

　

She spends her days locked in her room, will only see Fitz or Daisy. On a good day sometimes Coulson, but that's rare. And Daisy can't blame her, whatever happened on that other planet is going to take time to work through. Bobbi has healed from the injuries she sustained from Kebo and Kara's attack. No one knows exactly why the assault occured, just that somehow Ward was involved. Not that she believes that, Grant was with her when it happened.

　

But Coulson it seems is just searching for something to blame Ward with, he wants to get rid of him. Only because of Daisy is Ward safe from the bullet Coulson wants in his head. When Hunter first set out last year to try and find him Daisy threw a fit. Told Coulson that if he wanted her to stay at Shield he wouldn't kill Grant, instead they'd bring him in. The emotions involved with Ward were still fresh in her mind when that happened, it had only been a few weeks since she saw him with Kara and it still hurt.

　

Of course Daisy had no right to feel that way. Ward wanted her, always had. And instead of being with him and forgving him like she should have she let him go. And regrets it ever since. Even though she's with Lincoln now there's still a part of her that will always reside with Ward. He was her first real love and she can't erase that. ''I need your report on the mission from this morning''. Since her mother died Daisy has taken over as leader for the Inhumans.

　

Left the name Skye at the foot of the Afterlife and embraced Daisy Johnson head on. It's a way of honoring her parents, her birth name something Cal always called her in their short time spent together. It's who she is now. So Daisy gives every single detail of their mission that morning. Is nearly done when Hunter and May walk in. ''Ran into your ex-boyfriend''. Hunter comments as he takes a seat next to her. ''What happened?'' ''He escaped''.

　

While Hunter tells Coulson what went wrong, Daisy notices May watching her closely. She does that often now whenever Ward is brought up. There's really no use for it. Her and Grant were merely chapters in each other's stories, long closed and never to be opened again. They have both moved on with their lives, like Daisy always wanted. She inwardly scolds herself, a selfish part of her honestly thought Ward wouldn't find anyone else.

　

That he would always want her and no other. Daisy shakes those thoughts off, no use dwelling on them now. ''I think we need to find a different approach''. Coulson says, glancing from Daisy to May. Lincoln walks in, eyes on Daisy. Says nothing as he sits beside her, takes her hand. Lincoln has been good to her in these past months, especially after everything that happened with Cal and Jiaying. He understands a part of her no one else does, being Inhuman as well.

　

''What's going on?'' He whispers in Daisy's ear. ''Hunter is still after Ward''. May moves to stand beside Coulson and sighs. ''We've been looking at this all wrong''. ''Do you have any ideas?'' May looks Daisy in the eye, ''we give something Ward can't refuse''. Daisy's eyes darken, catching onto her former SO's plan. ''You want to use me as bait''. No one reacts to this but Lincoln. He's telling Coulson what a horrible idea it is while Daisy zeros in on Hunter.

　

Knows that he will do whatever it takes to bring Grant down. The path to revenge Hunter has taken is making her nervous. ''Coulson it's not going to work. Ward and I haven't seen each other in a year. We're not the same people. He hates me, he'll know it's a trap and won't come''. Coulson rolls his eyes, ''I doubt he hates you''. Oh but he does, she knows he does. Grant opened up to her again, exposed his heart to her and she crushed it.

　

''Look I told you when Hunter started this mission that I wanted no part in it. As long as Ward is alive I don't care. DC I don't want to be involved''. ''I know that and I'm sorry. But you're involved now, we have to catch him Daisy''. ''And if I say no?'' She ignores May's glare and Hunter's sharp intake of breath. ''Love do you not remember that Bobbi was tortured?'' Daisy stands and faces Hunter. ''I do, and I also remember Ward being at the Afterlife when that was going on''. ''Still''- ''Hunter he had nothing to do with that''.

　

''He brought Kara and Kebo to Shield, he's the reason she was tortured in the first place. It's not just Ward that needs to be punished for sins Daisy, it's all of them''. Coulson tells her, his voice low. She's about to ask Phil exactly who gave him the right to hand out judgements like that, like he's some kind of king. But she refrains, Lincoln asked her that once and just like then she doesn't have an answer. And while Daisy feels terrible for what happened to Bobbi, she thinks there has to be a reason for it. Kara didn't just randomly pick a Shield agent to try and kill.

　

It was personal, she just doesn't know yet. Daisy has to remind herself that she's a Shield agent, that what DC says goes. This is her life now, who she is. Catches the bad guys. But is Ward really a bad guy? No. He was misled, just like she was with her mom. Not everything he did was his fault, he was brain washed in a sense. Garrett was a cruel son of a bitch. Briefly Daisy closes her eyes, squeezes Lincoln's hand. Prepares herself for what's to come.

　

''Fine. What do you want me to do?'' Coulson gives her a smile that doesn't reach his eyes, May gives Daisy a firm nod of approval. ''I can't promise you it will work Coulson''. He looks back at her, thinking of all the times he caught Agent Grant Ward staring at her on the Bus when she wasn't looking. ''Yes it will. You've always been his weakness Daisy''.

　

 


	14. I Must Have Called A Thousand Times to Tell You I'm Sorry For Everything That I've Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson's plan to use Daisy as bait does not work out like he expected.

Daisy wakes to a nearly black room. The only light source is a small glow coming from the corner of a wall. Upon further inspection it's a tiny night light, the rest of the space as far as she can tell is empty. Her head is throbbing, vision is a little blurry. It takes her a few minutes to gather her bearings and remember what happened, she has no idea where she is. Coulson sent her and Lincoln to locate Hydra, told her Ward would more than likely be involved.

　

So she did. Found them and took a quin jet and crashed their party. Fully expected to find Ward in the small sea of agents trapped inside the building. But he wasn't. She searched and searched. That's where it gets foggy. She can't recall what happened after turning a corner to tell Lincoln they needed to head back to the Playground. Was she knocked out? If so, it shouldn't of happened. She's better than that for christ sake.

　

She sits up in a bed, a pillow and a sheet are curled carefully around her. There's nothing in this room but a twin sized bed and a chair sitting right next to her head. Slowly she checks herself over, no other injuries except a ringing in her ears. She's also missing her gun and ICER. Not that she actually needs those these days but they're useful in the field. She stands and stretches her muscles, she's alone. Walks quietly, like May taught her. No one can hear her foot steps.

　

Opens the door and holds her breath, praying it doesn't creak. Sighs in relief when it swings open without a sound. She steps out into the hall and flattens herself against the wall, no one would be able to see her from this angle. Is Lincoln here also? Is he hurt? The thought makes her feet move a little faster as she opens up every door she comes across. All empty. Where in the hell is she? A wearhouse maybe? If Hydra did take her hostage they did a poor job of it.

　

Didn't even bother to tie her up and post a guard to watch over her, she's actually a little offended. Comes to the end of the hall to a wide open space, full of Hydra agents and weapons. Daisy quickly hides behind the wall so no one sees her. ''I told you we shouldn't of grabbed her''. A voice says. ''What else were we supposed to do? She was going to kill us''. ''Now he's going to kill us, this was a bad idea. He's already taken out the rest of the agents on sight, we're going to die Fred''. There's a loud swallow, Daisy can almost smell the fear in the air.

　

Who are they afraid of? Their boss? Last she heard Hydra didn't have another head, it ended with Strucker and List. And if there is someone else in charge, why would they care if she was captured? Why would they destroy members of their own team because of it? ''What about the other Inhuman? The blonde one? The Director didn't seem too upset we took him''. ''He's still out cold. What do you think the boss wants to do with them?''

　

''No idea. We probably won't live to find out''. ''That's encouraging. You think Kebo will vouch for us?'' ''Are you kidding? He hasn't been able to calm the Director down since we brought that girl in''. There's a silence as a door opens and Daisy hears three pairs of boots travel across the floor. Daisy scoots closer to the room, curious as to why Kebo seems so important to these two agents. ''Boss I swear we didn't know what else to do, she was asking about you and we panicked''. ''We thought she wanted to kill you, she's a Shield agent''.

　

There's a pause, a sigh. ''What about Lincoln? Was he trying to kill you too or did you just grab him for the fun of it?'' That's Kebo, what's going on here? ''Kebo we didn't know okay? We were just trying to protect the Director''. ''Well you did a crap job''. Two shots go off and bodies hit the floor. A moment of silence lasts for ten seconds before someone else starts speaking. Daisy recognizes the woman's voice. Kara. ''What do we do now? Coulson is going to find us especially since we took Skye, it's only a matter of time''.

　

''Are we going to kill them? Honestly I'm all for going after the blonde one, he just rubs me the wrong way''. Daisy clenches her jaw, she really needs to find Lincoln. ''We wait for them to wake up and go from there''. Daisy freezes against the cool wall, everything inside just goes into shock it feels like. She knows that voice, she'd know it anywhere. It's Ward. It makes sense now, why the men were so afraid of him, why Kebo and Kara are involved. The ice in her veins turns to liquid fire, anger spreads through her hot and fast. He's the Director of Hydra.

　

''This has to be some sick joke right?'' Daisy doesn't remember leaving her hiding space but suddenly she's facing Kebo, Kara and Ward. Who all look at her with equal amounts of shock like they didn't expect her to be up and walking around any time soon. Meets Grant's eyes that are wide as they take her in. Her shorter hair and that spark she used to have that's gone now. Daisy looks him over quickly, he looks different. She can't put her finger on exactly what it is.

　

''You're the Director of Hydra? What you're a big freaking Nazi now?'' ''I''- She walks further into the room, past the two agents who are bleeding onto the gray floor. ''After all the times you swore to me you weren't loyal to Hydra, just to Garrett? When you promised in Vault D, so desperate for me to believe you wanted no part in the organization without Garret? And now you're the leader? You told me you would never lie to me, did you? Is this who you really wanted to become?'' At her words his face turns into a blank empty mask.

　

''Skye''. She starts at the sound of her old name spilling from his lips. It takes her back to better innocent days. Cold evenings curled into his embrace in the small bunk they shared. ''It's Daisy''. She snarls, crossing her arms. ''What?'' Ward takes on step in her direction but then stops at the look on her face. ''My name is Daisy now''. Something clicks into his brain at this. He had heard of an agent Daisy Johnson at Shield, but never put two and two together until now.

　

He cocks his head to the side and examines her further. ''You cut your hair''. She looks so different from the woman he once knew. She's bitter, harder even more than she was when he saw her last. And for once her stone attitude has nothing to do with him. ''Why?'' She doesn't answer him, instead looks around the base with distaste. ''How many times are we going to play let's kidnap my ex-girlfriend? It never ends well for you Ward''. ''I had no idea you were here''. She scoffs, not believing him. ''And you expect me to believe you?''

　

''I promised I would never lie to you and I haven't''. Daisy gestures to the now very obvious Hydra base they are in. ''I'm sorry I'm just not buying it''. ''Well if you would let me explain''- ''Explain what Ward? That you're someone you swore to me you weren't? I don't even know why I'm surprised anymore all you do is lie to me. That's all you've ever done''. He runs a hand over his face. ''Would you just let me talk?'' There's something in his face that makes her stop.

　

An expression she's seen before. It reminds her of all the early mornings they'd shared. The morning at the Afterlife rushes back to her and Daisy has a hard time staying angry with him. ''This is not what it looks like Skye''. ''It's Daisy''. He shakes his head at this, ''you'll always be Skye to me''. Her chest aches at his words, the person Skye used to be is begging for her to sit down and listen to what Ward has to say. To trust him. Because she understands now.

　

Daisy glances over to Kebo and Kara who haven't said a word. They're looking at Ward with nervous eyes. ''Where's Lincoln?'' Ward nods to the door on her left just as it starts to open. Lincoln stumbles forward and Daisy rushes to balance him. ''Daisy?'' ''Hey I'm here. You're okay''. She brushes her hand across his forehead as he hugs her tightly and sighs in relief. ''Are you okay?'' His hands are on her face and he checks her for wounds. ''I'm fine. You?'' Lincoln briefly looks around. ''Where are we?'' It's then he notices Ward, and Lincoln tenses.

　

''What the hell are you doing here? Daisy what's going on?'' All heads turn to Ward who's gaze is impassive as he reguards Lincoln. ''Hydra decided we were a threat to their Director and brought us in''. ''Director? Wait you're the Director of Hydra now?'' Ward nods and ignores Daisy's glare. ''Why?'' ''None of your business Sparky''. Kebo answers, hand on his gun. Which makes both Inhumans on alert, Daisy's fingers twitch.

　

''Knock it off Kebo''. ''No Ward it's fine. Do it, take the shot I dare you''. Daisy says, raising an eyebrow. As her and Kebo begin to argue Ward studies her further. Gone is the girl he met on the Bus years ago, Skye is nowhere to be seen under Daisy Johnson. Daisy is more confident in her abilities. Ward knows she leads armies now, she's part of the calvary Coulson sends in when he wants a job done. She's all fire and rough edges, power and dominance bleeds from her.

　

She is the picture perfect soilder, falling in line whenever Coulson calls. And if Ward's opinion mattered in her life he'd say she turned into himself. Following orders without question, shaping and molding herself into whatever Shield wants. It also doesn't escape him the way Lincoln is acting towards her, Ward can tell him and Daisy are together now. Much to Grant's surprise he finds a small sliver of jealousy swim through him. Not that he has any right.

　

Emotions between him and Daisy have been burned away. But he can't deny how he felt when she walked in. Despite her anger and her change in idenity he was still happy to see her. That she was giving herself a purpose in life, doing good and helping her people. He once more wonders what happened at the Afterlife when he left but it's none of his business. They are oceans apart now, he has no reason to ask if she's happy with how it all turned out.

　

When Ward first arrived at the Hydra base he knew something was wrong, something wasn't right. Kebo was running around like a chicken with his head cut off, even Kara was nervous as Ward asked her what was going on. When Kebo told him Skye had raided a nearby base asking questions about him, it wasn't at all what he was expecting. Ward had taken out his shock and anger out on the men who captured her, and because no one informed him until it was too late.

　

He meets her eyes again just as Kebo raises his gun, Grant leaps for the other man but it's too late. His eyes are wide as he yells Skye's name. But she just grins. Raises her hand and the bullet stops mid air. Hanging in front of her face before she flings it back and Kara shoves Kebo to the ground so it misses his head. ''Do that again and I will make you bleed from your brain''. She says, a razor sharp edge to her tone that Grant has never heard from her before.

　

Lincoln attempts to place himself in front of Daisy, but she grabs his wrist and tells him no. Kebo rises from the floor and won't meet Ward's eyes that are buring a hole through his skin. ''So what happens now? Are you going to torture us for information on Shield?'' Lincoln asks and Ward gives him an annoyed look. ''No''. ''Wouldn't help anyway, Coulson is probably already on his way here''. ''So you did join Shield, guess it's not too hard to see why''.

　

Ward isn't even bothering to be subtle when he looks at Daisy, who sighs. ''What the hell are you doing Grant?'' ''I''- ''You're either going to kill us or let us go. And I don't think you'd really be into shooting me''. ''Someone should''. Kebo mutters under his breath, and slightly cowers behind Kara when Ward looks at him. Daisy glances at Ward again and let's her mind drift. Wonders what he's been doing in the year they've been apart besides running Hydra.

　

If he's happy with Kara, if all the damage Garrett did to him keeps him up at night. She thinks back to that day in New York, how ready she was to tell him she was still in love with him. How sorry she was for being so cruel to him, hateful and how deeply she'd hurt him. Daisy would have gladly given up Shield for him, he needed to only ask. She wonders if he wasn't with Kara then, if Grant took her back who they would have become.

　

Would Daisy Johnson exist? Would he be the Director of Hydra? Probably not. They are ghosts of their former selves now, the team May and Coulson put together is dead. Scattered in the wind from heart break and bullets that are still lodged into their bodies. No one blinks as Ward looks from Daisy to Lincoln, shifts his weight from the right leg to his left.''You're free to go''. Kebo is the only one who protests and it's knocked down as soon as it started.

　

''Coulson was using me as bait you know, to get to you''. Daisy tells Ward as she moves to the door that will lead them out. The original plan was to take down the Hydra base to draw Grant out, and when he showed up Daisy was going to bring him. Just like always, Ward is still one step ahead. ''I know''. Grant gives her a small private smile and takes a step to her. ''You still talk in you sleep''. Daisy can't help it, she smiles back against her better judgement.

　

Memories of early morning training sessions flash into her mind. Ward teasing her about whatever she'd said the night before. It embarrassed her at first which Ward would be quick to kiss away. But then it wore off and she would laugh about it with him. Daisy moves slightly in his direction and says, ''Ward I'm sorry''- He cuts her off with a wave of his hand. She sees something flash in his eyes but it's gone too fast for her to figure out what it was.

　

''Just go. You and I have nothing more to say to each other''. Honestly Daisy just wants to tell him about New York, how it's finally someday. But she realizes it doesn't matter anymore. They've both moved on, she'd be a fool to bring it up now. It won't make things better, only worse. She has no right to step into his life and tell him something like that. ''Hunter won't stop until he finds you''. Daisy says as she's walking to the exit. ''I'll be fine, don't start acting like you care if I live or die Skye''. But she does, oh how she does.

　

She can only protect him for so long, eventually Shield might get the revenge on Grant Ward they've been dying for. And what will she do then? If Coulson orders her to step aside and let them kill him, will she? Ward wants to ask her why she doesn't want him six feet under like the rest of Shield, why she won't let Coulson kill him if he ever gets the chance. It's not love. Skye hasn't loved him a long time. Ward finds himself wanting to keep her here and ask her everything. If there's still a small shred of Skye left inside.

　

''Thank you''. Daisy tells him as Lincoln steps outside and takes her hand. Ward nods and watches as they leave. She's gone from his life once more just as quickly as she came. He feels like he's been hit by a hurricane, he's left in chaos and rubble. Ward marvels out how quickly a year can change a person. Neither of them are who they started out to be. ''Boss I''- Ward holds up a hand, ''don't''. He tells Kebo through clenched teeth. Walks into his office and slams the door shut. ''Did you really have to shoot her?'' Kara asks Kebo who nods and winks at her.

　

''Can you run by what happened one more time?'' Lincoln and Daisy are waiting for Coulson to send May to pick them up. There's no use in telling them where Ward is now, he's more than likely long gone by now. Lincoln sits on the curb beside her, miles away from the Hydra base. ''What happened is Ward is now the Director of Hydra and we have no clue what he's planning''. ''Why did he let us go?'' Daisy shrugs, ''he has no interest in Inhumans''.

　

Lincoln isn't an idiot, he just wanted to see if she would admit it. Ward let them go because of her. Didn't want to hurt her more than he already had. ''Do you think Coulson knows Ward is the Director?'' ''I'd be shocked if he didn't''. ''Wonder why he didn't tell us''. ''That makes two of us''. Daisy lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes against the sunlight. Seeing Grant again cracked the armor she'd taken so long to create. Once again without even trying he's gotten under her skin. The bastard.

　

By the time they make it back to the Playground and are rushed into Coulson's office, Daisy is itching for answers. ''Why didn't you tell me about Ward?'' She demands before Coulson can even ask what happened. ''Daisy just calm down, tell me why you've been missing for six hours''. She slams her hand on the desk, the building shakes. ''Why in the hell didn't you tell me he's running Hydra? Don't you think I would of wanted to know that?'' Coulson flicks his eyes to May who shakes her head in disappointment at him.

　

''I didn't want to upset you''. ''You didn't want to upset me? Coulson Ward is the Director of Hydra of course it upsets me! He became someone I never thought he would. But you kept it from me''. Before he can respond Mack steps into the office, sighs in relief that his partner is safe and sound. ''You're okay D''. He hugs her quickly and she relaxes. Thanks god everyday that she has a friend and partner like Mack. He watches her back, takes care of her.

　

He can see how frustrated and tense she is. ''Come on Tremors let's get a drink, cool off''. Mack is fully aware of how Grant Ward affects her, even if she doesn't know it herself. After a few more attempts he manages to get her into the kitchen and a beer in her hand. ''I can't believe Coulson didn't tell me about Ward. Did you know?'' ''No idea. You and me were both out of the loop''. Daisy lays her head on his arm and let's out a tiny sigh.

　

''My shoulder is free D. If you want to talk I'm here''. She looks up at him and smiles, ''I know, you always are''. She just isn't sure what she feels at the moment. Just knows that Ward is her enemy now, right? Daisy is having a hard time picturing him that way, no matter how hard she tries.

 


	15. But It Don't Matter It Clearly Doesn't Tear You Apart Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward deal with the aftermath of seeing each other after so long.  
> And an Inhuman brings with him a lot more than just powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who read and comment!

 

''Stop looking at me like that''. Kebo mutters, attempting to avoid the full on angry expression Ward is drilling into his face right now. ''Stop trying to hurt Skye''. ''I believe she said it was Daisy now. Which I don't understand, she doesn't look like a Daisy''. Ward sighs slowly, his gaze not changing. ''What the hell is wrong with you?'' ''You mean like emotionally or''- ''Kebo shut up. Why did you take the shot at Skye?'' ''Thought the reason was pretty obvious''. ''Enlighten me''.

　

''Your ex-girlfriend is a terrible person if you hadn't noticed''. ''She's not''- ''Why do you keep defending her after everything she's done to you? I took the shot because she deserved it. When you told her about John she instantly hated you just like the rest of the Shield clan. She shot you for heaven's sake. Left you to die all alone in a dirty alley without a second thought. And I still don't know what happened between you two at the Afterlife but I know you remember how you behaved in the days that followed''.

　

Of course Ward does. He had gotten his hopes up no matter how hard he tried not to where Skye was concerned. He should of known better, should not have given her his heart once more the second she kissed him. But he did. And when she ended things at the Afterlife he didn't take it well. Locked himself in a safe house and only came out to get another bottle of alcohol from the kitchen. It didn't last very long because Ward has never been one to give up.

　

Kara and Kebo got him back on his feet, and the plan for Hydra screwed his head on straight again. Ward knows now him and Skye will never be together again, he has Kara and she has Lincoln. Maybe it's for the best, all they ever do is hurt each other. ''Kebo I get that you want to protect me but I can handle myself''. ''I know that, but when it comes to Skye you can't exactly think clearly. Direct your attention to the Hydra agents you just destroyed for kindapping her''.

　

Grant folds his hands together and relaxes his death glare that never left Kebo. ''This is the second time you've attacked her''. ''Why do you keep defending her? Boss she's just as bad as every other Shield agent. Skye has made it painfully obvious she wants nothing to do with you''. Ward doesn't have an answer for him. Just that he's been protecting Skye since the day he met her, it's an old instinct that will probably never die.

　

She is so different now but once she was just a girl that said bang whenever she pulled the trigger. Those protective instincts inside of him will always be there, like a scar. ''You will never do something like that again''. Ward tells Kebo, his voice low and dangerous. Kebo leans back in his chair, ''Director''- ''If you want to continue to be apart of Hydra you will let this grudge you have with Skye go''. Kebo blanches at his long time friend. ''What?'' ''I didn't stutter''.

　

''Grant are you being serious?'' ''Yes. You pull something like that again and you're gone''. Kebo just stares wide eyed and his mouth hanging open. ''You're joking''. ''You know I'm not''. Ward watches as Kebo absorbs this information, and a deep scowl sets on his face. ''You're still in love with her''. Grant pours a glass of whiskey before responding. ''Skye and I were together a long time ago, this isn't about love. This is about you trying to kill her and it ends now''.

　

Kebo swipes another glass and waits for Ward to fill it. He sighs loudly and says, ''fine. I'll leave her alone. But if she hurts you again all bets are off''. ''Deal''. The two men are silent until Kebo flashes Ward a smirk. ''You know you never denied what I said, about you still loving her''. ''I'm with Kara now''. ''That wasn't an answer either boss. I saw that jealous look on your face when you figured out her and the blonde are together''. ''I don't know what you're talking about''.

　

''Sure you don't boss''. The door to Ward's office opens and Kara pokes her head in, Ward gestures for her to join them. ''Everything okay?'' ''Everything is peachy love. Your boyfriend was just talking about what we're going to do about Shield''. Kara raises her eyebrow at Ward and sits in the chair beside Kebo. ''We're going to wait, now that Skye knows I'm the Director we'll see if she demands action''. ''You think she will?'' Kebo asks.

　

''I don't know. Daisy Johnson is Coulson's top agent, from what I've heard she has her own team of Inhumans at her disposal. If she wanted she could bring us down''. ''Then we need to strike first, right?'' Ward shakes his head. ''I have no interest in Inhumans. We all know why we're here and it has nothing to do with Shield. But if Coulson has Daisy attack us we'll have no other option''. ''And are you prepared to do just that if the time calls for it boss?''

　

Ward thinks of Skye's long hair and her hands on his chest. That woman it seems is long gone. ''If I have to''. Kara and Kebo look at each other, not believing. If Agent Daisy Johnson were to attack them head on Kebo has no doubt Ward would take another bullet just to avoid hurting her. And that's what Kebo has been most afriad of all this time, nothing good ever comes when she is involved. Skye could mean the very end of all their plans.

　

''You had a shot at Ward and didn't take it?'' Daisy looks away from Mack to Hunter as he storms into the kitchen. Anger seeping from every inch of him. ''I didn't have a gun Hunter''. Is all Daisy says as she sips her beer. ''You didn't have a gun? You can kill someone with a wave of your hand! You were so close to Ward, closer than any of us you had a perfect opportunity and didn't take it! Have you forgotten everything that monster has done?''

　

Daisy narrows her eyes at the other agent. ''I think you're getting too personal about this Hunter. Ward wasn't a danger, I saw no reason to hurt him''. ''You're one to talk about personal. At least I didn't screw a Hydra sleeper agent''. Mack stands up at this, tells Lance to back off. ''He tortured Bobbi!'' ''No he didn't! You want revenge and I get that, but make sure it's with the right people Hunter. Grant was with me when Kara and Kebo took Bobbi''.

　

''Like Coulson said before Ward is the only reason they were at the Playground in the first place''. Daisy cocks her head to the side at this. ''Actually Coulson was the one who recruited Ward to find me last year. If we're really going to play the blame game we could say Bobbi being attacked was Coulson's fault. He tracked the three of them down on his own''. Hunter slightly cools off, blows out the breath he'd been holding.

　

Daisy continues to sit at the table and finish her second beer. ''Is there another reason you don't want me to hurt him?'' Hunter asks, walking around Mack to glance at her. ''What do you mean? Ward is still a human being and I don't think he deserves to be slaughtered like an animal''. ''He's a horrible man Daisy''. ''He is, and I'm not making excuses for him. He's done some pretty terrible things, but it wasn't all his fault''. Daisy finds herself wanting to find Grant and just tell him that the someday he promised is finally here.

　

''My god, are you still in love with him?'' The question from Hunter catches her off guard. Skye is. But Daisy Johnson isn't, Daisy Johnson is too full of fire and past mistakes to even entertain the idea of love. She knows that Lincoln has feelings for her, but she doesn't know if she can exchange those feelings. Half of Daisy thinks that Ward has ruined her for every other man, and Lincoln isn't stupid. They both know that is more than likey true. ''I'm with Lincoln now''.

　

''That wasn't an answer Daisy''. She takes a sip of her beer before responding. ''It's really none of your business Hunter''. The other man scoffs. ''How long do you think you can protect him? Coulson wants his head as does every other Shield agent, would you fight us? Would you defend him against your own family?'' Daisy's gaze remains focused on her watch and she doesn't give Hunter an answer. Mostly because she doesn't have one.

　

She's been asking herself that question for years now. ''I think you need to take a walk Hunter''. Mack tells him, taking another step so he is now blocking Daisy from his view. ''You won't be able to protect him forever Daisy. One day Ward is going to get what's coming to him''. Is all Hunter says before he walks out. Mack makes sure he really is gone before joining her back at the table. ''Don't listen to him D, he's just blinded by revenge''.

　

Daisy looks at her partner, ''thank you for being on my side''. He smiles at her, ''always''. Mack's loyalty still surprises her sometimes. He never even met Ward but he's prepared to defend him just because he's important to Daisy. She doesn't think she deserves someone as good as him. Still if push comes to shove and Coulson really does make her choose, would Mack actually stand with her then? Would he fight off Shield to keep her safe?

　

A few days later she's in the training room with Lincoln and Joey when May walks in. ''Daisy Coulson needs you''. ''Lincoln keep training with Joey, I'll be back''. He kisses her lightly, ''you got it boss''. ''What's up DC?'' She asks when she walks into his office, May behind her. ''We got word on an Inhuman in Florida''. ''I'm on it. I'll take Joey and Lincoln with me''. Coulson nods and tells her to be careful. ''We have a mission''. She tells Mack as she passes him in the hall.

　

''Where?'' He stops in his tracks and turns so he's now by her side, both of them heading to the training room. Completely abandoning whatever he was going to to help her. Daisy gives him a smile and repeats what Coulson told her. ''Did he say if he knew about his or her powers?'' ''No. Guess we'll find out when we get there''. Missions like these are simple, easy as breathing these days. ''Suit up and meet us at the quin jet''. She tells Lincoln and Joey who nod.

　

''Tremors you see anything?'' Mack asks in her comm. He's standing guard at the beach, sunglasses on. Daisy is stationed at a frozen lemonade stand flipping through a magazine, Joey next to her. ''Negative. Lincoln you got anything?'' ''No. Coulson didn't give you any details on who exactly we're looking for?'' ''No''. ''So we have no idea what this Inhuman looks like?'' Lincoln breaks his cover for a fraction of a second to spare a glance at his girlfriend.

　

''Shouldn't be too hard to find, come on Lincoln we'll get him''. ''Whatever you say boss''. Daisy is halfway through her second frozen strawberry lemonade when Mack tells her he thinks he found something. ''Red shirt, baseball cap six o'clock''. The three other Inhumans follow his instructions and see a man with his hands twitching at his side. Daisy squints trying to get a better view against the blazing sun. It takes a few seconds but then she sees it.

　

The man is holding a cup full of water. Which he is making the liquid bend and curl into the air with his palm. No one is paying him any mind which is probably why he thought it was safe. ''Got him. I'm going in. Joey flank me, Mack and Lincoln stay where you are in case he decides to run''. Daisy approaches him slowly, adjusting the sunglasses on her face. ''Cool trick there''. She says calmly, her hands hanging at her side in a non threatening matter.

　

He's startled, jumps up and his eyes go wide. ''Relax, my name is Daisy Johnson I'm here to help you''. The man looks to be in his late thirties maybe, a dark beard covers his face. Ice blue eyes that remind her of the ocean, he's about the same height as her. ''What's your name?'' Suddenly he backs away from her, dropping the cup and looking at her his gaze frantic. ''They said you would come''. Fear is so evident in his eyes that Daisy is taken back.

　

''Who? Who told you about me? I'm not going to hurt you, I promise''. ''D we have a problem. Soliders just arrived, looks military. You need to get out of there''. ''No. I'm not leaving him''. Daisy turns her attention back to the Inhuman before her. ''Look I am not here to hurt you, I'm trying to help you. You and me we're the same, this is Joey and he's like us too. I don't know who told you what but you don't have to afraid of me''. He seems to believe her.

　

His eyes relax, stop the storm brewing inside. ''D they're closing in. Get out of there now''. ''But any second now people are going to come after us, probably the same people who told you about me. They're the bad guys, I'm not. We have to go, please come with us''. Men in dark tact gear round the corner and open fire, with a wave of Daisy's fingers they're thrown back into the sidewalk. For half a second Daisy thanks the universe that they are in a dark secluded alley.

　

''We have to go now boss''. Joey holds out his hand and she takes it, looks back at the Inhuman who looks as if he's in shock. ''I swear I'll protect you''. Without a word they all three run, down another patch of alleys and back roads. At one point there's a dead end and Daisy shoves Joey and the man behind her, fully prepared to defend them until her last breath. Soliders close in around them guns hot, Daisy squares her shoulders, Joey has his own weapon out and fires.

　

And then the men who are trying to kill them are shot down. One by one. ''What the hell?'' Joey yells and him and Daisy watch in shock as they are all bleeding onto the ground. ''D we have an unkown third party on sight''. ''Yeah I noticed''. ''Lincoln and I are dealing with whoever is in charge right now. Coulson is on his way''. ''Copy that, be there shortly''. Daisy glances around, up at the buildings. ''Boss who just saved us?'' ''No idea''.

　

''My name is Matthew''. Daisy glances to the Inhuman beside her and smiles, he returns it with one of his own. ''Nice to meet you Matthew''. ''Thank you for saving my life''. ''It's what I do''. Her Joey and Matthew walk back to where Lincoln and Mack are, when the back of her neck pricks. She pauses, puts a finger to her lips to tell the others to keep quiet. Pulls out her gun and takes refuge against a wall, Matthew and Joey copy her movements. Once Daisy can tell someone is about to turn the corner of the building and find them, she strikes.

　

A blow to the throat with her elbow, a sharp kick to the ribs, all of her attempts are blocked so effortlessly it's laughable. A slow chuckle fills the air, dripping into her skin like melted sugar. Daisy looks up and clenches her jaw. ''What the hell are you doing here?'' Ward's laughter dies down and it's then she notices the sniper rifle thrown across his shoulders. ''Saving your life. The least you could do is thank me''. He's alone, no agents, Kara or Kebo with him as far as she can tell. ''Boss''. Worry is deep in Joey's voice as he takes a step closer to her.

　

Daisy ignores him and takes Ward in all of his arrogant stride. Brown leather jacket, dark shirt. That thrill he gets in his eyes after he pulls the trigger. ''You have any idea who those guys were?'' She asks him and he shakes his head. ''Just passing through, heard Shield needed help''. She scoffs and rolls her eyes. ''I was fine on my own thank you very much''. ''Sure Skye''. He turns to walk away and Daisy calls out to him. ''Coulson won't be far behind''. ''Thanks for the tip Agent Johnson''. It sounds so strange on his tongue, almost misplaced and awkward in a way.

　

She doesn't like it, the way her new status tumbles out of his mouth. ''So you're telling me you just happened to stumble by with a sniper rifle and saved us?'' Ward looks over his shoulder and winks before disappearing around the corner. Leaving Daisy a little breathless and curious. Some things never change, he always did know when she was in trouble. ''Who was that?'' It's Joey who answers. ''A problem''. Joey warns Matthew not to say anything about what he saw to a man named Coulson. The word Ward has no place here.

　

Daisy wonders how she got so lucky, a team so loyal. Joey is covering for her and she couldn't be more relieved. When the trio finally makes it back to Mack and Lincoln the team of soliders are long gone. ''You okay?'' Mack asks her and she nods, soothing his fears as Lincoln pulls her into a hug. She's shaking. And she's going to blame in on the gun fire and adrenaline not on a certain ex-boyfriend who showed up when she didn't think she'd see him again.

　

''Who were those guys?'' Daisy asks her partner and he shrugs. ''Not a clue''. By the time Coulson gets there and takes control of the situation there isn't much to do. No one at Shield has any idea who the men were and the government is denying all involvement. Later Daisy has Matthew in a containment module when Mack comes up beside her. They're watching the Inhuman behind the glass, answering all of Bobbi's questions.

　

''Been quiet since we got back''. Daisy continues to stare at Matthew. ''Something happen back there?'' She remains silent and Mack stops pushing, knows she will tell him when she's ready. ''Ward was there''. She mumbles quietly a few minutes later. ''He saved us''. When it comes to Grant Ward Mack doesn't have much of an opinion. He knows what Ward did, how he betrayed Daisy and the rest of the team. But the way he sees it, him and Bobbi did almost the same thing.

　

So what kind of man would he be to judge someone else for a similiar crime he committed? But if he's being honest he does harbor some hostility to Ward, only because of the way he so deeply hurt Daisy. Mack can tell that even though she tries to hard to prove she's over him, no longer in love with him, she isn't. Daisy maybe with Lincoln now but Mack has a feeling if Grant got on his knees and begged her to take him back she would, without question.

　

''I just don't know how we knew we were there''. ''I mean he is the Director of Hydra, maybe that's how he found out''. ''Maybe''. ''Does Coulson know?'' Daisy shakes her head. ''If he finds out''- ''He won't''. Mack promises and Daisy smiles at him. ''So what are Matthew's powers exactly?'' ''He can control water. It's pretty cool. He'll need training but in time he'll be apart of the team''. Daisy pulls up Matthew's file on her tablet and hands it to Mack.

　

''Building quite the team here Tremors''. ''Hell yeah I am''. In the weeks that follow Daisy and her team are busier than ever. It seems the mysterious band of soliders have made the Inhumans their prime targets. Mission after mission is nothing but dodging bullets and Daisy making sure no harm comes to her people. It's pissing her off actually, Shield still has no leads on who these men are. To make matters worse Ward keeps showing up. Usually with a few Hydra agents in tow, no matter where she is. He's always there.

　

Watching her back in the shadows. No one else sees him, but Daisy knows. She doesn't know why or how he keeps finding her, why he cares if she lives or dies. Hydra for the past year has stayed as far away from Shield as possible, so why change that now? Daisy knows it's not personal, Ward wouldn't expose himself like that just for her. Not anymore. She decides it has to be about the people who keep attacking her, maybe they're a problem for Ward too.

　

Which is why one day Ward walks into his base with Kebo and Kara and stops in his steps. Daisy is perched on the edge of one of the vehicles, a glass of his favorite bourbon in her hand. His agents are all laying at her feet, unconscious. ''So I was thinking, you and me wrong foot''. She gives Grant a small bittersweet smile and he pushes away the memories that come flooding back. ''What the bloody hell are you doing here?'' Kebo spits earning a pointed glare from Ward.

　

Daisy only has eyes for Ward when she says, ''I think we have a common enemy Ward. How would you feel about working together to take these bastards down?'' Grant doesn't believe what he's hearing. Daisy swirls the amber liquid around in her glass. ''Maybe we can talk, have a drink''. He knows the doube meaning in her words and rolls his eyes. ''Give me one good reason why I should''. Daisy deserves all of this, his bitterness.

　

''Because I need you''.

　

How can he say no to that?

 


	16. I Want Him But We're Not Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat against the Inhumans is only growing stronger.

 

Daisy watches Ward under the protection of her sunglasses. Stubble dusting his cheekbones, that tan leather jacket he never seems to take off. ''Stop it''. Daisy ignores him, doesn't even bother to question how he knew she was staring at him. ''Just like old times''. She mutters, taking a sip of coffee. The small breakfast restaurant they are in is quiet and cold. Once more just like a year ago they are only here for information from each other. They were different people then, and they are again.

　

Daisy isn't Skye and Ward is the Director of Hydra. And he no longer looks at her with love in his eyes, he's no longer desperate for her to believe that he's a good man, that all he wants to do is help her. In turn Daisy isn't as hard towards him, that bitterness and ice she used to cut him with is gone. Grant wants to ask what changed besides the obvious, what made her melt with him again. But he doesn't. There's no point to that.

　

''The Cocoon was attacked last week, Coulson is almost sure this group is after Inhumans now''. Daisy tells him, taking a small sip of coffee. ''They're starting to map out Hydra too. They won't get far''. Daisy glances out the window and grits her teeth. ''Your lap dog keeps staring at me''. Ward looks out the glass and rolls his eyes. Kebo is indeed staring at Daisy. More accurately he's standing directly in front of the window with his arms crossed, glare trained on the Shield agent.

　

''He's just making sure you don't shoot me again''. Daisy winces. ''I wouldn't do that''. ''Don't believe you''. Daisy says nothing, just finishes her coffee. ''Ward you really don't know who these guys are?'' ''I have a hunch. Military more than likely, you can tell in the way they're trained''. ''But the government denied any kind of involvement''. Ward raises an eyebrow, ''and the government can't lie? Coulson really swallowed that one?''

　

She waits until her mug is full again before speaking. ''We're all at a loss here. Look I'm trying to do is protect my people that's all I care about. I can't just keep waiting for us to be attacked at every turn. You think they're some kind of task force for the government? Fine it's a start''. ''I didn't exactly say that''. ''It's a good lead, I'll look into it. I can see why they'd want Inhumans, but why you? What would they want with Hydra?'' Ward leans back in the booth in thought.

　

''I mean it's not like Hydra is evil anymore''. Ward is surprised by this statement. ''Coming from the woman who called us Nazis a few weeks ago''. Daisy shrugs, ''I was upset''. Ward observes her over the rim of his drink. He understands why she was upset, how many times had he sworn to her he was only loyal to Hydra because of John? Then she wakes up and he's running the very organization he trained her to destroy. Grant hands her a file from his jacket pocket.

　

''There are a few images from our security cameras. See what you can do with it''. Daisy nods and rises from the table. ''I'll call you if I find anything''. Then she's gone, leaving a trail of vanilla perfume and an aching in his chest in her wake. The past few weeks have been nothing but meeting Daisy in secret, well for her anyway. Shield has no idea she's coming to Ward again for information, the only reason they're even in contact is because they have a common enemy.

　

Once this threat has been eliminated Daisy will go back to Shield and pretend like he doesn't exist. Grant will continue to run Hydra and slip out from under Coulson's notice. All he has to do is get through this patch, these men trying to ruin everything he's created. He really does not have any clue who they are or where they came from. A few of his men captured an agent outside Canada after they tried to attack Daisy and her team. But he was badly injured and died shortly after he was taken hostage. Grant does have his suspicions though.

　

Daisy wasn't too far off in her assumption that they could be a government task force sent to destroy her and her Inhumans. Maybe they think they need to take out Hydra while they're at it, two birds one stone. That's not going to happen. Kebo comes to sit across from him and sighs, takes the coffee Daisy was drinking and finishes it. ''Well she's a ray of sunshine as ususal. You two find anything yet?'' ''No''. ''Getting close boss, I'm getting nervous''.

　

''Kebo we'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen''. ''You say that now and then one day we're all bleeding out in some cold god forsaken basement. Personally I think Daisy had it right, I think The Man sent those men to destroy us''. Ward checks his phone, ''you're probably right''. ''Some people think Inhumans are a disease that needs to be eliminated immediately, and that is more than likely what those men are trying to do''. ''That's what I'm worried about''.

　

Kara slides into the booth beside him and Ward slips an arm around her shoulders. ''Well I think we can all agree Coulson isn't going to let anything happen to his precious Daisy, it's us I'm worried about''. Ward gives his friend an arrogant smirk, ''you doubting my skills Kebo?'' ''Course not Director, more like I'm betting on Daisy turning on us just to save herself and her people. I mean who's to say she won't throw us to the wolves to save her own skin?''

　

If Grant is being honest the thought had crossed his mind as well. He doesn't trust Daisy, he has no idea how far she'll go. Ward used to know her, but no longer. She's practically a stranger, Skye is lost to him. ''If that's the case then we'll deal with it. Right now I'm starving''. Kara smiles and orders him pumpkin pancakes with extra pecan syrup. He kisses her hair, but his mind is on Daisy. Would she really stab them in the back to save herself? He'd bet his inheritance on it.

　

''Got you''. Lincoln sits up in bed and turns on the side lamp. Daisy is propped against the head board beside him on her laptop. An energy drink is resting on her knee and her fingers are flying across the keyboard. ''What time is it?'' ''Lincoln I found something''. She's grinning as she directs his attention to the screen, it's a long string of numbers and letters he has no idea what to do with. ''I have no clue what that means''. ''It's a code only used by government offcials''.

　

''And?'' He rubs his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. ''I hacked into it and it's giving those soliders orders to run us down. I was right, Coulson was lied to. We're being hunted''. She leaps off the bed spilling the drink all over the floor in her haste to track down Coulson. ''Daisy it's three in the morning''. Lincoln calls as he chases after her but she's past the point of listening. Wakes up Coulson and Bobbi and tells them what she's found.

　

''That's impossible Daisy, the President and I are working together on this''. ''Maybe he doesn't know''. Coulson gives her a doubtful look. ''DC I have proof, it's all right here. Someone in power ordered this hit on me and my team''. The only reason she found out any of this is because of the information Ward gave her, but she can't exactly tell Coulson that. ''So what do we do?'' May asks. ''We destroy them''. Daisy says, her power rolling into her skin.

　

''Wait if this is true you're talking about going against the government, that's out of our league Daisy''. She gapes at her boss. ''So what do you want me to do? Stand by and let them execute us? No way in hell DC. They need to be stopped''. ''And they will. Let me call the President in the morning and see what I can do''. ''If he's the one who called the hit there's nothing you can do. You won't be able to defend us Coulson. But I can. They're not getting away with this''.

　

''Agent Johnson I understand this is personal to you but''- ''But nothing. If you think I'm going to back down while someone has it out for my people you're wrong. I will do anything to protect them''. ''And I admire this, but Daisy please give me some time to come up with a peaceful solution alright? This doesn't have to turn into a blood bath''. ''Yes it does''. She snarls, storming out of the office. Lincoln follows her to the training room where she takes out her frustrations on the punching bag until sweat is pouring out of her.

　

''A peaceful solution? What kind of crap is that?'' She rages, landing a harsh kick to the side of the bag. ''Coulson isn't the one being hunted, he isn't the one who has a target on his back. It's my job to protect all of you why doesn't he get that?'' Daisy turns to Lincoln who hands her a bottle of water. ''He has a point Daisy''. ''What?'' Lincoln sits her down on the bench and takes her hand in one of his. ''He's just trying to protect all of us without causing a war. If a peaceful solution can be reached, why not?'' ''Because they tried to kill us Lincoln, I won't forgive that''.

　

Matthew comes into the traning room, blurry eyed. He has become a wonderful addition to the Secret Warriors. He can control water which has proved vaulable on many occasions. ''What's with all the yelling? Everything okay?'' Lincoln and Daisy exchange a look. ''Coulson and I just don't agree on something''. ''Is it about those guys trying to kill us?'' ''Yeah''. She tells him what she found, who they believe is behind the attacks. ''So why are we still standing here? Why aren't we out there kicking ass?'' ''That's my plan''.

　

And she knows just what to do to get it done. ''Boss are you sure this is going to work?'' Joey mutters nervously, glancing at Elena who whispers something to him in spanish. ''I'm positive. Don't be afraid to use your powers''. Mack appears by her side and hands her a gun which she holds in one hand. Daisy and her team are drawing the soliders out, using themselves as bait. Ward is on stand by in the shadows for extra muscle, Hydra agents surround him.

　

They're in an old office building with plenty of windows, the sun bright against the blue sky. Coulson has no idea she's here or what her plan is. He's not stupid and Daisy knows he's going to figure it out eventually. But there's no way she could have sat around and waited while he was being fed more lies. These are her people, her fight. These men are going to regret ever coming after her, the last thing they'll see is Daisy and they'll choke on her name.

　

''A small team just entered the building Tremors''. ''How many?'' Mack looks closer at the tablet. ''Not very many. In fact less than we've ever seen before''. ''What?'' She looks over his shoulder to find there are only ten operatives coming inside. Usually there are at least fifty well trained agents with a lot of fire power. ''They know''. Ward tells her in her comm on a secure line so no one else can hear. ''Somehow they know this was a set up''. Impossible.

　

How would they know that? ''You trust everyone on your team Skye?'' She almost scoffs and points out the irony in Ward's statement. But refrains. What is he saying? That they could possibly have a mole? That doesn't make any sense. But on the other hand if these people do know Daisy set up this trap it has to be a mole. She only discussed it with Mack, her team and Ward. And she knows Ward wouldn't betray her, these people are after him too.

　

She doesn't have time to dwell because they storm into the room with automatic weapons. All of which the bullets are blocked, the entire fight Daisy rarely has to move. Then ten agents are taken out in about fifteen minutes. Daisy takes a deep breath and steps over the broken glass, looks to her team. ''Go back the quin jet, this was a bust''. ''D we have another problem. Coulson is here''. Daisy groans into her hands, her comm has gone quiet.

　

Ward has more than likely already vanished. ''I'll be down in a minute''. Mack nods, squeezes her shoulder reassuringly and follows the rest of them outside. She looks around the small space, let's out a tiny scream of frustration and breaks everything else in sight with a twitch of her fingers. This trip was for nothing, she didn't eliminate the threat like she was supposed to. Somehow some way they knew this was a trap. Was Ward right? Does she have a mole?

　

Grant and the few agents he brought along for this mission leave out the back exit. Shield has arrived and he has no desire to be seen here. Kebo has stayed behind to check and make sure there are no explosives in the building. ''Boss the jet is ready''. Kara takes his hand and they turn to walk in the direction of the private plane he got his hands on. ''Daisy is still inside, she's about to leave. On my way out sir''. ''Copy that''. Ward has a hand on Kara's back when the world explodes around them.

　

There's a ringing in his ears. Smoke curls and chokes at his lungs. Ward tastes blood in his mouth, cement feels as if it's been poured and is starting to harden on his chest. He opens his eyes and all he sees is fire. There are hands on his neck and when he can think and see straight he knows that it's Kara. She's safe, she's alright. He stumbles as he stands, Kara leans against him for support. Ward looks around, chaos. The office building has exploded.

　

Someone is screaming. It takes far longer than it should for Ward to realize that it's him. He's screaming Skye's name. She was in that building that's now been reduced to rubble, engulfed in flames. He can't see or breathe or think all that flashes before him is Skye bleeding out in Ian Quinn's basement and there was nothing he could do about it as she lay dying. He starts running into the debris, calling out for her but gets no response.

　

He isn't paying attention to anyone, Skye is the only thing on his mind. She has to be alright he wouldn't be able to live with himself if she wasn't. He can smell blood and the harsh scent of smoke as it fills his air ways. Voices are whispering to him that sound a lot like John telling him he needs to get the hell out of here, it's not safe. But he can't. He can't leave her. Continues to run around the destruction searching for her familiar face in the fire.

　

When he finally notices Shield he doesn't care. He can see May and Coulson headed for him but he doesn't care. His voice is starting to grow hoarse from over use but he can't stop calling out for her. ''Ward?'' He doesn't even turn his back at the sound of his old boss's voice. Just looks out into the crumbled building, feels tears prick his eyes. Other people are searching for her, yelling her new name that he will never understand. She will always be Skye to him.

　

''Boss? I've got her, I've got her''. Kebo says in his comm and Grant looks to his right. Two figures stumble forward and this sigh escapes him. Relief, gratitude. Grant rushes over to Kebo who's face is slick with ash and sweat, there's a nasty cut above his eyebrow and he's limping slightly. Daisy can barely open her eyes, she's in a similliar state as Kebo. Ward doesn't even think before he grabs her and crushes her to his chest. Saying her name over and over into her hair. Holding her like he did indeed almost lose her.

　

She's so light in his arms, Daisy whispers his name and then she goes limp. Out cold. ''Kebo you good?'' ''I'll live, you alright sir?'' Grant carefully takes Daisy in his arms, ''I'm fine''. Kebo goes rigid and Ward turns to see Coulson May and Lincoln reach him. ''Get your hands off of her''. ''Let her go Ward''. The rest of the Secret Warriors join Lincoln's side, they all seem shaken but uninjured. Gazes locked onto their leader, waiting to see what Ward is going to do.

　

Mack shows up and nods to Ward, trusting him. Which Ward returns the favor and passes Daisy over to her partner. Mack is the only person at Shield he trusts, he knows that Daisy and Ward have been working together this whole time. And he hasn't breathed a word to Coulson about it. Daisy stirs in Mack's arms, opens her eyes. ''Ward?'' ''I'm here, are you alright?'' There's deep concern in his voice that takes everyone by surprise. ''Head hurts''. She mutters and then is still again. Before anyone can condem him, take a shot Kebo and Kara whisk him away.

　

He makes a note to hack into Shield as soon as he gets back to the base to check on her. Once he's in a car he takes stock of himself. His back is killing him, head hurts, jaw is swollen. Other than that he's fine, nothing a few pain killers and rest won't fix. Neither Kebo or Kara sustained any major injuries either. It doesn't escape him that Kara hasn't spoken a word to him or hasn't touched him like she normally would. ''I told you working with Quake was going to get us killed''. ''Kebo shut the hell up''.

　

It's a few days later and Ward is satisfied to see that Daisy has recovered. She had a minor head injury, a broken finger. Some bruising but she'll be fine. He also found out that the only reason her and Kebo are alive is because of her powers, she saved them. Security cameras before they were wiped out show her raising her hands just as the building exploded. It's obvious who set the bomb and Ward already has a plan to make those people pay.

　

The door to the office is opened and Ward looks up, smiles at Kara. Who doesn't return it. He shifts, sensing the heavy attitude she's wearing. The overwhelming sadness in her eyes. ''What's wrong? Are you okay?'' He moves to her and puts his hands on her shoulders, she steps out of his grip. There are bags placed by his door. ''We going somewhere? Are you finally going to let me take you to Hawaii?'' Kara shakes her head, plays with her hair. A nervous habit.

　

''You know I've been deluding myself this past year, I thought I could ignore it. Thought I could move past it but I can't''. ''What are you talking about?'' ''But it didn't hit me until we were caught up in that explosion, I've never seen you like that Grant''. ''Kara I''- ''It's so obvious that you're still in love with her. And I knew that when I met you, when we got together. I hoped that you would move on with me that we could be together but we can't Grant''.

　

It feels as if the air is being sucked out of his lungs. ''You belong with Skye. And I'm so tired of pretending that you don't, and I know you must be sick of lying to yourself, lying to me''. Ward shakes his head. ''Kara I want to be with you, I care about you''. ''I know you do, but you don't love me. And that's okay, I knew what I was getting myself into. You love her Grant and there's nothing wrong with that''. He stands there frozen and she puts her hand on his cheek.

　

''I'm going to go stay with my mom. Figure things out apart from Hydra, Shield. Find out who I am like you did. I want to see who I can become without a gun in my hands Grant. And you gave me the strength to do that, so thank you''. He's numb. Ward has been trained to react quickly to every situation, every threat. But right now he can't move. Kara looks at him with dark eyes and leans to kiss him softly. ''I don't want you to go''. His tone is detatched, hollow.

　

''It's in my best interest Grant. Besides I think we can agree we were better friends than we ever were as lovers''. She picks up her bags and begins to walk away from him. Ward finds himself grabbing her wrist, ''don't go''. Kara kisses him again her hands cupping his face. ''I need to find myself, let me do that. I'll come back, one day. We'll stay in touch, I promise. But I have to go, I have to do this''. Her lips linger against his cheek for a second, and then she's gone.

　

The only thing Grant is aware of is Kebo clapping him on the back and telling him they should get a drink.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me here. I love Ward's character and would never hurt him intentionally, but in order for the plot to go the way I need it to, this had to happen.
> 
> And I personally think this was a better end for Kara, she was treated so cruelly on the show and deserved better.


	17. I Wonder What Would Happen If We Went Back & Put Up A Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Daisy have another traitor on her hands?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Daisy has some clarity regarding Ward, which I really loved writing.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

 

Daisy sits quietly in the training room, cross legged on a mat. Water bottle by her foot, the wraps to protect her knuckles are resting in her right palm. She keeps twirling them in her fingers, thinking about how many times Ward would slide them onto her skin. How he drilled into her the correct way to do it, how there's a technique a specific way to protect yourself. During those early morning sessions in the cargo bay when the rest of the world was asleep were sacred to her then. It was one of the rare times she had alone with him.

　

If she could go back she would tell herself to cherish those stolen moments, capture them. Stuff them in a mason jar and hold onto them. For days like these. Days where she's questioning her decisions when it comes to Grant, how badly she messed up with him. All he ever wanted to do was to try and make her understand that he wasn't a monster. That he was someone else entirely yes, but deep down he was still the man she fell in love with.

　

Still the man who held her when she cried about her parents, the same man who would stay up late and watch old cheesy comedies with her feet in his lap. Underneath all the lies Ward cared about her. Loved her even. But Skye didn't get that, for a while anyway. She didn't understand if Ward loved her why he would lie to her. But Daisy knows full well. Ward didn't tell her the truth about John because he didn't want her to look at him differently.

　

Didn't want the woman he loved to find out about his dark deeds. Wanted her to see him for the mask he wore so when all their dreams shattered and faded into dust she'd still have Agent Grant Ward to lean on for support. But things didn't work out like that. Years later they're alone, without one another. It seems the universe always takes things from her since the day she was born. She never had a real family and once she found them they were stripped away by Hydra.

　

She had Ward who she gave her soul to, gave him everything and he left. Chose Garrett over her. She doesn't blame him for it anymore. Daisy did the same thing with her mother. Who is gone now too, along with her father that has no idea who she is. Cal's entire life was wiped away on her orders. All the pain he went through losing her and her mother. How he spent years and years looking for his long lost daughter only to have her abandon him once more.

　

''You okay Tremors?'' Scratch that, she's not alone. She has her partner, her team, what's left of the original members from the Bus. But inside she feels hollow, can't deny that something or someone reached inside and took that fire she used to have and smothered it. Whether it was herself, Ward or her mother she isn't sure. Mack comes to sit beside her, glances at the bruises on her face from the accident. The explosion she survived because of her powers.

　

Daisy doesn't remember much. Just that her instincts kicked in and the next thing she knew her eyes were filled with smoke and fire. She can however recall Ward's frantic and panicked voice as he called for her. The desperation in his eyes when he finally found her, the relief that bled out of him when he swept her up in his arms. The rest of it is blurry. It's been a week since and Coulson hasn't asked her for a debrief yet, but it will come soon enough.

　

''I miss him''. She mutters, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against Mack's shoulder. ''And I know I don't deserve to. I was cruel to him, there's no excuse or forgiveness for that. But I do, god I miss him so much''. Maybe what brought all of this on is the fact that they've been working together again, her and Ward. It felt like the old days, him watching her back. Something she took advantage of, Daisy always thought she'd have that.

　

She's with Lincoln now, and she's happy. Mostly. He makes her smile when she's sad, he's a warm body to curl against on chilly nights. In a way he loved Jiaying too, and mourned her with Daisy, binding them somehow. ''He seemed pretty afraid when he couldn't find you after the explosion''. Mack comments, needing no clarification on who she was speaking about. ''So was I. Don't ever do that to me again D, you hear me?'' She nods and sighs softly.

　

''I shouldn't of left you there Daisy, you never leave a partner behind''. ''Mack you couldn't of known there was a bomb. No one did, not even Ward. Don't beat yourself up over it okay? I survived, I'm good''. They are silent for a while, listening to each other breathing. ''I understand why you miss him D''. ''You're probably the only one on this base that does''. ''You loved him and that's not just going to go away''. ''Guess it doesn't matter now''.

　

''Why not?'' ''Because we've both moved on. Maybe it's for the best you know? I hurt him so much he deserves to be happy with Kara. Because clearly I can't do it for him, maybe we're just too different''. She takes a sip of her water, ''enough about my disastrous love life. You and Elena seem to be hitting it off''. Daisy knocks her shoulder playfully against his and he chuckles. ''Yo-Yo and I are friends. Besides I don't think she trusts me''.

　

''Give her time, she'll see what an amazing person you are''. He smiles at her and she teases him for ten minutes about the blush that creeps onto his cheeks. They're stepping out of the room when Lincoln tells her Coulson needs her in his office. The three of them exchange an uneasy glance because they all know what this is about. She disobeyed Coulson's orders, he told her to wait and let him figure things out and she didn't listen.

　

Phil tells her this the second she takes a seat across from him. ''What else was I supposed to do DC? Those men were trying to kill me and my people. Did you really expect me to just sit around and wait?'' ''That's exactly what you were supposed to do Daisy. I told you I would handle it and you should of left it at that. But instead you risked your life and your teammates for nothing more than a set up. That bomb was meant to kill you''. ''I know''.

　

May silently walks over to Coulson's side, her expression blank. ''Another problem we need to address, why was Ward there?'' Daisy raises an eyebrow, ''you expect me to know that?'' ''I do. He had to of been there for you right?'' ''Coulson Ward and I haven't seen each other since the Afterlife. I had no idea he was even at the building until his body guard dragged me out of the rubble. I was just as surprised as you were''. ''He seemed pretty upset when he couldn't see you''. May comments as she crosses her arms.

　

Daisy leans forward in the chair, ''I don't have any answers on why Ward does the things that he does. Maybe he was just worried about me, I don't know''. They seem to believe her, for now anyway. ''Those soliders knew it was a trap May''. She tells her old SO who looks as if she's already come to this conclusion. Coulson too. ''The question is how. How did they know? Who all did you tell about your personal mission?'' ''Just my team''.

　

Grant's stupid question comes back to her, if she really does trust everyone on her team. She does, there's only one exception. Matthew. He hasn't been around very long and since he has Daisy and her Inhumans have had targets all over their backs. ''Phil I think we have another traitor''. Everyone winces at the word, minds full of Ward and John Garrett. ''May we don't know that for sure''. Coulson sighs heavily into his hands.

　

''Alright Daisy here's what we're going to do. I want Lincoln to watch Matthew's every move and then report back to you''. ''Yes sir''. ''And I want you to keep a close eye on Joey and Elena''. She gives Coulson a confused look. ''I'm sorry but what do they have to do with anything?'' ''I'm just trying to cover all the bases here, alright? Any one of them could be the mole, we can't just assume it's Matthew''. ''No one on my team would ever betray me''.

　

''Agent Johnson''- ''Coulson I would know if someone on my team was a traitor, okay?'' His eyes are full of regret when he tells her, ''you didn't with Ward''. It's a low blow and they both know it. But it still stings. Because in a way he's right, she didn't know. Daisy recovers quickly and straightens her shoulders. ''Grant has nothing to do with this''. ''He was a traitor and you had no clue''. ''Neither did you, none of us did''. Daisy snarls back.

　

''Which is why we need to be careful and discreet about this. If Matthew is indeed working for these people, spying on us we need to take care of him''. Daisy raises an eyebrow, ''like you did with Ward?'' She ignores the warning glare May sends her way. Coluson cocks his head to the side, ''do you have something to say Agent Johnson?'' Daisy licks her lips, ''no sir''. ''Good. Matthew doesn't leave the Playground until I say otherwise''. ''Yes sir''.

　

She stands and is on her way to the door when Coulson stops her. ''I won't make the same mistake I did with Ward. If Matthew is the mole we shoot him on sight''. Daisy bristles and the base shutters slightly. ''Coulson he's still Inhuman''. ''And I'm sorry that one of your people turned out to be not so nice if that's the case. We don't have another choice''. She grits her teeth and walks out, leaving behind May and Coulson's stone stares.

　

Mack is waiting for her in the hall, something must show on her face because he gets this worried look in his eyes. ''Everything okay?'' She shakes her head and tells him to find Lincoln, to meet her in her bunk. Daisy is pacing the small space, wondering what to do. If Matthew does turn out to be working for the other side Daisy has no doubts about Coulson's reaction. He will kill him, and Daisy doesn't want that at all. He's one of her own, they're the same.

　

Lincoln walks in first and places his hands on her shoulders, ''you okay?'' ''We have a problem''. She repeats the conversation between her and Coulson, Lincoln grows angrier by the second. But it's not for the reason she thinks. Mack remains quiet as he listens to her. ''I agree with Coulson''. Lincoln says, taking Daisy by surprise. ''What?'' ''If Matthew is the bad guy why not get rid of him? He's trying to kill you Daisy, kill all of us''. ''We don't know that''.

　

''Sparky this is a member of your team, an Inhuman like you''. ''And he's trying to hurt my girlfriend''. Daisy gives him a sharp look. ''Lincoln think about what you're saying, he's one of us. Maybe there's a reason he's doing all this, maybe he's in trouble. If he is the mole, that is''. ''D what if he's not? I mean who else could it be?'' She chews on her lip and paces again. ''Coulson wants Joey and Elena to monitored as well''.

　

''What about me? Are you going to watch me too?'' Lincoln asks her. ''No, Coulson knows you'd never do something like this''. Lincoln moves to kiss her cheek, wrap and arm around her waist. She removes herself from his grip and frowns, ''what?'' ''Mack can you give us a minute?'' He nods and leaves Daisy and Lincoln alone. ''What's wrong?'' ''Lincoln you're encouraging one of our own to be put to death''. ''He's a traitor, don't you think he deserves it?''

　

Daisy takes a step back, frowns at her boyfriend. ''How can you say that?'' ''Because if he does turn out to be the mole that means he's okay with trying to kill you, kill us. And that doesn't sit right with me''. ''We shouldn't be so quick to deal out judgement without getting the full story first Lincoln. Something else could be going on behind the scenes, we don't know''. ''And since when are you so forgving? Since when do you give out second chances to people like him?''

　

''What the hell are you talking about?'' Lincoln looks her dead in the eye, ''I'm talking about Grant Ward. From what I heard you were just fine with letting him suffer in Vault D for six months. You shot him, left him to die a few weeks after he escaped. He betrayed you and everyone you love, how is Matthew any different?'' Daisy briefly closes her eyes, trying to get the image of Ward bleeding out below her from her mind.

　

''I screwed up with Ward, I made a mistake. I won't let that happen to Matthew if we find out he's been stabbing us in the back I want an explanation, I need a story. Ward doesn't deserve to die for his crimes and neither does Matthew if he turns out to be the bad guy. Jiaying trusted me to take care of our people, that's all I'm trying to do''. Lincoln looks as if he doesn't believe her. ''Are you sure that's what you're doing?'' ''Of course''.

　

He approaches her slowly. ''You're not trying to save Matthew because you couldn't save Ward?'' This actually makes her stop, gives her pause. Is he right? Subconsciously is she doing that? Transferring all of that guilt onto her fellow Inhuman? Daisy answers honestly when she says she doesn't know. ''Well when you do let me know''. Is all he says before leaving the room. Daisy sits on the bed for ten minutes before pulling out her phone, her chest aching.

　

Ward walks the halls of the current Hydra base they're in, it's late at night and he's alone. Kebo and the few agents that stay here are fast asleep. A bottle of whiskey is clutched between his fingers, his brain is filled with nothing but Kara. She's been a constant presense in his life for the past two years. Someone he thought would be around for a long time. But he's had time to think about what she said and she was right. He is still so in love with Skye.

　

And it was wrong of him to prentend otherwise. He cares about Kara, but he never loved her like he thought. He's happy for her that she's trying to find herself, she deserves that. To have a life without Shield or Hydra. She can discover who she is on her own and he wants that for her. To find the peace he's been searching for most of his life. There's a small part of him that he doesn't like to dwell on because he's never been one for self pity, but everyone is always leaving him.

　

His family, John, Skye, Kara. All the people that had such an impact on him are gone. Once more he's alone. Garrett's voice is low in his ear telling him that they are a weakness and to cut it out. There's no need to dwell on things he can't change. All that will do is make him lose focus and make him sad. He walks into his office, turns the lamp on and sits at the desk. Winces when he looks at the frame resting beside the computer. Kara with her smile and dark eyes.

　

Ward carefully places it in a drawer and locks it. Listening to his dead mentor for the first time in a long time. It's nearing two a.m. when he hears the front door open. Instantly he's on alert, pulling out his gun. The alarm didn't go off, none of them did. He makes a mental note to check those later and to beat the hell out of whoever should of looked them over before they turned in for the night. In the low light he can make out a figure, small and short.

　

''Don't shoot, it's just me''. Ward lowers his weapon and flicks a light switch. Illuminating the open space and Daisy brightens before him. She's wrapped in a large leather jacket that he instantly recognizes as his but doesn't comment. ''Why are you here?'' She tucks a short piece of hair back to her ear, her fingers are shakinng. ''Bad night. I didn't know where else to go''. She says this with a shrug like it doesn't matter but her body and facial expression says otherwise.

　

''You alright?'' He holsters his gun and looks down at her. Her brown eyes are wide and focused sharply on him. Like he's a puzzle piece she can't figure out where to place or what he goes to. ''I don't know''. There's something in her voice, something beyond sadness, deeper than regret that has him softening towards her. ''You want a drink?'' Daisy slips her hands in her pockets and nods. ''Sure''. Ward leads her into the office and shuts the door.

　

Wondering what horrible thing could have happened to lead her to him so late at night.

　

 


	18. Come On Let It Go Just Let It Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finds out a small truth about Matthew, and her and Ward come to terms with how they've hurt each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved this.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

''Never thought we'd be here''. Daisy mutters, glancing at Ward who hasn't stopped watching her with cautious guarded eyes. Like he's waiting for her to either reject him or shoot him again. Fair enough. ''On different sides, I mean. Who would of thought right?'' She wolfs down the last of her drink and grabs a fresh bottle from under the desk. There's this warmth beginning to swirl in the pit of her stomach, swims long and lazily through her blood.

　

Ward sits across the office from her, at the couch while she sits at his desk. Feet propped up, he can see from here that her boots have already left a few scuff marks. It's nearly five in the morning and she has not said once why she's here, not that he's expecting her to. Their relationship as of late has been strictly professional. But her words stir some kind of sadness in him. Who would of thought they would have come to this?

　

Grant knew that when he started something with Skye all those years ago there was a good chance it could end badly. But selfish bastard that he was just wanted her, wanted her to keep looking at him like she loved him. Skye became his lifeline and maybe he shouldn't of put her on such a high pedestal. Because when she fell, when he and Garrett all but pushed her she hit the ground hard, bleeding. Ward wonders if she hides behind Daisy Johnson and her powers.

　

If this new role is someone who has so many walls and bridges inside they are near impossbile to scale. Ward knows he has played a part in her story, a bad chapter she hates to think about. He was just part of her origin story, on how she became this person. Skye was a fool for love, Daisy Johnson it seems is not. In the weeks they have been working together to stop this new enemy all the traces of the girl he once knew are practically gone.

　

''I think you were right about the mole''. She tells him moments later, peeking a glance over to him. He's just sitting there on his second glass of whiskey not speaking or moving. ''I think it might be Matthew but I have no proof. Coulson has all but put nails in his coffin''. She drags her fingers along the rim of the glass. ''What would you do, if you were in my position?'' Ward raises an eyebrow, ''you're asking my advice?'' ''I don't know what to do''. He sighs slowly, softly.

　

Ward's voice is bitter and sour when he says, ''you and Coulson both have experience when it comes to traitors. I'm sure you two can think of something creative. I don't reccomend Vault D though, that place is hell''. He isn't looking at Daisy so he doesn't see her face fall, see the guilt weigh her shoulders down. ''Coulson wants to kill him''. ''Not surprising''. ''But Matthew is Inhuman, he's one of mine''. Ward takes a long sip and does not respond.

　

''What if there's something else going on? What if these people are threatening his family or something? What if there's a specific reason if he is spying on us?'' ''Since when do you care? A traitor is a traitor, right? Doesn't matter why or how to you. He's just a son of a bitch that deserves to suffer''. This time he does meet her eyes and there's regret deep inside. ''I don't want to make the same mistakes with Matthew that I did with you''.

　

Grant doesn't acutally know how to take that. When she walked into his base he wasn't expecting to hear something like this. Does she actually regret letting Shield lock him up? Letting Coulson send him back to Christian? Shooting him? He searches her face and is nearly shaking because she's looking at him like she does she does she does. Daisy moves from the chair to the couch, sitting so close to him he can feel the heat of her skin through his shirt.

　

She's too close. He can smell her perfume, the scent of her hair. It takes all of his training to push away the good memories and focus on the present. They aren't the same people, she no longer loves him. He's still upset about Kara leaving him. ''Grant what we did to you, what I did to you was wrong. I should of fought for you, tried to understand you instead of just locking you up. It wasn't right. If I could go back I would, fix it somehow''.

　

''Fix what?'' His voice is low, barely above a whisper. ''Us. Me. I was angry. But you didn't deserve to be thrown in Vault D and sent back to your abuser. We should have tried to help you. I should have. I'm sorry Grant, so so sorry. I'll regret that forever. I told you I would stand with you by anything and I didn't. When it crashed and burned I didn't try to see the bigger picture, I didn't try to understand you. You trusted me and I broke that''.

　

Daisy pauses, her eyes never leaving his as he absorbs this information. ''And I don't want that for Matthew. He's part of my team and if turns out something else is going on then I'm going to save him. Like I should of saved you''. In this second Daisy realizes that Lincoln was right, she is trying to protect Matthew because she didn't do that with Ward. Grant is looking at her like he's never seen her before. His whiskey eyes are wide in disbelief.

　

She closes her eyes and he watches shocked as tears fall onto her cheeks. ''You told me that someday I would understand. And I do. I understand now Ward''. It feels like he's been kicked in the chest the breath robbed from his lungs. He sees Skye on the Bus crying like she is now, clutching his wrists and telling him how much she hates him. He remembers the desperate tone of his voice as he told her that she would one day understand what he was going through.

　

Her eyes are still shut, tears are streaming down her her face yet they still remain silent. His hands are shaking, unsteady as he throws back the rest of his drink. In this moment he has no idea how to react, what to say to her. All he knows is that whatever happened to her while he was away has left scars, scars that for once have nothing to do with him. ''You were right about my mom. I should of listened to you''. Daisy says, eyelids screwed shut.

　

''She asked me to choose and I did. I picked her, fought against Shield. But it was wrong. I thought she was good, that her intentions were honest but they weren't. In the end she turned out to be a monster, I failed to see that. Too blinded by the woman I wanted her to be, the person I trusted. Guess you were right all along, she was like Garrett''. Grant wonders why she's telling him all of this, why she's trusting him with her guilt.

　

''She tried to kill me, and Cal had to, he had to''- She's sobbing at this point and Ward can no longer stand it. He hates to see her cry. He can read between the lines, build the gaps in her story. Cal had to kill her in order to protect his daughter. To save the flesh of his flesh. He takes this small broken woman in his arms and she clings to him. All rough edges and torn bones as she wails into his shirt. Crying like she hasn't since she found out he was Hydra.

　

''I'm sorry Skye. I never wanted this for you''. He whispers into her hair. Ward gets it now, the name change anyway. It's her birth name, she's honoring her parents. Their memory. He's curious about what happened to Cal but doesn't dare ask her. Ward understands it now, Daisy in front of him. Who wouldn't change, be forever altered after their mother tries to kill them? Daisy wraps her arms around his neck, here it's safe. Here it's warm.

　

It takes her an hour to calm down, to wipe her face and move away from him. ''I'm sorry I shot you''. She says, her voice raw and scratchy. ''No matter what happened between us I shouldn't of done that. You could have died, what kind of person does that?'' ''You were hurt''. ''That's not an excuse''. ''Skye''- He cuts himself off, scoots a little closer to her. ''We've both done things to other we're not proud of. I don't know if I've forgiven you for shooting me, but''-

　

''You shouldn't. You should hate me, kick me out of here''. He shakes his head, ''I could never hate you''. ''Why not? God, after what happened at the Afterlife you should''. Ward can't lie to her, he promised he never would again. ''You're right. What you did at the Afterlife was wrong, you shouldn't of led me on like that if you had no intention of repairing things between us''. ''I know''. ''But I know why you did it, and I didn't exactly stop you''.

　

They share one of those private smiles and Daisy relaxes, they both shake the ghosts from their pasts off. ''Where's Kara?'' Daisy asks him a few minutes later, clearing her throat. Grant winces, can't help it. ''She left''. Old habits it seems die hard because Daisy doesn't even think before putting her hand on his arm. ''She left you? Are you okay?'' ''I don't know''. This time it is he who seeks out comfort from her, accepts her free shoulder and breathes in the smell of her skin. Still after all this time, she's a balm to his wounds.

　

''Does this mean we're friends now?'' The sun has long since risen and Daisy and Ward have moved from the office to his bedroom. Nothing more than she was bone tired and he wanted her to be comfortable as she slept. But it seems both their minds were too occupied for slumber. So they lay on his bed fully clothed side by side, not touching. Staring up at the ceiling. They've spent these long hours talking about their lives since they left each other.

　

Grant is still expecting that hatred to come back, he is the Director of Hydra after all. But it hasn't. In fact she's been nothing but open with him since she arrived in the middle of the night. ''Is that what this is?'' Daisy gives him a tired smile. ''I think we could be friends''. ''A Shield agent friends with the Director of Hydra. Could be interesting''. He muses and is delighted to hear a small chuckle fill the room. ''Coulson will have a field day''. ''So will Kebo''.

　

They laugh at this, maybe slightly drunk or just basking in the fact that the air has been cleared. There is no more hidden secrets or questions that they've refused to answer. Perhaps it is possible, for them to be friends. And then Daisy turns her face to his, her cheek on his pillow. He recognizes the look she's giving him, her hand twitches at her side. He drifts closer to her and then she snaps back. Something he is actually glad, relieved of.

　

Because it wouldn't be right. She has a boyfriend, he is still upset about Kara and neither of them wants to wreck this new found friendship, truce or whatever the hell it is. ''I should get back, what time is it?'' ''Ten a.m''. She groans and gets up, stretches. Turns back to him, chews on her lip. ''What?'' ''Coulson won't be too happy if I get in his way with Matthew. He's out for blood Ward, and I don't, I don't know what''- ''Bring him here''. ''What?''

　

Grant rises from the bed, hands her the jacket that is all too familair in his hands. ''If you really do want to protect him, bring him here. If it does turn out that there's something deeper going on bring him to me. I'll keep him safe. Both of you''. ''But those soliders could find you, so could Coulson''. He shrugs like it doesn't bother him. ''I can handle it Skye''. ''I can't let you put yourself in danger''. Oh how times have changed. ''I'll be fine''.

　

He winks at her and she puts on the jacket that isn't hers at all. ''Thank you''. He nods and walks her out. Out into the sea of Hydra agents who turn to stare at her. Kebo turns around and gapes at them. His face frozen in shock. Daisy ignores the lot of them and looks back at Ward. ''I'll let you know what I find out''. Then she's gone. And Kebo springs on his boss like a shark to blood. Ward drags the other man into his office before he can make a scene.

　

Daisy walks back into the Playground with a new strength in her shoulders. She's dead tired and would kill for a nap but she has a plan now. But what if Matthew does just turn out to be a lying bastard? Would she still protect him just because he's Inhuman? She asks Mack this question the second she sees him. Under the shadow of a dark empty hallway so no one could hear them. ''You look exhausted D''. Mack comments before answering her question.

　

''Well what do you want to do? While I'm all for helping he is a problem. If there's nothing wrong with him if he's doing all of this willingly, well shouldn't he be locked up? You're right he doesn't deserve to die for it but his crimes don't deserve to go un-punished''. ''That's what I'm afraid of. Coulson won't see it that way, he'll kill him regardless''. ''So what's the plan?'' ''Ward said we can bring him to one of his bases, keep him safe''. ''So that's where you were last night''.

　

''Ward?'' Daisy jumps slightly when she hears Lincoln's voice. Never heard foot steps down the hall, any indication he was in hearing range. He walks over to them, outrage and hurt on his face. Crosses his arms and glares at her. ''Lincoln we have bigger problems than our relationship right now''. The low lights in the hall flicker. ''Daisy you were with him last night. All night''. ''Nothing happened. Look we can talk about it later, okay?''

　

''No it's not okay. You spent the night with your ex-boyfriend''. ''Nothing happened! All I care about right now is finding out why Matthew is really here. Did you find anything yesterday?'' Lincoln clenches his jaw and keeps the Ward drawer closed for now. They will talk about it when they are alone. ''I already told Coulson everything I saw, you should ask him''. ''I'm not asking him I'm asking you''. Lincoln glances at Mack who has inched closer to Daisy.

　

''Simmons and I intercepted a phone call on an encrypted line. It was Matthew's phone, we weren't able to trace who he was talking to. Whoever it was asked him if his mission was complete, Matthew said almost''. Dread enters her quickly, she looks at Mack before sprinting down the hall. Mack hot on her heels. They check his bunk first it's empty. They run into Joey and Elena, ask if they've seen him. ''What's going on boss?'' Daisy tells them as much as she can while they all sprint across the base to find him.

　

''We need to find him and get him away from Coulson''. Joey and Elena follow her without question, wherever she goes so do they. ''When did Lincoln listen to that phone call?'' She asks Mack when they leave the training room and found it empty. ''Not too long ago. But we're running out of time''. ''Where the hell could he be?'' It takes another ten minutes but they find him by a quin jet. He looks so terribly afraid. ''Matthew?''

　

He shrinks back when he sees Daisy and the rest of the Inhumans. ''I made a terrible mistake Daisy''. She detects honest fear in his face. ''We don't have a lot of time okay? I'll keep you safe''. She holds out her hand and after a beat he takes it. His cold fingers grip hers tightly. ''We need to get out of here now''. Mack, Joey and Elena go with her and they manage to make it to the exit without detection. ''Agent Johnson!'' She turns to see Coulson, May, Lincoln and a few other agents closing in around them.

　

''Whatever you're going to do Tremors, you better do it fast''. She doesn't even have to blink. Raises her hand towards the ceiling and it begins to fall down around them. Cutting off her from Shield. With a guilty glance at Mack they run out of the Playground. Leaving dust in the wind.

　

 


	19. I Want to Fly Away But I'm Stuck On the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy takes up Ward's offer to shelter Matthew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take a second to say how much I love Kebo and am so glad he's a main character in all my stories.

 

''The red coats will be coming after us now''. Ward rolls his eyes and tunes Kebo out. Well he tries to anyway. It seems the endless years of training don't apply to Kebo, he always finds a way to swim around them. To get under Grant's skin. Much like Daisy. ''Shield, these government assassins are all going to be coming after us because you just couldn't say no to Daisy''. ''That's not what happened''. ''Then explain it to me again''.

　

Ward sits at the desk in the new Hydra base. After Daisy left a few hours ago he moved just in case. ''I told you she wants to help Matthew, protect him from Coulson. She thinks there's a possibility he might be working with that team against his will''. Kebo looks at his boss, lost in thought. ''And she just asked you for help?'' ''I offered him protection and she took it''. Kebo shakes his head, causing Ward to sigh in exasperation. ''What?''

　

''Oh nothing. Just that you and I both know this thing with Daisy isn't going to last. There's no way you could be friends with her Director''. ''Why not?'' ''Because you my dear sad friend are still hopelessly in love with her. It won't be enough, you'll want more from her eventually''. ''I can keep my emotions in check''. This causes Kebo to scoff, ''oh yeah because that worked so well before''. ''Shut up''. Ward throws him a beer and the two drink in silence.

　

''So Robot what's the plan? Daisy calls and brings her Inhuman here and then what? You keep him on the run for the rest of his life?'' ''Not exactly. I give him a new identity, a new life. Somewhere Shield won't ever find him''. ''And if he refuses?'' ''He won't''. Kebo's phone vibrates and Ward notices the tense weight in his shoulders lift as he reads a message. ''The security detail you placed at Kara's mother's house checked in, everything is fine. She's safe''.

　

Ward nods in approval, makes a note to send out a few more agents just in case. Is he going overboard? Possibly. He knows Kara can take care of herself but he can't help but worry, especially since Lance Hunter is out there still bent on getting revenge for what happened to Bobbi. Grant isn't going to take any chances, Kara got the closure she so desired, Bobbi got what was coming to her. In the end everyone won. ''You think she'll ever come back, Kara?''

　

Kebo glances up from his phone to study Ward. His face is blank but there's something in his eyes that makes Kebo ask, ''do you want her to?'' Kebo isn't an idiot, he knows Ward never loved Kara. Perhaps he wanted to, tried to even. But you can't make yourself feel something. Grant has always been in love with Skye and they all know it. ''I want her to be happy, safe. But I miss her''. ''And I'm sure she feels the same way about you boss''.

　

Ward's phone rings cutting off their conversation. It's a message from Daisy, she's left Shield with Matthew. Grant gives her his location, she responds saying she'll be there shortly. ''Skye is on her way''. ''I'll be on my best behavior''. Kebo says, sarcasm heavy in his voice. Ward walks out of the office and into the wide open space of the warehouse. Tells the agents that are present they have two assets on the way that must be protected at all costs.

　

That there could quite possibly be danger following them and to be on guard. They all say yes sir without a second thought and it's still strange to Ward, this power. It takes an hour but there's a commotion by the front entrance and Daisy walks in, head held high. There's this power in her stride, this fierce look in her eyes. She's not to be messed with, every inch of her screams danger. She isn't just Daisy in this moment. She's Agent Daisy Johnson, leader of the Inhumans who would die to protect one of her own, and she's ankle deep in a Hydra base.

　

Even though she trusts Ward, that doesn't mean she trusts his men. She meets his eyes and he can see a small flicker of stress fall off her body, she relaxes ever so slightly. Matthew is beside her, he's afraid as he takes in the room around them. Mack and two other Inhumans are flanking her, arms hanging lose at their sides, fingers spread out. Ward recognizes this gesture because he's seen Daisy do it so many times. They're ready to use their powers at any time.

　

''Where are we?'' Matthew asks aloud, it's then he notices Ward. And he winces, his eyes growing wide in fear. ''Daisy that's Grant Ward''. ''Relax, he's here to help''. Elena says something to Joey that Daisy doesn't understand but Ward does. She said, 'Really? The Director of Hydra wants to help us?' Grant takes a step to them, his eyes on Daisy. ''Right now there's a tact team waiting to srtike all of you down. and if I'm right which I usually am, their informant is Matthew''. Mack shadows Daisy and looks to Grant.

　

''They're after you too''. ''I know, not exactly worried about that''. ''You should be, idiot''. Kebo comments. Daisy's gaze flicks to him and she cocks her head to the side. ''You tried to shoot me last time I saw you''. ''And you shot my boss four times, I'd say we're even Quake''. She clenches her jaw, ''it was three times''. ''Because that makes it better. Where's your boyfriend? Sparky didn't want to come along? Guess it would be a little awkward considering the circumstances''.

　

''God you're annoying''. He gives her a smirk, ''and you're a''- ''Kebo go in my office''. Ward commands, his voice low. ''Boss I didn't even say anything''. ''In my office now, thirty minutes''. ''I'm not a child Grant you can't just put me in time out''. Ward just glares at him and Kebo slowly walks to his office, slams the door shut. Daisy turns back to Joey, Elena and Mack. ''We're safe here I promise, no one is going to find us''. ''Boss this is Grant Ward we're talking about, I've heard stories''. ''Which are all true''. Grant chimes in, nodding to his men who give them privacy. Soon it's just Mack, Ward, Daisy, Joey and Elena.

　

''Tell us what's going on, why we ran from Coulson''. Elena says, crossing her arms. Daisy glances at Ward who out of habit moves to stand beside her. ''Matthew tell us the truth, why are you really at Shield?'' They all turn to him and he looks down at the floor, guilt radiating off him. ''They're going to kill me for this''. Daisy's voice is calm, soothing when she says, ''no they won't. I won't let them. Just tell me please''. Matthew takes in a shuddered breath.

　

''Last year a few men aporached me and gave me a pill, said it would change my life. I was homeless and starving. They paid me, set me up in a new apartment, food, clothes on my back. So I took the pill, and it changed me''. He flicks his wrist and the water in a nearby cup floats through the air and comes to rest inside him palm. ''I thought I was going insane, that they gave me some kind of drug. When they told me what I really was, that there were more people like me I begged them to kill me''. Daisy winces, that pain a familiar one.

　

Those fish oil pills were her fault, essentially. Mack knows the guilt she carries and places a hand on her shoulder. ''Anyway after a while I got used to it, they had me run errands for them. Nothing hard just small innocent things. And then they told me about you''. Matthew looks at Daisy with a frown, ''they told me to infiltrate Shield, to kill you''. At this Grant tenses, presses closer to her, Mack too. She rolls her eyes at both of them.

　

''I didn't have a choice, I felt like I owed them you know? They cleaned me up, gave me a purpose, saved me from a hell. From a life that was only going to end in my death''. Daisy glances at Ward who is looking at Matthew with a wide eyed stare. She knows what he's thinking, that him and Matthew were in the same situation. Those government agents were just like Garrett. ''So what changed? Why didn't you kill me?''

　

''Because I saw you, how much you care about us. How you just want to help us. And how could I do that? You don't deserve that. Look we don't have much time, I'm supposed to check in every six hours, the last time I made contact was four hours ago. We have a two hour time window''. Daisy has all the sympathy in the world for this man. He was sent to kill her but made a different call, putting her life before his own. ''What do they want with Ward?''

　

Matthew glances at Grant before responding. ''The man in charge wants you dead''. ''And who's that? Who do these men work for?'' ''Gideon Malick. Never met him but apparently he's a hot shot''. Ward knows all too well who Matthew is talking about. An old head of Hydra who every other leader before was afraid of. But not him. Grant gives the Inhuman a smile that has chills running up his spine. ''He won't be a problem much longer''.

　

After a few more questions they come up with a plan, Matthew will contact his people and tell him that the plan to capture Daisy (that's what the phone call this morning was about as Simmons and Lincoln intercepted it) didn't go how he wished and that he needs more time. ''And then what? I just hide out here forever?'' ''No. I have a friend that will give you a new life''. Matthew looks to Daisy and begins apologizing profusely to which Daisy tells him to stop.

　

''I was just so scared of them, I'm sorry''. She walks up to him and places her hand on his arm. ''You will never have to be afraid of them again, I promise. We'll take care of it while you're drinking tequila on a beach somewhere, okay?'' He gives her an uncertain smile but agrees to the plan. While Joey and Elena help him prepare for a cover story Daisy gets to work on erasing his identity. Ward watches her, remembers how she did this for him once.

　

How he told her that when all of the Hydra mess was over he'd take her away. Somewhere no one would find them, they could be alone together for a few weeks. God he was so stupid. He should of done that instead of following John. ''Stop thinking so loud''. She tells him as she's bent over a laptop, Ward leaning against the table next to her. ''Sorry''. She's almost done when Matthew approaches them. ''Why was Shield looking for me? Did they figure it out?''

　

Daisy looks up from the screen, bites her lip. ''Coulson doesn't understand, he doesn't know the full story he''- ''He wants to kill me, he thinks I'm a traitor''. ''Join the club''. Ward mutters. ''Look Coulson is a good man, he is. He just has trust issues and if he thinks you've betrayed us he isn't going to take that lightly''. ''Because of you?'' Matthew asks Ward who doesn't respond. ''Not just because of Grant, he isn't the only one who turned their backs on Shield''.

　

Daisy thinks of herself, Bobbi, Mack, Ward, Garrett. They all betrayed Shield for one reason or another, mostly because they thought at the time they were doing the right thing. ''Look you don't have to worry about Coulson either okay? I'll take care of it''. Matthew squeezes her hand, ''thank you''. ''You deserve a break''. Ward is looking at her so he's able to see the compassion in her brown eyes, that overwhelming desire to save someone.

　

And it makes him fall for her even more. Which is when he realizes Kebo was right, he can't just be friends with her. So he tells her this later that night when everyone else is fast asleep in the safe house they settled into. He's sitting on the couch her beside him, a bottle of scotch between them. The light is dim in the living room, illuminating her cheek bones and dark hair. She's just so close to him, if he wanted to he could stretch out his fingers and trace the lines of her face. He refrains however, it wouldn't be right.

　

A while later the alcohol fueling his system the words tumble out of him. He can't stuff them back or stop them. ''We can't be friends Skye''. She looks up from her glass which is half empty. ''Why not?'' _Because I love you._ Is what he wants to say, he has to physically bite his tounge to restrain himself. ''Come on Ward we were friends before''. Maybe that was true for her, but for him well, Grant has loved her since the moment he saw her.

　

Daisy studies him slowly and what she finds causes her hands to shake. He's looking at her like he did back at Providence base all that time ago. Like she's his personal savior of some sort, that she alone quiets all of his demons. Like he loves her. She sees the internal struggle raging inside, how his body is as still and stiff as a board. He's barely breathing. She isn't sure who moves first to be honest, but suddenly her knee is brushing his thigh and his hand cups her cheek.

　

Warm breath glides against her skin, her palm slips on his chest. She can feel his heart beat which is franitc, jumping under her fingers. ''Because I could never look at you as a friend. Garrett was right, you've always been my weakness''. His lips brush across hers. Once, twice, three times. The hand resting on her cheek moves to her hair. His whiskey eyes are burning into hers and she's warm, so warm and nothing matters at all in this small stolen moment.

　

A loud crash has her jumping away from him. Ward curses under his breath and they both turn around to find Kebo in the kitchen, a skillet in his hand that he's just picked up from the floor. ''Oh sorry, was I interrupting something?'' That was exactly his intention. Daisy mumbles that she better get some sleep and she's out of the room before anyone can blink. Ward clears his throat, shakes the emotions that are building in his chest away.

　

''You'll thank me in the morning boss''. ''I hate you''. Kebo winks at him before getting a glass of water, ''no you don't''. Grant falls asleep with the smell of Daisy's perfume in his mind.

　

Grant Ward always has a plan, he's always one step ahead of everyone at all times. So the next day when breakfast is being served and no one is too worried about the intial threat, they're the only ones surprised when all hell breaks lose. Ward however knew that an attack was inevitable and he and his men have prepared for it. The soliders come in waves. Later Ward will find out that Matthew had a tracking device inside him that no one knew about.

　

The men crash through the windows first, then the back and front doors. Intially cornering everyone in the living area, but Daisy is faster. She leaps up from the chair and throws her hand out, Elena takes all of their weapons before they can even blink. Joey takes down their enemies as well, all in all the first wave ends in under seven minutes. Ward has them all in positions by the second and third wave come, by the fifth they're winning.

　

He glances at Daisy who has a cut on her face, her nose is bleeding. She's got one hand on Matthew the entire time, which has her at a disadvantage. But Mack is quick to cover her, makes sure no harm comes to her. Grant and his agents take out target after target but they just keep coming and coming. There comes a turning point and it doesn't take a genuis to realize they are out numbered. He tells Daisy this and it doesn't faze her.

　

''Skye we need to get out of here!'' He yells, leaning around the kitchen counter to take a shot. ''Boss there's too many of them!'' Daisy takes a breath, gathers herself like May taught her. Looks around the house that has been wrecked. Bullets liter the ground, broken glass, blood. Joey and Elena are beginning to grow tired, Mack has taken a shot to the arm to protect her. Daisy herself is covered in sweat and her hands are starting to ache. Ward is right.

　

She meets his gaze from across the room and nods. From this angle she can see the weight fall off his shoulders, that worry drop from him. Ward slips into extraction mode, giving orders to Kebo under his breath. Really it all should of gone fine. As they start to leave Daisy has Matthew tucked under her arm when she feels a bullet zip past her arm. She looks at herself in panic but the strike wasn't meant for her. Daisy feels a slump beside her, a sharp intake of breath.

　

And just like that the fight stops. A single body hits the ground and the fire of bullets end. It's quiet, she hears someone mutter ''target is down''. From the corner of her eye she sees the tact team fade back into the shadows, gone from the house faster than she can count. Daisy looks down and falls to her knees. Matthew lies below her, gasping for breath. His chest bleeding rapidly. She's screaming for someone to help as she applies pressure to the wound.

　

He takes her hand, growing cold despite the blood covering it. ''You're going to be fine. I promise you you're going to be fine. Just stay with me, just stay with me okay? We're going to get you help''. His face is pale already, there's so much blood. It's pouring from his mouth and he begins choking on it. Calling her name. ''I'm here, I'm here I'm not leaving you''. Hot tears hit his cheeks but he can no longer feel them.

　

''Your mother would be proud of you. They told me about her, you know. And she would love you''. Daisy grips his hand and keeps asking why someone isn't doing something. ''I need you to do me a favor''. ''Anything''. She leans closer to his mouth so he can tell her. ''My sister, you have to find my sister and tell her that I'm sorry''. She nods, ''okay I can do that''. She lifts her face to see him smile, and then he goes limp. Eyes staring at her but no longer seeing.

　

''He's gone Tremors''. Her voice is low and heavy with grief when she responds, ''no. No he can't be. I promised that I'd save him''. As gently as he can Mack pulls her away and Daisy turns and sobs into his shirt. Joey and Elena stand above them, heads bent low. Ward and Kebo are standing in the door way, guns at their sides. ''What do we do now boss?'' Kebo asks and Ward shakes his head, telling him to keep quiet. Daisy's cries are loud and filled with sorrow.

　

In the end they go back to Shield. Daisy stands next to Mack as he tells Ward this, she looks at the ground. Zombie like, not moving barely breathing. Her hands and shirt still covered in blood, her hair is drenched in scarlet. Dirt and sweat is smeared across her face, her arms are clinging to Mack's side like he is anchoring her to this moment. He is. Ward nods, knowing that there's nothing more they can do at this point. He's about to say something to Daisy when she turns around and vomits into the dirt, Elena holding her hair from her face.

　

Joey and Elena help her to an unmarked black SUV and they shut the doors, leaving Ward and Hydra behind. ''She's going to be fine, just needs some time. That girl has lost so much, she really wanted to save Matthew''. Mack comments and Ward fights the urge to go to her. To hold her because he was once the strength she leaned on. His arms where were she went to for shelter way back when. ''Let me know if I can do anything''. Mack nods, shakes his hand.

　

''You know Ward I think Coulson might be wrong about you''. Is all Daisy's partner says before getting into the driver's seat of the car and taking off. At the last possible second the passenger window is rolled down and Ward sees Daisy stick her head out, her eyes are hard to make out but Ward meets them nonetheless. Then she's gone. Kebo claps Ward on the back and says, ''remember when I said you'd thank me in the morning? Yeah I take that back now''.

　

Ward just rolls his eyes and tells them to get started on the clean up job. To wipe every single trace of Hydra, Daisy and her team away. He sends Matthew's body to his family in Canada, which he found after a brief background check a few days prior. There's still a problem though, Gideon Malick won't stop just because Matthew is dead. He'll send more men to find him and Daisy, Ward has to crush him before anything else like this happens.

　

A few weeks later he's sitting in his own personal apartment back from his Shield days (the one of a few that Coulson didn't find.) when his phone beeps from across the room. Kebo picks it up and tosses it to him, watches Ward as he reads a message. A small smile graces his lips and his attitude and body language changes entirely. ''Woah Tin Man, what's made you so happy?'' Ward gets up from the couch, the grin still lighting his face. ''I'm going to be gone for a few days''. Is all he says as he gets his jacket from the coat rack.

　

The message on his phone? A set of coordinates. From Skye. She's waiting for him.

　

 


	20. You Look As Good As the Day I Met You I Forget Just Why I Left You I Was Insane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant learns why Daisy wanted to meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just, I really love this one.
> 
> As always thank you for reading!

 

Ward walks into the hotel bar with his guard up. Looks around for every exit, possible escape routes, if anyone or anything looks suspicious. All clear. The first thing he notices and he isn't the only one, is the profile of a beautiful woman sitting at the bar. Tan legs crossed against the black stool, long white dress brushing against her skin. She's got her back facing the lot of them, face hidden from view except for the bar tender. Short hair dark and curled, soft.

　

He walks the room with confidence, sliding into the seat next to her which was previously occupied moments ago but one half glare from Ward had the other man nearly crawling away. A small smile appears on her lips which she hides in the last bit of whiskey resting in her glass. ''Buy you a drink?'' He asks, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. ''The least you could do''. She responds, Ward orders two more glasses and the bar tender frowns but complies.

　

Grant is good at reading people, and judging by the bar tender's attitude since Ward showed up, the poor man thought he had a shot with her. ''If you need anything Miss I'll be right over here''. He tells her, and Ward watches him with just the right amount of annoyance to make the short man uncomfortable. ''Bar tender was chatty''. Ward comments and he hears her chuckle. ''They usually are''. ''Nice dress, what's the occasion?'' Grant hasn't missed that she hasn't looked at him once. ''Just wanted to look nice''. ''You do''. ''Thank you''.

　

After what seems like an eternity she finally meets his eyes in the mirror beside the endless bottles of alcohol behind the bar. Doe eyes bright and smoldering, heavy as they drink him in. Ward in his dark Henley and jeans, looking every bit as dangerous as the day she met him. The five o'clock shadow that never leaves, those whiskey eyes that burn a hole through her skin. ''Is this a business meeting? Did you need me for something?''

　

Daisy gives him a small smile, taking another sip from the glass. ''The message I sent has nothing to do with Shield''. ''Then why am I here?'' The last time Grant saw her was when Matthew was killed a few weeks ago, it wrecked her. Last night she sent him coordinates that led him here, to this hotel bar in California right by the beach. He assumed she needed his help in taking down Gideon Malick, the man apparently is hunting both of them, neither know why at this point.

　

Outwardly Daisy is bleeding confidence, power, that she's in control of everything that will or will not happen in this situation. She's cool calm and collected to the untrained eye. But Ward notices when she cracks just a bit. The way her exposed legs bounce up and down every few seconds, that her fingers holding the whiskey are shaking slightly. And she keeps looking at him like he's going to run away at any second, or something is going to make her turn and scream.

　

''You're nervous''. He states and her eyes go wide for a moment. Daisy turns to him, her knee brushing his. ''You said in the safe house we could never be friends''. He did, and then they nearly kissed on the couch. But Kebo took matters into his own stupid hands and ruined the moment. ''Skye''- She puts up her hand and he stops talking. ''What if I told you I agreed with you? That I know you and I couldn't be friends if we wanted to''.

　

He clears his throat, weary at the direction he thinks this conversation is going to go. That she will tell him they need to stop working together, that Shield is hot on his trail and it's dangerous for both of them to continue this easy truce they somehow came to. Gideon Malick will be taken care by Shield or Hydra and to leave it at that, whoever gets to him first. ''I'd say I understand''. He starts to rise from the chair and stops when her small hand grabs his wrist.

　

Warmth shoots into his bloodstream and he shakes it off, glances at her. ''What if I told you that the reason we couldn't be friends is because''- She cuts herself off, licks her lips. Still holding his wrist, he can feel her fingers tremble. Where the hell is she going with this? What's she trying to tell him? ''Look you are not a good man, we both know that. You've done terrible things and I'm not justifying them at all. But I think you're trying, you're trying to find out who you are without Garrett and Shield. And I think there's something honorable in that''.

　

Ward cocks his head to the side, observes her carefully. Attempts to breach the walls he helped build, that May taught her how to seal tight and never let him in again. Daisy is afraid, of him? Of what she wants to say? ''Skye where are you going with this?'' Her thumb very slowly begins to stroke the inside of his wrist and he sucks in a breath. ''I could never look at you as a friend either. You've always been my weakness too Grant''. He can't believe what he's hearing.

　

It's like she's sucked all the air out of the room, that they are alone in this bar. That somehow they are the only two people on this earth. He's staring at her she's staring at him her hand still boldly cupping his wrist. All he can focus on is the way the lights seem to dim at her words and the noise the people vanish. There's white noise in the back of his mind. Ward has flashes of the Skye he used to know with her long hair as it brushed against his chest as she slept.

　

Right now she's looking at him like she used to in their days on the Bus, so long ago when she thought all the bad guys wore thorns and were easy to see. Like she loves him. His own hand the one that she's still grasping moves to clutch her wrist. ''What about Lincoln?'' He inwardly kicks himself for that, perhaps Kebo is indeed brushing off on him just a tad. ''I broke up with him''. She did shortly after she got back to the Playground after Matthew was killed.

　

Mack had just taken her to see Simmons and Lincoln came into the lab, so worried for her. She told him what happened and much to her shock Lincoln felt no sympathy towards his fellow Inhuman. In fact he seemed more concerned about her spending time with Ward than he did anything else. They fought about Matthew, about Ward and Shield. He didn't understand why she was so upset about his death and why she never took all the shots she had at Ward.

　

So she ended it, told him he wasn't the person she thought he was. How she had no idea why he wasn't upset about his own kind being murdered, why he was so annoyed that she turned to Grant for help. Lincoln then told her that she wasn't over Ward and he'd been ignoring that small detail their entire relationship. But that he couldn't anymore, and in the end it ended on an okay note. He's still apart of the Secret Warriors, he didn't leave Shield.

　

Ward takes in this information, searching his own emotions. Is he dreaming? Is this real? Has Skye really found her way back to him, or is he reading this all wrong? Does he want her to? Is he really truly over Kara leaving him? If she showed up in this moment and begged him to take her back would he do it? He goes off that train of thought, no Kara wouldn't do that. They care about he each other but he finally realizes she was right, they're better off as friends.

　

But what about him and Daisy? Are they better off as friends as well? Their past has been tained with lies and deceit, he's posioned them. Ruined the only family she ever had, ruined the love they once shared. Tried to kill her friends, she's right he is not a good man. ''You're thinking so loud''. Her voice brings him from his thoughts, he focuses back on the woman in front of him. Her hesitant smile, hands still on his skin. Her own warm flesh in his palm, he can feel her erratic pulse beneath his fingers. ''What exactly are you saying Skye?''

　

She licks her lips and stands to her full height, pressed against him. ''I'm saying that ever since you left my life has never been the same. Yes you betrayed me and the team, yes you've killed people. But so have I, we're not that different. And I'm sorry it took me so long to see that, I told you I understand and I do. And no matter how much time has passed I can't deny it, I still feel the same as I did nearly three years ago when we first met''. She stops at this because she knows he won't be able to hear the words, he couldn't stand them.

　

His eyes are wide, breath hitches. Looks at her sharply like she's a dream he can't wake from. He's standing still as a statue, frozen. She waits and waits for a response and eventually takes his silence as some form of an answer. Her face drops, tears prick her eyes. She releases his wrist. ''But if you can't forgive me for how I treated you I understand and if you're not over Kara that's fine''. Daisy takes a step away from him and he pulls her back lightly.

　

Bringing her hand to rest against his chest. ''It's you Skye. It's always been you''. The smile that breaks across her face has him grinning like some kind of fool. With all the subtlety of a spy she flashes him her room key and then she's gone, headed towards the elevators. With a smirk he puts cash on the bar, offers an arrogant wink to the bar tender and trails after her. Leaving all the men behind who call him one lucky son of a bitch. Catches up to her as she's entering an elevator, the steel doors close and they are alone.

　

Ward can feel the second the atmosphere changes, the electricity that snaps and jumps between them. Daisy is close but not close enough for his liking. Still hesitant he slips a hand on the small of her back, asking for permission. She grins at him and says, ''some things never change''. Then she's pushing him against the wall her hands hot on his chest. Kisses him like she's missed him, like she's been starving for so long and can't get enough of him.

　

It takes a second for Grant to respond and then he's kissing her back with a fervor. Hands sliding from her shoulders to her back, traveling up and down the smooth fabric of her dress. Her arms wrap around his neck, fingers roaming into his short hair and down his skin. All too soon the doors open and they break apart, Ward refuses to let her go, keeping her tucked into his side as they walk down the hall to her room. Once they reach it he presses her against the door, raises an eyebrow. Asking if she's sure, if she really wants this.

　

If not he'll turn around and leave, forget this whole thing ever happened. Her eyes are dark, lips flushed and red. Her breathing is heavy, hands grip his shirt hard. ''I want this. I want you Grant''. She tells him, and that's all he needs. Grabs her chin and kisses her hard, unlocking the door in the process. Slams it shut with his foot when they're inside, his mouth still warm against hers. He has just the right amount of time to appreciate this moment, that Skye is in his arms.

　

They don't actually make it into the bedroom until later that morning, when the sun is breaking through the tan curtains of the room.

　

Daisy wakes to lips on her forehead. Fingers tracing her spine, warm and inviting. Opens her eyes to find Ward staring at her, his eyes bright and free of worry. ''Good morning''. She whispers against her pillow. He smiles at her, happy. ''Morning''. She rolls until his arms are around her and she's crushed into his chest. ''I had the weirdest dream''. She says. ''Yeah?'' ''Yeah I had a dream that we met at a bar and got back together''. He looks down at her fondly.

　

''Oh wait that really happened''. Ward laughs softly and plants a kiss on the top of her head. ''It did''. She turns and looks up at him, takes his face in her hands. ''And I'm so glad it did''. ''Yeah?'' ''Yeah''. Dasiy kisses him slowly, the way he likes. ''Me too''. He mutters against her kiss, his palms flat on her bare back. Her stomach growls then killing the moment, and Ward chuckles, breaking the kiss. She frowns at the loss of contact and chases after his lips once more.

　

''I'll order room service''. He says, grabs the phone from the floor where it fell off the night stand some time during the night. ''Get coffe, I'm running on no sleep''. She elbows him in the ribs at the cocky look on his face. ''You still take it the same way?'' He asks, and for some reason this gives her pause. The gravity of the situation hits her and she suddenly straddles his waist, leaning over him. He doesn't understand the tears that form or why she's looking at him with so much amazement and wonder. ''Yeah I do''. She says softly, like it's a private matter.

　

''Okay''. He's ordering the food and she doesn't move from his waist, her knees on either sides of his hips. Her hands resting on his chest, peppering his neck with small warm kisses. It's only because of all the years of training that he doesn't break on the phone, not once does his voice waiver or he loses his cool. The second he hangs up her lips are on his. ''Breakfast will be here in twenty minutes''. She grins, ''perfect''. And he forgets to breathe when her lips trail down his abs, traveling further and further south.

　

They almost don't hear the knock on the door. Daisy rises from her position and slips on a robe from the bathroom. Ward walks out into the living area and grabs his pants from the floor, answers the door. Tips the hotel employee who drags the cart into the room and leaves quickly. Daisy takes the mug of coffee and sits on the couch, drawing her legs up, waiting for Grant to join her. He hands her plate with pancakes and bacon, his own resting in his lap. ''Thought pancakes were full of sugar and would ruin your strict diet?'' She teases.

　

''I'll survive''. He kisses her shortly and they eat breakfast in silence. ''You know I didn't think this was possible, you and me again''. She tells him, finishing her coffee. Grant brushes her hair back and kisses her nose. ''Me either''. This still doesn't feel real to him. That Skye is here in his arms, that last night did indeed happen. That he almost lost her for good, that he really did think he was honestly and truly over her. It couldn't be farther from the truth. He loves her still so much.

　

''What do we do? What does this all mean? You are after all the Director of Hydra and I''- His lips on hers cut off her sentence. ''Let's not worry about that right now, okay? It's just you and me. That's all I care about''. Daisy nods in agreement, drags his shoulders until her back is pressed into the couch and he's hovering over her. ''I told Coulson I needed a few personal days. We have until Tuesday before the real world exists again''. It's Friday.

　

He grins above her, slipping off the robe. ''Well we don't want to waste any time''. Her mouth brushes against his, ''no we don't''. Soon they are lost in each other and the universe could very well turn to darkness and right now neither of them would care at all.

 


	21. You Bring Me Back to Life & It's All In the Name of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I really enjoy writing this Skyeward vacation.

 

Ward wakes to cold sheets. Panic sweeps into him quickly as his eyes take in every inch of the dark hotel room, looking for Skye. And for one terrified second he thinks that she's left him, that she thinks what has happened between them was a mistake like she did at the Afterlife. Anxiety fills his blood he's on his feet intent to search for her to chase her and tell her how much he still loves her. The only thing that stops him is the low light coming from the bathroom, and all of his fears disappear. For a moment anyway. It's then he listens to the sounds coming from the bathroom and he's surprised and then worried sick. Daisy is crying.

　

Grant drifts to the door and softly knocks, hears her shuffle around and sniffle. "Skye?" She clears her throat and tells him that she's fine, that she'll be out in a minute. There's a catch in her throat that has him shoving the door open, and she is not fine at all. Daisy sits there on the cold tile floor, the duvet wrapped tightly around her bare body. He can tell she's been sitting her for quite some time and inwardly curses himself for not waking up sooner to be here. How did he miss when she left the bed? Used to he was awake and alert the second her form left the sheets. But that was then and this is now.

　

Grant without a word sits beside her, still and patient. Brushes her hair from her face and calming his fears she leans into his touch. "I didn't, I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asks her. It's been twenty eight hours since they're meeting in the bar and they have not left their hotel room since. Daisy looks sharply over to him, "no. God no". He gives a small sigh of relief, his palm still cupping her cheek. Her eyes move to his side and he suddenly understands why she's so upset. Ward follows her gaze from the scars she left on him, to the ones on his wrists, followed by the one on his forehead. The attempts he made on his own life were from a desperate man who had no idea who he was without Garrett and without a gun. He lost everything, his father figure, his girl everyone that ever mattered to him.

　

He had nothing to live for, or so he thought. He doesn't know it but when Daisy heard of his suicide attempts she used to sit by his bedside in medical and just watch him sleep. Make sure he was still breathing. She was always gone by the time he woke. She should of tried to help him then instead of pushing him away, there's still a part of her that hates herself for the way she behaved towards him, when he needed her the most she wasn't there. Drying her eyes Daisy leans over, her face inches from the scars she branded him with so long ago. She glances up at him from beneath long lashes, his jaw in clenched tightly.

　

Daisy plants a small kiss on one and then the other before his hand is in her hair. But she doesn't stop her movements. Places her weight on her hands and her lips find every single scar that marks his chest. When she gets to his wrists she hesitates just for a moment, her fingers drifting across the skin. "I should of been there for you Grant". "I understand why you weren't". His voice is low and husky. She kisses his jaw first, then his cheek before finally getting to the scar on his forehead. Her fingers brush against it, moving his hair out of the way.

　

"Skye". He breathes her name just her name and she grabs his hand and crushes it to her own. Kisses his forehead and leans her own against it. Closing her eyes. Drinking in his scent and the warmth of his body so close to hers. He's here. She's here with him. They found their way back to each other, it should of been impossible. There should be too much damage between them, too many bullets and nasty harsh words thrown at each other. Ward should hate her, and in turn she should still harbor anger at everything he's done. But despite all of that here they are, with this small piece of heaven in this hotel room. It's a small victory that neither has any intention of wasting.

　

She had a nightmare. That's why she was hiding in here. In the dream she shot Grant again and he died by her hands, and Daisy felt no remorse for what she'd done. When she woke in his arms this wave of guilt crashed into her and she had to run. Away from him and all the pain she caused, away from those scars in his side. A permanent reminder that he nearly died because of her. "I almost lost you". She whispers, eyes still closed, forehead resting against his own. "I'm right here Skye. I'm not going anywhere I promise". She opens her eyes and leans back to find him starting at her like she is the only light to his darkness. "If I'm dreaming don't wake me up". She mutters and runs a lone finger across his jaw.

　

Grant wipes away the tears staining her face with his thumb, gives her a reassuring smile. ''You're not dreaming''. A sigh escapes her and then she's kissing him. Her hands that are cold from the tile cupping his face. He coaxes her back into bed, wrapping the sheets and duvet tightly around them. The room is so dark she can barely make out his handsome face but his lips are in her hair and his arms warm and secure around her. She's on the brink of sleep again when she realizes Ward is probably wondering why she was on the floor at three in the morning.

　

''I had a bad dream''. She explains, and assumes he is no stranger to those. ''I hurt you again''. Ward can hear the fear in her voice and his arms tighten around her. Her hand slides over the marks she left on him once more, it's shaking. He also doesn't know that in their time spent at the Afterlife she awoke on a few occasions while he was dozing or didn't see her eyes were open. She would lay there and steal glances at these same scars and even then the guilt would eat her alive. How can he be so forgiving towards her when she can't do the same with herself?

　

''That was a long time ago Skye, you were hurting. I trust you, I know you wouldn't do that again''. For a moment Daisy marvels again at how far they've come. That they found their way back to each other after all this time. How did she go these years without him? She knew it to be true at the Afterlife when she kissed him, he has always been her home. Even now when she goes by a different name and she still isn't sure if she can be Skye or Daisy Johnson now, he's still all that she wants. She's who she wants to be when Ward is next to her.

　

''I trust you too''. She whispers and plants a small kiss over his heart. She falls asleep with his warm breath in her ear. The next time he wakes Daisy is wrapped around him like ivory, her head on his chest. A small smile on her lips. Slowly careful not to disturb her he slips out of bed, five a.m. on the dot. He hasn't slept much maybe a few hours but he still does his morning routine that Garrett drilled into him so many years ago. It's nearly seven by the time he makes it back to the room, sweat drenching his clothes.

　

Daisy is still fast asleep as he showers and dresses, he sits on the edge of the bed and just watches her sleep. Still amazed that this woman who has given and took so much from him from the moment they met, and he the same, that she came back to him. Back into his life, his arms. She was afraid last night that this was all a dream and he is too. If it's true he never wants to wake and if someone tried to pull him from this blissful state he'd destroy them.

　

A knock on the door pulls him from her and Ward ever paranoid tucks a gun into the back of his jeans. When he pulls open the door handle he's expecting it to be a hotel employee, and groans when it's not. ''Sorry were you expecting room service for you and your girlfriend? Thanks for telling me by the way, it's not like I'd be interested in knowing that small piece of information''. Kebo lets himself into the room and frowns at the state it's in, they haven't cleaned anything.

　

Clothes are still strewn about the space, normally Ward would tidy up a bit but he's been distracted. ''What the hell are you doing here Kebo?'' The other man flicks Daisy's shirt from the couch cushion and takes a seat. ''Well since you won't answer your bloody phone I had to track you down''. ''I've been busy''. ''I can see that''. Ward narrow his eyes at Kebo, ''if you came here to lecture me I really don't''- ''I'm not here for that. I came to warn you that the search for you from both Shield and Gideon Malick has been tripled, it seems you're popular these days''.

　

Kebo studies his boss and sighs. ''But I can see in this state you're in that doesn't bother you''. ''Kebo it doesn't bother me because they won't win. Shield won't catch me and Malick is going to burn, you worry too much''. ''Well someone has to boss, you sure as hell don't worry about your own safety''. Ward makes a pot of coffee and hands him a mug. ''Is that it?'' Kebo raises an eyebrow, ''are you trying to get rid of me?'' ''I am actually, get out''. ''I'll pass''.

　

Kebo takes a seat on the couch again while Grant remains standing in the kitchen area. ''Pretty fancy suite. Does Shield just hand those out? Might stab you in the back and join them just for perks like these''. It's a dead joke. Kebo would rather die than join Shield. ''So are we going to talk about Daisy or just pretend you had fun all on your own the past few hours?'' ''We can talk about it when I get back''. ''Well I'm here now''. Kebo makes himself comfortable and Ward clenches his jaw.

　

''Come on boss you know you're dying to tell me anyway. I am the only person that puts up with all of your crap''. It's true and they both know it. Finally Grant sits across from his friend and they sip their coffee in silence for a while. ''The suspense is killing me robot''. ''When Skye sent me that message I thought it was Shield related''. ''Well it clearly didn't end that way''. Kebo gestures around the room and Ward rolls his eyes. ''We both realized we couldn't actually be friends, no matter how hard we tried''. ''So I was right''. ''Kebo''- ''No say it Ward, say it''.

　

''Fine, you were right''. ''I usually am, you owe me a drink for that''. ''It's seven in the morning''. ''Your point?'' Grant makes him a drink at the personal bar across the room. ''I realized that Skye never stopped caring at about me, and the same goes for me''. ''Yeah because your feelings haven't been obvious for the past two years. So what happens now? You are the Director of Hydra still, her sworn enemy and all that. How is that going to work?''

　

Ward shrugs, ''I don't know''. ''You know if Coulson finds out bad things could happen, for her. He'll just want to kill you more than he already does''. ''I'm aware''. ''You sure she's worth it?'' Kebo back pedals just a little at the look on his friend's face. ''Yes she is''. ''Just making sure. You know because you might die for her and all that''. ''Your confidence in me is stunning''. ''Isn't it?'' They talk for a few minutes more when Ward hears Daisy begin to stir. She enters the living room with his shirt on, her hair mused from sleep and a small smile on her face.

　

Kebo can tell the minute Grant sees Daisy because he lights up in a way he's never seen before. Like she is all the answers he's been looking for. ''What are you doing here?'' She asks Kebo as she sits next to Grant on the love seat. Her body tense and ready for a fight. Relaxing slightly when Ward slides his arm around her waist and kisses her temple. ''Oh just came to warn my boss that there are people hunting him, but you already knew that''. She frowns because yes she does, Shield and Gideon Malick are looking for him.

　

''Did something happen?'' ''Just that both Shield and Malick have amplified their search and Ward has this bad habit of getting into trouble''. Daisy looks at Grant and gives him an adoring smile, ''that he does''. Ward kisses her and Kebo gags. ''Hello you're not alone in here, some people just ate breakfast and have no intention of seeing or tasting it a second time''. ''Ew''. Ward looks at Kebo and he knows that his boss wants him to apologize to Daisy.

　

Because she has always been important to him and now that they are together again Ward wants her and his best friend to get along. ''Look Quake, can I call you Quake?'' ''No''. He ignores her. ''I think we started off on the wrong page. Well I didn't but you did and''- Ward glares at him and Kebo bites his tongue. ''You look like you're in pain Popeye''. Daisy comments, chuckles at the look on his face when she brought up her own nick name for him.

　

''Look I've known Ward since I was young and stupid, he's my best friend. A complete and total moron when it comes to you apparently but I'll always look out for him. Shield him from danger if I can, and when I first met you you were indeed a danger to him. Still debateable if that's changed but you're important to him and therefore important to me. Sort of not really, I'm only saying this so Ward won't pout about it for the next three months, but I'm sorry''.

　

Daisy raises an eyebrow, asking him to continue. ''I'm sorry for attacking you when we met''. ''And?'' ''And for shooting at you when you and your Inhuman boyfriend were kidnapped by our agents. What happened to Sparky anyway? Boss did you kill him? If you did that without me I'm going to be very upset''. ''I think you should leave now''. Grant says, ushering Kebo off the couch and to the door. ''We both know you didn't just come here to warn me about Gideon''. Kebo laughs, caught. ''Well I had to make sure she didn't try to kill you again''.

　

It takes another ten minutes but Ward's right hand man finally leaves. Only after stealing half the alcohol at the bar and drinking the rest of the coffee. ''He really cares about you''. Daisy comments as Grant comes to sit back next to her and she wraps her arms around him. ''Yeah Kebo and I have been through a lot''. He thinks about Lauren, Kebo's girlfriend that died so many years ago and how he's never recovered. Never been the same since she left his life.

　

The path his thoughts take then are dark, what if that happens to Skye? That horrible day that will forever be burned into his brain flashes. Skye in the med pod clinging to life because of Garrett. Her blood all over Ian Quinn's basement, how Coulson begged Simmons not to give her the GH-325 serum but they had no other options, she was dying. The overwhelming relief he felt when she finally opened her eyes and he got to hold her again. ''What are you thinking about?'' Daisy smooths away the worry lines on his forehead with her fingers.

　

Grant shakes the day away and focuses on the woman in front of him. Her arms around him, lips inching across his jaw. ''You, just you''. He settles with and pulls her into his lap, kisses her hair. ''We need to get out of this room''. Daisy mutters against his chest later, they've made it back into bed. ''Really?'' Grant nuzzles her neck and pulls her atop his chest, pressing against every curve of her body deliciously. ''I want to go to the beach''. She says a little breathless, nails digging into his back. ''Okay''. He kisses her and they make it to the beach two hours later.

　

It occurs to Ward that he has never seen Daisy like this. Against the California sun shine, wind in her hair. So relaxed and care free as she pulls on a pair of sunglasses and takes a sip from her frozen magarita. Leans against him as they lay on the sand, watching the waves move back and forth across the shore. He really tries to keep his hands to himself because they are in a public area but it's getting harder. And she isn't helping with the all the exposed skin her red bathing suit is showing. He wonders why they never did this before when they had free time on the Bus.

　

''Does he follow you around everywhere?'' Daisy asks him, offering him a taste of her drink and he shakes his head. They both turn and look at Kebo who is attempting to blend into the crowd but not succceeding. ''Yes, he's paranoid''. ''Why? I mean you can take care of yourself''. Her words mean no harm she's just honestly curious. ''Kebo has lost everything, everyone he cares about. I'm all he has left, so yeah he goes wherever I do''. Daisy straddles him suddenly, his hands warm on her hips. ''I'm glad you have him''. She kisses him softly, bites his lip.

　

Just as he feels his control start to slip she's gone, he opens his eyes to find her grinning at him. Walking towards the ocean and holding out her hand for him to join her. Decides then that they need to go to the beach more often, the salt and sand agrees with her. Daisy seems happier here, more herself. He can start to see the girl he met on the Bus a lifetime ago begin to appear. In the way she throws her head back when she laughs too hard, the way she still is not a morning person. How her sarcastic and witty comments fall of her lips without trying.

　

Later that night when the lights are still bright against the star filled sky, Daisy and Ward are walking hand in hand on the boardwalk. There's a nearby carnival that's begininng to die down, the smell of the ocean and sugar heavy in the air. They stop at the edge of the walkway, the ocean dark below them. Ward looks down at her as he takes her in his arms. The way her face is illuminated by all the lights, how breath taking she looks against the stars and moon.

　

''I love you''. She tells him, her voice clear and true. He freezes against her, eyes going wide. Daisy can hear him as he takes small even measured breaths. She stands on her toes and takes his face in her hands, her thumbs stroking his cheeks. Just like the first time she ever told him this he seems completely baffled, like the concept of someone loving him is just so foreign and impossible. She knows that's exactly what he's thinking, that he's done too much to deserve her love. Her commitment to him. ''Say it again''. He whispers almost shyly, his body still tense.

　

Daisy kisses him softly until he's relaxed against her. Until she can no longer taste the fear on his tongue. Breaking the kiss she looks deeply into his eyes, her hands warm against the stubble on his face. ''I love you Grant Ward, I never stopped''. He believes her, and the nervous laughter he releases makes her grin. ''I love you too Skye''. And he doesn't care that they're not alone, that there are people and there's still danger lurking around them both.

　

He lifts her in his arms and her legs go around his waist, arms wrap around his neck. He kisses her messily, hand in her hair. Pouring all the years between them into it, all the pain, the sadness, the damage they've done to each other. How he's missed her how he never stopped loving her either. It's her it's always been her. And finally she's in his arms again, she loves him. And he is never letting her go again.


	22. You Shouldn't Be Fighting On Your Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward have to face the outside world eventually and neither of them wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thought just occurred to me, if Bobbi didn't kill Kebo in season 3 how upset would he be at the way things turned out with Ward?
> 
> He's probably in a hotel room all alone curled up with a bottle of alcohol, which makes me sad.
> 
> Anyway thank you for reading! The next chapter is a Skyeward date, which I'm excited about.

 

''Let's just stay here forever''. Daisy mutters into Ward's chest, she's dozing off slowly, her arms wrapped around his waist. He smiles sleepily into her hair before planting a kiss atop her head. ''Wish we could''. It's Monday night, the last night they have together before they have to go back to the real world. And Ward can tell that Daisy's attitide has shifted in the past few minutes, that she doesn't want this bliss they've found to end. He doesn't either.

　

But Shield needs her and Hydra isn't going to run itself. ''We could just go on the run, you know how to make us disappear''. His thoughts drift down that road not for the first time. A life away from danger from bullets and Kevlar. A place they could just be together and let the world disappear. Logically he knows that's not an option no matter how much he wants it. Daisy even if she doesn't know it has this complex about her, like she has to save the world.

　

He knows she won't ever give Shield up especially not since she got her powers. And Grant has a purpose now that he didn't before. Half his life has been about saving John, after he was gone it was trying to prove to Skye that he was redeemable. That he was still the same man she fell in love with. But now Ward has finally found who he's supposed to be, people rely on him, he has power and he can't just throw it all away. He looks down at Daisy who is watching him.

　

However if she were to ask it of him, if they could run away Grant isn't entirely sure he'd tell her no. ''Maybe one day''. He settles with and that seems to be good enough for her. Daisy stretches lazily against him and sighs slowly, removing her hold from his waist to settle her hands on his bare chest. ''What happens after tomorrow?'' Ward hasn't really thought about it and judging by her expression she hasn't either. Grant knows that Kebo is probably right.

　

If Coulson finds out about them it could have a negative outcome for Daisy and he doesn't want that. Grant doesn't want any bad blood between her and the team just because they're together again. Daisy taps her fingers in an uneven rhythm against his skin, chews on her lip. ''I mean we're supposed to be enemies remember? You're Hail Hydra and I'm supposed to hate you''. The way she curls around him when she says this proves she does not hate him at all.

　

''Coulson doesn't have to know''. She tells him, her fingers drift up and down his chest. Ward reads her face and she's nervous, worried that this will offend him? ''Skye I get it, you can't tell the team because they wouldn't understand, they wouldn't trust you''. ''It's not because I'm embarassed or anything''. ''I know that''. ''It's just that after everything that happened with my mom, with Cal I wasn't exactly their number one agent last year''. ''It's okay Skye''.

　

Her brow is furrowed and he kisses the skin there, his palm running up the length of her spine. ''I don't want to be the reason they stop trusting you''. Daisy sighs and hides her face in his neck. ''It's not, that's not what I wanted to say. Grant I've made my choice and it's you, it's always been you. I don't want you to think I'm hiding you for the team's sake so they don't hate me. But it DC finds out he'll be after you more than Hunter already is and I want you to be safe''.

　

He feels her lips brush his collar bone. ''And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you and it was my fault''. ''Skye look at me''. She does, her eyes wide. ''You don't have to tell anybody if you don't want to, or you can tell the whole world. I'll be with you no matter what you decide''. His hand cups her face and she leans into his touch. ''What are we going to do about Malick?'' She groans and falls back into the pillows crosses her arms.

　

''I really don't want to think about how he's trying to kill us''. ''If we still continue to work together we can handle him no problem''. Daisy is looking up at the ceiling and then blindly throws out her hand, searching for his. He takes it and then lays down next to her, looking at her instead of the ceiling. She is by far the better view. ''I still think we should just never leave this hotel room''. Ward chuckles and kisses her shoulder, running his nose down the length of her arm.

　

''You have no idea how much I wish we could''. She glances at him and smiles, turning so she is once more trapped in his warm embrace. It's much later in the night the moon trying to break into the tightly sealed curtains when Daisy comes back from getting water and she pauses in the doorway. Leans against it and just looks at Grant. Sound asleep tangled into the sheets, one arm slung out across the bed where she was just lying next to him.

　

He mumbles her name softly into his pillow. And second now he will wake searching for her. He used to do that on the Bus, would be alert the second she left the bed. Looks like old habits are coming back in full force because he opens his eyes, props himself up just a tad and she holds his eyes as he finds her. ''Everything alright?'' She nods not moving from her position. ''Just thinking about how much I love you''. He lights up, the full blown grin making her smile too.

　

It takes a few seconds and then he's striding across the room and taking her in his arms. The chill of the hotel room meaning nothing as his body melts into hers. ''Promise me something Grant''. ''Anything''. He vows, his lips in her hair his hands roaming across her back. ''Promise me that not matter what happens we stick together. I can't lose you again''. Daisy's voice is almost desperate, anxiety bleeding into her hands he can practically feel it on his skin.

　

Ward lifts her chin so she's looking at him. The smoldering whiskey eyes meet hers and they're so intense blown out full of love it nearly makes her knees buckle. ''No matter what happens I'm not leaving you, I'm not letting you go again''. She bends down and kisses the fingers still holding her chin. ''Good. I wouldn't want you to''. He kisses her sweetly, hands in her hair. ''I love you''. He whispers against her kiss, feels her smile on his lips.

　

''Right back at you robot''. He carries her to the bed and thougths of Shield and the potential danger lurking outside is so far away from their minds. All that matters in this moment is Ward's hands on her body and Skye's lips against his skin. When Daisy wakes the sheets are empty, long cold. She checks the clock on the night stand, six a.m. Which means Grant is more than likely working out at the downstairs gym. She shakes her head and rolls back over, even on a small vacation he still can't take a break.

　

Daisy is on the brink of sleep again, drifting away when she hears the door open. Grant calls her name and she pulls the pillow over her head. ''This is familair''. He says as he stands at the edge of the bed, looking down at her fondly. ''It wasn't cute when you woke me up on the Bus this early and it isn't now''. She mumbles, knowing that sleep will be futile but she tries it anyway. Thinking that Ward has let her close her eyes again, but she should of known better.

　

His hand drifts over her bare leg, up her thiigh. She can feel is body covered in sweat as he hovers over her, jumps slightly when his warm lips trail down her neck. ''Now this I remember''. Ward laughs against her skin. When they started their relationship Grant loved waking her up this way. Most mornings she'd open her eyes to find him watching her sleep, his hands hot on her skin and mouth anywhere he could reach. She's missed it, his touch in the early morning light.

　

''I missed you''. She tells him an hour later as they come down from their high, catch their breath. And he knows she isn't talking about just this morning, she's missed him for all the years they've been apart. He leans down to kiss her head that's resting on his chest and tells her he's missed her too. ''I don't want to go back''. Daisy admits as she starts to shove clothes back in the duffle bag she brought with her. It makes him wonder if she expected things to turn out exactly as they did when she contacted him, it makes him smile.

　

''Neither do I''. He cleans the room while she erases all traces of them being there. ''There's still the running option. You know a dog, white picket fence''. He chuckles crosses the room and gathers her to his chest. ''One day Skye, I promise''. She brushes her lips across his chin. ''I don't know if I can go weeks without seeing you''. Daisy sounds desperate and clingy like a teenager hopelessly and stupidly in love. But she can't help it, not after this weekened.

　

But Grant isn't looking at her like he's annoyed or bothered by what she's said. In fact she's just pointed out something that has been on his mind since he woke this morning. Who knows when they are actually going to be alone together again. Shield keeps her busy and after this Malick threat Hydra is on high alert. ''If I remember correctly sneaking around was pretty hot when we tried it on the Bus''. He laughs out loud and kisses her nose.

　

They were together for weeks before anyone on the team found out. The only reason they did was before Skye got shot, and after that no one doubted his feelings for her. Normally they were very careful, tried not to get caught. It was a Thursday and Skye was sitting in the lab with Fitz, Simmons and Ward. Skye kept licking her lips in a very distracting manner and Ward couldn't keep his eyes off her. So when Fitz and Simmons left he grabbed her.

　

Pushed her against the lab doors confident that he'd hear when someone came around. He was wrong. Skye's teeth grazed his earlobe her hands wandering down his chest and he lost foucs as he usually did when it came to her. He remembers she was undoing his belt when he heard Fitz gasp in surprise. Simmons right behind him and she dropped whatever she was holding. Skye hid her face in his chest and it only took her a few seconds to start laughing loudly.

　

Her shirt was pushed up past her bra, the zipper on her jeans undone. Ward's own shirt was halfway unbuttoned, as was his jeans. After the shock and laughter died down Skye told them everything. While Ward sat next to her and said nothing, only asked if they were going to tell Coulson. Not that he minded but he wasn't sure if Skye wanted him and May to know. It only took three days for Fitz and Simmons to crack.

　

Coulson was shocked but pleased, like he was glad Skye was bringing something out in the Specialist. (She was, oh how she was.) May didn't comment but she didn't have to, the warning was clear in the look she gave Grant. Hurt Skye and she'd kill him. And the Calvary nearly did. ''You know we could always sneak away like this''. Daisy's voice brings him back to the present and she wraps her arms around his waist, her fingers drawing stars on his spine.

　

''Days locked into a hotel room together''- She trails off, closes her eyes lazily as Grant kisses her slowly. One hand at the back of her neck and the other in her hair. ''I'll let you know what I find out about Malick''. She tells him when she breaks away and grabs the bag from the couch. ''Be careful''. She winks at him, kisses him one more time and then she's out the door. Ward looks around the room after a beat, and then sighs. ''You can come in now''. The door opens again and Kebo walks in, cup of coffee in his hands.

　

Which Grant steals and grabs his own bag which Kebo brought him a few days earlier. ''I was drinking that''. ''Any news on Gideon?'' He asks his right hand man as they leave the hotel. ''Not a peep''. Kebo puts on sunglasses and gets into the passenger seat as Grant starts the car. They drive in silence until Ward honks a few times and Kebo groans. ''Can you not? I'm hungover''. ''Not my problem''. ''I like her, by the way''. Ward raises his eyebrow.

　

''Since when?'' ''Since I saw how happy she makes you, I haven't seen that look on your face for as long as I've known you. It was good to see, you deserve someone like that robot''. ''You hated her a week ago''. ''A lot happened between now and then, you can atest to that''. That he can, that he can. A week ago Grant never would of thought he'd have Skye back in his arms. That he could kiss her freely now, touch her whenever he sees her.

　

Whatever happens now he couldn't leave her. He wouldn't want to. He never stopped loving her either.

　

When Daisy makes it back to the Playground Coulson greets her first. ''Everything okay?'' He thinks she left because of what happened to Matthew, how he acted. And it was, but Grant was the main reason. ''Yeah everything is fine''. He studies her, searches for the worry lines that have been ever present on her face for a long time. But doesn't find them. ''What?'' ''Nothing, you just seem different. Happy. Find what you were looking for on your trip?'' Daisy nods, touches his arm. ''Yeah I did actually''. He smiles, happy for her.

　

''Anything on Malick?'' ''Nothing yet, we're still working on it''. She's following him into his office when Mack comes out of the lab with a big smile on his face. ''Hey Tremors''. Daisy hugs her partner and keeps a hold on him as they trail after Coulson down the hall. ''How did it go?'' He whispers in her ear, fully aware where she went. After they left the safe house when Matthew was killed Daisy broke down and told him everything. All about Ward and how much she still loved him. How for the past two years he has been her source on everything Hydra.

　

Mack was the one who encouraged her to go after him, to grasp at the second chance that could be waiting for them. Daisy smiles up at him and it's all the answer he needs. ''Good, I'm happy for you D''. She winks at him and steps into Coulson's office. Not having any idea the chaos that is waiting for her. Her fears she expressed to Grant that morning come true, she goes weeks without seeing him. She tries she really does try to break out and see him.

　

But something always comes up. Gideon Malick is ruthless in his hunt for Inhumans, for her. While she hasn't been face to face with Ward she's still talking to him. Hydra hasn't seen a trace of Malick for a while, it seems his attention is soley focused on Daisy and Shield. And they still have no idea why. She misses Grant something awful, the stress is getting to her. One night she's in the training room going at it with the punching bag when Lincoln walks in.

　

Since she got back things with Lincoln have been strained. She knew it would be awkward working with him but they need him, his skill set. They both want to save people. ''Can I talk to you about something?'' Daisy stops and takes a sip of water, catches her breath. ''Sure, what's up?'' She takes a seat next to him, unwraps her wrists. He's nervous, keeps rubbing his fingers together. ''Lincoln what's wrong?'' He looks up at her, a small amount of fear in his eyes.

　

''I think I know why Gideon is after us''. ''Tell me''. She wipes the sweat off her brow and he takes a deep breath. ''I think he might be after the cure Simmons and I have been working on''. ''What cure?'' ''A possible cure for Inhumans''. It feels as if all the air has been kicked out of her lungs.

　


	23. I Love You I Love You & All Of Your Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finds out about the cure, and her and Ward go on a much needed date.

 

''A cure? What the hell are you talking about?'' She demands of Lincoln as she stands before him. ''It's just something Simmons and I have been working on. It's still in the early stages we're not even sure it's possible''. ''Does Coulson know about this?'' Lincoln shakes his head but she doesn't quite believe him. Lincoln looks into her eyes recognizes the fire that's starting to burn there. She's angry, her hands are shaking. ''Daisy I wanted to tell you sooner but''-

　

''So why didn't you? Why keep it from me?'' ''Because I didn't want you to be upset''. She scoffs and crosses her arms. ''Why did you even want a cure? Why did you start working on it?'' Lincoln's expression is a cross between disbelief and confusion. ''Why wouldn't I? Daisy we didn't choose this life and if there's a possibility of curing ourselves of these powers why wouldn't we take it? We could be normal again''. His hand reaches for hers and she jerks away.

　

''I can't believe what I'm hearing''. Daisy backs away from him like she doesn't know him. ''Daisy''- ''How can you say that? When I first changed you're the one who told me these powers were a gift not a curse. You made me feel normal like I wasn't the monster I thought. And now you want to take all of that away?'' ''Daisy no one asked for this, if we can offer people their lives again do you realize what that would mean?'' ''We'd be changing their DNA Lincoln, we were born this way. It's not right to try and erase that, you and Simmons aren't God''.

　

''All I'm doing is trying to help people, help us''. ''That's not what you're doing''. ''Daisy I've lived with these powers a lot longer than you and I want a chance at a normal life. Don't you?'' He stands as well, trying to get her to understand. ''You have the chance to be who you were again before all this, you can't stand there and tell me you wouldn't take it''. Daisy just shakes her head sadly at him. ''I was born this way Lincoln, these powers are apart of me, I don't want to get rid of them. They made me who I am, I'm stronger than I was before''.

　

They stare at each other for a long moment. ''Why would Malick want this cure anyway? If that is the reason he's after us''. Lincoln shrugs, ''I don't know. It's just a theory. I mean we know Hydra isn't interested in us and the rest of the world thinks that Shield is dead so what other reason could Malick want us? If this cure does work it could change everything, it's power. Why wouldn't he want that?'' Daisy runs a hand over her face and sighs into her palm.

　

Feels Lincoln move closer to her. ''Look I just wanted to help our people okay? If this cure is a success it doesn't mean you have to take it. Everyone will be given an option''. ''Who else knows about this?'' ''Just you me and Simmons''. ''Not Fitz?'' ''Simmons didn't think he'd approve''. ''She's right. Lincoln you have to stop this''. ''I can't do that''. ''Yes you can. This is wrong, you're trying to change something that doesn't need to be. We were given a gift Lincoln''.

　

He shakes his head. ''That's not how I see it, not anymore''. The lights around them flicker. ''What changed? Is something else going on with you?'' She can't help but worry for him. Even if she never actually loved him they were together for a long time and she can't not care about him. ''I adapted to this life because I had to, none of us had a choice. And now that we might be able to get rid of these powers I want that, I want to see who I am without them''.

　

''Daisy I get why you don't approve. You're our leader you've accepted your powers. But that doesn't mean we all want the same thing you do. If this cure works I'm leaving Shield''. She gapes at him, ''what?'' ''There's nothing left for me here. Just this cure and if I'm no longer Inhuman there's no use for me in the Secret Warriors''. ''Lincoln but you said a couple weeks ago that you wouldn't leave, that you'd still stick around after what happened between us''.

　

He sits back down and fiddles with his fingers. ''That was before Simmons and I had a break through''. Daisy settles down next to him. ''Lincoln I don't want you to leave''. It's true. They aren't together anymore but they were friends before, he's apart of her life. And yes maybe it's a little selfish but he's the only piece of her mother she has left. Her memory (no matter how dark it may be) is kept alive by the two of them now. He gives her a sad smile.

　

''You'll be fine without me''. Then he's gone. Her head is reeling and spinning. A cure? Of course she doesn't want it, and it's not right. ''Do you know what Simmons and Lincoln have been working on?'' She asks Coulson when she walks into his office. Mack and May are sitting in the chairs and they turn to look at her. ''Not now Agent Johnson, we have a mission''. Daisy cuts off Coulson's path to his door. ''Coulson did you know they're working on a cure for Inhumans?''

　

His face changes into surprise and the file in his hands falthers slightly. ''We can talk about it when this mission is over''. ''So that's a yes. Coulson how could you?'' ''Agent Johnson we will discuss it later''. He moves around her and tells her to meet him in one of the confrence rooms. To gather the rest of the team, they have a lead on Malick. May follows him wuithout meeting her eyes. ''Sparky is really doing that?'' Mack asks her and she nods. ''Why?''

　

They walk into the direction of the confrence room. Joey, Alisha and Elena are currently off base so Lincoln will be joining her on whatever mission Coulson has them on. ''He says he wants to help our people, that this could change their lives. But I don't agree. We were born this way it's apart of us, why would you want to change that? Sure we didn't ask for it I get that but it's who we are. We're a gift''. ''But not everyone might see it that way D. Maybe they should get a choice''.

　

She's quiet as they reach the room and sit next to Bobbi, Hunter, May and Fitz. Maybe he's right, maybe she's overreacting. She also has this desperate desire to call Ward and tell him what's going on. She vaules his input and he can always calm her down, make her see all sides of a situation. ''We found Malick's location at a mansion in Germany, we think that's his base of operation. We go in, we find him and bring him in. Any questions?'' Coulson asks.

　

No one responds so he continues. ''Bobbi and Hunter you will take the back entrances, May and I will take the sides. Daisy you Lincoln and Mack will take the front. Do whatever you have to to get this son of a bitch, by any means necessary. But we need him alive''. Mack and Daisy share a glance before they all say yes sir and walk towards a quin jet. ''Sir what if Hydra is there? I mean Matthew said Malick was after them too''. Bobbi says, stealing a glance at Daisy.

　

Who keeps her face neutral. ''That changes nothing, just means we get to take out Ward's men. Which I don't mind at all''. ''And if he's there too?'' This time no one is subtle when they look at her. ''Then we shoot first ask questions later''. Mack casts a worried look at his partner who is biting her tounge. Nothing is going to happen to Ward, she can't let it. He's just going to have to stay out of the line of fire and not do anything stupid. Which he usually does, when she's involved.

　

''What's the plan D?'' Mack whispers in her ear when they step off the quin jet and onto the perimeter of the mansion. ''I doubt Ward is here''. ''But if he is?'' ''I can't let Coulson find him''. This is where things can get messy, where the lines blur. She and Grant have only been back together for a few weeks and already Coulson is out for blood. It's a problem. If push comes to shove and she's forced to choose between Shield and Grant, what will she do?

　

Her and Mack clear a path and take out Gideon's men. There aren't very many of them much to her surprise. ''Guys we need to split up, something isn't right''. Daisy puts a finger to her comm and asks Coulson how many men he's encountered. ''Not very many, it's strange''. ''Something is off. Lincoln go out back, Mack take a look around the house''. ''You got it boss''. They leave her and she makes her way to the kitchen, shoves open the door and stops in her tracks.

　

''What the hell are you doing?'' Kebo is sitting on the marble counter with a pie in his lap, a fork in his hand. Ward is standing next to him and lowers his gun before taking a beer out of the fridge. ''You know what I just realized? We haven't been out on a date since the Bus''. ''Boss that was because you turned out to be a traitor and she shot you''. Kebo comments, lifting his own beer to his lips and taking a long sip, offers it to her which she declines.

　

''Ward what the hell are you doing here? Coulson is here, and Bobbi and Hunter''. He shrugs like it doesn't bother him. Walks over to her with a smile on his face as he cups her cheek. ''Hey baby''. Despite the situation she relaxes into him, leans into his touch. She's missed him. ''Grant Coulson knows something is off, we don't have a lot of time''. ''I know. I left a few of the men alive for show, didn't want to tip Phil off too much''. He leans down to kiss her and she breathes in the scent of his after shave, gun poweder and the perfume of his skin.

　

It all melts away. The peding danger, Shield waiting for her outside. It doesn't matter when his lips are on hers and his hands drift up her shirt to run across her back. ''I missed you''. He whispers, his eyes still closed after she pulls away. Daisy drags a hand through his hair and kisses his nose. She wants to tell him everything that's happened, to get this weight off her chest. But now isn't the time, they both have obligations here.

　

''Grant you have to go''. Coulson in in her ear asking for an update and she can hear the empty house begin to fill. ''Boss she's right if we want to get out of here we need to go now. We can make a break for the woods if we leave right now''. She leans around Ward to see Kebo tucking the pie under his arm and gulping the rest of his beer down. Turns back to her boyfriend and sees him looking at her in that way of his. Like she's all he's ever dreamed of.

　

Ward kisses her one more time, his free hand running up and down her spine making her shiver. He whispers in her ear the name of a restaurant in New York and to meet him there at eight o'clock tonight. ''Ward I can't just''- He cuts her off with another kiss and moves away from her. ''Don't stand me up Skye''. He winks at her and allows Kebo to shove him out one of the side doors. Leaving her feeling like she's been run over by a train.

　

''DC any sign of Malcik? I got nothing''. She says in her comm as she leaves the kitchen. ''Nothing, Bobbi Hunter?'' ''Not a sign. Coulson someone beat us here''. They gather back together in the living room which is full of Gideon's men. Like someone dragged all of them in here to be found eventually. That's exactly what Ward did. Mack gives Daisy a knowing look who nods. ''It was Ward''. Coulson says, disgust heavy in his tone. ''He was here''.

　

''No one saw him?'' May asks, her gaze lingering on Daisy longer than anyone else. ''Dammit!'' Hunter yells, kicking one of the fancy chairs to the ground. ''How do we keep missing him?'' ''Look right now Malick is our main concern, alright? We'll get Ward as soon as can, I promise''. Coulson tells Lance, a hand on his shoulder. There's something in the way Phil says it that makes Daisy's teeth set on edge. He's serious, they will kill Grant on sight if they get the chance.

　

Daisy is about to say that this need for revenge on Ward isn't necessary, that he isn't the one who hurt Bobbi. But then she catches herself. Because it was Kebo and Kara, and how many times did she have the opportunity to bring them in and didn't? Hell Kebo was in her hotel room within her reach for days and she did nothing. Why? Because he's Ward's best friend? This is dangerous, this game her and Grant are playing and it's barely even begun.

　

She's slipping up already. And doesn't Bobbi deserve justice? She's Daisy's friend and what happened to her was terrible. Doesn't someone need to pay for that? She makes a note to ask Grant about what exactly went down with Bobbi later. They leave the mansion in low spirits, well Daisy doesn't. For the first time in a long time she has something to look forward to, she's going to meet Ward tonight even if she has to lie through her teeth to do so.

　

Ward is waiting underneath flashing lights and the chill of the coming winter. Dressed in a black suit no tie, making him look dangerous, an edge to him. His eyes sweeping for Daisy as he checks his watch it's eight fifteen. Perhaps something came up and she couldn't get out from Coulson's thumb. He checks the area one more time and freezes. His breath catching in his throat, his heart starts racing. Reating to her like he always does.

　

Daisy walks up the steps of the restaurant in a red dress and he's doomed. Knows that there's no way humanly possible he's going to be able to keep his hands off her. She smiles at him when she reaches his side, her hands sliding up his chest. ''Wow, Tin Man cleans up nice''. She teases before kissing him. Ward finally has control of his voice again and looks down at her in awe. ''You look beautiful''. He traces the lines of her face in wonder, asking himself how in the hell he got so lucky.

　

''Coulson thinks I'm following a lead on Gideon. We have all night''. She curves around him suggestively causing him to chuckle. Offers her his arm and he opens the door for her. The restaurant is low lit and practically empty. Save for a few lonely souls. The hostess leads them to a secluded table in the back and hands them a menu. ''The last time we were on a date it went horrible''. Daisy says attempting to cover the laugh beginning to spill out of her.

　

Ward remembers that night all too well. It was a few weeks after the team found out and Coulson gave them a few days off. Which Grant decided it was time to take her out properly, show her a side of him she hadn't seen before. But Skye was nervous for some reason, long story short she drank entirely too much and threw up in the bathroom and then passed out at the table. It's one of those memories Grant cherishes, likes to pull out on a rainy day to make him smile.

　

Daisy starts laughing as she takes a sip of wine and he joins her. ''I can't believe I did that''. ''You never told me why you were so nervous''. She shrugs, her eyes shining. ''I don't know. I think because that date made it so real, you know? I mean we were away from the real world on the Bus and it just hit me. How important you were to me, how I was already starting to fall for you''. Her voice is soft, remembering those days that she used to think were all a lie but not anymore. Ward loved her then and he does now.

　

''I have to ask you something''. Ward is on alert at once. They've been here an hour and have talked about everything but work, and something in her tone tells her she's going to broach that topic. ''Go ahead''. ''What happened with Bobbi? Why did Kara and Kebo hurt her?'' Grant has to tread carefully with this, she's still a Shield agent after all. He puts down his napkin and takes a sip from his own glass. Once his hand is free he takes hers across the table.

　

Her skin warm and inviting against his own. Runs his thumb across her knuckles. ''Are you sure you want to hear this?'' Her expression is open for whatever he says. ''Yes''. ''Bobbi is the reason Kara was taken by Hydra, the reason she was brain washed. Bobbi turned her over in exchange to infiltrate Hydra. Both her and Coulson knew about it. And from what Kara told me she wasn't the only Shield agent Bobbi betrayed''. Grant watches her absorb this information.

　

''You didn't know''. He states the obvious as he sees the shock take her face. Her eyes are wide, the hand in his is shaking. She'd heard rumors about Agent Morse but never believed them. ''How, how could she do that?'' ''I don't know''. Daisy leans back against the booth, blinking away the emotion in her eyes. ''I can't believe that''. It all makes sense though, Bobbi face when Agent 33's name came up, that small ounce of guilt she quickly covered up.

　

''Were you going to be apart of that?'' Daisy asks him and Ward can't lie to her. ''Yes. Kara and I planned it. But I was with you at the Afterlife and Kebo filled in''. Ward's voice is measured, careful. Afraid she's going to turn and run at this new information. ''You know I thought Coulson was making a difference, running Shield a different way. But he's not, it's getting worse. Darker. He's turning it into how Hydra used to be''. Ward can only nod in agreement.

　

''I think I know why Gideon is hunting me''. She tells him some time later after they've eaten. ''Why?'' She takes a deep breath and Ward squeezes her hand in comfort. ''Lincoln and Simmons have been working on a cure for Inhumans and Lincoln thinks Malick wants it. It's why he had Matthew on the inside to kill me before I could distribute it I guess. Not that I would, that cure it's not okay. Grant if it works we're talking about curing Inhumans''.

　

He thinks about this, why it upsets her so much. ''You don't want it to work''. ''Of course I don't. We were born this way, it's a gift not a curse. My powers made me stronger, better. They're apart of me something I would never change''. ''But what if others don't see it that way? I get where you're coming from but what about those that don't have Shield to fall back on? If they suffered in the beginning like you did wouldn't you want to give them that option?''

　

He links their fingers together and brings her hand to his lips. Calming her instantly. ''If you had this cure when you first changed, would you of taken it?'' She hadn't thought about that. Closes her eyes briefly and then sighs in defeat. ''Probably. But not now''. ''Skye it's always nice to have a choice. And that's what Simmons is offering, a choice for people who don't see their powers as a blessing''. ''So you agree with Lincoln''. ''I'm not picking sides here baby''.

　

Daisy finishes the rest of her wine and doesn't look at him. ''Skye you wanted my opinion''. ''I know, I'm not mad at you. I just wish Simmons would have told me about it. I'm tired of the secrets. I'm their leader these are my people I should be in the loop''. ''Does Coulson know?'' When she got back to the Playground she asked him about it twice but he kept brushing her off. ''I don't know, I think so. He just doesn't want to tell me''. Daisy licks her lips slowly.

　

''I still have no clue why he'd be after you. Aren't you two on the same side technically?'' ''He's been in Hydra for a long time, everyone else was afraid of him I don't know why. He's an old man with a lot of money that's all''. ''There has to be something else you haven't figured out yet''. ''Kebo is working on it''. Taking him by surprise Daisy leaves her side of the table and sits beside him. Wrapping her arms around him and laying her head on his shoulder.

　

''This is supposed to be a date, not a meeting''. She mutters when he puts an arm around her. ''I already regret leaving that hotel room''. Daisy feels him smile against her hair. ''Me too. I have an apartment close by, we could walk there''. She leans up to press a warm kiss against his throat. ''What are we waiting for then?'' When they finally reach his apartment Grant presses her against the door, kisses her deeply. His fingers gripping her hips hard.

　

''I missed you''. Her hands slip inside his jacket as he unlocks the door. ''Me too''. They stumble into the room and Grant slams the door shut. She breaks the kiss to look around, there's nothing special about it if she's being honest. It's plain, modern nothing personal lingering. ''How many safe houses do you have?'' ''A few now. The rest Coulson found and burned them to the ground''. Daisy winces, decides not to tell him that she played a part in that.

　

Daisy strolls into the bedroom where a dresser, a queen size bed resides. Nothing else. ''God Ward you need to learn how to decorate, this is depressing''. She feels him come up behind her, wrap his arms around her waist. Leans down and kisses a trail up her shoulder to her neck. She tilts her head to give him better acccess, her arm wrapping around his own neck to keep him there. One hand starts unzipping her dress while the other touches whatever skin he can find.

　

''I love you''. He says between kisses and she smiles, tightens the small hold she has on him. ''I love you too. We should go on dates more often''. Grant chuckles before releasing her and she slips off the rest of her clothing. He stares at her his eyes dark full of hunger. ''I agreee''. He lunges for her, her surprised squeal smothered by his mouth against her lips as they fall on the perfectly made bed. She's tearing off his jacket and he's looking at her with so much adoration in his eyes it makes it hard to breathe.

　

And the night is filled with warm breath against skin and promises of love, never letting each other leave their sides.


	24. I Clutched Your Arms Like Stairway Railings & You Clutched My Brain & Eased My Ailing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward find themselves dealing with the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly this chapter turned into a slow one, but the next one I can't wait for.

 

_''I'm always going to love you Ward, even when I'm dead''._

　

Grant wakes with a gasp, cold sweat covering him. The sheets tangled around him, his breathing hard. The nightmare is still screaming inside his head, the image of Skye beneath him covered in blood. The last thing she ever said was his name, tumbled out of her lips that were covered in scarlet as it dripped down her face. Ward couldn't save her, Malick caught up to her and he was powerless to stop it. There was nothing he could do as the life drained out of her.

　

He glances over to the space beside him and the sight calms him. Daisy is lying on her side facing him, her hand tucked under the pillow. Breathing even, her other hand he assumes was holding his while she slept, before he woke up from that god awful dream. Careful not to wake her he slips out of the comforter, presses a nervous kiss to her forehead and leaves the room. His body shaking and uneven, he can't get the sound of her voice out of his head.

　

The apartment is cloaked in darkness, on shaky legs he makes his way to the kitchen and pours himself a drink. Drains the glass, keeps pouring until he head is clear and he gets a hold of himself. It was just a dream it wan't real, Daisy is safe in his bed fast asleep that's not going to happen. He won't lose her again, he won't allow her to go through what she did with Quinn. Ward isn't going to be powerless this time, he needs to get to Malick to save Skye.

　

It takes ten minutes until he's fully himself again, after a few breathing exercises and other techniques he's learned over the years he returns to the bedroom. Passes the couch and sees Kebo sprawled across it, snoring softly. A gun is sloppily tucked under the pillow, Ward fixes it for him and goes back to the bedroom. Daisy is still asleep, her arm wrapped around his pillow. Grant takes a deep breath and stands on his side, taking a second to watch her.

　

He can't lose her again. He spent two years without her and has no intention of going through that again. She's the love of his life, everything he's ever wanted. Gideon Malick is not going to stand in the way of that or jeopardize what he and Daisy have in any way. Grant won't stand for it. She mumbles slightly before rolling over to his side of the bed, frowning in her dreaming state because his body is no longer beside hers.

　

Before she can wake he gets back into bed and takes her in his arms. Listens to her heart beat, quiet breathing to soothe him. She's safe nothing is going to happen to her. He repeats this over and over until he starts to believe it. He isn't able to fall asleep, not after a dream like that. Lies awake and stares at the ceiling, Daisy's warm skin nearly putting him back under but not quite. He's too strung up, too tight. Her face in the dream haunts him for the rest of the night.

　

''You look tired''. Daisy comments the next morning as they walk arm and arm down the sidewalk. Paper cups of coffee nestled between them as they curl against each other to fight off the coming cold. ''Did you sleep at all last night?'' There are pale dark circles under his eyes that tell her otherwise and Ward looks down at her. Bends his head to kiss her cheek, his mouth lingering on her skin after a moment. The dream still fresh in his mind.

　

Daisy watches him carefully and knows that there's something wrong. ''Did you have a bad dream?'' Used to be she was awake and alert the second he had one, but not this time apparently. Grant sucks in a breath and uses all of his training to push the image of her covered in blood away, focuses on the very real woman who is clearly not dying in front of him. ''Yeah''. She holds him a little tighter, frowns. ''Do you want to talk about it?''

　

Grant shakes his head before stopping their movements down the busy sidewalk. Pulls her to his chest and kisses her slowly, taking his time. Assuring his body his heart that she's safe here with him, no one is going to hurt her. Not while he's standing and breathing. When he breaks the kiss her cheeks are flushed, lips swollen. A smile lights her face and he can't help but smile back. ''It was just a dream Ward''. She tells him as her fingers glide through the stubble on his cheeks.

　

''I know''. ''It wasn't real. We're safe we're okay''. He kisses her again before they begin the trail back to his apartment. His arms not letting an inch of space between them. ''What are you going to do about the cure? If that is the reason Malick is after you he'll do everything he can to get it''. Daisy is sitting in one of the chairs by the windows and Ward is leaning against the bedroom door watching her. ''But why would he want it in the first place?''

　

The answer comes to him easily, he thought about this a lot last night when he couldn't close his eyes. ''To use as a weapon. It's what I'd do. Skye if he captured Inhumans and forced this on them his problems would be solved. With one needle his enemies would just be normal humans he wouldn't have to worry about them anymore''. She meets his eyes and he sees the very small amount of fear there, unable to hide it from him.

　

Ward walks over and gets on his knees below her. His hands warm on her thighs, ''you don't have to be afraid. He's not going to hurt you''. She shakes her head before running her hand through his hair. ''I'm not afraid for me I'm afraid for my team, for every other Inhuman that we don't know about. What if I can't protect them? Malick won't give them a choice he could take their lives and ruin them. I won't let that happen''. Ward's eyes are proud as he listens to her.

　

''Why are you looking at me like that?'' ''Just remembering the girl who once said bang every time she pulled the trigger, you've come a long way since then''. Her palm flattens against his and she squeezes his fingers. ''Why don't you call me Daisy?'' She asks a few minutes later. Grant has moved into the chair and she in his lap. Stroking his hair in the hopes he'd fall asleep but it hasn't happened. Grant kisses her temple twice before responding.

　

''You will always be Skye to me''. It's the same thing he said at his base so many months ago. ''Skye wasn't enough''. She mutters, not meeting his eyes. He lays her head on his shoulder, ''what do you mean?'' ''Coulson needed someone strong to be a leader, Skye wasn't. Skye was nearly killed by her own mother, Skye sent her father into a machine that wiped away everything he was. Skye shot you''. She mutters the last bit, shame coloring her tone.

　

Ward tilts her chin up so she has to look into his eyes. ''Skye you're strong, you've always been enough. Your mother didn't deserve you and you did that to Cal to give him his best chance. You did that because you love him, because after everything he'd been through he couldn't live with himself. Daisy is a solider, Daisy is like me. And that's someone I never wanted you to become''. She frowns at this but let's him continue.

　

''But no matter who you are I'll always love you, I never stopped''. Her eyes are shining when she leans down to kiss him. ''Still cheesy Ward''. He chuckles against her lips, ''only for you baby''. They eat breakfast in silence and eventually Daisy has to go back to the Playground. ''I'll call if anything new develops''. She tells him on her way out the door, kisses him twice and then she's gone. Leaving him to wonder if this is how their lives are going to be forever.

　

A few days later Daisy is walking the halls of the Playground trying to get a hold of Ward once more, but he's not answering. It's worrying her to no end, all her nails are gone and she's having a hard time sleeping. ''Still no word?'' Mack whispers in her ear. ''No. This isn't like him''. They walk into the bay where the quin jets are, Daisy is glued to her phone. ''Crap''. ''What?'' She hears the nerves in Mack's voice and looks up at him. ''Coulson is desperate''.

　

Daisy looks around and everything inside of her stops moving. She's frozen on the spot, dropping her phone onto the ground. Coulson is standing off to the side with Bobbi and May, Shield agents surrounding them. Grant is beside them with Kebo, guards flanking them on both ends. Mack puts a hand on the back of her leather jacket to keep her from running to Ward and taking him in her arms. Shielding him from whatever is happening or is about to.

　

''What the hell is going on?'' Grant's eyes snap to her and he's looking at her like he did last year when Coulson recruited him to rescue her. Like she holds the sun in her skin and he's drawn to no one but her. Daisy hears Coulson tell him, ''don't even think about it''. Daisy breathes through her nose and walks up to her boss, keeping her expression cold and detatched. Even though she's nothing but. Inside she's reeling, screaming. Begging whoever is listening that Ward makes it out of whatever this is alive.

　

Keeps her guard up because Bobbi and Hunter aren't exactly part of the Grant Ward fan club. ''Skye''. She'd forgotten how flawless Ward is when he needs to be. The way he says her name like he didn't just see her a few days ago, like she didn't spend the night warm and sated in his arms. He's playing a part to keep her safe, and in turn she does the same. Switches her gaze over to him disgust playing at her features. Because Shield expects her to still hate him. To want him captured like she did last year and the year before.

　

They know she doesn't want him dead, but Coulson obviously has no idea that their relationship has changed entirely. ''Why are you here?'' She snarls at him but then looking over to Coulson for an answer. ''We can't find Malick on our own and he's after Hydra too. We have a common enemy, and Ward is our best chance at finding him''. Daisy crosses her arms, bites the inside of her cheek. ''And you thought bringing the Director of Hydra to our base was a good idea?''

　

Phil glances at Ward, ''we have a deal''. ''What kind of deal? Coulson what the hell are you doing?'' Coulson glares at her with sharp eyes. ''What I have to. If we want to catch Malick we had to make a deal with the devil''. At this Ward smirks and she sees Kebo roll his eyes. ''You'll be accompanied with guards at all times. We get Gideon's location, find him and then I release you. You take one step out of line, make one wrong move and I kill you''.

　

Ward doesn't take his eyes off Daisy as he nods. That's when she looks over to Bobbi and Hunter and knows that Ward is in danger here. He basically signed his death sentence when he agreed to help Coulson. Why didn't he tell her about this? Why hasn't she been able to contact him? The worry must leak onto her face because Ward's expression softens just a tad. Promising that he will explain everything as soon as they are alone. ''This is a mistake Coulson''.

　

Daisy tells him as they enter his office, Ward and May behind them. ''I don't like it anymore than you do Agent Johnson but he's our best chance''. ''No he's not. We can find Gideon another way''. She's really just trying to get him the hell out of here. Panic is starting to fill her at a rapid rate, her hands are shaking and she buries them in the pockets of her jacket so no one sees. ''If you have any other ideas I'm open to them. But this man is hunting your people, I'd think you would do whatever you had to to keep them safe''.

　

''You know I would. But working with Grant Ward isn't the way to do it''. ''Oh come on Skye, it will be just like old times''. Ward smiles at her and it doesn't reach his eyes. ''Just hope I don't shoot you again''. She tells him before taking a seat in the chair closest to Coulson's desk. Ward remains standing by the door, Kebo and the guards beside him. It takes a few minutes for Grant to warm up to the situation and after a while they find Gideon.

　

All the while Daisy fidgets back and forth in the seat, on edge. She's been chewing on her lip so bad it's started to bleed. ''Escort Ward to the Bus, do not give him an inch of space''. Ward chuckles, ''come on Coulson I don't even have a gun''. ''We both know you don't need one to kill a Shield agent''. Daisy's stomach drops as she remembers Providence, Eric Koenig. When she found out Ward was Hydra and couldn't believe it. Couldn't fathom it.

　

Grant refuses to meet her eyes at this and allows the guards to lead him away. ''Coulson you can't be serious about letting him go, right?'' Hunter asks. Daisy is surprised that neither he nor Bobbi has attacked Ward or Kebo yet. Talk about self control. Coulson straps a gun to his hip and May does the same. ''Of course not. As soon as we get what we need he's done''. Mack gives Daisy an uneasy glance as she digs her fingers into the chair.

　

''You're going to kill him. This was never about Malick you just needed an excuse to get Ward here. This is a trap. What did you tell him?'' Coulson looks at Daisy full of resentment. ''Something he couldn't refuse. That you were in danger and if he wanted to keep you safe he would work with us''. She knows why Grant would agree to this, but doesn't know that the dream he had the other night is driving him mad. That he would put himself in danger just to make sure she was safe. ''He'll figure it out DC''. ''Not too worried about that''.

　

Every part of Daisy is on alert as she boards the quin jet with May, Bobbi and Hunter at her heels. She needs to get Grant alone, to tell him that this was all a set up and he needs to get as far away from Shield as possible. Kebo looks at her and she can tell how afraid he is. His boss just willingly walked into the lion's den. Daisy returns his look with the promise that she will do whatever needs to be done to keep him safe, to get him out of here.

　

''You're going to regret this Coulson''. She tells him as he passes her. Phil glances at Ward full of sadness and old burned memories. ''I regret everything that ever had to do with Grant Ward''. Ward drops his gaze and Daisy can see that old guilt he carries around start to resurface. She longs to hold him, to tell him that everything is going to be okay. And to tell him that he's an idiot for coming here. And then she realizes that she has picked a side without even thinking.

　

It's not Shield's.


	25. Don't Care If He's Guilty Don't Care If He's Not He's Good & He's Bad & He's All That I've Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My twist on the episode of, ''The Dirty Half Dozen''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really loved this chapter.
> 
> As always comments are appreciated! Thank you for reading!

 

''Where's your girlfriend Ward? Thought she followed you around like a little puppy''. Bobbi says and watches his face for a reaction but gets none. ''She couldn't make it''. He responds. ''That's too bad. Was really hoping I'd get to repay her for the last time we saw each other''. Bobbi looks at Kebo and gives him a smile that is not sweet at all and has him scooting over to Ward just a tad. ''Agent Morse now isn't the time''. Coulson comments, glaring at her.

　

''Repay her for what? From where I'm standing you kind of deserved to have your ass kicked''. Daisy comments, removing herself from her position of leaning against the wall, an unexpected surge of anger flowing through her. The tension in the plane immediately takes a turn, May and Coulson give her sharp looks. ''What are you talking about?'' Daisy glances at Ward who is telling her to back off, to not get involved. It's ignored.

　

Fitz is sitting in the chair beside Hunter and they both stand when Daisy approaches Bobbi slowly. ''Does everyone know how you got into Hydra or just Coulson? Is that what Shield stands for now? Betraying fellow agents just to get the dirt on an organization? Allowing them to be brain washed and tortured? Kara was one of us Bobbi and you betrayed her. You left her with Whitehall to die, no one even tried to save her''.

　

''Get off your high horse Daisy. I didn't see you try to save her when you ran into her once, you and May nearly killed her. She was brain washed then too and you knew. I'm not the only one here with blood on my hands''. She looks at Ward when she says this and Daisy rolls her eyes. ''He has nothing to do with this''. ''He's the only reason Kara was at the Playground in the first place. If he didn't come to save you none of that would have happened to me''.

　

''Ward came to save Daisy because it was the right thing to do''. Fitz chimes in, his eyes flicking to Ward who can't hide the surprise on his face. ''The point is Bobbi is Kara didn't deserve that. Two wrongs don't make a right, wanting revenge for what she did I get that. But take responsibility for the part you played in that. Hydra took what made Kara and destroyed it. She was broken, one of us. And we left her behind, once again we left someone that needed our help''.

　

Coulson raises his eyebrows at this, ''once again?'' As subtle as he can be Ward shakes his head at Daisy, telling her to stop this. Kara isn't here she's safe there's no need to start a fight over this. She listens to him, relaxes her stance and says never mind. ''No come on I want to hear it. Kara wasn't the only brain washed psycopath that needed our help right? You're talking about Ward''. ''You know I'm sitting right here''. Grant comments and no one pays any attention.

　

''I'm not here to talk about Ward''. Is all Daisy says on the subject, the last thing she wants to do is to get in an argument about him. ''Shouldn't we? The Director of Hydra is sitting across from us, alive, breathing. Why is that? It's not like anyone here is going to protect him if we just take him out. No one would miss him, no one would blink if he was gone''. Hunter says in almost delight, like he would be over joyed to pull the trigger.

　

At this Kebo stands and places himself in front of Grant, no one notices as Daisy shifts closer to them. And then something just snaps. Perhaps it was the gravity of the situation, the mistrust. The memories that no one could get over, the reality of having Grant Ward back in the Bus. For whatever reason and Daisy still isn't sure how it happend or who threw the first punch, her and Bobbi reach the point of no return. The Specialist shifts the wrong way and Daisy reacted.

　

Soon the Inhuman finds herself being slammed into one of the steel walls, dodging a blow to her face and delivering her own punch to Bobbi's temple. The other woman pauses for half a second before the two are matching blow for blow, blocking and striking punches that would break jaws if they weren't so skilled. Daisy can taste blood in her mouth and her wrist is possibly broken but she doesn't stop. Neither does Agent Morse.

　

It isn't until the Bus takes a sharp dive down after Daisy is thrown down the flight of stairs that Coulson gets a hold of the situation. He and May make a grab for Bobbi while Fitz and Mack pull Daisy to her feet. ''That's enough! What the hell is wrong with you two?'' Daisy takes a deep breath and the Bus shakes violently. Making everyone lose their footing. ''Agent Johnson we are thousands of feet in the air, get a hold of yourself''. She briefly closes her eyes, calming herself.

　

They all walk back to where Ward is and Daisy let's out a sigh of frustration. She left Ward alone for fifteen minutes, That's all. And he still mananged to get himself into trouble. Granted it was probably in her defense but still. Hunter is lying out cold on the steel floor and Ward is sitting calmly in his seat like he had been there the entire time. He even gives Coulson an amused smirk as they all take in what's happened.

　

''Where the hell are my guards Ward?'' This time a full blown cocky grin is on the other man's face and Kebo joins in, laughing. ''You should of known better than to leave me alone Coulson''. Grant's eyes then rake over Daisy to check for any injuries, and frowns at what he sees. She has a busted lip, a broken wrist her cheek is swollen. She gives him a reassuring nod before she's distracted by Coulson. ''You pulll something like that again and I'll have no other choice than to have the gauntlets put on you''.

　

''Sir I didn't do anything wrong''. ''You attacked another Shield agent Daisy. For what? Bobbi wants revenge for something tragic that happened to her and she has every right. Back off''. She bites the inside of her cheek, ''yes sir''. ''Go into the lab with Fitz, cool off''. Daisy does as she's told and feels Ward's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head. Mack follows her and they sit next to Fitz, backs facing Coulson and Bobbi. ''Tremors what was that all about? How did you know about Bobbi?'' Mack asks her, concern all over his face.

　

''Did she really do that to get into Hydra?'' ''Yeah Fitz she did''. ''And how did you know that? Does Coulson know?'' ''I read the mission brief she sent Coulson, it's all there''. Daisy hates lying to Fitz but she can't exactly tell him Ward told her this. ''It's just not right''. Fitz says, handing Mack the supplies he needs to clean up Daisy's wounds. ''Kara was one of us and we just left her to the wolves''. Daisy regrets that, not helping Agent 33 when she had the chance.

　

May comes in carrying a silver briefcase that's all too familiar to Daisy. ''May, please''. ''I don't like them anymore than you do, but Coulson's orders''. ''You're not putting those on my partner''. Mack snarls coming to her defense. ''You want to tell Coulson that?'' May removes the gauntlets from the case and holds them out to Daisy. She meets Ward's gaze from behind the glass, he's worried. Leaning out of his seat to see what's going on.

　

''I didn't do anything wrong May, you know that''. The older woman doesn't comment. Daisy's powers are already shrinking back against the fabric that she holds in her hands. She slips them on with a grimace, they are tight and uncomfortable. ''And how do you expect me to defend myself out in the field May?'' ''You were trained by me, you can take someone out without your powers Daisy''. Is all she says before leaving the lab. Fitz is frowing sadly at her.

　

Daisy rubs her wrists that are already starting to ache and looks at Ward. He isn't sure what's going on but whatever Coulson forced her to wear is causing her pain. ''I just want you to know that I really do hate you in this specific moment in time''. Kebo tells him, too low for anyone else to hear.''Seriously if we die over this I'm going to set you on fire''. ''Calm down we're going to be fine''. ''That doesn't give me any kind of reassurance''. ''Kebo just relax, you and I are going to get out of here alive''. ''Not if Agent Morse has any say about it''.

　

The Bus is filled with akward silence and Ward's mind is full of memories that will be forever burned into his brain. How he never had any idea that the team would be so important to him. That when he first stepped onto this plane he'd find friends, he'd find love. People that he had no intention of getting attatched to but he did. They were a family and he destroyed that. Not for the first time he wishes he would have picked them in the end instead of Garrett.

　

They're almost to Gideon's base when Coulson tells Grant to brief them on the mission. Everyone is standing in the command center by the video monitor and Ward is filled with so much nostalgia it's hard to breathe. The only thing that keeps him grounded is that Daisy is standing next to him, her body offering the comfort that it always has. But May and Coulson are looking at him like they want to shoot him and Fitz looks as if he wants to cry.

　

It's awkward and painful and Ward feels like he needs to say something. Break the ice take the blame something. He's in the middle of explaining how to get into the base when he pauses. Looks around at his old team and frowns. Takes a breath. A small part of him wishing Simmons was here so she could hear what he's about to say. But she refused to come for obvious reasons. ''Can we just address the elephant on the plane? I know this is weird. Mistakes were made''- ''By you''. Fitz says, so much sadness in his voice.

　

''And people got hurt''. ''By you''. ''And I could stand here and explain again how my parents, my brother left me vulnerable''- ''We all had our traumas Ward. Didn't turn any of us into psychopaths''. Daisy is about to speak up to tell May to back the hell off but Kebo beats her to it. ''Excuse me? You've all had traumas? Show me! Show me how deep the abuse goes in all of you. None of you have any idea what Ward has gone through, how his life has been. How dare you stand there Melinda May and tell him to get over it, that Garrett's brain washing was his fault''.

　

''It wasn't. Ward's family abused him made him into a loaded gun. John Garrett found him and saved him from a hell, from prison that his family sent him to. Garrett built him back up the way he wanted, left him in the woods for five years to teach him how to survive. Taught Ward how to be an emotionless robot that only knew one way to live, survive. To do whatever he had to to get the job done, and to find a way to save John. That's all Ward has ever known''.

　

Coulson is about to speak but Kebo tells him to shut the hell up, that he's not finished. ''Do any of you have any idea what a Specialist does? They kill people, that's their job. That's what Ward has been half his life, it's what John made him to be. He killed for this team, or do all of you just conveniently forget that? No one minded when he killed for Shield. The only reason all of you horrible hypocritical people hate him so much is because he no longer pulls the trigger for any of you''. The plane is full of silence, it's deafening.

　

Under the table where no one can see Daisy's fingers brush against Ward's, she hooks their pinkies together but keeps her eyes on Coulson's. It's just what he needed to keep it together. Ward takes in a shuddering breath and Daisy inches closer to him. ''Look I'm just saying we all made mistakes. Coulson handed me over to my abuser, thank you''. ''Skye shot you''. Hunter chimes in, finally awake and sporting a nasty gash on his forehead.

　

''And you've killed how many people?'' Bobbi asks, everyone it seems has decided to ignore Kebo's speech. ''We were a team and a family and you betrayed us''. Fitz says, his hands shaking. Grant hangs his head at this, longing for the days where Fitz looked at him as a friend, as a brother. ''I know. It's what I regret the most. Not the lying not the Shield agents I had to put down, I'm sorry not even dropping you and Simmons into the ocean. It's this''.

　

Grant gestures to May, Coulson, Fitz and Daisy, his voice breaking. ''My actions destroyed this''. Ward turns his gaze on Daisy his eyes shining. ''I'll regret that forever''. All she wants right now is to hold him to her, stroke his face and tell him that it's alright. That one day the team might find it in their hearts to forgive him like she did. To comfort him to rescue him from this cruelty. He never should of agreed to help Coulson, they don't deserve him.

　

Coulson clears his throat, ''we need to come back to mission, alright guys? We have two teams Daisy, Ward and Mack you take the left side of the base. Bobbi, Hunter, May and I will take the back. Fitz will be running surveillance from here. Oh and Ward? Just no more talking to people. And keep your lap dog under control''. Is all he says before leaving, everyone else following. ''Coulson you can't honestly expect me to work with him''. Daisy calls out.

　

Phil turns back to her. ''I do Agent Johnson''. ''Then take these off my wrists''. ''Those are there for your own protection''. ''To protect herself or you?'' Ward asks, bracing his arms against the table. ''Ward what did I say about talking? Agent Johnson get back to the lab we're about to land''. Daisy looks to Grant one more time before following Coulson's orders. Leaving him and Kebo alone. Ward is left feeling ashamed and miserable all over again.

　

''What are you doing Grant?'' Daisy asks him when they are alone in Gideon's base. Tucked into the corner of a wall away from prying eyes. Mack and Kebo are giving them space because Ward has just looked so sad and they both know he needs Daisy. ''What kind of deal did you make with Coulson?'' Ward pulls Daisy to his chest and buries his face in her hair and briefly closing his eyes. She brings a warmth to his bones, quiets his ghosts.

　

''That Gideon was getting closer to you, that you were in danger''. ''He lied''. She mutters into his shirt, her arms going around his back, fingers drawing soothing patterns into his skin. ''This is a trap Grant, you need to get out of here. You led us to Gideon that's all we needed''. ''You think I didn't know this was a trap? You doubting my skills baby?'' ''This isn't a joke. He's planning to kill you''. ''Coulson has wanted to kill me for a long time''. She sighs into his neck and kisses his skin. Her palms flat on his back and she runs them up and down his spine.

　

''I don't care what they say, okay? You're not the same man that did all those things. Garrett was a monster and you're different now''. He pulls away from her and kisses her softly, cupping her face. ''I love you''. She tells him and he smiles. ''Are you okay? Why did you attack Bobbi? And what are these things on your wrists?'' Ward runs his fingers along them and Daisy is already starting to feel bruises on her skin. ''Don't worry about it''. ''Skye''-

　

Gunfire interrupts their conversation and Grant pushes her into the wall, covering her body with his. It only takes everyone a few minutes to realize that Malick isn't there. Daisy walks into his office and grins when she sees a left behind flash drive. ''Coulson I found something, bringing it to you now''. ''Copy that. Come back to the Bus we're waiting for you''. ''Roger that''. Daisy turns back to find Mack leaning against the doorway, Kebo behind him. Grant is standing before her looking at the drive in her hands. ''What's the plan Tremors?''

　

''Kebo you need to get Ward out of here. Coulson set him up''. ''Didn't take a genius to figure that one out. Do you think I'm stupid? We have our own escape route. Just waiting on Ward to say goodbye then we're gone''. Daisy turns to Ward and he gather her into his chest, kisses her forehead. ''I'm still mad at you for not answering my phone calls''. He chuckles and kisses her again. ''I couldn't. Shield was watching''. ''I don't want you to leave''.

　

She admits, planting a small kiss between his eyebrows. It's so tender that it makes whatever doubts he had throughout the day disappear. ''I have a safe house a few hours from the Playground, meet me there as soon as you can''. She tells him and he nods, promising that he will. He kisses her deeply, pulling her body flush against his. And then he's gone, Kebo pulling him from the room with an almost desperate and eager like force.

　

''Where's Ward?'' Coulson asks when she boards the quin jet without the former Shield agent. ''I told you he'd figure it out''. Is all she says as she takes a seat, Mack beside her. He then takes off the gauntlets from her wrists and throwing them across the plane. Glaring at Coulson the entire time. Daisy rubs her skin that are stained in brusies. Black and blue from her fingers to the tops of her elbows. She grimaces and Mack goes to get her an ice pack.

　

Hours later she's finally able to get away from the Playground and to her own personal safe house. Coulson got it for her after her mother died. She just needed a break after it all, after Cal and Jiaying left her all alone. Ward isn't there yet. She sets a bag down on the kitchen table and turns on all the lights, pouring herself a drink and running her hands through ice cold water. Soothing them instantly. It's so quiet, she hears nothing but the rain outside on the windows.

　

So she jumps in surprise when warm hands envelop her from behind. ''Didn't mean to scare you''. Grant mutters against her throat. She closes her eyes and leans into him, breathing in the scent of his skin. ''I made a copy of that flash drive by the way''. She feels him smile, ''that's my girl''. He turns her in his arms to kiss her softly, holds her and forgets about the day's events. For now anyway. All he wants to do is lose himself in her, to bask in the home she has always been to him.

　

They are both unaware that Bobbi has gotten suspicious of Daisy and has followed her to the safe house. If she sees anything out of the ordinary she's to call Coulson and the team will swarm inside in seconds. She plans to do that anyway just for the hell of it.

　


	26. Help Help I'm Drowning In the Sea Where I Found You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward get a few moments alone to deal with the after math of the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves.

 

''I should of known the team would never forgive me''. Ward mutters quietly as he sits on the couch. Daisy frowns and joins him, puts her hand on his shoulder. ''They just don't understand Grant''. ''But you do''. He looks at her with sad eyes, ''there's not enough good left inside me''. He should of listened to Kebo when he told him helping Coulson was a bad idea. That it would bring back old wounds and painful memories that were better left sealed.

　

Daisy grabs his chin so he's forced to look at her, a fierce look in her gaze. ''Grant Ward don't you dare let them make you believe that. You're trying to get out from under all the crap your parents and Garrett put you through, you're trying to become a better man. There is good inside of you, there's love there's hope. I believe in you Ward even if they don't. Don't say things like that, you are enough. You're worth it, I love you. I love you so much I always have''.

　

His eyes flick from her lips to her neck three times, he's looking at her like there are stars in her eyes and he's trying to name them all. Wonder in his expression, so much love and adoration that it makes it hard for her to breathe to remember her name. ''I love you''. And then he's kissing her, mindful of the cut on her lip and pulls her into his lap. He's so warm all she wants is to stay inside this house. It was bare and meaningless to her before but now it's something else entirely.

　

Grant in just a matter of a few minutes has filled it with light with warmth, chasing away the ghosts and tears she left her. Bringing life back in the room into her, making her smile and feel cherished, wanted. ''You were an idiot for listening to him. What were you thinking?'' He ducks his head at her tone, ''you know how I am when it comes to you''. ''I can protect myself super spy''. ''I know, I can't help but worry. You didn't have to defend Kara to Bobbi, you didn't have to do that''. ''I wasn't going to stand there and let her get away with something like that''.

　

Ward's fingers roam lightly over her cheek before settling in her hair. ''She hurt you''. Daisy rolls her eyes, ''it's not as bad as it looks''. His other hand glides down her arm and she automatically tenses when he reaches her elbow, winces on instinct. He immediately backs off, removes his hand so quickly she barely registers the movement. ''It's nothing''. She tells him, she's wearing long sleeves so he hasn't seen the bruises the gauntlets left behind.

　

''You're hurt let me see''. ''Grant I'm fine, really it's nothing''. She shifts so she's off his lap and on the other side of the couch. Understanding dawns on his face and his fists clench against the throw pillows. ''It was those gloves May put on your wrists wasn't it?'' Daisy doesn't answer him right away which gives him the answer. ''Skye''. ''They inhibit my powers for a while when I wear them. Coulson just wanted to keep everyone safe''.

　

Grant scoffs and stands to his full height, ''is that how he justifies it?'' He's towering over her then his fingers rolling up the sleeves of her shirt. So light she doesn't feel it, the fabric just barely brushing against her skin. She hisses lightly though her skin tender still. Ward's jaw is clenched so tight as he sees the bruises that travel up her arms. Every muscle in his body is tense as he takes them in, fire in his eyes.

　

''It's just a side effect''. ''They hurt you Skye, Coulson knew that and he still made you wear them. What the hell is his problem? Is that how he treats his agents now? This isn't right Skye''. ''It's not that big of a deal''. ''Not that big of a deal? Look at your damn arms Skye. It's disgusting what he did to you''. Daisy leans away from him. ''Ward I'm fine, they'll be gone in a couple of days''. ''That's not the point. The point is Coulson isn't going to get away with that''.

　

''I don't need you to defend me. Look I don't like wearing them and you're right it shouldn't of happened. I didn't do anything wrong. But I understand why DC wanted me to wear them. I'm dangerous, I can kill someone with a flick of my wrist, he didn't want me to hurt anyone''. ''No he wanted to control you. He's afraid of you''. ''And he should be. But it's okay. I'm okay''.

　

Grant shakes his head, ''nothing about that is okay''. He gestures to her wrists and she covers them up. ''I'm fine''. She repeats but he doesn't believe her. ''How many times has he made you wear those?'' ''Just a few. Once when I first changed and once when I lost my mom. Today was the first time since I became the leader of the Secret Warriros. Mack hates them''.

　

''And he should. Skye you don't have to put them on if they hurt you, if you don't want to''. She shrugs, ''it was an order. I couldn't refuse''. Grant grimaces, that was the same thing he used to tell himself when Garrett ordered him to do something. It was how he justified all the things he'd done. ''Coulson doesn't control you''. ''You're right he doesn't, no one does. But it was jsut easier to agree with him and May, I didn't want to start another fight''.

　

They sit in silence so loud it's suffocating. Ward is fuming next to her, she can almost feel the hate rolling off of him. ''I'm going to take a shower. There's a punching bag in the garage''. She tells him, he watches her walk away and sighs softly. Takes up the offer and goes to the garage, channeling all of his emotions into it. If he didn't hate his former boss before he does now. He hurt the woman he loves and there's no forgiveness in that. Ward can't stand for it.

　

He realizes that his anger was misguided, he should of been taking it out on Coulson not Daisy. She didn't do anything. Ward hesitates when he walks into the bathroom, not sure if she wants him. Daisy catches his eye when she turns to adjust the water temperature. She nods in assurance that yes he can join her. ''I don't want to fight''. She tells him when he slips in behind her and she curls into his chest. He runs his hands through her wet hair and kisses her.

　

''I just don't want to see you hurt Skye''. ''I know''. She plants a kiss over his heart and wraps her arms around him. Grant's cheek nestles into the top of her head and his lips ghost over her forehead. ''So how mad was Kebo when you agreed to help Coulson?'' They're back on the couch and Daisy is lying on his chest, starting to fall asleep. Grant chuckles, ''pissed. I can't tell you how many times he threatened to shoot me''. ''He was just afraid for you, we both were''.

　

''You don't have to worry about me Skye''. ''I can't help it''. She looks up at him her lips warm against his jaw. Ward stands and pulls her to him, her legs around his hips. ''I love you''. Daisy smiles as her arms fold into his neck. ''Right back at you robot''. Shield is the last things on their minds as they enter the bedroom and he takes off what little clothes she left the bathroom in.

　

Daisy is drifting off her eyes heavy as she feels Ward's lips glide along the inside of her elbow. She glances down and a warm feeling like slow honey settles into her chest at the sight of Grant with his eyes half closed as he kisses the bruises that stain her skin. It's nice she thinks that someone cares, she's missed it. Having another person worry about your well being.

　

She'd forgotten how soft he really is deep down. Underneath all the pain of his fragile life he's still able to show love, to show affection that he cares about her more than anyone. And there's something beautiful in that. ''You don't have to''- He shushes her and continues his work, switching from her right arm to her left. When he's done and she's looking down at him fondly he kisses her lips and pulls her back into the cradle of his arms.

　

''You're staring''. She comments a few minutes later, can feel his warm eyes on her face. ''Am I not allowed to do that?'' Daisy shrugs and nuzzles his neck softly. ''You're so beautiful''. He tells her running his hand down her back before kissing her shoulder. She's about to respond when she hears something, a creak, a rustle something set her off. Ward who heard it seconds before is already out of bed, gun at the ready and walking to the bedroom door.

　

Daisy gets her own gun and winces slightly when it comes into contact with the bruises. She wraps the sheet around herself and stands, Grant glances at her over his shoulder, they don't need words. This is what they do, it's so easy to sink back into old habits. With one look she knows exactly what he wants her to do. She flanks him her gun cocked. He opens the door finger on the trigger, she feels Ward tense in front of her.

　

She leans over him and it feels as if ice has been poured into her veins. Not because she's embarassed or ashamed like she's a kid who just got caught stealing forbidden cookies from the cookie jar. No it's because she's been taken off gaurd, she's afraid. Because Melinda May is standing in the door way with a look so full of disgust it looks as if it's going to make her sick.

　

''May I''- ''Get dressed. Bobbi followed you from the Playground you made her and Coulson suspicious when you took up for Kara back on thr Bus and when you picked a fight. Any second now Shield agents are going to burst through that door and shoot Ward on sight. You need to leave right now''. She tells Daisy, not even bothering to look at Grant, who smirks at her.

　

''Oh May I knew you cared about me. Ice Queen has a heart after all''. She snaps her eyes to him at this and the are full of black fire, a rage he is all too familiar with. ''Let me make one thing clear Ward I am saving your pathetic ass for her. Because Daisy cares about you for some reason and I don't want her to be hurt. If you died she'd be the only one who was bothered by it. Get your clothes on and disappear Ward, now''.

　

May turns around so they can dress. Daisy throws on her jeans and top quickly and Grant does the same. All the while he keeps one eye on her and the other on May. He doesn't exactly trust the Calvary not to put a bullet in his head just for Daisy's sake. ''Hurry up''. May says as Daisy approaches Grant and hugs him tightly. He tells her to be careful to call him when she can, that he loves her. He kisses her forehead and then he's slipping undetected out the back door.

　

''How did you know about me and Ward?'' Daisy asks her former SO when they board the quin jet without anyone noticing. ''You're not as sublte as you try to be Daisy, we need to work on that. I saw how you looked at him on the Bus, Ward never stopped caring about you it seems. And if you want to makeout in Hydra bases make sure your look outs are actually doing their jobs. Relax I'm the only one who saw''.

　

Daisy let's out a shaky breath as they take off. ''Are you going to tell Coulson or does he already know?'' May shakes her head, ''when I left he didn't seem like he knew a thing. I'm not going to be the one to tell him Daisy, you are. You're the one who kept Ward a secret because you knew it was wrong''. ''I didn't tell anyone about Ward because everyone hates him, they would kill him. It's not wrong May, I'm trying to protect him''. May says nothing else the entire ride.

　

When they make it back to the Playground Daisy is immediately called into Coulson's office. Bobbi has beaten them back and is sitting in the chair closest to Phil's desk. Mack, Hunter, Fitz and Simmons are also present. ''What's up DC? I was asleep when May called and said I was to report back here, is something wrong?'' ''Take a seat Daisy, we found some information and we needed everyone on the team present for it''. She relaxes slightly and takes a seat next to Mack.

　

The room is silent as the video monitor comes to life and Coulson flips around to what he wants them to see. Mack catches her eye and her nerves set on fire, he's nervous for her. Mack shakes his head once and pulls her hand into his. Whatever is about to happen, isn't good. ''Agent Johnson tell me, what do you make of this image? It's a little blurry but I think we can all make it out pretty clearly''. She looks up and squints as the picture takes form.

　

There's two people a man and a woman against bright sunshine. The man isn't facing the camera, his head angled perfectly away from it so no one can exactly pin point who he is. They are walking along a street arms wrapped around it each other, the woman is smiling like she hasn't in years. And it's painfully obvious who it is. It's her. It's on the small vacation she took when her and Ward found each other again. It was the only day they left the hotel room besides the beach. She begged him to get coffee, the good kind not the crappy one.

　

Must have been picked up on by a traffic camera, and Daisy could punch herself for making such a rookie mistake. Grant knew it was there, if you were a stranger looking at this image you wouldn't know who he was unless you met him. But everyone in this room has, they all know who Daisy is looking at like she's so in love and care free. You can tell by his build by the dark hair, the slump of his shoulders, the way he carries himself.

　

That feeling is back. The cold frozen water being poured in her skin, in every cell and part of her body. Daisy finds herself not wanting to look away from the screen because when she does everything changes. They will know that she's been seeing Grant, they will know that she is no longer on their side when it comes to hunting him down. That she's been compromised and didn't even put up a fight. The small blissful bubble she's been living in will pop.

　

And she didn't even have to time to enjoy it, she's only seen Grant three times since they got back together. Now that's over done with. She can't go back to that. ''Agent Johnson, care to explain yourself? Fitz and I stumbled upon this and we'd like an answer. Please tell me that's not who it looks to be in this picture. Please tell me that is not Grant Ward next to you''. ''It is. That's him''. She says, her voice calm and steady.

　

Daisy tears her eyes away from the screen to look around at her friends. Who are all wearing the same expression May was when she saw Ward half naked not too long ago. Everyone except for Mack who is tense and ready to defend her because all he wants is for her to be happy. Who cares if it's Grant Ward? She loves him he'd die for her, what's the problem? Coulson slams his tablet on the desk so hard it cracks the screen.

　

''Coulson I can explain''. ''Please do. Please tell me this is some kind of sick joke. Because that can't be my best agent holding Shield's most wanted in her arms like she cares about him. That can't be you Daisy because Ward is the Director of Hydra, he's our enemy he's your enemy. Hell Ward trained you kill the person he turned out to be. Tell me that this is photo shopped not real, that this isn't what it looks like''. ''I can't do that DC''.

　

Simmons let's out a sound of disgust, Fitx shifts around in his chair, Hunter moves over to Bobbi like Ward himself is about to come out of the shadows and kill her. Coulson paces the room in long angry strides until he sets his eyes on her. ''Everyone get out''. His demand is met with protest but it quickly dies down when they see the look on his face. May is the only one allowed to stay and she half places herself in between Coulson and Daisy, he doesn't notice.

　

Daisy crosses her legs and waits. Waits for him to tell her how disappointed he is in her, that Ward is a monster and just because they're involved it doesn't mean they will stop looking for him. That despite how she feels he needs to be brought to justice by a bullet in the back of his head. ''Coulson I didn't plan for this okay? The Ward situaiton is complicated and I can explain it all to you if you just sit down and''- ''How long has this been going on?''

　

''Not very long''. ''How could you Daisy? After everything he's done how can you look at him like that?'' Coulson gestures up to screen and for a moment Daisy wishes she was still on that street Ward in her grasp. They never should of left that damn hotel room. ''He is a liar and a killer, he nearly killed Fitz and Simmons''. ''But he didn't did he? Come on Coulson you know you've thought about it, Garrett was going to shoot them, Ward was trying to save them. He thought the pod was going to float he gave them a fighting chance''.

　

''Now you're making excuses for him?'' Daisy shakes her head, ''no. When you grow up like we did it impacts how you see the world, everything is filtered through a very specific lens. And Ward gets that. It's why he thought at the time he could make me understand him''. ''Was he right?'' ''Yes. After years of moving from place to place I totally get how easy it was for him to be taken in by a powerful father figure. I even understand how Garrett was able to draw him into Hydra it's not like I wasn't fooled by my mom when she''-

　

''Sounds like there's a lot you're willing to forgive''. Coulson interrupts her, a frown on his face. ''I have forgiven him. He's not a good man Coulson we agree on that but he's trying to be. He's trying to atone for his sins. He apologized to you hours ago did you ever think you would get that? Tell me in the year that he's been running Hydra has he ever come after us? No. Ward doesn't want to destroy Shield, he has no interest in us''.

　

Coulson gets this look that makes her weary, puts her on the edge of her seat. ''What does he want? What is his end game?'' ''I don't know''. Phil scoffs and flexes his human hand. ''You don't know? You've been sleeping with our enemy for weeks and you don't know? You're his weakness Daisy you can't sit there and tell me you don't know''. ''Phil''. May's warning is clipped and cold, making him take a breath, collect himself. ''Ward and I don't exactly swap work stories Coulson, we don't talk about Shield or Hydra unless we have to''.

　

He unloads questions on her then at a rapid pace. Daisy feels like she's a prisoner being interrogated. As the minutes drag on he grows more upset, more agitated. ''I think you need to take a break Phil''. May comments as she notices how exhausted Daisy appears. ''I'm fine. Agent May take Daisy into a containment module and keep her there until I figure out what to do''. ''What? Coulson I'm not a prisoner here I'm your agent''.

　

Coulson glares at her, ''you can't be my agent. My agent would never betray her team betray me like this. You're going in that containment module because I no longer trust you. How do I know you haven't told Ward all of our secrets?'' ''Because I wouldn't do that to you. Shield is my life my family you know that''. Coulson shakes his head sadly, ''I used to. Used to think that about Ward too and look what happened there. You brought this on yourself Daisy''.

　

She stands and May closes her hand tightly around her arm. ''Coulson you have to believe me I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or Shield''. He's looking at her like he doesn't know her. ''You have been seeing Grant Ward behind my back, he's the Director of Hydra. I can't trust you anymore Daisy''. ''Yes you can''. ''So if I ordered you to kill him, would you do it?'' She hesitates and he can see the answer hanging off her lips. ''Coulson''- ''He's a killer, a psycopath''. Daisy shakes her head, tears filling her eyes. ''You're wrong. The reason Ward kills isn't because he feels nothing. It's because he feels too much''.

　

After that May rushes her out of the office and down the hallway, where Mack is the only one waiting. ''What happened? Where are you taking her?'' ''Stay out of it Mack''. He follows them down to one of the containment modules. ''She's my partner May what's going on?'' May releases the grip she has on Daisy and the Inhuman steps into the bleached white room. ''I don't know Mack, I don't know what Coulson is going to do. Just wait here with her, I'll be back''.

　

It's so quiet as Mack and Daisy look at each other through the glass. ''I'm sorry Tremors, I had no idea they knew''. ''It's not your fault. We were so stupid, I was stupid. How did I think I could keep them from finding out?'' ''You love him, and there's no fault in that''. ''That's not how Coulson sees it. I've never seen him like this, so angry''. ''Do you think he's going to go after Ward?'' ''Probably. That's what I'm afraid of, Grant has no idea the team knows about us''.

　

Mack is about to offer to call him, but he's distracted by Coulson and Bobbi walking towards them. Coulson's expression is what makes Daisy brace herself, whatever he's about to say it going to hurt. She can tell and holds her breath. ''You've commited treason Daisy''. Coulson's voice is tight, measured. Like she's supposed to believe this doesn't effect him but it does. She can see how much pain lingers in his eyes. Daisy shrugs, defeated. ''I don't know what you want me to say. I love him, I won't apologize for that''.

　

''You don't have to say anything Daisy. I've made my decision''. Coulson takes a deep breath. ''I'm pulling you from active duty. As of right now you are suspended, no longer an agent of this organization until further notice''. The room bursts into a sea of chaos as she starts to tremble. This was not what she expected at all.

　


	27. If You Feel You're Sinking I Will Jump Right Over Into Cold Cold Water For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Ward react when he learns about what happened with Daisy?

 

The second Ward walks into his apartment he can tell something is amiss. Even without any lights on except for the one over the stove, it's obvious he isn't alone. He can sense another body somewhere nearby. Kebo stops behind him and they both pull out their guns. Kebo checks the living room and the patio, comes up empty. The bathroom door to the left has been swung open even though he closed it when he left New York a few days ago.

　

The open bottle of scotch that was half full before he left is now empty and resting by his bedroom door. He passes the bathroom and a rush of hot air and the scent of his shampoo brushes against his skin, like someone just stepped out of the shower. Ward walks into his bedroom and immediately drops his guard, there's no threat. He can see the outline of Daisy's body in his sheets, a pillow thrown over her face.

　

''It's okay Kebo''. Ward calls out, shrugging out of his leather jacket and taking off his boots. Grant can tell by the rise and fall of her chest she's asleep, her face is hidden from view by the pillows and blanket, only her curled hair is visible. ''Thought she was at Shield''. Kebo comments as he sticks his head into the room just as Ward joins Daisy in bed. ''Guess not''. It's been a few hours since May found them at her safe house and Grant hasn't stopped worrying.

　

Either something happened to her or Shield at any moment was going to burst through the door and demand his head. ''I'll be across the street at the bar if you need me''. Kebo tells him, and Ward hears the front door shut and the lock turn. As soon as Grant relaxes and wraps his arms around Daisy she shifts. In her dream state she melts farther into his chest, one leg is thrown casually over his hip. The pillows drops from her face and when Grant looks down he freezes. His body goes rigid.

　

Because there are fresh bruises along her right cheek, a nasty gash above her eyebrow that has been sloppily cleaned up. Those weren't there when he saw her earlier. The black and blue that stains her wrists are bright against the darkness of his sheets. And he can only assume the worst, that Malick attacked the Playground and she barely escaped with her life. Or somehow Shield found out about them, but that doesn't explain the beating she took.

　

Neither Coulson or anybody else at Shield would physcially harm her, but then he remembers the gloves and how ruthless Bobbi was when Daisy stood up for Kara. This isn't the same Shield he once worked for. If Grant knew how Coulson was going to run things there's no way in hell he would of left Daisy there, alone to handle the growing darkness of the world. Whatever happened can't be good, he has a sick feeling in his gut.

　

Careful not to wake her Grant inspects the rest of her. There are some red marks by her rib cage that cause him to frown but overall she seems fine. No broken bones or bruising anywhere else. But it does nothing to reassure him. She's still hurt and he has no idea why or by who. When he glances back to her face he can tell she's been crying, her eyes are puffy and swollen. Grant glides his fingers down her cheek and her eyes flutter open.

　

Doe eyes meet his and she sighs softly, leaning into his touch. ''Hey robot''. Her voice is scratchy and hoarse. ''Skye, what happened?'' She groans and closes her eyes again, pulling the covers over her head once more. He waits patiently and it's another five minutes before he gets any kind of reaction. It's not what he's expecting. She starts sobbing, her shoulders shaking so hard they look like they're about to split in half.

　

''Skye''- In a tangle of dark hair and limbs she blindly throws herself at him and Grant cradles her to his chest where she hides her face in his shirt. Burrows deeper and deeper into him like she can hide there, safe from the world, from the pain of whatever she's going to tell him. He aches for her, for whatever has caused her this much sorrow. And he wants to fix it, to make it better, to punish whoever made her this upset. The apartment rumbles, the celing cracks.

　

Grant whispers sweet nothings in her ear and holds her as tight as he can without harming her. He hasn't seen her cry like this since that horrible day on the Bus when they broke up. When she found out who he really was underneath that sheep skin. The day that still haunts them both at night. It takes him an hour to calm her to a point where she can form coherent sentences and her lips stop trembling.

　

Finally after a few deep breaths she pulls her face out from his chest and he wipes her cheeks carefully and brushes her hair away from her eyes. She looks distant, like she's with him but not. Her mind is somewhere far away. Daisy in this moment looks, he hates to think it but broken. Like she's just lost everything she'd ever dreamed of. (He does not think about how he's only seen this expression once before when she was willing to give up everything for him and he refused. When he left her all alone to face the harshness of their world without him.)

　

Grant makes sure she's stable and gets a glass of cold water and the first aid kit from under the counter. She says nothing as she sips from the glass and let's him clean up the new wounds she has. Once he's satisfied he leans back against the head board and Daisy is settled between his legs, her head on his chest. Ward has his chin on the top of her head and kisses her hair twice before she clears her throat. Plays with her fingers that haven't stopped shaking.

　

''I tried calling you''. She mutters, wiping her face. ''Kebo broke my phone, I'm sorry''. Kebo was holding it for him and in a struggle to balance a bottle of tequila and the phone, the bottle won. ''Coulson knows so does the rest of the team''. Honestly Ward is more afraid for her than himself, what the hell happened? He looks down at her and she starts crying again, he runs a soothing hand through her hair. ''Skye talk to me, did they hurt you? What happened?''

　

If Coulson put his hands on her he's going to burn the Playground and everyone in it to the ground. Her face is hidden in his shirt again, Ward traces her spine slowly. ''Coulson suspended me, I'm not an Agent of Shield anymore''. The air leaves her lungs at this, it's the first time she's said it out loud. Guilt enters him rushes through his blood like a river. This is his fault, he is the reason her life is in shambles once more. He's the reason for the tears on her face, the hollow look in her eyes.

　

There's only one reason Coulson would do something like that, hurt her like he did. Because he found out about them and since he couldn't punish Ward, he punished Daisy. Ward's jaw is clenched as the anger settles in his bones. How dare Coulson do this. Doesn't he understand that Shield is her life? Her family? The only home she's ever known? How could he take that from her? Just because he hates Ward so much it's no reason to take it out on her.

　

It's not like she tells him all of Shield's dirty secrets, not that he cares or wants to know. That's not his end game, that's not what Hydra is about these days. ''You should of seen the way they all looked at me, like I was a completely different person. Like I just comitted the worst crime in history, like I was the one who turned out to be Hydra or something''. Daisy shakes her head and runs her fingers absentmindedly down the front of his maroon shirt.

　

''Coulson has never looked at me like that''. Ward swallows loudly and that's when Daisy realizes the direction his thoughts must be taking. ''Don't start. This isn't your fault Grant, okay? I chose you and I would again because I love you. I knew the risks but I didn't expect Coulson to do this''. Her shoulders slump in defeat and her hand roams down her neck, probably out of habit because that's where her lanyard used to hang but it doesn't anymore.

　

''I don't know what to do Grant. Who am I? Without Shield without a mission or orders I don't know how to''- Daisy cuts herself off as fresh tears fall and the apartment shakes once more. He can relate to this, if there's anyone on the planet who understands what she's going through it's him. He asked himself those same questions every day in Vault D until he went mad. Until he could no longer function until he thought the only solution was to try and take his own life.

　

He won't let that happen to her, he couldn't save himself back then but he'll be damned if Daisy suffers like he did. Grant won't allow that, won't allow Coulson to torture her this way. Ward for a second thinks that he was right all along, him and Daisy are two sides of the same coin. _''Someday you'll understand''._ She does she does she does and he wishes she didn't. ''Skye look at me''. She does her eyes full and cheeks flushed.

　

''I know exactly who you are. You're the strongest person I know, you've been through so much and you're still standing. Still smiling. You amaze me every single day, you're kind and smart. Despite all the world has thrown at you you've come out on the other side, you don't let anything slow you down. You took me back even though I don't deserve it, even though I nearly destroyed you and there shouldn't be any forgiveness for that''.

　

He kisses her forehead before continuing. ''You were able to love me again even though you shouldn't even though I'm not worth it. When you got your powers you didn't crumble in a ball and let it defeat you, you took control. You're amazing and I've never met anyone like you. Shield doesn't deserve you and if Coulson can't see all of that he's an even bigger idiot than I thought''. There's so much affection in his eyes that it makes Daisy smile.

　

Ward kisses her and she falls back into his warm embrace. ''I love you. I always have and always will''. He wants to ask her about the new bruises but she soon is fast asleep again. Grant stays awake until the sun is up and then there's no sleep after that. He just can't believe Coulson would do something like this, Daisy is his best agent. And there's no reason for her to pay for Ward's mistakes, it's not right what the Director of Shield has done.

　

Grant finishes his morning work out and passes Kebo who is dead asleep on the couch. He starts making breakfast and makes a few phone calls, when he's nearly done with the pancakes Daisy walks out of the bedroom. She tries to hide her limp from him but fails. He doesn't have to say a word for her to know he's angry, not at her but at the situation. And he's waiting for her to explain in detail what happened the day before. ''Coulson offered me a deal''.

　

She says, taking a sip of coffee and wincing when it slides down her throat. ''After he locked me in a containment module and told me he was suspending me until further notice, he came back and offered me a deal. Which I didn't take''. ''What was it?'' She smirks but it doesn't reach her eyes, ''to seduce you for information''. They stare at each other and then the small apartment is full of booming laughter which it's entirely too early in the morning for that.

　

Kebo is laughing so hard he actually falls off the couch and bumps his head on the coffee table. ''He literally said that? Have sex with Ward and get him to reveal all of Hydra's dirty secrets?'' Kebo wipes the salt water from his face and stumbles back upright, joining Daisy at the bar and taking the seat next to her. ''Not in exactly those words but yes''. Daisy swirls syrup around on the plate with her fork and stares out the window. Her mind drifting in and out of reality.

　

''You look like hell Quake''. ''So do you Popeye, late night last night?'' He shrugs, ''you could say that. What happened to your face?'' Daisy glances at Ward who is barely keeping it together, the light of the sun on her cheeks makes her injuries more noticeable. ''I hacked my way out of the containment module, Coulson shouldn't of put me in there. Bobbi caught up to me and we had an argument''. ''Things got physical''. Kebo adds and Daisy nods.

　

''She was just upset about Ward, everyone was''. Daisy winces as she remembers how Simmons glared at her in disappointment, like she should of known better. Like the scientist expected better from her friend. The shock and hurt Hunter wore as he and Bobbi left Coulson's office. Fitz and Mack seemed to be the only ones who weren't bothered by it. And they shouldn't be, her love life should be none of their business. But a small part of her understands.

　

Ward hurt them all, they won't ever forgive him like she has. That doesn't mean she deserves to be punished just because she's in love with him. ''I left the Playground and came here, I didn't know where else to go''. Ward comes around the counter and hugs her, kisses her nose. ''I think you need a drink''. Kebo comments a few minutes later after they've finished eating. ''It's nine in the morning''. ''So? There's never a wrong time for alcohol''. Daisy glances at Ward who rolls his eyes.

　

He's been dealing with Kebo for years and ever since Lauren died he drinks a lot more than he used to. It's been years but Grant knows his friend will never get over her. Not even after he's dead. Some loves will never die never fade away even after one of them is gone. Ward watches the girl of his dreams and his best friend on the couch, a new bottle of alcohol between them. (They don't know it but this will be the start of a beautiful friendship.)

　

Kebo has this way about him that people are drawn to. No matter how crushed they are he can always manage to cheer them up, get them to smile. After Ward escaped from Shield Kebo put him back together and he'll always be greatful for that. Daisy starts laughing at something he's said and Ward relaxes a bit. Shield is going to pay for everything they've done but not this morning. Not right this second. Right now Daisy needs to rest, to gather her full strength.

　

Gideon is still a threat, he's still after them. Ward hasn't found out why but he fully intends to. He joins them on the couch, pulling Daisy into his lap. She may not know who she is right now and more than likely Coulson when this is all over will realize his mistake and she will probably go back to Shield, but now she's safe. She's here with him and he isn't going to let anything happen to her. ''We'll figure it out Skye, I promise. You're not alone''.

　

She leans back against his chest before taking a long drink from the bottle. ''I know, and I love you''. Daisy cranes her neck and kisses him. She seems lighter, less wrecked than she was last night. And he knows it's the Kebo Effect mixed with the whiskey. ''You know what? Screw Shield. You should just come to the dark side, we have cookies''. Kebo tells her and Daisy chuckles, threads her fingers through Ward's. ''Well Hydra hasn't tried to kill me lately so I just might take you up on that''.

　

Grant kisses her neck softly and she melts into him. ''We're going to be okay Skye, I don't think Coulson meant what he said''. ''If he did, if I can never go back to Shield what am I supposed to do? I can't go back, I can't be Skye again living in her van when I know the evil going on in the world. I was given a gift, my powers stop bad people from doing bad things''. ''You can still do that without Shield. Besides there's no way I'd let you live in a van again''. ''God you two are going to make me puke''. Kebo comments as he snatches the bottle from Daisy.

　

''Seriously Quake if Coulson is going to kick you out of Shield for sleeping with that idiot then you don't need them. You can't help who you love''. Daisy looks at Ward and cups his face before kissing him softly. ''No you can't. I'd still choose you, every time. Without a thought or second guess. It's always going to be you''. He actually blushes and it's the most adorable thing she's ever seen.

　


	28. The Walls Kept Tumbling Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're down to the last few chapters guys and I can't wait.
> 
> Thank you for reading!

 

_Daisy feels as if she's choking on water._

_No longer an Agent of Shield?_

_What the hell does she do with that?_

_What does that even mean?_

_Who is she without them? What is Coulson without her?_

_How could he do that?_

_Just because she's in love with Ward she's being punished?_

_There's a high pitched wine in the back of her ears and her emotions make her powers explode behind her eyelids. The words pour liquid into her bones until they are a solid form in the middle of her chest that makes it ache to breathe to think to feel everything is awful and Daisy doesn't remember who she was before Shield. Before the bullets and missions and orders._

_How does Coulson expect her to go on now? What is she supposed to do? She stares at him through the glass of the containment module and there's this overwhelming hurt and sadness all over him, like the pain of what he's just told her is eating him alive. Mack starts yelling at their boss in her defense, saying Shield is nothing without her and if she goes he does too._

_He's the best partner, Mack. Daisy isn't entirely sure she deserves him and his undying loyalty. ''She's made her choice and so have I''. Bobbi's face is unreadable but Daisy detects a hint of something there, guilt perhaps? Coulson walks away and Mack tries to open the containment module but there's a special code that only Coulson can break. ''Tremors look at me''._

_Daisy meets his eyes and the back of her throat stings, her vision swims with hot tears. ''Coulson is just upset okay? I'm going to talk some sense into him. You're not leaving Shield alright? Just hang tight''. Then he's gone. Daisy just stands there in the same spot as before, the module soaking in all of her emotions and spitting them back out. She needs to destroy something to take something in her hands and break it until she bleeds._

_After half an hour of disbelief it finally sets in. Her life for the past three years is over gone and done with just like that. All this time was she really that disposable? So easily dismissed? Does Coulson really hate Grant Ward that much that he's willing to punish the woman he loves? Clearly. Phil has been the only father figure Daisy has ever really known._

_He took her in off the streets gave her food and shelter, cared about her so deeply he nearly died for her over and over. Now that Cal is gone Daisy had been seeing that relationship out again, especially after everything that had happened with Ward she needed Agent Coulson again. The man who was obsessed with all things Captain America and who made her smile without trying._

_The same man who helped put her back together after Grant left her, the same one who held her for hours after her mom died and Cal was sent far away never to return. But it seems that person is long gone. In his place is someone she hardly recognizes, in his place is someone so similiar to John freaking Garrett it scares her. It's then she realizes she can't stay here._

_The only thing that makes sense is Grant, she needs him. She needs him to hold her and tell her that everything is going to be okay that he loves her, that he will continue to even if she no longer is an agent. Even if she's not Daisy or Skye she just needs to know that there's one person she can rely on. Who's seen her at her worst and her best and adores her still._

_So she gets Coulson's phone that she swiped from his pocket earlier (just in case, you never know and Ward didn't train her half ass by any means.) And hacks the system. Unlocks the containment module and takes a deep breath. Dries her eyes squares her shoulders. She can't afford to break down right now she can do that later when she's alone and away from the Playground._

_She's nearly to the exit when Bobbi steps out into the hall, a frown on her face. ''You don't have long until Coulson knows you've escaped''. ''Bobbi don't do this okay? Just let me out of here''. ''Can't do that Daisy I'm sorry. But I think we both know where you're going and it's not to the bar a few hours away''. Bobbi gets into a fighting stance and there's a sadness that sweeps through Daisy. ''When did it come to this? I thought we were friends''._

_''That was before I found out you were sleeping with Ward''. ''You know he's not the only one who betrayed Coulson. You did and so did Mack, hell so did I. I basically did the exact same thing as Grant with my mom and nobody tried to slaughter me for it. No one here hated me for it. They all just said I was misled wasn't Ward just as misguided with Garrett? So why was he locked up and I wasn't? Why is he branded a traitor and I'm not?''_

_Bobbi cocks her head to the side, ''well didn't you hear what Coulson said? You committed treason and the punishment for that is death''. ''So you're going to kill me. Wow. Just because I'm in love with Ward, never thought this was where my life was going to go''. ''You and me both Daisy''. Bobbi's fist goes flying for her face and Daisy ducks out of the way just in time._

_It's only because of May that Daisy was able to escape. Bobbi had her on the ground and managed to get a kick to her ribs when the Calvary burst through the hallway like a bat out of hell and took the Mockingbird down. Daisy just had enough time to be surprised before May was shoving her out the door. ''May I''- ''Just go, I'll take it from here''._

_Daisy nods to her former SO and slips out into the dark, leaving behind the only home she's known, perhaps forever. Perhaps that is the last time she will ever step foot inside the Playground._

　

 

 

*

　

''Skye?'' She shakes off the memory and glances over to her boyfriend who is sitting across from her with a worried expression on his handsome face. ''Sorry did you say something?'' Ward runs the back of his knuckles across her cheek, ''just asked if you needed anything''. ''Oh, no I'm fine''. They're in one of Ward's bases and Daisy would be lying if she said she wasn't a little uncomfortable. It's not that she doesn't trust Grant or feel like she's in danger.

　

It's just that this is Hydra, an organization she's been trained for three years to take down without blinking. Now she's sitting in the arms of it's Director no longer a Shield agent and feeling as if the world has turned upside down. Coulson did say she was suspended until further notice but he was so angry, there was so much malice laced in his eyes she doesn't doubt that he might hold this grudge for a long time.

　

Daisy has been to a Hydra base quite a few times with Ward since they did work together for a while to find Gideon. But this time it just feels different, maybe because she feels different. Out of her skin she doesn't know who she could possibly be without Shield. Without Coulson or Mack or Fitzsimmons, without her team. She hasn't been able to get ahold of anyone since she left the Playground yesterday evening.

　

Ward's hands are warm on her back and Daisy sighs in contentment despite herself. Reminds her brain that even if everything does go to hell she has him. She has Ward who has loved her no matter who she is or what she's done. He made her better once upon a time made her understand what it was like to love someone so much more than you love yourself. Made her see that people can change, they can make mistakes and recover from them.

　

As long as she has Ward and his whiskey eyes and deep smile she can make it through this. Daisy caresses his face and kisses him softly. ''What would I do without you?'' His eyes shine slightly at that. ''I ask myself that same question every day. You're going to get through this Skye. Maybe Coulson just said that out of anger, maybe he didn't mean it''.

　

Daisy plays with her fingers and won't look at him. ''You didn't see his face, he looked at me like he didn't even know who I was''. He can't stop the guilt from once again entering him. ''Ward it's not your fault. Please don't think that it is, it takes two to be in a realtionship. I wanted this just as much as you did, I knew the risks and I didn't care. I want to be with you, and I guess if Coulson can't accpet that, that's his problem not mine''.

　

Grant cups the back of her neck and kisses her deeply, his free hand slipping underneath her shirt to graze her skin. Daisy shivers and her fingers dip underneath his own shirt, nails digging into him slightly when he nips at her bottom lip. He's just about to suggest locking his office door when it swings wide open and hits the wall with a crash. ''Kebo get the hell out!''

　

''You have no idea how much I wish I could but boss this is serious. I wouldn't interrupt your love life if it wasn't''. Ward immediately switches into Director mode and Daisy slides off his lap. He gives her a quick kiss and walks over to Kebo, snatches the tablet out of his hands. ''What's going on?'' ''I thought we talked about the snatching things out of my hands Ward, it's rude. Apologize or I'm not going to tell you''. Grant smacks him in the back of the head twice.

　

''Popeye can you cut the dramatics please and just tell Ward before he combusts over there? I have plans for him later and he needs to be ready''. Grant covers his small chuckle with a cough, fighting back the images of Daisy below him with his hands in her hair and her lips on his neck. ''Ew. I could of gone the rest of my life without hearing that and been perfectly fine. Anyway long story short we found Malick and I have assurance he's actually there this time''.

　

Grant starts barking off orders left and right while Daisy grabs her gun and tucks it into the back pocket of her jeans. ''Sir we have three people at the front door asking for permission to enter''. An agent tells him as Ward and Daisy are walking out of his office. Grant looks at the security camera on his new phone and tells Kebo to let them in. ''Reinforcements for the party?'' Grant nods, ''something like that''.

　

Daisy isn't expecting the people that walk through the door, her mouth falls open. ''Come on Tremors you really didn't think we'd let you do this alone now did you?'' She grins and steps into Mack's open arms, he crushes her to his chest. Joey and Elena smile at her, hug her as well. ''Besides did you expect us to stay at Shield after you left? We follow you, not Coulson''. Joey says as he looks at her face, frowns at the bruises there.

　

''How did you know where to find me?'' Daisy asks, Mack still having a tight hold on her. He nods to Ward, ''your boyfriend called me''. She looks back to Grant who smirks at her as he loads his gun. ''You can thank me later''. Ward winks at her before telling Kebo every single detail of the plan he's got in place. Daisy turns to her team who are waiting for instrutctions, wherever she goes so will they. She knows that now without a doubt.

　

''Lincoln didn't come''. A shadow flickers across Mack's face, ''did you expect that he would? He wasn't exactly happy D when Coulson told him about Ward''. ''I just thought he would because it's the right thing to do. Because he's apart of this team''. Mack throws his arm around her shoulder, ''he'll come through. He cares about you, he's just upset''. Elena asks what their next move is and it's Grant who answers.

　

''Gideon Malick has had targets on our backs for weeks, it's time we take care of that. You three in?'' ''Hell yeah''. Daisy leads them to one of the jets and notices how on edge Mack is. ''I know it's weird working with Hydra''. She whispers in his ear. ''But it's not the same''- ''That's not it D''. ''Then what's wrong?'' He gestures to the bruises on her face. ''It's that. It's what Coulson said it's how Bobbi treated you. You joined Shield you're one of us and we turned on you''.

　

Daisy thinks of Kara, John and Ward. She's not the first one. ''Coulson threw you to the wolves just beacuse of who you love, I don't care that it's Grant Ward you know that. D if he doesn't let you back in I won't go back either''. ''Mack I can't ask you to do that, Shield is your life''. ''It was but not anymore. Hydra isn't the same and neither is Shield, Shield is turning into something dark, something dangerous that I don't recognize''.

　

They board the jet and Joey Elena and Mack hover around her. Ward Kebo and a few other agents sit across from them. ''Boss do you really think Gideon is hunting us because of the cure Lincoln and Simmons came up with?'' Daisy shakes her head at Joey, ''I don't know. That's the only reason I can think of''. ''But why would he even want it?'' Daisy shares a glance with Ward. ''To use as a weapon against us. If we're no longer Inhuman we're no longer a threat''.

　

Elena asks her if she'd take it and Daisy says no with iron in her voice. ''We were given a gift and I have no intention of wasting it''. They land shortly after and Daisy on her way out turns to Joey and Elena, Mack at her side. ''Let's show this son of a bitch what we're made of''. Elena grins and high fives her. ''You ready to save our kind boss?'' Daisy smiles as Ward takes her hand. ''I'm ready to kick some ass''. Kebo chuckles, ''knew I liked you for some reason''.

　

With Hydra's forces and Daisy's team Gideon's fortress is easily taken down. ''Is anyone else completely intimidated by Elena or is that just me?'' Kebo wonders aloud. ''You should be''. Daisy says as she takes out the last of Malick's security. Ward signals that they need to hit Gideon's office and holds the door open for Daisy as she crashes into it. Malick is sitting calmly at his desk like he'd been expecting them. ''Agent Johnson we meet finally''.

　

Kebo and a few agents stumble in behind her, Joey, Elena and Mack flank her. Ward walks in and commands the room, all the attention shifts to him. Malick flashes the Director of Hydra a smile that's full of arrogance and rage. ''Grant Ward, have to say I've been dying to meet you''. ''What the hell do you want?'' Dasiy demands. Matthew heavy in her mind his blood on her hands.

　

''Isn't it obvious?'' Malick stands up and everyone braces themselves. ''Hydra never belonged to you, boy. It's mine you've taken everything I spent years building and destroyed it. You are simply at the bottom of a very long food chain, a minor inconvenience that I plan to take care of today''. He tells Ward, who gives the older man a smirk that even John Garrett would be proud of, would tremble at the sight of it. ''Try and take it from me, go ahead''.

　

Malick laughs and his gaze turns on Daisy. ''See but there's such an easy way to do it. More painful and you deserve that Ward, pain''. Grant shifts and he knows the train of thought Malick is headed down. ''You see to get to you I needed her, and that never occured to you, did it? The Inhuman cure was just a bonus and I'm sure you all have guessed why I want it by now. If it works she won't be Inhuman anymore, she'll be weak''.

　

Before anyone can blink before Grant can become over protective and plant himself in front of Daisy, Malick is thrown across the room and braced against a wall. Daisy has a hand out and is slowly cutting off his air waves. His eyes are wide he begins to sweat. ''I hold your heart beat in my palm. Any second now I can end your pathetic life with just a flick of my wrist. I am not weak, but you are. You killed Matthew just to get to me? So you could kill Ward?''

　

Malick's face turns red and Daisy twitches a finger, a bone from somewhere inside him breaks and his cry of pain is muffled by the lack of breath in his lungs. ''People should really learn by now not to underestimate exactly what we can do''. Per Mack's request she let's him go and he lands in a heap on the floor, gasping for sweet air. Daisy pulls him to his feet, her gun in the center of his forehead. ''Who's on the bottom of the food chain now bitch?''

　

Kebo asks and Joey high fives him. Ward approaches Malick and Daisy, his own gun out. ''Wait''. Daisy says, putting her hand to Ward's chest. ''Get down!'' She yells as she feels out the vibrations in the room and throughout the base. She pushes Grant to the ground just as gunfire explodes around them. Malick was expecting them, he had back up. ''There's too many of them D!'' Mack tells her, running to her side and taking out anyone who gets too close.

　

''Boss we need to get out of here''. ''Not without him''. They turn around to capture Malick but he's gone. ''Where the hell did he go?'' ''He escaped''. Daisy takes out the rest of the men and then looks back at Ward. Who stands and sees they've lost Malick. ''Dammit!'' He kicks one of Malick's men in the face a few times until he feels better. ''Let me get this straight, Malick did all of this so he could kill Ward, that was his main target all along''.

　

Joey says, crossing the room to stand beside Daisy. ''And to get to him he was going to use Daisy to draw him out. In the process get the cure to destroy us, all because he wanted you to suffer''. Joey looks at Ward who seems calm and collected, ready for whatever is going to come at him next. But Daisy knows better, she can see the anxiety bleeding through his skin. Grant is looking at her like he's about to throw her over his shoulder and run for it.

　

That nightmare comes back to him so fast it nearly knocks him to his knees. Kebo already knowing this, places his hand on Ward's shoulder. Steadying him. All Grant can think about is Skye in Ian Quinn's basement how he was powerless, her blood under his finger nails that he scrubbed and scrubbed for hours but could never fully get it out. How she nearly died how he almost lost her. Finally he sees Daisy on the ground, his name the last thing ever on her lips.

　

_''I'm always going to love you Ward, even when I'm dead''._

　

Daisy puts away her gun, takes a breath and runs a hand through her hair. Approaches Ward and puts a finger under his chin. ''Hey I'm here. I'm okay, nothing is going to happen to me. I'm safe, and we're going to get this bastard together, alright? I'm not going anywhere''. He looks lost in this moment as he touches her, crushes her to his chest. What did John always used to tell him? Fear is the greatest weapon, and he was right.

　

All Malick has to do is take Daisy and the game is over. Grant would do anything he wanted give up Hydra, his own life. Whatever it took to make her safe again, to get her out alive. Her fingers are at the nape of his neck stroking his hair to calm him, to reassure him that Malick has no chance of getting his hands on her. ''Grant''- He kisses her like it's the last time on this planet that he ever will. His hands warm and strong on her back.

　

''He isn't going to hurt you Skye I promise''. She runs her thumb along his lower lip, ''I know. You don't have to afraid Ward, I can take care of myself. And I know you'd never let anything happen to me''. He hugs her one more time and kisses her hair, breathing in the scent of her skin and that calming wave she always seems to bring him.

　

What they don't know is that Malick has a plan in place for both Hydra and Shield.

　

And it's going to bring them all crashing down.


	29. I Just Can't Look It's Killing Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy it seems can't leave Shield behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short, but the next chapter I'm really looking forward to.

 

Daisy in on the verge of sleep when she feels Grant unwrap himself from her hold and leave the bed. The room is cloaked in darkness but she can hear him open the door and close it softly, hears hushed voices in the living room. After the Malick disaster her and Ward went back to his apartment while Mack Joey and Elena went to the hotel across the street. After a few minutes Daisy crawls out of bed to see if anything is going on.

　

Kebo Ward and her team are all spread out across the living room, Kebo has a beer in his hand. ''It's four in the morning Popeye''. He winks at her, ''never a wrong time to drink Quake''. ''What's going on?'' She walks over to Ward and runs a hand down his clothed back, his muscles are tense. It's Mack who answers, glaring at his phone before tossing it to her. ''We have a problem''. Daisy looks down at the screen and knows immediately what's happening.

　

''Coulson sent out a distress signal''. She designed this code so she knows what it means, how it operates. The signal was sent out from his office thirty minutes ago. ''Can you access the security feed?'' Joey asks her and she almost grins at him. ''Of course I can. Ward where's your laptop?'' He hands it to her and she takes a seat on the couch next to Mack, rubbing her eyes free of sleep. ''And we're in, cameras are coming in now''.

　

Everyone is looking over her shoulder and what comes through makes her sick to her stomach. That strike team that came after them in what seems like a lifetime ago has invaded the Playground. She isn't exactly sure how many men there are but there's a lot more of them than there are of Shield agents. They take over the Playground within a matter of minutes, it's obvious no one knew about the attack until it was too late.

　

Daisy sees May of course taking the men down with ease she doesn't even break a sweat. But there's too many of them, they are painfully outnumbered. It just takes a few minutes before Malick steps into view and takes control of the situation. Leads the captured agents into Coulson's office and Daisy holds her breath, her hands are shaking. May, Bobbi, Coulson, Lincoln, Hunter, Fitz and Simmons are all standing in his office.

　

Other agents that were forced to surrender are all spread out around the Playground, so far there has been no loss of life. Daisy catches Coulson's gaze as he types in a few keys on his computer, right before the cameras shut off. ''We have to go back''. She says, closing the laptop and looking at Mack. ''Wait, you want to go back? You want to save the people who just tried to kill you not too long ago because you're sleeping with Ward?''

　

She ignores Kebo and starts going over a plan with Mack, throwing on her leather jacket and grabbing her holster from the kitchen counter. Is locking her gun into place when a strong hand catches her shoulder. ''Ward I really don't have time to''- He braces both hands on her shoulders and turns her so she's only facing him. Focusing on the color of his eyes so she can dip into the calming feeling he always seems to provide.

　

''Take a breath. I know you're worried about them but you can't go into this situation half cocked. I can have a team ready to go in twenty minutes, okay? It's going to be fine Skye''. ''Can we just have a time out for a second please?'' Kebo asks, placing his beer on a nearby table. ''Because I was asleep ten minutes ago and now Quake is acting like the world is ending. Just clear this up for me because I'm just a little confused. Director Douchebag kicked you out of Shield for sleeping with him''. Kebo gestures to Ward.

　

''Agent Morse tried to kill you when you escaped and you want to save these people? How does that work in that pretty brain of yours? Hell I say Shield gets what they deserve, Malick should just destroy that organization and be done with it''. Daisy shrugs off Ward's hold and looks over to Kebo with her lips drawn in a thin line. ''They're my family, I'm not going to stand by and let them be hurt when I can stop it. I don't expect you to understand''.

　

''Oh honey I understand family all too well, and they don't crucify you just because of who you love''. ''You don't have to come''. ''But I do, someone has to save Ward's stupid ass and make sure he doesn't get himself killed''. Grant looks personally offended by this statement which causes Kebo to roll his eyes. ''You can't deny that you constantly put yourself in life threatening situations my friend''. Ward doesn't comment.

　

''So are we doing this or what boss?'' Joey asks Daisy as him Elena and Mack stand next to her, ready for whatever she decides. ''We can't just abandon them, we're not leaving May and the rest of them to die''. Ward meets her eyes and she can see a small amount of fear in them. ''This could be a trap Skye, in fact it probably is. Get us all in one place, use the cure on you, kill me. We're playing directly into Malick's hands''. ''Good thing none of that is going to happen''.

　

She leaves him and Kebo to stay behind or follow her, either way she's going to the Playground. Ward as promised gets a team together and Daisy is a little taken back by their numbers, she shouldn't be surprised though. Ward wants to make sure all of his bases are covered, he wants to be sure there's no way Malick can win if it comes down to a fight. He's also covered in Kevlar, a look she hasn't seen since their days on the Bus.

　

He's the embodiment of Tall Dark and Handsome, Daisy has a hard time focusing on the task at hand. Catches herself quite a few times fighting the urge to trap him into a corner somewhere and kiss him until she can't breathe, run her hands along the lines of his chest. Ward catches her stare twice and gives her an all too knowing smirk, even winks. He's loading up on weapons and is slipping a knife into a pocket when she comes up to him.

　

They're in an abandoned parking garage loading up on vehicles, rain is falling outside on the streets. This enire situation feels rushed and panicked and it makes her nervous. Daisy takes Ward in her arms and buries her face in his neck, her hands tight on his armored back. ''You know I can't just leave them''. ''I know''. ''You don't have to do this Grant''. He kisses her hair and leans away so he can look at her. She takes his face in her hands, traces his stubble with her thumb.

　

''I can handle it on my own''. ''Skye did you see how many men there were? You're good but you're not the Hulk. You would be slaughtered and there's no way in hell I would want you to go in alone. I promised you that no matter what happened we'd stick together. Whatever happens I'm with you, until the end of the line''. She feels him give her a reassuring smile as she kisses him. Anxiety filling her, dark whispers creep and crawl into her head.

　

That something bad is going to happen to Fitz or Simmons, that Grant is going to sacrifice himself for her. She can't lose him not after everything they've been through, not after they found each other after so much time apart. ''Stop worrying''. He says in her ear, one hand trailing up her spine before resting on her neck. ''Kebo who am I?'' Ward asks his Number Two as he passes. Kebo clearly understands the question like he's been asked it a million times before.

　

Kebo pauses in front of them and sighs. ''Boss it's not funny any''- ''Who am I?'' ''Grant Ward the best spy since the Black Widow''. Ward looks down at Daisy who is biting the inside of her cheek so she doesn't laugh but she does manage to roll her eyes at her boyfriend. ''See? I'm going to be fine''. Kebo mutters something under his breath and continues to load weapons into one of the vans. Daisy isn't the only one worried, Grant has been hiding it very very well.

　

But she can see right through it. ''I know you have the over protective boyfriend thing down but just try to not get yourself killed okay? I need to keep looking at those perfect cheek bones for a long time''. He gives her a shy smile and bends down to kiss her nose. ''Okay''. ''And your butt, you have a nice butt''. He chuckles into her skin and Daisy wraps her arms around him. Closes her eyes and breathes him in. ''Please be careful Skye''. ''I will be I promise''.

　

Daisy gives Ward directions to the Playground and they make it there in a few hours. One set of Hydra agents goes to the back, another to the side entrances. Daisy and her team along with Ward and more of his men head directly for the front door. ''Whenever you're ready D''. Daisy winks at Mack before opening the doors, they are always locked. But not today. They walk in quietly, everything is in a haze of smoke. Bullets line the floors, there's broken glass everywhere.

　

It's quiet as a tomb. ''We should split up''. Daisy whispers in Ward's ear as they all take cover behind a wall. He frowns at the idea, letting her know he doesn't approve. ''We need to find the hostages, we'll cover more ground that way. I'll get to Coulson and you and Kebo get as many agents out as you can''. ''It's a pretty good plan boss''. Kebo whispers back. ''Malick is going to expect that you're with me, if you're not he has to put in effort to search for you''.

　

After a few more minutes of hushed conversation it's decided that Elena, Kebo and Ward will track down the hostages and free them. While Daisy, Joey, Mack and Ward's men will find Coulson and the rest of the team. Ward gives her a look as he's walking off, that she better be alive when he sees her again. Daisy blows him a kiss and despite the situation he smirks at her. ''We'll protect you Agent Johnson, the Director would have our heads if anything happened to you''.

　

One of the Hydra agents tells her. ''Well then let's get this over with so that doesn't happen''. ''Yes ma'am''. As quiet as they can be they inch towards Coulson's office. And then all hell breaks lose. Daisy has just enough time to duck for cover when bullets start flying at them. ''You guys go! I've got this, go find Coulson!'' She yells after a few minutes, most of Malick's men are down for the count. Mack automatically shakes his head, stays rooted in his place.

　

''Mack I love you but Coulson needs you more than I do, so does Fitz and Simmons''. ''The last time I left you alone Bobbi attacked you. You were caught up in an explosion, I'm not leaving you D''. ''They trust you, Coulson isn't going to trust Hydra and you know that. Look I promise I'm right behind you okay? Trust me, I can handle myself''. Mack sighs telling her exactly how much he hates this plan. ''We'll stay with her''. ''See? I have my own Hydra defense squad''.

　

''Not funny Tremors''. ''You sound like Ward. I will be fine. Does everyone just forget I was trained by Melinda May? That I'm Inhuman? They should be scared of me''. As if on cue the Playground rumbles beneath their feet the walls shake, ceiling tiles fall a few feet away from them. ''Go. I'll be right behind you''. With a wave of her hand she blocks the bullets aimed for Mack's head and pushes him in the direction of Coulson's office.

　

''You better be right beside me in two minutes D''. ''I will be''. She watches Mack and Joey walk away, the Hydra agents behind her shift uncomfortably. More men come her way and she flexes her fingers, ready and steady. Daisy just had no idea how desperate Malick was, how he was dying to make Ward suffer to bring the Director of Hydra to his knees. And the one way to do that? Take Daisy and make her bleed right in front of him.

　

There's too many of them, the Hydra agents around her start falling down like flies. The last thing she's aware of is something cold on her arm, a hand over her mouth. Then she knows nothing at all.

　

Coulson keeps looking in between May, Fitz and the clock on the wall. He sent out a distress signal nearly two hours ago. He knows Daisy has every right to stay away to leave them here to rot. He would do that if he were in her shoes. The Director of Shield regrets his decision he reacted poorly. Daisy didn't deserve that to be kicked out of the only family she's ever known. Since he did that May, Fitz and Simmons have been ignoring him.

　

Lincoln actually tried to hurt him but it's only because of May that the Inhuman didn't succeed. They are all being held at gun point, Malick came preapred. They were all horribly and sadly out numbered, Coulson never stood a chance. Just when he starts to give up hope he hears gun fire and then the Playground shakes. Simmons and Fitz share a look. Daisy has come for them. ''You won't get away with this Malick''.

　

The older man smiles at Phil, ''oh but I will. No one is going to save you''. ''You're wrong''. Fitz says full of confidence. ''Sir we have a problem''. A man tells Gideon as he leans over to whisper in his ear. It doesn't sound like a problem at all because Gideon smiles. ''Perfect. Make sure they're alive''. May tenses her eyes focused on the door, they're talking about Daisy and her team. Malick's force is too great there's no way she can take them all down.

　

Coulson swallows back the guilt, if something happens to Daisy it's on him. It's his fault all of this. More soliders walk in and this time they're not alone. Everyone sucks in a breath of shock at once because Grant Ward walks in likes he owns the place. Even though he too is being held at gun point, his lip is bleeding. ''Ward? What the hell are you doing here?'' Grant narrows his eyes at his former boss. ''Didn't come here for you if that's what you were wondering''.

　

Ward's eyes are on Fitz and Simmons when he says this. ''Where's Daisy?'' May asks and Ward's eyes sweep the room fully expecting her to be present. But she's not and he doesn't even bother to hide the full blown panic in his eyes. They place Ward and Kebo next to Coulson while the other Hydra agents are kept by the wall. Quicker than anyone anticipated and really should of expected, Ward swings his arm back and punches Coulson square in the face.

　

He manages to punch him three more times until Malick's men shove a gun into his back and head before binding his hands. There are three guns trained on his chest while Phil is shoved back up to his feet, his own hands still tied. No words have to be spoken, they all know what that was for. ''She came back here for you, to save you. If something happened to her because of you I swear to god I'll kill you''. Ward tells Coulson, fire in his eyes.

　

''Oh Mr. Ward you never should of let your girlfriend walk the halls of this place''. Malick says, a glint in his eye that makes Ward shift. ''Where the hell is she?'' Malick walks up to the former Shield agent and smiles, it's cruel and makes Grant uneasy. A bad feeling sweeps through him at a rapid rate. ''You know I'm amazed I captured you so easily, what happened? Too many Shield agents you got distracted? Or maybe you were so worried about Daisy you cracked''.

　

''Where is she?'' Ward's tone is dangerous on edge and normally he would find delight in the small shiver that runs up Malick's spine. But not today. ''Didn't I tell you I wanted you to suffer? To feel pain? You're going to Mr. Ward I can promise you that''. ''What the hell did you to do her?''

　

They're met with silence.

 


	30. All the Kids Cried Out Please Stop You're Scaring Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? I was on a roll.
> 
> Also I just want to say how much I loved Ward punching Coulson in the face in the last chapter.

 

The minute Malick leaves Kebo turns to Ward with a scowl on his face. ''Stop looking at me like that''. ''Did I mention how much I hate your plans? Seriously I either end up getting shot or captured''. ''But you never die''. ''That's how you're justifying putting my life in danger? That I haven't died yet?'' ''Kebo can you not be dramatic for one second in your life? I'm going to get us out of here I always do''. ''You planned for this?'' Mack asks.

　

''Of course I did, do you really think I would get captured? Me? I handed myself over to them''. May rolls her eyes at the cocky look on Ward's face. ''Why would you do that?'' Grant doesn't let the surprise show on his face at Fitz's question. Amazed that he's even speaking to him. ''To get Malick on my terms, he wants me here I am. I got most of the agents out, my men are getting the ones I couldn't''. ''What about Skye boss?'' This time everyone sees the raw fear in Ward's face.

　

''I shouldn't of left her''. Mack says, hanging his head. He arrived a few minutes after Ward, he was quickly held at gun point and tied up. ''No you shouldn't of''. ''The last time I saw her most of Malick's men were already taken care of, more must have shown up. Maybe D is dealing with them''. ''Why are you even here?'' Bobbi asks and Hunter moves closer to her. Both of them glaring daggers at Ward, who has his jaw clenched.

　

''You're lucky there are guns in between us Morse. Otherwise you wouldn't be breathing''. ''Still killing Shield agents I see, tell me how did you convince Daisy you were a changed man? Did you brain wash her too?'' ''You know eventually I'm going to get out of these ties so if I were you I'd shut the hell up before you make me angry''. Kebo who has seen Ward at his worst even shrinks back at the tone in his voice. ''You think I'm afraid of you Ward?'' ''You should be''.

　

It's quiet after that and Ward notices Coulson glance at him. ''You deserved to be punched in the face and you know it. How could you do that to her? Shield is Skye's life, the only family she's ever known. And you destroy that just because of what I did nearly three years ago?'' ''Let me be clear here Ward, Daisy may have forgiven you for what you've done but I never will. No one at Shield will either. One day you'll pay for everything you have done''.

　

Grant turns to his former boss and gives him a smirk that's so full of ice it sends shivers down Coulson's spine. ''So will you''. Malick's men tell both of them to shut up and it only lasts for about five minutes. ''She came back for you Coulson even though you hurt her far worse than I ever have. She put her life on the line to save your sorry ass, while I would have just let you burn. If anything happens to her you won't have to worry about Malick putting a bullet in your head, I'll do it. You don't deserve her none of you do''.

　

''And you do?'' May asks, a disgusted expression on her face. ''I don't deserve her at all. You and I agree on something Coulson, I've done horrible things. But somehow Skye saw past that, and she deserves so much better than all of us. The way we've treated her''. ''We? The way I see it you're the only villan in her story mate''. Hunter comments, causing Ward to scoff. ''That's not true. Who turned her into a mini Calvary? May. Who taught her to lock all of her emotions deep inside herself never to be found? May. Who hunted her down like an animal when she changed?''

　

Bobbi is about to open her mouth but Ward beats her to it. ''You and Gonzalez. Who locked her up like a criminal when they found out she was seeing me? Coulson. And just because I'm in the mood who wanted to develop a cure to ruin her people? Simmons and Lincoln. So why don't all of you get off your high horses and stop blaming me for everything?'' Kebo looks at his boss with pride. ''Finally you grew some balls boss''. He gets his foot stomped on.

　

''The only person in this room who hasn't hurt Skye is Fitz''. At the sound of his name Fitz's head snaps up and Ward detects guilt in his former friend's eyes. He doesn't understand, what could he possibly have to feel guilty about where Daisy is concerned? ''That's not true. With Quinn, I let her go in alone. It was my fault I should of stopped her, protected her somehow. It was partly my fault she was shot''. Ward winces, he can't help it.

　

He almost lost her then and history will not be repeating itself. Not while his heart is beating. ''That wasn't your fault Fitz, we all know who's responsible for that''. May says and Ward sighs when they all look at him. ''If I had known Garrett ordered Quinn to shoot her it wouldn't of happened. If none of you believe a word out of my mouth that's fine, but believe that. I wouldn't of let that happen to her''. ''I believe you''. Fitz says looking at Ward.

　

Who can't hide his shock. ''What happened to Quinn?'' Fitz asks him and Ward takes a long moment to answer him. ''He's dead. I tracked him down''. ''Good''. After he got out of Vault D that was one of the first things he did, two clean shots in the stomach. ''Is no one going to address the current situation? I'm all for placing blame on Shield but boss can we get out of these ties any time soon?'' The soliders punch Kebo in the face who spits blood on their shoes.

　

''Patience''. Ward mumbles too low for anyone else to hear. Yes he's on edge that something has happened to Skye, everything inside of him is screaming for him to break out and find her. He just has to wait a few more seconds to dig out the knife from his jacket sleeve. ''Why do you hate Shield so much? What did we ever do to you?'' Coulson asks Kebo and Ward groans.

　

''You really don't want to go there''. Ward gives Kebo a concerned glance and sees ancient sorrow cover his friend's face. Grant can tell the second he begins to think of Lauren, the only woman he's ever loved that was so cruelly taken from him. Kebo's eyes grow misty and his jaw is locked so tight it looks beyond painful. ''Tell me Director Douchebag, do you remember a woman named Lauren Bradford?'' ''It's Coulson and no I don't''.

　

''Suppose I'm asking the wrong piece of crap Director then, maybe Fury will. Tell me would you love an organization that kidnapped your girlfriend just because she's Inhuman? Would you want to be on their side after they locked her in a lab and ran tests on her? Would you lay down your life for them after you rescued said girlfriend and then she goes and takes her own life? Because the things you people did to her she couldn't get away from, it haunted her. And I couldn't help her, I tried. But I wasn't enough, there had been too much damage''.

　

Kebo's fingers twitch to touch the tattoo on his chest, an automatic response whenever he speaks of her. ''Or would you follow the man that helped save her? Follow the man who went to her funeral, saved you from yourself? Dedicate your life to him because he stopped you from putting a bullet in your mouth so many years ago? Why don't you think about why Hydra was a better option and then get back to me? Stupid hyopcritical son of a bitch''.

　

It's quiet after that.

　

Daisy can't remember a time before this. Can't remember when her body wasn't coiled with tension her muscles tense for a fight but there's no way she can win. All she knows is that her hands won't work her powers are dormant inside her her brain is screaming to get up to get up and fight you can't let Malick win even when he's nearly beaten her with his iron fists so hard she sees stars. She cries for her powers to work to come and save her but they never do.

　

She can barely open her eyes her mouth is full of blood she feels as if she's drowning in it. All she knows is she woke to a dark room hand cuffed to metal chair and Malick came strolling in like he was some kind of higher power. He has a suit on of metal, something powerful and expensive looking. Daisy didn't get to ask too many questions because he started his assault nearly seconds after he came in, and she knows why. To get a rise out of Ward.

　

Daisy tries to call on her training both May and Ward's but her head throbs and aches so painfully she can barely remember her own name. How did it come to this? She was trained by the Calvary this shouldn't of happened. She's Inhuman she's better than this she's a warrior, people obey her bow at her feet. And now she's tied up like a lamb for slaughter? It's not supposed to be this way. Daisy isn't weak. She doesn't break.

　

But she has to remind herself that she's human (mostly) not a god. She is not invincible or perfect. Hell Ward is the best of the best and even he's been captured once or twice. Daisy isn't sure how long she's trapped in this room but someone comes for her. Seizes her by the arm and drags her somewhere, somewhere cold. But she can smell familair colonge and that's soothing.

　

Malick comes back to Coulson's office in some kind of suit, Ward observes it slowly. It's sole purpose looks as if to inflict pain. There's a silver metal plate on his chest and armor covering his hands and arms. Ward starts shaking in pure outrage when he sees fresh blood on Malick's knuckles. ''What the hell is that?'' Malick smiles at Coulson and wipes his hands off.

　

''The future. The new Iron Man if you will''. Kebo and Ward exchange a look. ''Did he just compare himself to Iron Man in that cheap knock off?'' ''He did''. ''Look old man you just need to chill out okay? That get up only makes you look like a tool, a pathetic sad little tool that seriously needs to have his ass kicked''. ''Well this cheap knock off did a number on his girlfriend''. Malick nods to the door and two guards bring in Daisy who sways on her feet.

　

The room is thick with tension as they all drink her in. Blood in her teeth dripping down her chin all over her face, gaunlets heavy on her wrists. The wounds from Bobbi are nothing compared to what she has now. She's favoring her right side, hand cuffed as well. Shield agents curse Malick and threaten him to all kinds of torture when they get the chance. Daisy and Ward stay silent just staring at each other. She trusts him to get her out of this mess.

　

''He wants the cure Coulson, he's going to use it on me. He has men getting the samples from the lab''. Daisy's voice is weak like she's been screaming and Ward bites his tounge. ''Use it on me, I want it she doesn't. Don't do that to her''. Lincoln who has been quiet this entire time begs Malick, who chuckles. ''Sorry son can't do that. You see she is only in pain because of Ward here, this is all his fault. But you already knew that didn't you?''

　

Ward says nothing. Everything he wants to say is showing on his face and Malick would be wise to not ignore the outright murderous look he's getting. ''You can do whatever you want to me, take what you want. But don't hurt her''. ''Grant don't it's''- ''Do not say it's fine Skye. Just hang on for a second longer okay? I'm so sorry''. Malick directs the attention back to the conversation at hand. ''Now we're talking. I want Hydra''. ''Done''. Ward doesn't even blink.

　

''Just like that Mr. Ward?'' ''Just like that, you can have it. Right now''. Seeming satisified Malick turns to Coulson. ''I want Shield''. Coulson actually laughs, doubles over laughs like it's the funniest thing he's ever heard. ''And you think with one word I'm just going to give it to you?'' ''You will if you want your favorite agent to continue to be Inhuman''. A man walks through the door needle hot in his hand and tips Daisy's head back her neck exposed.

　

She starts begging something no one has ever heard her do. She can't lose her powers she can't do it she can't they are a part of her she's not Daisy without them and she can't be Skye anymore. ''Malick you've already got Hydra just let her go!'' Gideon doesn't pay any mind to Ward. ''Give me Shield and she will be just fine''. ''Coulson do it please! I won't be able to live with myself if they take my powers from me please please please don't let him do this to me''.

　

No one notices the quick look that passes between Daisy May and Coulson. ''I'm not going to do that. You want to know why? Because you forgot one thing Malick''. ''Oh and what's that?'' ''Daisy is the leader of the Inhumans, do you really think they'd let you touch her?'' Joey who hadn't come in with Mack appears literally out of nowhere and throws the man with the needle away from his boss. Melts the cuffs holding her, and rips the gauntlets off.

　

Malick has just one second to look out right afraid before a ripple of power flows through Daisy. ''You know the saddest part about all this Malick? Is that I'm sure you were counting on Ward to break out of those ties and rescue me. I don't need a man to save me, and no one is going to save you''. With a flick of her wrist all of his men are disarmed, their guns falling to the floor in pieces. Ward is the first to react, taking out everyone around him.

　

Daisy cocks her head to the side at Malick who starts begging for her not to hurt him. Her laugh fills Coulson's office slightly hysterical as she throws him against one of the walls, cracking the paint. Her fingers twitch her powers flowing through her like a river so strong. She is nothing but feeling in this moment. His heart in her hand, the blood in his veins. His pulse between her finger tips, his bones bend and break at her will. She's satisifed only when he takes his last breath.

　

When everything dies inside him beneath her skin. He falls to the floor and never rises again. Reality comes back to her quickly and she seeks out the man that nearly took everything from her. Malick's agent with the needle to her neck, Joey left him slumped on the floor. Daisy walks over to him and grabs him by the collar of his shirt, he smiles at her. Tells her she's gorgeous and that is what does her in. Her knuckles are completely wrecked when she's done.

　

Daisy is in the process of turning around to see if everyone is okay when strong arms catch her in a warm embrace. Ward holds her to him and whispers in her ear how sorry he is that everything that was done to her should of happened to him, that she should shoot him a hundered times over. All the while he gathers her to his chest like he's afraid to ever let her go again, his hands softly stroking her back, her hips.

　

There's this awkward energy before Simmons breaks it and tells her they should head to the lab to check on her injuries. Without asking or waiting for a response Grant carefully swings Daisy in his arms, holding her protectively to him. Hunched over he body like he's about to take a bullet for her if need be. They leave Coulson and the rest of Shield behind, the only people Ward trusts right now are Kebo, Fitz and Mack and they follow him and Simmons to the lab.

　

''See robot I'm fine? Stop brooding''. Daisy says after Simmons is done with her examination. ''Daisy you're not fine. Your body is extremely bruised and battered, your ribs are not broken but they are not up to par either. You'll need ice for your face and try to stay off your feet for at least a week. I'll go fetch you some pain medicine''. ''Thanks Simmons''. Daisy takes one look at Simmons and the scientist starts crying, pulling Daisy into a long over due hug.

　

''I'm sorry Daisy, what Coulson did to you wasn't right. He feels terrible about it we all do''. ''He didn't mean it Daisy you know that don't you? And Bobbi shouldn't of reacted the way she did, she's been suspended. Her and Hunter were supposed to leave the Playground tonight''. Fitz chimes in, joining in on the hug as well. Ward shifts and feels like he's interrupting on a private family moment, one he's no longer apart of. ''Do you want me to hug you?''

　

Kebo asks and Ward elbows him in the ribs. While Daisy Fitz and Simmons talk Grant pulls his number two to the side. ''You okay? I know how much you hate talking about Lauren''. ''I'm good super spy, it's about time I said that to someone at Shield''. Fitz is the first to break away from them and he turns to Ward causing the two women to fall silent. ''You and I we were like brothers once, and for that I just want to say that I agree with you, about what you said on how Sheild treated Daisy. You destroyed us and I will never forgive you for that but she loves you. And because of her I'm willing to put the past behind us if you can''.

　

Ward swallows the lump in his throat, keeps his face a mask. ''But if you hurt her I'll shoot you''. ''In the face''. Simmons says before squeezing Daisy's knee and leaving the lab to go check on the others. ''Okay''. ''Fitz I think you broke my boyfriend''. Daisy says as she gets off the examination table and walks over to him, wraps her arms around his waist. Fitz smiles and tells her he's glad she's finally happy and that's all he's ever wanted.

　

Coulson comes into the lab and Ward shakes off the previous conversation and is on high alert. Weapon on his hip ready to pull out at any moment. ''Save it Coulson I really don't want to hear it''. ''Daisy I am so sorry''. ''I don't believe you. You just hate Ward so much you can't get past it. You kicked me out of Shield because I'm in love with him''. Grant wraps his arm around her waist and she leans into him. ''I don't know if I can forgive you for that DC''.

　

The Director of Shield looks as if he wants to say more but Daisy is having none of it. ''You made me feel like I was worthless, like I was a criminal when you locked me up. You're like a father to me even more so now that Cal is gone and that's how you treat me? How could you do that to Coulson? After everything we've been through? Why can't you just let it go?'' ''Because he's a monster''. Daisy takes Ward's hand and frowns at Phil. ''And you're no better''.

　

She then tells Ward that she wants to go home that she can't stand being at the Playground a second longer. ''For the record DC Ward came here because all of you were in trouble and he didn't have to. He risked his life and that is something you don't deserve''. Ward tries to pick her up again and she slaps his shoulder, leans on him for support though when they walk out.

　

Mack and her team are waiting by the front doors and they all check her over and ask if she's alright. ''D I'm going with you''. ''Mack I can't ask you to do that, any of you''. ''Actually boss it's just Mack. Elena and I are going to stay here and make sure that cure doesn't leave this base, we're going to destroy it''. ''What about Lincoln? He staying too?'' ''Don't know haven't seen Sparky since he left Coulson's office''. ''Mack you can't just give up your life here I don't know if I can or will ever come back''. ''Not a lot a Shield without you in it D''.

　

Joey and Elena hug her softly and promise to update her if anything happens. Daisy sways against Grant and he lifts her off her feet into his arms again. This time she doesn't protest and her eyes flutter closed. ''Do you think they'll ever forgive her?'' Kebo asks as they walk out of the Playground and don't look back. ''I don't know''. ''If they did will she come back?'' Ward holds her closer to him and sighs. ''I think so, Shield is her family''. ''But so are you boss''.

　

''We'll see''. Grant doesn't know what's going to happen tomorrow and if Daisy has the choice to go back to Shield he has a hunch that she'll take it. She said so herself she uses her powers to stop bad people from doing bad things. ''I just have one question Ward''. Mack says as they load up one of the cars and drive off. ''What's that?'' ''Did you really plan for all of that? I mean what did you expect was going to happen?'' Grant looks over Daisy as they sit in the back seat, her curled into his lap.

　

''I didn't anticipate Skye being hurt. But Malick was going to die and he did''. Mack looks impressed. ''What?'' The other man shakes his head, ''nothing just that all the stories about you were true''. Kebo laughs loudly. ''That they are Mack, that they are''.


	31. White Sheets Bright Lights Crooked Teeth & the Night Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward deal with what happened at the Playground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go.

 

Daisy doesn't sleep. She paces the hotel room over and over despite the fact that both Simmons and Ward told her she needs to rest, to get off her feet. She can feel Grant watching her from his perch on the hotel bed, elbows on his knees, hands under his chin. It's somewhere around nine or ten in the morning the lights are low the TV background noise. Curtains have been sealed tight against the windows to keep the sun out.

　

She's restless, too wide awake too strung high to even entertain the idea of sleeping. All she can think about is Malick's hands on her face and the smell of her own blood running down her face. That has never happened to her. Her and Ward never did get around to training on the subject of torture and May never broached the topic. So what does she do? How can she close her eyes without seeing his face and how Malick died?

　

It was a painful death, Daisy felt it all. Everything every pain in his body every bone as it broke when he took his final breath. There's just this ache in her chest that won't go away, it's only been a few hours but it feels as if it's been days. Does she feel guilty? Yes. Because even though Malick was a horrible person she killed him, he died by her hand. Maybe he deserved it or maybe they could have come to a peaceful solution.

　

Grant doesn't think peace could have been reached, and there was no way he was going to let Malick live after what he did to Daisy. She knows if she wasn't the one to kill him, Grant would have without batting an eyelash. Daisy pauses by the kitchen counter and opens a bottle of whiskey and takes a long sip. It burns on the way down and puts some warmth back in her body. She's cold and uncomfortable her head is a jumbled mess.

　

It isn't all about Malick though, it's Shield. It's almost losing her powers, nearly losing who she is now. She can still feel that needle pressing into her skin on the verge of stripping what made her Daisy until there would be nothing left. How does she cope with that? Over the years she has been Mary Sue Poots, Skye, and now Daisy. And Daisy is strong she doesn't flinch or shy away from anything. Daisy takes the world as it comes and doesn't let anything faze her. She hardly remembers who Mary Sue Poots or Skye is these days.

　

Grant just sits there like he's got all the time in the world, an endless amount of pateince for her. Studying her every move in that way of his, waiting watching wanting to help her but knows she will come to him if she needs it. He understands what she's going through, he's had his fair share of torture over the years, it's not just something you can get over in a matter of days. You have to heal yourself not just your body but your mind as well.

　

So he will continue to wait for whatever she needs. For him to hold her or to leave if she needs time alone. He would understand. Daisy paces and paces and paces until her legs shake and that's when Ward steps in. ''Sweetheart you need to lay down''. He rises from the bed and approaches her slowly, hands hanging lose at his side. He can see the pure exhaustion in her face, much to his surprise she doesn't fight him on this.

　

Allow him to lift her in his arms and place her on the mattress. She sits up against the head board and watches the TV but not seeing any of it. Ward sits next to her and holds her hand, eyes on the screen as well. They don't speak until well into the afternoon. Daisy takes a long hot shower and he can tell the minute she comes out she feels better, more herself. He hands her pain medication and she acutally gives him a half smile.

　

''Can I get you anything?'' He's sitting on the couch and she joins him, lays her head on his shoulder. His arms come around her automatically, mindful of her injuries. ''I'm fine. Just stay here with me''. Grant kisses her hair, ''always''. She finally crashes safe and warm in his arms. Over the period of a week she wakes from nightmares only twice, screaming and thrashing around and Ward holds her while she cries. Everything catching up to her at once.

　

They're back in his apartment in New York and Daisy is sleeping peacefully in the bedroom when her phone rings. She throws and arm out blindly to search for it and Ward comes in from the kitchen and hands it to her off the night stand. Her eyes are too blurry from sleep to even look at the caller ID before she's growling into the phone. Telling whoever it is on the other line that this better be important. Grant sits on the edge of the bed, hand on her thigh.

　

He's so intuned to her that he can tell when something is wrong the instant she knows it, every muscle in her body tenses. ''I have nothing to say to you Coulson''. Grant can only guess why the Director of Shield is calling her, he regrets what he's done and wants her back. They talk for a while, well Coulson talks and Daisy listens. Keeps her face controlled and blank, her body still on edge. The brusies are starting to fade into yellow and green splotches.

　

Ward has been on his own personal vendetta, taking care of whoever was left alive that invaded the Playground, there aren't very many left. ''Fine, give me an hour''. Daisy mutters into the phone and Ward sighs softly, she must have agreed to meet him. Daisy throws her phone onto the bed and yawns loudly, runs her hands over her face. ''He wants me to meet, apologize''. She doesn't look at Ward when she says this, already knowing what his opinion will be.

　

That it's a bad idea, Coulson doesn't deserve one inch of her. She should leave Shield in the dust and never look back. ''I'm going to shower''. Is all she says before leaving him alone, closing the bathroom door behind her. Ward sits at the kitchen table where Kebo sips his beer, quietly staring out the patio doors. ''Why do I get the feeling that despite everything that bastard did to her she's still going back to him?'' ''Because she probably is''.

　

Kebo shakes his head, ''are you going to go with her?'' ''I doubt Coulson wants to see me''. ''You know Bobbi and Hunter are probably still going to hunt you down. I've doubled up on security at Kara's place''. Grant nods and asks how she is. ''From the reports I recieve she seems to be doing well, has a job as a waitress''. ''Good''. Ward hopes one day Kara finds everything she's looking for, that she's happy and finds someone who adores her the way she deserves.

　

Daisy comes out with wet hair and jeans on. ''I'll be back later''. Her cold attitude does not go unnoticed by Ward who stops her by the front door. He tenderly strokes the lines of her face and she melts into his hands. ''Skye you don't have to go if you don't want to''. ''It's not that. Grant I don't know if I want to go back, but I'm not sure I can say no if Coulson begs me. Yeah he hurt me, he made a mistake but so have all of us. He's the only father figure I have left''.

　

''He still hurt you Skye, you may be able to forgive him for that but I can't''. Daisy puts her hands on his shoulders, running her thumbs up and down the top of his shirt. ''If I'm a Shield agent again what happens to us? It's not like we'd be sneaking around anymore, everyone knows''. Ward kisses the tip of her nose and wraps his arms around her. ''We'll figure it out. I'm here whatever you decide, I'm not going anywhere. Shield couldn't tear us apart before and they won't now''. She smiles up at him, ''I love you''. She buries her face in his chest.

　

Grant feels her sigh, traces the outline of her ribs and kisses her hair. ''Quake''. She looks up at Kebo who begins to open another beer. ''Give Coulson hell''. She winks at him, kisses Ward one more time. Then she's gone and Ward watches her until she disappears from view. ''You want me to follow her''. It's not a question and if it was Kebo wouldn't really need an answer anyway. He's already throwing on his jacket and putting his beer in a travel mug.

　

''Just make sure they don't hurt her again''. ''You got it boss''.

　

Daisy puts on a pair of sunglasses and waits outside at a coffee shop miles away from Ward's apartment. Watches the cabs that fill the street, the people that move around her not even aware of who she is or what she's capable of. Daisy wonders if she could live like this, away from Shield. She could join Hydra, Ward wouldn't mind. In fact he would probably be thrilled having her in such close proximity to him all the time.

　

Daisy is having a hard time imagining what her life could be like without Coulson or the rest of the team around her. She has no doubts her Inhumans would come to Hydra if she asked, it's so different from what it used to be. Ward has turned an evil organization into an empire that is bright shiny and new again. She isn't exactly sure what he does all day considering they are no longer at war with Shield, but it could be an interesting change for her.

　

Plus she would be able to see Ward without hateful looks directed at them. No one would judge her for kissing him or holding him to her. The more she thinks about the life she could have with Grant the more Daisy finds herself wanting it. Just the two of them taking on the world together. A far cry from the life they used to live. ''I hate this city''. Coulson comes up behind her, dark sunglasses on his face looking out onto the street.

　

''That's only because you died here''. ''Daisy I need to apologize to you''. ''I'm listening''. ''I overreacted, I shouldn't of done what I did. I put my feelings about Ward and channeled them onto you and that was wrong of me. It shouldn't matter who you love even if it is Grant Ward. And as much as I hate it you don't deserve to be kicked out of Shield for it. We need you Daisy, I need you the world needs you. I'm sorry, so sorry''.

　

She's so quiet for a long time Coulson has no idea what she's going to say. ''You locked me in a contaiment module, questioned me like I was a prisoner instead of your agent. Just because of Ward, because I want to be with him. It wasn't right. Do you understand how that made me feel? Shield is the only family I've ever known and you ripped that away from me. I can't control what Ward does but I shouldn't be punished because of what happened nearly three years ago''.

　

''I know. Are you okay? How are you doing?'' ''I'm fine DC''. ''Do you need anything?'' ''Coffee''. He smiles slightly and buys her a cup, they sit at a nearby table. ''This thing with Ward, how long has it been going on?'' ''I already told you not very long''. ''He helped you with Malick, that's how you were able to get so much information on him in the beginning''. Coulson guesses, starting to fill in the gaps. ''Yeah''. Daisy takes a deep breath and a long sip from her mug.

　

''And Whitehall, Coulson I've been going to Ward for information since he escaped Shield's custody after you sent him back to his brother''. Phil doesn't even hide his surprise. Starts thinking about every single mission back then, how Daisy would always say her source was a Rising Tide member or someone else she trusted. ''Coulson I'm not going to sit here and pitch Ward to you, I've said all that's need to be said about that. But he isn't evil like you think''.

　

''I'm never going to be able to forgive him Daisy. I'll never be able to trust him again or look at him the same way''. ''I'm not asking you to''. ''Then what do you want from me?'' ''To stop trying to kill the man that I love. Because I can't lose him again Coulson, I won't. Ward isn't interested in Shield''. ''Then why did he start running Hydra in the first place?'' ''I don't know I've never asked him. Coulson I'm not going to spy on him for you''. ''I know''.

　

''I also haven't forgotten that you told me to seduce him for information. It doesn't work like that Coulson, Ward and I are equals in our relationship I''- ''I don't want to hear details okay? Just please come back Daisy. Please. I can't do this without you, please. You're apart of my team you're my daughter I can't lose you''. Daisy cracks at this, wipes her eyes. ''Promise me you won't hurt Grant''. He says he won't and she smiles at him.

　

An hour and a half after they've left Kebo and Daisy walk through the apartment door. Kebo heads straight to the fridge and then joins Ward outside on the patio. Takes the seat next to him just as Daisy falls into Ward's lap and wraps her arms around him. His hands rest on her hips and she kisses him softly, lays her head against his chest. ''Coulson apologized to me. Said he and the team need me, that the world needs me''. Grant already knows what's going to happen next.

　

She repeats her and Coulson's conversation. ''He told me he wouldn't hurt you, that he'd stop looking for you''. Ward doesn't believe it. Sure it might last for a few months and then one day he looks up and Shield rifles are trained on his chest. Kebo starts asking him questions that are all Hydra related and Ward switches his attention to that. A few moments later Daisy shifts in his arms and then he feels her hands start shaking, her leg boucning up and down.

　

A nervous gesture. He's just about to look down and ask her what's wrong, when her clammy fingers glide across his hands. Ward's gaze is on Kebo so he can't see what she's doing. So when he feels something cool slide onto the ring finger on his left hand he jumps in surprise. Kebo has also stopped talking, his mouth hanging open slightly. Grant looks down at Daisy, her sheepish smile. Then to the silver band that she placed on his finger. ''Marry me''. She says.

　

For the first time in a very long time she's robbed him of speech. He's been trained to react to every situation instantly but in this moment he finds himself frozen. No idea how to proceed. ''I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you Grant Ward''. Honestly he never imagined hearing anyone say that to him, especially not her. Never her. ''What?'' He chokes out and Daisy puts her hands on his face, stroking his cheeks.

　

''Marry me''. She says again, looking deep in his eyes that Ward feels as if he's going to drown. There are so many voices inside his head in this moment. His own saying how he needs to say yes and kiss her until they can't breathe. Garrett's telling him that she's a weakness she always will be and he needs to say no, get as far away from here as possible. His mother saying that marriage is a joke and should never be taken seriously.

　

Ward's father telling him that you don't marry for love you marry for money, for power for show. They all stop when Grant focuses back on her, on the love in her eyes. His head is silent and the answer is so clear he shouldn't even have to question it. ''Skye you're the love of my life, I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather spend it with. Yes''. She has enough time to give him a dazzling smile before his hand is on the back of her neck pulling her to him.

　

Kissing her like it's the first time. Kissing her like she's just made him the happiest man on the planet. (She has.) ''Hell of a proposal''. He mutters when she breaks the kiss and leans her forehead against his. Daisy gives him a shaky laugh her hands sliding into his short hair. ''Figured now was the best time to trap you, you know considering you're stuck with me forever''. At the puzzled expression on his face Daisy leans in and kisses him softly unhurried.

　

''Shield isn't my home anymore. You are. I told you it was always going to be you Grant''. ''You told Coulson''- ''No. I told him I wasn't coming back''. They forget Kebo is there until he clears his throat loudly. ''You should probably go''. Ward says when Daisy's hand runs up his shirt before slipping underneath to trace his spine. The couple turns to Kebo who looks shocked by this entire event and just doesn't know what to do with himself.

　

''You can be your little weird self and cry on Ward's shoulder later''. Daisy says before putting her fingers under Grant's chin to guide his face back to her. Kebo smiles at both of them, catches Ward's gaze and winks at him. Leaves them alone and they waste no time. Ward carries her back to the bedroom and swears he's never felt this much joy in his entire life. Whatever happens tomorrow or ten years from now he knows one thing will always stay constant. His love for Skye.

　

''I love you''. She tells him later on the edge of sleep, her eyes closing as she lays on his bare chest. Grant buries his face in her neck and holds her tighter. ''My Skye''. He mutters, curling one hand around the back of her neck. She smiles and kisses him lightly. ''Yes yours, always''.

　

And that's all they need.


	32. Everything is Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you thank you.

And that's it!

 

Thank you to those who read and comment on my work. Writing these stories makes me so happy and I'm so glad you guys continue to enjoy them.

 

I have about 3 more fics in mind and a couple of one shots going around in my head. I'm definitely going to finish the fic I started before this, "I'm Hoping You Could Save Me Now But You Break & Fold".

 

I've had such terrible writers block with that one though but look out for that update if you're interested.

 

The next fic I'll write is the Avengers one I promised a long time ago, which I'm very excited for. That one is going to be different than the rest of my stories.

 

Anyway until next time! Love love you guys. Thank you again!!


End file.
